Day Of The Dead
by MelindZ
Summary: An ancient seer sends Elijah a message to rescue a girl that is very important to his family. Isabella finds a new family to help her recover from her loss when the Cullen family leaves her behind and Jacob drops her as a friend. Magic and mayhem abound.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elijah places his pregnant wife behind him. He walks forward to the kneeling Voodoo Priestess that is prone before him. "Why are you here Witch?"

"I bring an offering of Peace." She places an elaborately carved box before him, and opens it showing several bracelets with ancient mystical symbols woven into the Celtic design of the metal charms. "These will protect your mate and your children from damaging magic and other dangers. Last night eight thousand six hundred and fifty eight witches worldwide perished. The covens were warned, not to use magic against your mate and the triplets."

He growls; barely containing his anger. "They thought to mind control an Original to kill is mate and unborn children?"

The priestess bows even lower. "That was their intent."

"What is to keep me from waging an all-out war against your kind?" He asks softly.

"Nature always seeks balance. Your mates and children's magic is the result to rectify an ancient imbalance. They are the promised ones for our kind and yours. I am here to pledge fealty to your mate and the children for the surviving covens. If any witch or coven fails to do so their magic will be striped and the individuals will die from Natures wrath, to fulfill ancient law."

Isabella walks up to her husband, places her hand on his forearm. Elijah calms with a deep breath.

"We accept your oath of fealty." Isabella speaks quietly. "There is a conflict coming, each side needs the power and protection from the other."

 **AN** : This is a TVD/TO/Twilight Crossover story. I do not own the rights to these works: L.J. Smith, the CW and Stephanie Meyer have ownership. I am playing with their universes. The twists in the plot and original characters created for this story are mine. This is a Nanowrimo work for 2018 and my first attempt at placing a story up as fanfiction. Please be kind on the critiques ;) I am marking this story for **Mature** content, so if you are under the age of 17+ just wait a bit until you are older.

Pairs: IS/EM, CF/NM, BB/KM, AW/DS, RM/SS, EG/LS, S/FM, LF/CS

To readers of this story my sincere thanks, I hope you enjoy the journey with me. -Mel


	2. Chapter 1: Awkward Meetings

**Chapter 1: Awkward Meetings**

In an undiscovered Ancient Mayan temple deep in the jungle: Coaxoch unexpected vision causes her to cuss in an ancient tongue. _The mists show a young woman with long brown locks crying out and chasing after a Cold One deeper into the dense forest. She drops to her knees pressing down into the rain soaked needles and leaves calling to him. She collapses unconscious; she does not hear the howl nearby. A huge wolf discovers her, changes into a man and carries her body out of the forest._

 _Later a young Quileute man morphs for the first time rejecting the young woman after a summer of friendship. Her vision continues to show the girl jump from the cliff into very turbulent water and drowning._ This not the right destiny for this young woman, she is the mate of Elijah.

"Eleuia I need you. You must track down Elijah Mikaelson. He needs to be in this place at this time. She shows Eleuia her vision, find this place and give him all the information he needs to save her. He must change shapes and remain in hidden form to do so; there is deathly danger around her in the waters. This Isabella Swan is vitally important to his family. This young woman is in danger as long as stays in the Northwest she is a target for a deranged Cold One and others." Coaxoch smiles wickedly, "tell him I would like a few more of the same kind of objects he found for me the last time we talked." Eleuia bows, "I understand. It will be done." She leaves.

 **[Elijah POV]**

In a mountain top chalet in Switzerland, with an excellent view of the mountains; he is on his office phone, "Berdorf, this is unacceptable: I wanted the gems restored and missing ones replaced. This is a gift for my sister. You will have this task completed by noon tomorrow. I have a currier waiting." A young Asian woman enters the room. "Sir you have a visitor, she says that is vital that she speak with you."

He looks up at her and responds. "What is her name?"

"Eleuia," is her response.

"Please show her in."

A small statured young woman with mocha skin color, with a long thick black braid reaching almost to her ankles; enters the room. Her intricately woven dress has corn motifs along the bottom hem. "Eleuia, how can I assist you?"

"Coaxoch has a message for you. May I show you?"

Elijah is surprised that the ancient one would send a messenger. He is uncomfortable with touching other minds. He does not want to offend the messenger or her priestess. "I will allow you to show me."

Eleuia touches his hand. She shows him the full vison that her mentor intends for him to view. "The information you need to complete your task is contained in this packet. My mentor wants more of the objects similar to the one you retrieved for her not long ago."

He moves to his mahogany desk, slides his hand under the top drawer and presses a lever. A small safe in the floor opens. He takes out a box with elaborate runes. "This is what she wants. I only found two of them. I will continue looking. Please thank her for me."

"I will show her your response." She bows and leaves the room.

He opens the packet and ponders the information. His face breaks into a smile. She knew he had the objects here. The information she gave him is worth more to him than the effort it took him to find the two enchanted objects he sent back with her adept. He makes a few phone calls.

On the phone to the caretaker of the Mikaelson home in Vancouver BC, he makes arrangements to open up the home, have one room of his suite stocked with feminine products. He requests a fully stocked first aid kit. The kitchen needs to be fully stocked for a two week stay due to an anticipated human guest.

The next call is to his personal pilot. "Chanell I need for you to file flight plans for my jet to arrive at the closest appropriate airport to Port Angeles Washington, within the next twenty four hours. I also need for you to arrange for one of the family Helicopters to be available at the Port Angeles airport, also within the next twelve hours, file a flight plan from there to the Mikaelson home in Vancouver for the following day." She calls back within the hour with the flight arrangements.

The next day Elijah stepping down from his private jet: greets his associate, "Carlos, have you stocked the car with the items I requested?" The young vampire nods, "please let me know if there is anything else you need." He dismisses Carlos with a nod.

He checks, the black SUV is supplied with all the items he requested. He drives through rainy Forks Washington, taking notice of the layout of the small town. He continues through the town, heading off road to a location close to the cliff he saw in Eleuia's vision. The GPS in his watch shows that his coordinates are correct.

He arrives early at the cliffs above the shore. Wanting to scout out the area; he closes his eyes and senses his surroundings. Nothing of the supernatural is here at the moment, only the small natural inhabitants are stirring in the undergrowth and in the trees. It is a cool and rare clear day visibility is excellent. He assumes his raven form and flies over the area to where he is supposed to wait for the girl. He further flies to a higher altitude to further inspect the cliff's location. He spots rappelling hooks off the edge and there is a rare bird nest nestled in the crevices of the dark colored rock. Then there are three horse sized wolves chasing a male cold one. Their scent wasn't that of the werewolves, they are shape shifters. What kind of supernatural place is this? He finds the spot that matches the coordinates that he was given. He double-checks to see if anyone is around to see his transformation. There is a yacht further out on the water but the crew and fishermen are not facing his direction.

He can see the redheaded Cold One swimming close to shore. He dives into the water in raven form near an outcrop that will conceal his transformation and switches to his aquatic form as he dives under the water.

 **[Victoria's POV]**

Finally, the girl is away from that smelly pack of mutts. What is she doing? Bella jumps off the cliff, and lands in the water. The force of the waves causes the girl to hit her head and back on a rock outcrop, blood flows in the current. Emitting a low growl at the fact she didn't get the chance to torture and maim the twit. The girl isn't moving just floating, listless, unconscious, and drowning. She sneers at the wasted blood in the water. She just waits for nature to finish the girl off.

A shiver runs through her with a strong premonition of bodily harm.

The bitch is dead. She doesn't need to linger.

 **[Elijah's POV]**

Dolphin form is very liberating. He forgets how swimming can be so effortless. He blows another breath out spraying water. He observes the girl, talking to herself and watches as she jumps off the cliff. He swims closer to where she has landed. The current is strong, pushing her into a rock outcrop. He hears her cranial bone crack, he winces. He smells blood in the water.

He sees a flash of red hair. The cold one is watching. He hears her growl. Then she rapidly leaves. Now to rescue the girl: He positions himself between the jagged outcrop and her body gently pushing the girl's body towards the shore.

Changing into human form he pulls her out of the water, moving quickly onto the beach he turns her body to expel the sea water and breathes life back into her. Biting his wrist to give her a mouth full of his blood, he then lifts her into his arms and speeds back to the point where the SUV is parked. He wraps her in a thermal blanket. He changes into his clothes rapidly and changes her out of her wet clothes into one of his shirts and draw string pants. He pulls out a dry blanket and gently wraps her back up.

He drives swiftly to the Port Angles air strip to the helicopter, waiting on standby for his arrival. He confirms the flight instructions with the tower for the flight to Vancouver, BC. The physician on retainer meets him at the helipad and gives the girl the medical attention for her injuries, verifies she has a concussion, and then she continues to monitor the girl throughout their flight.

 **[Bella's POV]**

 _I must be dreaming because I am sitting in the meadow in the springtime, the flowers are blooming and there are butterflies floating in the beams of sunshine. I winch, why this scene? My grandmother Marie appears in a sunbeam and walks towards me,_ _"Gran?" "Don't look surprised, I keep watch over you. You need to let go of the hurt and betrayal of your experiences in Forks quickly._

 _The man you are with now is more mature than the two that vied for your affections, the one you are traveling with is one for you. He is an honorable man; there is both light and darkness in him. You can be his balance. You need to be fully honest with him. You must share both thoughts and feelings with him, be blunt, men can be dense, he needs you as much if not more so than you need him. It will take courage to be with one so powerful._

 _You are a powerhouse within yourself. Use your power wisely. The bump on your head caused your death for a moment, which caused you to awaken your inherent magical powers early. I will be able to help guide you, until you fully realize the responsibilities of your Elven heritage._

 _You will subconsciously remember this dream. I know your actions will reflect what I am teaching you now in the dreamscape. Trust you intuition and do not hesitate to act."_ _I feel her warmth in a hug as she brightens into a beam of light and disappears._

I feel sick. God my head hurts, the pain peaks each time I breathe. Why am I in a helicopter? I feel the tug of an IV needle in my arm. I can hear a friendly feminine voice asking me to look at her fingers. How many? I glance up and respond "six", before I fall back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Dealing with Small Stuff

**Chapter 2: Dealing with Small Stuff**

 **Vancouver, BC**

 **[Elijah's POV]**

He needs to track the red headed Cold One down; she will draw the attention of other Cold Ones to Isabella. She needs to be diverted to the real reason for her vendetta.

He settles an unconscious Bella in a bedroom next to his. She is under the care of Dr. Pandey one of our family physicians on retainer. "I am leaving her under you watch. I will be back within twenty four hours. Can I bring anything back for you?"

"Thank you for asking, I have all that I require for my patient here at the house." He nods to the doctor as he leaves the room. His private jet is waiting for him at the airport.

 **Seattle, WA**

From the SeaTac airport, he effortlessly tracks down his prey. The sickly sweet scent is easy to follow. The red headed Cold One is in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. She has some of her army guarding her stronghold. They fail to notice when he slips by them into the building. It's easy to compel Victoria to signally focus on the Cullens to track them down in Rochester, NY; after all they killed her precious James. His exit also remains unnoticed by the other Cold Ones. He senses other approaching Cold Ones on the wind. He leaves quickly downwind.

The family jet is still waiting for him on the tarmac. "Wei please confirm our flight plan with the tower, I would like to leave as soon as possible for Vancouver." He gives me a nod, enters the cockpit and closes the door. Within the hour we have clearance to take off.

 **Vancouver, BC**

 **[Elijah's POV]**

He waits in a comfortable chair next to large window overlooking the estate gardens, with a glass of absinthe his hand. He watches as Isabella sleeps next to him in the bed. He has gone over the private investigators report. He now knows her background, her medical history and school records.

Her mother Renee moved them around taking jobs in at least six school districts in the last eleven years. Recently her mother remarried and travels with her baseball player. Isabella is currently enrolled in Forks High School. Her college entrance scores are high. She took advanced placement classes in Phoenix. Her last term had her finish with A's due to special dispensation due to a severe bout of depression. Her counselor's notes are included.

He glances up at the time. In an hour he needs to give her medication for her head injury. Dr. Pandey described her head injury as a mild concussion. His blood healed her for her bodily injuries, but didn't fully clear up her concussion. After the doctor left her in his care, he examines her body, she had several older scars. She has a scar from a Cold Ones bite on her wrist, yet she is still alive as a human.

He is strongly attracted to this young woman. The scent of her blood is intriguing, so sweet; he wonders if she isn't fully human as she appears. He makes a mental note to look into it. She sighs and rolls over. She captivates him on so many levels. The inability to compel her or get a mental reading fascinates him during her brief moments of consciousness.

She is a survivor, her strength amazing; she would make a wonderful lover. That idea is arousing.

The cold one's scar on her wrist makes him clinch his jaw in anger. When she wakes he plans to hear her story: why she jumped off a cliff, who was the red headed cold one with the vendetta against her, and why does she look so broken?

 **[Bella's POV]**

She rolls over and wakes from her dream. She sees an attractive tall dark haired man sitting in a chair next to her reading papers. His eyes are a warm dark chocolate brown.

"Hi, the last thing I remember was jumping off a cliff. Is this heaven and if so what did I do right?"

Elijah is fascinated. She has a dry sense of humor. "I am Elijah Mikaelson. I managed to pull you out of the water after I happened to see your jump. Since I had no way of knowing your name, when I checked there were no missing persons listed at that time up to the present, so I brought you back with me."

"That's strange, my dad is Charlie Swan he is the Chief of Police in Forks, WA. I wonder what's going on. If you don't mind I would like to clean up some." He points out the door to the bathroom.

Bella enters the large bathroom the southwestern theme is prevalent. There is a sunken overflow tub on her right made from a red chili colored marble, above it there is a mural painted with a desert scene. The frosted glass window next to the tub allows natural light to filter into the room. On the left side of the room there is a large shower stall with multiple nozzles. She luxuriates by taking a long hot shower. Exiting the stall, she walks over to the heated towel rack, and grabs a beach sized Egyptian cotton towel, she sighs "I can get used to this." A few minutes later emerges from the bathroom dressed in black jeans and a light green full sleeved figure hugging knit top; that she found hanging on a hook in the bathroom. The underwear fit her like a glove. She could hug Elijah's personal shopper.

Exiting through a door to the hallway, she hears the rattle of a tea pot being set down. She follows the scent of brunch wafting towards her. She follows her nose into the dining room. All of the furniture pieces are made from light colored woods. Navajo Blankets are hung on all four walls as decorations. There are three side boards in the room as not to distract from the wall art. The dining room table can sit at least twelve people easily. Elijah hears her and looks up from the covered dishes. "I wasn't sure what you want to eat so I ordered a little of everything."

"That is very thoughtful of you thanks." She heads over to the sideboard with the covered dishes, grabs a plate loading it up with Beignets, strawberries, scrambled eggs and a few slices of bacon. She appreciates the sunlight flowing into the room from the two skylights." She walks to the table with her breakfast, sitting down next to him. "So how did you manage to rescue me? That surf was extremely rough. I wouldn't have survived if you hadn't pulled me from those waters." She didn't think even the pack members could have swum safely in that current. "Just for the record, I didn't jump off the cliff on a suicidal note. The boys from La Push sometimes jump off there for recreational swimming. It was the first warm day we had, so I thought I would try."

He senses there is more to her story. He remembers her talking to herself before she jumped. "I was visiting the area. I saw you fall over the cliff. There were some rappelling hooks on the cliff face. I used my lines to get down to the water. The tide pushed you into me. I was able to swim diagonal to the tide and brought us out onto the beach. I had to do CPR. You weren't breathing when I pulled you out. I'm glad I was there at the right moment and had the correct equipment to save you."

She knows there is more to the story. They are dancing with words around each other; some truth and some fiction to the story on both sides. He is more than human. The question is what? "If you level with me I'll level with you. What are you?"

He blinks at her boldness. He decides to end the verbal repartee and get down to the truth. "I am a vampire. I had the means and ability to rescue you from your jump off the cliff."

She scoffs. "You can't be a vampire. You eat regular food, you have a pulse, and your skin is warm to the touch when you offered me a cup of tea. You don't sparkle in the sun." She remembers her grandmother's message in the dream. "Can I touch you?"

He is amused at her assessment. "I am a different kind of vampire to what you have encountered before. I am not a Cold One." He reaches over and lifts her hand to his face and grins at her. He allows his face to shift into his vampire visage. She doesn't remove her hand from his face; her expression is full of wonder.

"You are a treasure aren't you?" he asks her.

"What kind of vampire are you?"

"I am called an Original vampire. My mother was a powerful witch; she cursed my family with this condition to protect us from the werewolves that were indigenous to the new world. We were from Scandinavia originally and had no way to defend ourselves as humans. I am very old."

"Not to be rude or anything, but how do you feed?"

"I can drink blood from donated blood bags. We cool them to transport and store, and then we sous vide them when we want to serve them. Our family owns several donation centers. We are the largest provider of blood to the health care industry and scientific labs. We can feed off people until they are drained or we can compel them to not notice our feeding off them or opening a vein, give them a drop of our blood to heal them of their wounds and send them on their merry way not remembering anything. I have done all of the above."

"Are there other types of vampires?"

"There is one other type of vampire; I guess you could call them regular vampires. They are equivalent to offspring of Originals. They were fed our blood and when they died they became vampires also. They are not as strong or fast as we are. They create other vampires through the same process."

"So if you allowed me to drink your blood and I died, I would become one of them?"

"Yes, if we exchanged blood and you died: you would wake up in what we call transition. In order to become a vampire you would have to drink human blood. If you didn't drink it you would die permanently as a human."

"Ok, on another topic, do you believe in the _Álfr_ or Alfar?

"Yes, I believe they exist. I can't say that I have ever met one."

"While I was unconscious from my cliff jump; my grandmother Marie appeared to me in a vision. She informed me that I am half Elven on both sides of my family. My dad is three quarters Elven and more attuned to earthen magic: which means my dad has the unique ability to be a human/elf lie detector. A talent that is great for his job as police chief. My mother has an affinity for air. If she senses any kind of danger she moves on to the next location in her mental list of safe places to go. Gran also mentioned that you are a half Elven on your mother's side."

He blinks. "Well that explains the attractive scent of your blood. Your scent is a sweet hint of a floral mix: it varies according to your moods: honeysuckle, freesia, and a hint of lily of the valley."

"You aren't the first one to comment on the sweet scent of my blood. My ex-boyfriend harped on it. Other Cold Ones have commented on it also."

Elijah emits a low growl at her comment, not liking the thought of other vampires near her.

"Do you want to go back to Forks? If you do I am concerned about you returning to the area. Victoria's army has gained the attention of the Volturi in Seattle. You are my guest and I will take you wherever you would like to go."

"I don't want to go back to Forks. Charlie would be in too much danger from the supernaturals I seem to be able to draw to me. I would prefer to stay with you wherever you decide to go. I feel safe with you."

She is starting to acknowledge her burgeoning attraction to this man. He has been kind, protective and honest with her. Well once they agreed to tell each other the truth.

They sit on one of the sofas in the room. "Bella the library door is on the left side of the hallway if you would like to read something. All the books are available. If you would like to read something else, I'll get it for you."

"I think I am going to nap for a bit, my head is starting to ache."

That reminds him that it is time for her medications. He gets up and goes over to an antique desk in the corner of the room and pulls out two medicine bottles. He shakes out a pill from each and hands them to her with a glass of water from the side board.

"Thanks for looking out for me. Can you check on Charlie for me? I would like to talk to him sometime soon. I am sure that he is worried about me by now. He probably has the state troopers out looking for me."

"I'll check on Charlie. You may want to go lie down in your room and get some sleep. Your meds will help. "I have a few tasks to complete, while you rest."

 **Forks WA**

 **[Jake's POV]**

Why in the hell do the Swans always seem to be up to their butts in the supernatural? First Bella gets involved with the Cold Ones. Then Charlie has to investigate "Giant" wolves, which made Harry decide to go along for the 'hunt'; to cover our tracks, literally. The Cullens finally fled the area, but left us to clean up the mess they started. The pack is still hunting some of the renegade Cold Ones created by the Red Head. Now she is a piece of work, she slips in and out of the area like a ghost. We keep finding and destroying her little pets. They have no clue. She doesn't bother to train them.

Since Charlie's "accident" in the woods, we have told folks around town that Bella is staying on the Res with us. I hope she gets her ass back here soon. Tomorrow is Harry's funeral. Sue is handling it well. I think she is more worried about Charlie though. He is a good friend. Seth has been sitting with Charlie after school. Guard duty and he hasn't changed yet. Shit, Charlie will be out of action for a while: with a concussion, three cracked ribs, a broken hip and a compound fracture to his leg. Through our pack mind we saw everything that happened through Paul, they were chasing the Red Head's second in command. He tossed Charlie up into the air and two pines caught his fall on the way down. Charlie's so lucky to be alive. Harry was unable to do anything due to his massive heart attack.

 **[Elijah's POV]**

It is not safe for Isabella to be this close to Forks and the surrounding Seattle area. The Volturi have trackers and he doesn't want them anywhere near her. He calls to make arrangements to open up the Mikaelson mansion in Mystic Falls, only to be told that his brother has already made arrangements and in the process of remodeling the mansion. He needs a backup plan to keep her away from Niklaus, until he can find out what his brother is up to. He calls one of his realtors asking about available condominiums and townhouses in Mystic Falls.

His next call is to the Forks Police Station. With some persuasion he finds out that Charlie is in the Forks hospital. He hacks through a backdoor into the hospital's computer system and finds out the extent of Charlie's injuries. Charlie will be unconscious for a couple of days due to his extensive injuries. He will still be out for a while after he wakens due to his medications. He will have to tell Bella when she wakes up. He calls an associate to keep an eye on Charlie and make sure that he is safe at the hospital. He isn't looking forward to explaining Charlie's injuries to Bella.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted

**Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted**

 **[Elijah's POV]**

Bella wakes up around dinner time, just before sunset. Earlier he asked the chef to prepare a simple meal. She prepared a pork stew with garden vegetables and a cloche bread to accompany the main dish.

"Bella no one has listed you as missing yet. Charlie is in the Forks Hospital in traction with a broken hip and a fractured leg, three broken ribs and a concussion. It was a bad enough fracture that he will be in traction for more than a few days. With the injuries his prognosis is for the next week will be bed rest. I promise to contact your father as soon as I can."

Bella is upset that her dad was injured, looking for the supernatural. "Thank you for checking on him. I don't want to contact Charlie, just in case who ever caused his injuries will come back to finish him. My connection to the supernatural caused my dad to be in the hospital." She doesn't realize that her family being Elven draws the supernatural.

"Charlie was performing his job. He was looking for the reason why people in his jurisdiction were attacked. You had nothing to do with the attacks or the wolf sightings. He has Quileute friends that are watching over him in the hospital. A young man named Seth is on duty tonight." He reassures her.

Over dinner we swap stories. Bella tells stories from her time with her mom moving place to place. They traveled one summer seeing how many cities they could visit before the school year started. They made a quilt out of the Tee-shirts they purchased at each stop along the road trip. Her mom remarried to a minor league baseball player last year. Bella moved to Forks to be with her dad. She met the Cullens and fell in love with their oldest son. She didn't mention his name. He can tell she misses some of the Cullens.

He asks her about the siblings and how they got along with each other. She tells him about the emotion influencer named Jasper Whitlock; he seems to be her favorite sibling. Jasper was always honest with her and true to his vampire nature. At her birthday party, he reacted to a papercut because he hadn't fed recently. He felt guilty that he tried to jump her when he felt his and the rest of the families bloodlust. She believes that is why the family really left Forks.

Elijah narrows his eyes at this version of her story. He knows the Major, and there will be a reckoning. She talks about Emmett the perpetual child, Alice the fashionista, and Rosalie the ice queen. Esme is the ultimate mom figure and Carlisle the physician patriarch.

He asks her about the huge wolves he saw chasing something in the forest. She tells him that the Cullens had a treaty with the Quileute people, as long as they didn't kill humans and didn't step foot on the reservation they wouldn't be killed by the shapeshifters. Due to their magic some of the young men with the shapeshifter gene change into giant wolves when they are exposed to Cold Ones. He wonders what Niklaus would say about them.

Recently one of the young women changed also. She felt it was only fair that he understands; if he is going to help Charlie. Her dad has several friends on the reservation. She mentions a young man that used to be her best friend until he shifted for the first time, Jake. They were the ones that cliff jumped into their swimming hole. She still didn't tell him why she jumped off the cliff; she didn't want him to think she's crazy.

"My father's family originated in Scandinavia; in what is now known as Norway. My mother and her sister were healers; her village was raided by my father's band killing everyone except her and her sister Dahlia. My mother eventually married him. They had my oldest sister Freya, then my brother Finn; I was next, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and lastly Henrik. Freya died from the plague. Father moved us to the new world. They said that the plagues didn't happen here. Once they relocated mother embraced a different magic and became a witch.

She eventually used Expression magic when my brother Henrik was killed, turning us into vampires. Henrik and Niklaus were trapped one night during the full moon while trying to watch the metamorphosis of the werewolves. Henrik fell from the tree which broke his neck. Mikael swore that we would not be weak against the werewolves anymore. He had my mother perform an immortality spell she stole from an ancient grimoire, which turned us into Vampires. She used the blood of a doppelganger, that Niklaus and I were enamored with and fighting over to cast it.

After she changed us she lost her witch powers, due to the witch ancestors ruling her spell was an act against Nature. She later changed our father as a vampire into being the ultimate vampire hunter, to try to appease natural law, by taking out all vampires one by one. He has been trying for centuries to kill each member of my family.

He explains his mother is dead, but still has influence from the Other Side. That is a story for another day. He describes each of his living siblings to her: Niklaus the vampire/werewolf hybrid, Kol the unstable perpetual teenager, Rebekah the youngest a headstrong diva, and Finn the reserved scholar. He hopes she will meet them soon.

 **[Bella's POV]**

After dinner they sit on the couch admiring the waterfront view, watching the sun set. She is fascinated by him. He treats her with respect. He has been honest with her since they both decided to be truthful with each other. He has seen so many things during his long life. She hopes that he will be her future. Gran said to go for it, so here goes.

She asks Elijah if he will allow her to do something. His curiosity peeks; he agrees wanting to see what she will do. She moves closer to him. Reaching up to lightly grasp his dark locks then she kisses him. The mild energy flows between them, as their lips touch, an almost familiar feeling of belonging. Both become sexually aware of the other. She pulls back from the kiss blushing. Her lips are tingling from their kiss.

 **[Elijah's POV]**

His vampire side wants to claim her now. He fights down his instinct to claim her sexually and exchange blood. She is not ready. She is still innocent. He vows soon she will be his fully.

Later that day, she walks over to the bed she allows Elijah to take her into his arms comforting her. He has been fighting his physical attraction to her, trying to keep his mind off her beautiful body. Her hair has a wonderful scent as she nestles next to him, very floral yet spicy. He enjoys spending time with her getting to know her likes and dislikes. She snuggles in his embrace.

 **[Bella's POV]**

Two days later, after being allowed up from bed rest she explores Elijah's waterfront mansion just outside Vancouver BC. The home has a Southwest color scheme and designed to represent a Spanish Hacienda. He has an original Georgia O'Keeffe painting in the front entrance to the home. There are several wonderful paintings throughout the house. Bella decides to ask Elijah about the artist. Just as she thinks about him he appears, "Elijah who is responsible for most of the paintings here? There are some beautiful ones from southwestern artists. Some of them are unsigned. Do you know the artist? They are all fantastic."

He responds to my questions with, "my brother Niklaus is the artist for the unsigned paintings. He doesn't believe is signing the ones he hangs in his home. He is responsible for all the art hanging in the main rooms. We as his family are allowed to collect art and hang our own artwork. Though he does reserve the right of critique;" Elijah smiles at me. "He also financially supports budding artists whose talent catches his eye."

She and Elijah spend time together allowing her to recover from her head injury. They hang out by the indoor pool. Her doctor recommended exercises to help restore her mobility. Bella inwardly sighs; Elijah is so sexy in broad shorts. He has a lithe swimmers body. She is intrigued by his intelligence, comforted by his maturity. He truly seems to listen to her when she speaks, and she feels cherished that he discusses what she wants to do, then he makes suggestions and they act on their mutual decisions.

Bella walks over to the sofa, near the window with an amazing view of the sunset. She allows Elijah to take her into his arms comforting her. He has been fighting his natural attraction to her, trying to keep his mind off her amazing scent and delectable body. "I will make arrangements for you to contact Charlie next week. We need to wait on my contact with the Volturi. Your father will be in danger if we contact him too soon."

Bella snuggles in his arms. "I don't know how to thank you for rescuing me and making plans to keep me safe." Bella is intrigued by her strong feelings for a man she just met. His strength and gentleness with her, makes her question her feelings now versus her feelings of attraction in the past. She knows he is supernatural. He was turned in his mid-twenties; he isn't a perpetual seventeen-year old. Plus he is so sexy. She moves closer into their embrace taking in his underlying scent of cardamom, mint and the scent of pure Elijah. She brushes against him feeling his erection. Elijah moves slightly back adjusting her in his embrace. She smiles up at him. "Thank you for that too."

Bella decides to acknowledge her feelings for him. "Elijah, I am very attracted to you both emotionally and physically. I feel safe with you. I would like to explore these feelings I have with you. I have been deeply hurt by two men I trusted one romantically and one as my best friend. Both abandoned me. I know that this relationship is building between us is fast. I have a few things that I would like to clarify. Please don't call me your 'mate'." I really despise that word. My ex called me that and he lied. I prefer the term 'significant other' or any other term instead. On another note I am not opposed to blood sharing. I know you are giving me your blood as a precaution to keep me alive and allow me to turn if something happens. I want you to be able to drink from me also. I want to be yours fully."

 **[Elijah's POV]**

He tightens his arms around her nuzzling her neck. She is one of the strongest women he has ever met. She survived almost insurmountable odds with her sanity intact. He is pleased that she is able to acknowledge their forming bond. "I can work with that. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I won't make the mistake of making decisions for you, without consulting you or giving you a reasonable explanation if I have make a quick decision for some reason. I want our relationship to be one of equals."

He shifts them to look directly into her eyes. "I want to discuss a thought with you. I want us to enter a marriage under the names of Elijah Smyth and Isa Smyth. These are aliases that would protect you. My original family has made many enemies over the centuries. You would become an instant target by being in a publicly known relationship with me as a Mikaelson or as a Swan due to your involvement with the Cullen's. You would also be the target from the supernatural community, once they know you are powerful. The marriage would allow us to be together in public, and my assets would be available for your use should you need them."

Bella looks deeply into his eyes, seeing into his mind: his fears for her and empathically feels his deeply seated tie to her. She sighs, shrugging off her insecurities created by her maternal parent about marriage. "I accept your proposal Elijah."

He pulls her into him nuzzling her neck. He kisses her pulse point before biting down. He nicks his wrist lifting it to her lips so she can swallow his blood at the same time. Elijah senses that she is fertile. Since vampires are not able to procreate, he wishes he had the ability to impregnate her. He doesn't know that their blood exchange while making love activates the Elven magic within their bloodlines making them both exceptionally fertile.

Their kisses deepen; they sensually remove each other's clothing. He picks her up and carries her to his bed. While kissing her, one hand plays with a nipple, the other slides down her body and between her legs to tantalize her and check to see how wet she is for him. Her scent tells him she is ready. He moves into position between her legs. He doesn't want her first time to be too painful. She is moaning into his kiss. Her hand slides down his body to cup his balls, one of her fingers slides behind them to stimulate the sensitive spot there. He moans into her throat. He is fully erect now. He nuzzles her throat, kissing behind her ear, then along the back of her neck. He feels her shiver of excitement. Using two of his fingers enters her tight passage, stimulating her clit with thumb, helping to increase her natural lubrication. "Love this will hurt some since it is your first time." She stares into his eyes and nods her acceptance, "please make me yours." He kisses her deeply and then glides his dick into her passage. He bites into her neck drawing her blood to distract her from the sting of his first deep thrust.

When he feels her relax, he continues his thrusts. She becomes wetter making it easier on both of them. He alternatively massages her breasts and pulling on her nipples to keep her stimulated. He kisses along her neck and gently nibbles on her earlobe. Both of them are breathing heavily. He pulls back a little watching her facial expression as she starts to tighten around his dick. "I am about to come," he warns her. She gasps and he can feel her internal muscles tighten and contract around his shaft, as she comes. He whispers to her to bite his neck enough to draw blood. She nips deeply then swallows his blood and he quickly follows with his own release. She belongs to him now and any other male vampire will know it from his scent clinging to her, marking her.

He takes time to find out what Bella wants to do. "Bella since you cannot go back to Washington. We can't stay here; we are too close to Seattle. Even though our family has a mansion in Mystic Falls, is being remodeled by my brother and it is vastly understaffed at the moment. I am currently making plans to let you stay with the Salvador's at their boarding house temporarily. It is for your safety. Mystic Falls tends to attract the supernatural. Much as I do not trust Damon, Stefan is capable of looking out for you, and he owes my family a favor. Both brothers are fully capable of dealing with any supernatural threat while you are there. New Orleans is not an option because the factions are too volatile to bring you to my home there."

"We will need to deal with the Cullen's at some point. I am not happy with the Cold One situation. I need to find out the current status of Victoria in Rochester and then deal with her myself: if the Volturi leaders haven't already."


	5. Chapter 4: Miscalculations

**Chapter 4: Miscalculations**

 **Rochester NY**

 **[Alice's POV]**

 _She sees Bella jump off the cliff into the water. She doesn't see Bella after she hits the water. She starts to book a flight to Seattle to find out what happened. Charlie is in the hospital in traction with a broken hip and a fractured leg, three broken ribs and a concussion. It was a bad enough fracture that he will be in traction for more than a few days. With his medications and pain he doesn't realize Bella is missing. She sees Charlie telling Mrs. Webber; when he regains consciousness that Harry Clearwater had a heart attack in front of him. She tells him Harry passed away and that the funeral was yesterday and that members of the tribe have been keeping watch over him, they have mentioned that Charlie is family to them._

 _Charlie now knows about the Cold Ones. He is counting on the Quileute pack to protect Bella._

Rosalie overheard my phone conversation with Carlisle about my vision of Bella jumping off a cliff. She latched onto the fact that I didn't see Bella leave the water. While I am making arrangements to travel to Forks: I hear Rosalie pick up her cell, dialing my brother. Then she bitches about Edward not picking up. She keeps calling until he answers. When he does she tells him Bella committed suicide by jumping off a cliff and to get his butt back here.

 _Now he believes Bella is dead. I see him book a flight to Italy. I see that Edward boards a plane headed to Rome._ _He is going to expose himself to the Volturi._ As soon as that vision fades, I revise my travel plans. Bella will have to wait. My brother is about to do something monumentally stupid. I rapidly phone our travel agent and book a flight to the closest airport to Volterra, Italy. When I get a chance I am going to behead my so called sister.

Her plane lands at an airport just outside of Florence, Italy. _Her vision shows Edward taking a detour to feed on some wildlife on a nature preserve._ She has time to reach her destination if she can borrow a fast car. Her visions fluctuate because Edward is not fully mentally there. He has been starving himself and is delusional, which might work in her favor. If she can get to him before he fulfills his plan to expose his sparkly vampire self in front of the Volturi guard; they have a chance of returning back to the family in Rochester. She is going to need all the luck she can get. She promises herself that whatever happens she is going to kick Rosalie's selfish ass.

 **[Elijah POV]**

I call my associate that is keeping tabs on Charlie; he says that there is a constant Quileute presence around him. I am glad Charlie and Bella have loyal supernatural friends guarding him. He tells me about the Quileute's wish that Bella would return for Harry's funeral. He was a good friend of her fathers that had a heart attack, while in the woods with Charlie. I tell him that I don't think Bella will be able to attend due to medical reasons and the Cold One situation. I ask him to keep tabs on Charlie and let me know when he regains consciousness.


	6. Chapter 5: New Adventures

**Chapter 5: New Adventures**

 **[Bella's POV]**

Bella calls Charlie from Elijah's cell, "Dad, I hear you had a bad accident in the woods, how did that happen and how are you doing now?"

"Harry and I were investigating large wolf sightings along the border between the reservation and Forks jurisdiction. Something supernatural that was very fast and strong attacked us, threw me into the air which caused several of my injuries. Harry suffered a major heart attack from the encounter. He didn't make it. His funeral was held on the reservation a few days ago. I am still pretty banged up and I am recovering at the Clearwater's home. "

"Bella where are you? Why haven't you called?"

"I had a bad accident. I was curious about the swimming hole by the cliff that Jake and the guys jump from to go swimming and that I got too close to the edge: that's when I fell. I was lucky enough to be rescued by Elijah. He is a nature enthusiast, rappelling on that cliff looking for a rare bird nest. He happened to see me fall into the water. He pulled me out of the water. He saw me hit my head when I fell. He performed CPR to get me breathing again."

"I was unconscious and I just got back some of my memories. Elijah loaned me his phone so I could contact you." She stays as factual as possible about her story. Charlie senses the truth in her explanation.

Charlie tells her, "I am still in traction due to a leg and hip injury. There isn't room for me at Billy's and Sue insisted that I use the bedroom on the ground floor, until I am more mobile. "I want to talk to Elijah, please hand him the phone." Bella hands the phone back to Elijah.

 **[Elijah's POV]**

He takes the phone from Bella's hand, "Hello Mr. Swan, I am Elijah Smith. Your daughter had a bad concussion from her fall. I was barely in time to pull her out of the water. I rushed her to our family doctor. I had no knowledge of who she was or where she was from, so I brought her to my home here in Vancouver. She is still under my personal physicians care. She still has the minor concussion and isn't able to travel yet."

Charlie coughs, "Thank you for saving Bella."

"Sir, in the short time I have known your daughter, I have grown very attached to her. I would like to court her. She is very compassionate and intelligent young woman. Bella has explained she is a danger magnet. She is still threatened by the red headed Cold One and friends who are after her. I would like to take her to my home in Mystic Falls, Virginia so she can complete her last semester of High School in safety. In the not too distant future I would like to marry her, if that is agreeable to her."

 **[Charlie's POV]**

"Elijah, none of that 'Sir' crap. Bella has had to be the adult most of her life due to her mother Renee not taking responsibility well. That being the case once Bella makes up her mind there is little that can be done to sway her course of action. She can make decisions for herself and it is best that we abide by them."

"I think its best if Bella wants to relocate to Mystic Falls for safety. I am now aware of Cold Ones and that the Quileute legends are real. I will abide by what my daughter decides. I want to meet you before you both leave for Mystic Falls."

"I will make arrangements to meet you as soon as possible," Elijah agrees.

 **[Elijah's POV]**

After talking with Charlie, he calls Major Jasper Whitlock in Texas. He knows Jasper from previous encounters. He also knows that Jasper is acquainted with both of the Salvatore brothers: Damon through the Civil War and Stefan in the early nineteen fifties.

Jasper has long known about the other types of vampire and he has kept their secret so far. He values his life. So he is surprised when he hears Elijah's voice over the phone. He wants to know Jasper's view of what happened with the Cullens. He reams Jasper for the Seattle/Forks debacle with Isabella being the target of a deranged Cold One hell bent on revenge. He informs Jasper of the possible Volturi involvement in Seattle. "Why didn't Alice see Isabella's problems?"

Jasper tells him, "Alice can't see Bella's decisions. She has to look at the future of decisions of people around Bella. Alice thought that Bella would be the perfect incubator for Edward's child. When Edward wasn't involved with Bella physically; Alice decided she picked the wrong candidate, so she betrayed Bella. Alice was jealous over Edward's obsession with Bella and her sweet blood. She let things happen. She kept trying to see if Bella really was Edwards mate. She knew that if Edward ever left Bella, she's not his mate. Those decisions lead to the disastrous birthday party where I almost killed Bella."

"Alice's behavior triggered our separation and the resulting divorce. Alice is not my mate. I don't want the trouble she seems to create. If the Volturi are involved in the cleanup in Seattle; Alice and Edward will eventually be conscripted to join the Guard. For my own survival, I cut my losses and moved back in with my old coven and we are doing our best to avoid drawing attention to our corner of Texas."

"I'm sorry that things got so out of hand that I tried to attack Bella when she got a paper cut. Also, I should have been more insistent that; Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and I take care of the problem in Seattle with Victoria and her army before we left Washington. I wanted to but was overruled by Edward and Carlisle they said that it wouldn't be a problem. Not to them anyway, the family moved to Rochester away from all the drama."

Jasper asks, "What is your relationship to Bella? Bella's a dear friend, I consider her to be one of my sisters."

"I was able to rescue Isabella after she jumped off a cliff into dangerous waters, almost getting herself killed. She was thrill jumping and picked the wrong day. I pulled her out of the water before Victoria could deliver the Coup de grâce."

"Victoria sensed me, believing Isabella was dead from her head injury, she fled." He gladly informs the Major, "Isabella is going to marry me today in Olympia, Washington. Charlie will be able to attend in spite of his injuries."

"Charlie was injured?" he sounds worried.

"Charlie was with a Quileute friend, and was ambushed by a member of Victoria's army. He was severely injured in that encounter. He is recovering slowly."

"I will help you and Bella in any way possible. I owe a debt to Isabella and I consider her to be family. That is not a small thing in the South especially Texas."

Elijah wants to set up protection for Isabella, and a place to stay without revealing his or his families connection to her. "I have one request. I need you to call Damon Salvatore and set up a boarding arrangement for Isa Smyth with the Salvatore's. I want both of the brothers on protection detail. Damon is not ideal as a protector, but Stefan Salvatore owes me a few favors."

 **[Charlie's POV]**

He watches as Isabella and Elijah marry in Judge Christy Waters chambers, in Olympia Washington. He wasn't able to reach Renee, because she is on a cruise with Phil in the wilds of Alaska. The couple is officially known as Mrs. Isa Marie Smyth and Mr. Elijah M. Smyth. They celebrate with him quietly at the Clearwater house with Sue, Seth, Leah, Embry, Sam, Emily, Quil, Jared, Billy and Jake.

He and Isa make the decision not to tell anyone that Elijah is a vampire. Since the Quileute's have never encountered one of his kind before, they decide not to cause more drama. Isa is moving to Virginia to be with her new husband. After the party disbands, Elijah gives him the legal documents for his signature to get Isa's school records transferred. They also send in paperwork of her name changed to Isa Marie Smyth to get her new driver's license.


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

 **[Elijah's POV]**

Isa and I board one of my private jets for our trip to Richmond Virginia; I want to spend the weekend with her before she starts school on Monday. I specifically requested the jet with the private bedroom so my wife can rest peacefully.

 **[Isa's POV]**

I am dreaming. I see a totally white hallway with many doors, with the exception of a red rustic door with what looks like Viking runes. I approach the door. "Don't", I hear Elijah's voice. I look around the hallway. My intuition kicks in; this version of me is in a representation of Elijah's mind.

"Elijah please join me in this corridor, there is a reason for this". He appears in the hallway next to me. I grab onto his hand, "Why the red door?"

"When I changed into a vampire, I had a hard time dealing with the violence of feeding and the guilt from killing Tatia accidently. Mother created doors in my mind to help me compartmentalize my new existence. Every violent experience and everything I have ever done as vampire is behind that door."

"I don't think she did you any favors. I want both of us to go through that red door and experience your vampirism together. Elijah, I want you to view everything here from a vampires perspective and view yourself as the protector of you family. I am going to observe only and support you as your mate by not making any judgements."

He hesitates, looking deeply into my eyes he nods. We open the red door together and step through.

Edward always tried to scare me with allusions to how he hunted humans in his rebellion against Carlisle. He doesn't know what violence really is. I look at the violence and betrayals that Elijah's family and others have inflicted upon them on top of being vampires. Esther has so much to answer for compartmentalizing his mind, making it impossible for him to deal with his emotions in a healthy way due to his actions over a thousand years of existence. The betrayal of both parents is hard for me to understand.

I hold onto his hand as we experience everything that happened to him. So much blood; but the shining light in his existence is "Always and Forever." The bond he shares with his siblings. They need to reconnect and have someone show them the love and loyalty that exists between them. Esther and Mikael's actions have caused them too much pain. I resolve to help the family overcome this pain, and become a true family that they were always are meant to be.

We stand looking at the end of most recent scene. "Elijah, with your view as a vampire: could you have avoided any of this?"

He shakes his head no. "You are a vampire and the background emotions are love and protection of yourself and family. I want you to erase the doors in your mind. Keep all of the rooms but destroy the red door. You do not need that door or the room it represents. The basis of you actions has always been love. Hold on to that and come back to me. Before I leave the dream the red door is no more and the corridor only has open doors."

I wake up looking into the tearful eyes of my husband. I curl up next to him and ask "Elijah I want to show you my dreams and experiences of the time I was with Edward. I know you have the ability to enter my mind. You have shared your darkness; I want to show you mine."

He hugs me tight, "lay back down and we will dream together." I close my eyes.

 **[Elijah's POV]**

Isa is prepared to show me her life in Forks. I hope I can be as strong for her as she was for me. I pull her into my arms, entering her mind with the intent to see her perspective and experiences during her time in Forks. I drift to sleep.

Charlie meets her at the airport, he fidgets not knowing how to greet his daughter after several years of separation.

I see her meeting with two of the shapeshifters; they leave a red beat up old pickup truck with her. I watch her through her first days at Forks High School. I see her fascination with the Cold Ones. She couldn't resist their lures. I watch as her relationship starts out with Edward. Throughout their relationship he continues to hold himself away from her both physically and emotionally. I watch the scenes as she interacts with the Cullen family. Then view the baseball game scene that goes terribly awry when the nomads enter the clearing. Caius Volturi has a lot to answer to me for, the nomads were his crack werewolf hunting team and they decided that my mate was bait for their little games.

I watch the Phoenix scene at the hotel where Alice and Jasper guard her, then the phone call that takes her away from their guardianship. I see her confrontation with James. If he wasn't dead already I would destroy him.

I really want to destroy something, when the scene plays out with Edward leaving her in the woods after verbally degrading her. I don't know which emotion is more prevalent the urge to hunt Edward and the rest of the Cullens down to dismember and burn them or thank them: for their actions led me to my mate.

I watch her summer with the Quileute boy Jake. The motorcycles and her daredevil activities had me clenching my hands. I watch as the pack of shapeshifters adopts her as one of their own. Then another rejection when Jake first shapeshifts joining the pack.

The last scene is her deciding to jump into the water. I know how that scene ended.

I kiss the top of her head, very glad she could share her experiences from Forks with me. She burrows her nose into my collar bone saying: "I'm glad that you saw all that. It's still very hard for me to talk about it."

 **[Isa's POV]**

I think by showing Elijah my story in the dreamscape was therapy for me. I can move on from that past, knowing my bond to Elijah is a true mate bond, one I don't think Edward will ever experience.


	8. Chapter 7: Clean Up

**Chapter 7: Clean Up**

 **Seattle WA**

 **[Felix POV]**

The confrontation with Victoria's army isn't even a challenge. She has no gifted ones. He just wants to return to Volterra as he watches all of her newborns burn. Seattle is just cold wet and boring.

Jane looks at Demetri inquiringly.

He responds to her query with a smile, "Victoria, the redhead that created this mess is on her way to Rochester, towards the Cullens. We aren't going to Forks for clean up?" he asks.

Jane grins wickedly, "Victoria's scouts confirmed that the girl is dead, no cleanup is necessary" she responds.

He hopes there is more fun with the Cullen's; at least they are supposed to have a few gifted ones to play with.

 **Rochester NY**

 **[Victoria's POV]**

It's boring watching the Cullen mansion off and on. She waits behind the pool house for her newest helper. He is pretty scrumptious as the Cullen's pool boy, but he's not as intelligent as her pet Riley. She instructs him to watch and report all activities that happen back to her.

 **Richmond VA**

 **[Elijah's POV]**

One of my Seattle contacts alerts me to the fact that the Volturi have done a major cleanup in Seattle. No Cold Ones are still alive in the metro area. She isn't sure if they are going to purge the surrounding areas or not. I thank her for her information. She deserves a bonus, so I give her the code for one of the Blood distribution points: free fresh packaged blood for three years.


	9. Chapter 8: New Beginnings

**Chapter 8: New Beginnings**

 **Somewhere at a Ranch in Rural Texas**

 **[Jasper's POV]**

Of all the people that could rescue Bella, Elijah one of the Original vampires, well at least he might have a chance of protecting her from whatever is havoc is drawn to her next. It serves Edward right, she has a loving mate now that truly cares for her and won't mold her into something she's not.

He pulls up his contact list and pulls up a number that he hasn't used in ages, he taps the screen. At the third ring, "Who died?"

"Last I heard it was you Damon? How goes in your neck of the Woods? Still tormenting Stefan?"

"Pot calling the kettle, nothing too exciting and when am I not tormenting little brother?"

He laughs. "I need a favor. I have a good friend that was exposed to the supernatural while we lived in Forks. She attended school with the family. Edward took an interest in her and then dumped her. Her situation is not pretty. Can she room with you and Stefan for a few months so that she can complete High School safely?"

"Is she pretty?"

Jasper laughs, "No, she is beautiful."

"Aren't you married?"

"Not anymore," he is pushed into the wall with a thump. "Peter, knock it off. Yeah I'll tell him. Go away!" "Peter said you still owe him from the last poker game."

Damon laughs, "In his dreams. I don't owe him anything but a good ass whipping. How soon does she need the room?"

"This weekend if possible, her name is Isa Smyth. She is five foot four in her stocking feet, brown hair and dark eyes that can detect a lie a mile away."

Damon coughs, "You are sending her our way? What's wrong with you?"

"She's the closest thing I have to a sister, so please guard her for me. She has a Cold One looking for her."

Damon sobers quickly. "Anything we need to worry about?"

"The Guard has been sent to clean up the mess in Seattle. I don't think you will have any problems with the red headed bitch that wants to kill Isa."

"When will she arrive?"

"Sometime this weekend, I'll get her to email her itinerary."

"She will have a room. Do we need to help with school arrangements?"

"Isa has taken care of all that. She starts at Mystic Falls High on Monday."

"We got it, don't be stranger" Damon hangs up.

Mystic Falls VA [Damon's POV]

"Stefan, we are getting a new boarder this weekend!"

"Since when are we accepting new people in the house? We have enough going on without new faces around."

"Since Major Jasper Whitlock requested a favor. A good friend of his needs a new start. She will be here this weekend."

"We don't need one of the sparkling vamps here in Mystic Falls what are you thinking!"

Damon sighs. "She is human and was friends with Jaspers vamp family. She has been exposed to the supernatural and needs a safe place to stay."

"You think she will be safe in Mystic Falls? She sounds like a danger magnet." Stefan scoffs. Sighing in resignation he asks, "Which room are we putting her in? Do you want me to call Elena and see if she can help?"

Damon looks at his brother with his head cocked slightly to the right, "which room should we put her in? Not in your wing, you and Elena like to get a little frisky."

Stefan retorts back, "on your wing, she will hear the flavor of the moment. Zach's rooms are available."

"She needs to be closer. We can put her in the room next to the library. It's small but she would have access to any study materials she might need."

"It is a good sized room. Any room would seem small to you, since you occupy the largest room in the house besides the library." Stefan points out.

Damon looks at him with an eyebrow cocked, "Jealous much? So it's settled then the room by the library?"

Stefan nods, "It seems like the best choice."

They move extraneous furniture, boxes and other collectibles out of the room. They clear out the contents of the closet, wardrobe, dresser and book cases swiftly.

"Elena and the gang can help her shop once she arrives and unloads." Damon points out, satisfied that the room is ready for their guest.

 **Richmond VA**

 **[Isa's POV]**

Sunday morning after spending the weekend with Elijah at their estate; she opens the door of the midnight blue Subaru Forester, he provided for her. The glove box contains all the legal documentation she will need, a Virginia driver's license, car title, insurance papers, etc.

The drive to Mystic Falls is uneventful. She drives to the storage unit that Elijah owns near the outskirts of town. Most of her stuff had already arrived in storage boxes waiting for her to unpack. She marked them for shipment and only takes the ones she will need for her stay with the Salvatore's. It doesn't take her long to load up the boxes.

She pulls up to the boarding house early Sunday afternoon. Stefan and Damon meet her at the front door and help her unload her car. Since she was already aware of the supernatural they didn't have to help at a 'human' pace.

The boarding house is impressive. The outside architecture is something out of a British film and the inside reminds her of an Italian noble's home. The coat of Arms and the surrounding paneling are dark and somewhat foreboding.

"Thanks for letting me room with you guys. I hope this isn't too much of an inconvenience," Isa tells Stefan.

"We are glad to help a friend of Major Whitlock's," he responds.

"Are you a good friend of Jasper's?"

"Damon is. I know him well enough to play cards with him."

She snorts, "He cheats."

Stefan laughs, "You know him well."

After they unload and Isa's unpacks. Stefan and Damon show up at her door, just as she puts the last piece in the closet: "Please join us at the Mystic Grill for dinner, we're buying." Both Salvatores look at her with expectant expressions, much like terriers that chewed up your last house shoe. I'll meet you there after I shower, say around six?"

Stephan smiles, nods to her before he takes off.

Damon is curious about her. He asks her how she managed to get involved with the supernatural. Isa gives him the cliff-notes version of her stay in Forks Washington. She met the Cullen's a family of Cold Ones going to high school with the children of the family. The oldest son had a fascination with her and their relationship didn't end well. Damon notices the scar on her wrist. She tells him about the encounter with James and his mate's hell bent desire for revenge.

He already knew that Jasper arranged for her to finish High School here in Mystic Falls, to avoid some of the pitfalls from knowing about Cold Ones. She didn't tell him about the shape shifters and as far as the folks in Forks know she is still listed as a missing person.

Damon likes Bella. He mentally starts strategizing just in case non-friendly Cold Ones start showing up. "See you at the Grill." Damon waves at her, then vanishes to somewhere in the house.

Isa decides to sit on a secluded bench in the back garden, before she joins the brothers at the Grill. She is enjoying the soft sounds of the woods, a mocking bird trilling his repertoire. Then silence, she looks behind her. In-between the shrubs, is a greyish white wolf that she believes to be Niklaus or his familiar. She stands and moves slowly towards the wolf. He just watches her through golden eyes. "If you are who I think you are, you won't bite me." He cocks his head a little to the left at her words. Isa gets within a few feet of him and sits down on the ground. He moves closer to her and sniffs. Snorting softly at her scent, but he doesn't back away from her. He is close enough for her to touch. He stands there patiently watching for what she is going to do. Isa reaches out and feels the coarse fur around his neck. He leans into her touch. "You know you could meet me in person." He sniffs, backs away from her and heads back into the woods.

Isa shakes her head at the encounter. At least the Mikaelsons are an interesting bunch. She stands up, grabs her bag, pulls out her keys and heads to the Grill.

 **[Niklaus' POV]**

What is she? She doesn't smell fully human. Her blood is too sweet, and she smells like Elijah. So my brother has claimed her. She isn't afraid of me in my wolf familiar form. He scoffs; she is probably the only one on the planet that won't run screaming. He scratches his chin, meeting her has just made him more curious. He is impressed by her courage and audacity. He looks forward to their next meeting.

 **[Isa's POV]**

Downtown Mystic Falls is filled with brick buildings and a small park in front of the courthouse, with the clock tower. The Grill looks like it is 'the' meeting spot for the entirety of Mystic Falls. There are several cars around the building. I was able to find a spot pretty quickly. I enter and stand close to the bar searching for one of the Salvatores. Damon sees me and stands motioning for me to join the party. At the large table there are five people in addition to the brothers. I make my way over to their table.

"Hi, I'm Isa; Damon and Stefan's new boarder."

Starting around the table they start introducing themselves: the blond bombshell is Caroline, the mocha tanned girl is Bonnie, the tall dark brown haired teen is Jeremy, and the broad shouldered black haired man is Tyler. Elena is almost sitting in Stefan's lap, he introduces her. Matt brings a round of drinks to the table and is introduced by Caroline. Every one orders dinner and drinks, then everyone looks at me to tell them about myself.

"I am from a lot of places. My mom is a teacher and likes change. Phoenix is the last large city I lived in. Recently I lived with my dad in Washington State. He was badly injured on the job. He called in a favor and I am staying with the Salvatore's so I can finish out my senior year."

Caroline blurts out, "What does your dad do for a living?"

"He is the chief of police."

"Wow my mom is the police chief here is Mystic Falls. What's your cell number?" Isa blinks and hands Caroline her phone, which she promptly starts keying in her information, along with Elena's, and Bonnie's. Then she hands her phone back to her.

"Thanks Caroline." She isn't sure that the other girls would want their contact information given out. She shrugs. The talk at the table is mostly about school and what Isa can expect on Monday. Stefan volunteers to show Isa around. Elena expresses her hope that they are in the some of the same classes.

As they are leaving Bonnie reaches to shake Isa's hand, "it is really nice to have another girl to talk to." When their hands touch, Isa feels a hint of magic from Bonnie, she must be the witch. Bonnie gets weird magical vibes from Isa.

"It was nice meeting you also. I am looking forward to Monday."

Isa decides a trip to the ladies room would be a good idea before she leaves the building. As she exits the restroom; she overhears Elena asking Bonnie what she got from her reading. Curious she listens to the response. "All I got from her is a sense of power. No bad vibes, but I can't pick up any thoughts from her or much of anything else."

Yeah, Bonnie is the witch. According to Elijah, Elena is a doppelganger, someone born every five hundred years or so that looks exactly like one of their doppelganger ancestors. She isn't sure what Tyler is but he has a magic aura also. Could be a werewolf, then most of the mythological beings would be accounted for in this town. Hopefully none of the Cold Ones will show up. Isa sighs, thinking that Forks was bad. I wonder if the Fairy folk are also here in Mystic Falls. This place is so aptly named.

 **[Stefan's POV]**

As he drives Elena home from Grill, she starts quizzing me. "How do you know Isa? Where is she from? How long is she staying with you guys? Why did you let her room with you? Is she aware of the supernatural? Does she know you guys are vampires?"

He sighs, hoping Elena doesn't catch it. "Isa was having a hard time in a small town. Her boyfriend's family had to move away suddenly. Then her father was investigating some werewolf sightings and was injured on the job. He has a concussion, broken hip, a fractured leg and three broken ribs, according to Damon. He will be in the hospital and then convalescing up until he can attend Isa's graduation. She is eighteen and Damon's guest until she graduates. I'm sure she knows something about the supernatural; we haven't talked about it though. I don't think she knows we are vampires."

Elena then asks me something I didn't expect. "Where is her room?"

"Her room is next to the library. Why, is that important?" he wonders.

"So she's not sleeping with Damon?"

This conversation is getting weird quickly. "No, she isn't sleeping with him. Why would you think that?"

"Damon has a tendency to take in strays."

"Elena! Isa is a good person and she is not involved with Damon that way. They are friends. She is quickly becoming one of my friends also." He warns.

She sighs. "I just don't want someone to take advantage of your good nature."

He subvocally groans. Elena goes on to discuss and upcoming school project with him, dropping the Isa topic. Thank god.


	10. Chapter 9: Another Day, another School

**Chapter 9: Another Day, another School**

 **[Isa's POV]**

Monday she drives to Mystic Falls High School, Stefan follows her for her first day. They arrive early before the first bell. He shows her the office so she can pick up her schedule. She breathes a sigh of relief; PE is not required for seniors. She is cleared for her last class to be study hall in the library. Stefan escorts her to her first class. She is the center of attention yet again. Just a few weeks to graduation, she just has to complete her state and local history classes and put her hours in and she will graduate. She is doing this so Renee and Charlie can watch her graduate from High School. During lunch Charlie calls. He is scheduled to be at graduation, along with Renee and Phil.

Her reactions to the new school are different. This time school is a cover to protect her new family. She is friendly to her fellow class mates. She joins the Mystic Falls gang midday in the lunch room. She tells them her story the non-supernatural one, while they munch on pizza. She tells them her dad is the Chief of Police in a small town in Washington State. Caroline is thrilled to have something in common with Isa. She exchanges a few stories about Charlie with Caroline. Caroline tells her more about her mom.

Bonnie got weird vibes from her handshake with Isa and doesn't trust her. She consulted the spirits after their meeting at the Grill, they won't say what Isa is only Bonnie is not to touch Isa and not supposed to use magic spells on Isa, including scrying.

Alaric is her history teacher and he asks her to stop by his classroom after school. Before class he hands her a list of make up history assignments for both State and District requirements for graduation. He hands her a sheet of topics on the history of Mystic Falls for the District requirements. She can write on any of the topics listed.

All of her classes are standard college prep, she has makeup assignments for each subject. She is glad that her last class is study hall in the library.

Isa chats with Alaric after school. He thinks she should know as much as possible about the supernatural in Mystic Falls since she is rooming with Stefan and Damon Salvatore. He suggests using the Salvatore personal library for some of her history topic research. They have family diaries dating before the Civil War.

Stefan told him about her encounters with Cold Ones. Alaric is curious about them and asks her a few questions. For her safety he wants her to understand the dangers of the werewolves and their version of vampires. She learns that he is a Vampire Hunter and he fills her in on some of the supernatural history of Mystic Falls. He gives her a vervain necklace so that she can't be compelled. Then he gives her a vial of wolfsbane. Can this town get any weirder?

Alaric tells her about his former wife Isobel and the research in her office at Duke. If she wants to research a history topic or the supernatural more in depth, he has the keys to her office. Mystic Falls seems to be the capital of the supernatural world and she thought Forks was bad.

The rest of the school week goes pretty smoothly. Some of the newness from her being the new student has worn off. The classwork is easy. She just has to skim over the textbooks so homework is a breeze.

 **[Elijah's POV]**

He misses his wife. He knows she is safe. He has been searching for the hiding place of the family coffins that Niklaus recently implied were at the bottom of the ocean. He will skin his brother alive and mount the pelt if he has done so. His cell chimes with Isa's ring tone. She calls and wants to be with him. He is looking forward to her being in his arms again.

 **[Isa's POV]**

I wake up to a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun is shining. I can really appreciate it, living in Forks seeing the sun is rare. I am caught up in all my class assignments for the following week. I reach for my phone I really want to see my husband.

He answers on the first ring. "Elijah can I come see you?"

"I am at Richmond estate, I'll see you soon."

 **[Elijah's POV]**

Isa's car approaches. He is at the car as soon as it stops, opening the door for her so he can pull her quickly into a tight embrace. God she feels so good in his arms. They tangle in the sheets for a few hours exchanging blood and enjoying their physical time together. Elijah senses a change in his mates scent. "Isa, is it possible you could be pregnant?"

She blinks at him, "I'm not sure if it's possible. Why?"

"Your scent has changed. You still have the scent of my blood, but there is another scent I don't recognize."

"I'll pick up a pregnancy test before I get back to the boarding house. Something else is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Elijah sighs. "Niklaus and I are fighting again. He has daggered all of our existing siblings over a period of time. I am the only one undaggered. This time he alludes that he tossed them into the ocean, so that I won't find them to undagger them."

She blinks at him. "What does he accomplish by daggering your siblings? What happens when you take out the daggers?"

"It is Niklaus' way to subdue us until it is safe for us to join our family again. A magical dagger dipped in the ancient white oak tree ashes, inserted into our heart will subdue us but will not kill us. He places our bodies in coffins so that when he has to move he takes the caskets with him."

"What would make him dagger your siblings? Why would he need to subdue them?"

He softly groans. "Niklaus believes he is protecting our family from Mikael our Vampire Hunter Father. If our feeding gets out of control or we are too destructive both of which draws public attention he can find us. If our father has a locator spell he can find us to kill us. Niklaus' usual trick is to move the caskets whenever he relocates to another area."

"You have one weird ass family. I thought other people had problems with their families; you have the best story yet. If you say that he does this to keep you safe then I don't think they are very far from him. They are definitely not at the bottom of the ocean. That would be too far out of his control. By the way I think I actually met Niklaus."

Elijah just blinks at me. "You think you met him?"

"I was sitting in the garden in the late afternoon on the day I moved into the boarding house. There was a greyish white wolf with golden eyes staring at me from the woods. He let me get close enough to pet him. I believed that it was Niklaus, so I told him that it would be nice to meet him in person. Then the wolf left."

Elijah is so stunned, not sure if he should yell at her for being near a wild animal or take her word that it was his brother."

"If he is curious enough to check me out, then I don't think he is too far away from your siblings. If you want I can check with Marie and see what she has to say."

He hugs her tightly. "Please be careful, I can't stand the thought of you being hurt."

They make love one more time in bed and enjoy a slippery round of shower sex together before she needs to return to Mystic Falls.

 **[Isa's POV]**

That evening when she returns to the boarding house, she runs into Damon getting a drink from the living room bar. Isa tells him she ran to the drugstore to get some feminine products, showing him the bag. He wishes her a good night.

Isa pulls out the one of the test strips and heads into her private bathroom. She takes the test and waits the few minutes required. She isn't sure if she wants to know, but Elijah does so she glances at the results. There is a positive sign. She blinks. She will have to schedule a doctor's appointment soon. She decides to tell Elijah after she sees the doctor. Heading into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice, without thinking she tosses the test into the garbage.

 **[Stefan's POV]**

Early Monday morning Stefan takes the kitchen garbage to the outside bin. A little stick falls out as he is trying to tie the bag. He sees that it is a positive pregnancy test. He wraps it up in a paper towel and tosses back in the bag. He wonders about who could be pregnant.

 **[Isa's POV|**

After school on Monday she gets a call from Charlie. Ben Cheney was killed in Seattle while touring the University of Washington campus a few days ago. Then another tragedy, Angela's folks and twin brothers were killed in a freak accident. It involved a jack-knifed logging truck that lost its load crushing the Weber's car when they were leaving Ben's funeral. He believes she needs a change of scenery. Isa agrees. She calls Angela and gets her to agree to come to stay with her in Mystic Falls. She informs Stefan and Damon that she has a friend that needs to stay with her for a while, she tells them Angela's story and they agree to let her board with Isa. They move another bed into Isa's room.

Isa calls Elijah and tells him Angela's story. He arranges for his valet service to pick Angela up and take her to the airport to board his private jet to bring Angela from Seattle to Richmond tomorrow. Her flight will land midafternoon.

Isa tells him that Stefan and Damon have agreed to let Angela stay with her at the boarding house, and she will drive to Richmond to pick her friend up tomorrow after school lets out. He makes her promise for them to have dinner with him before they drive back to Mystic falls.

She also promises him she will drive back to Richmond on Friday Night and spend the weekend with him. They may have to share their weekend with Angela. They will make plans later in the week. Elijah has been so good to her and now extending that caring for her friend. How did she get so lucky?


	11. Chapter 10: Angela

**Chapter 10: Angela**

 **[Isa's POV]**

Before going to the cafeteria for lunch on Tuesday, I call the local Women's Health Clinic and request an appointment. They have a cancellation this Friday at three forty five if she can make the appointment. I confirm that I will be there. They take down my information and tell me if I want tests run to not eat anything and have a full bladder. I agree.

At lunch I sit next to Caroline, who fills her in on the latest gossip. Too bad I don't know most of the folks the blond is chatting about. I tell Caroline that my best friend Angela is coming to Mystic Falls and will be staying at the boarding house with me, due to an unforeseen tragedy. She will finish out her senior year here at the high school as well.

After school I call Elijah to tell him I am on my way to pick up Angela. I inform him I have a doctor's appointment on Friday at three p.m. so I will be leaving later than expected. After I hang up I call Charlie and ask him if there are any legal things that Angela should do since I am going to be in school with her. He tells me that Elijah is handling the legal matters for Angela: just another reason to love my man more. The ride to Richmond was a little slow due to traffic. I arrive at the estate Elijah purchased for his stay here, just in time for dinner. I didn't even get to the front door before Angela was in my arms crying. We hugged for several minutes.

"Angela is there anything I can do for you? I'm so sorry about Ben and your family."

 **[Elijah's POV]**

Angela shakes her head, just standing hugging Isa like she is the last person on Earth. I guide them into the house. I stand in the entry way watching them sadly. Isa glances up at me over Angela's shoulder and smiles at me.

My Chef made baked chicken, scalloped potatoes, French cut sautéed green beans, steamed carrots with dill and a cherry cobbler for desert. Angela managed to eat all of her dinner. Isa is watching her to make sure she was doing ok being with someone that only Isa knows. Isa didn't have much time to spend with me. But we manage to get a few passionate kisses in while Angela is otherwise occupied. The girls were able to leave my Richmond house around eight.

 **[Isa's POV]**

On the way to Mystic Falls, we talk about our favorite memories of Forks. Angela fills me in on the latest gossip about Jessica, Lauren and Mike. Seems there is a rumor going around about them getting caught in a threesome and there are supposed to be pictures of their ménage a trois. We both simultaneously shudder at the thought.

 **[Stefan's POV]**

"Damon I found this in the kitchen trash," he shows Damon the positive pregnancy test he found in the kitchen garbage can.

Damon looks at him puzzled. "Why do you care? With the traffic we have going in and out of here it could be any female."

Stefan denies, "Well it can't be Elena." Damon just raises an eyebrow. Stefan realizes that he is getting into dangerous territory with his brother so he deflects, "do you think it could be Isa?"

Damon sighs. "If it is Isa: that is her business and not ours. If she wants to bring it up she will." Stefan knows that glint in his brother's eye so he decides to drop this particular topic of conversation.

 **[Isa's POV]**

We arrive at the Boarding House just in time to see Damon as he is leaving, "I'm going to meet a friend, do either of you need anything while I'm out?"

I'm biting my lip, repressing my amusement at their reaction to each other. I really want to laugh now at the "gob smacked" look as the British would say as the two of them catch sight of each other. Too bad I don't have time to get my phone out of my purse for a picture. I could blackmail Damon for a few decades.

"Damon, this is Angela my best friend. Have fun and we will see you tomorrow." I motion to Angela to follow me turning down the hall to our room. The Salvatore brothers did a great job rearranging the room to accommodate Angela. There is another bed on the Other Side of the room and an additional wardrobe between the exit door and the bathroom door to accommodate Angela's clothes. It is cozier in the room with the extra furniture. But it's much roomier than a college dorm room. I help Angela unpack and get settled. I pull out school supplies that I know Angela will need tomorrow and put them in a new backpack for her.

 **[Damon's POV]**

He is out getting blood bags from the Mystic Falls blood bank. It is run by a non-profit organization that pays people to donate blood. He knows how to change dates in their system to make some of the recent donations be marked for destruction. He leaves the building with a weeks' worth of blood bags for Stefan and himself. He likes to have extra just in case Stefan goes off the wagon and starts on human blood again. Both of them happily fund the blood bank.

When he gets home, he puts one of the bags in the sous vide to get it up to right temperature. He shudders at the shows on TV that show vampires microwaving blood. Do some research people!

Damon sits back with a glass of really old scotch. How can their new boarder Angela look so familiar? He knows that face from somewhere. It will come back to him, but it will nag at him until it does.

 **[Isa's POV]**

Angela and I head to the school office just a soon as it opens. I request the same schedule that I have for Angela. They grant my request, since they were both taking the same classes at Forks High School. I show Angela my locker and combo until Angela can get her own. They head to first period and Angela gets her slips signed.

The day goes pretty smoothly until lunch when Matt asks Angela about her first day here with Isa. Angela gets up to go to the bathroom: then texts me giving her permission to tell Matt her story, so the rest of the school knows without her having to repeat her story multiple times.

I tell Matt, "Angela is a good friend from my old high school.

Angela's boyfriend was killed while visiting the University of Washington campus. Three days ago, after his funeral Angela was riding with his parents back to their house, her parents and twin brothers were killed in a car accident involving a logging truck after the driver lost control on a curve and the bindings on the logs snapped crushing the car her parents and the twins were in after leaving Ben's funeral."

"Matt, Angela is one of my closest friends; I talked to my dad and invited her to come here to get away from the memories that cause her mental trauma." It was silent in our half of the lunchroom. Then conversation returned at a low murmur.

When we get up to leave the lunch room Caroline touches my arm. "Thanks for telling all of us about Angela. We will be looking out for her too."

"Thanks Caroline." Out of all the people I have met here so far, she is the most compassionate.

Angela and I return to the boarding house after school. Angela tells me she is going to do some research in the library about local history around the time of the civil war for her history paper.

I tell her I'm going to take a nap before dinner. Just after my eyes close:

 _I see my gran Marie. She informs me that my hunch about Angela and Damon is correct. They are mates._

 _Elijah's siblings are in an old burned out mansion, in a place where over a hundred witches were burned at the stake one night. Check archives in the public library they should help you in finding the location. The librarian is really nice there. You will need all of the siblings help soon._

 _I have a few tasks for you: keep Angela safe, meet the rest of the Mikaelson clan, and thwart anything Esther plans to do, behind the scenes. Bonnie will interfere and wake up the Mikaelson matriarch._

 _Esther is planning to destroy all vampires by linking the Originals. If one of the originals dies so do all the others linked in the spell. You can't prevent Esther from casting the spell. You can save your husband, your unborn children and the rest of the family and you can warn Elijah._

 _You must get Elijah to contact a woman named Sage to come to a ball held in the Mikaelson mansion a few days after Esther returns. You must do anything to put a barrier to the Esther's plans._

 _I promise Marie to tell Elijah as soon as I wake up. Marie tells me that Damon and Angela are in for a few surprises, leaves my vision laughing. That's my gran for you._

 **Mystic Falls - Clinic Visit**

 **[Isa's POV]**

On Friday after school I drive to the clinic. The doctor I am assigned to is Dr. Fell. She seems to be very competent. I explain that I took an over the counter pregnancy test and it showed a positive result. I would like to have the results verified. Dr. Fell quickly agrees and takes some blood work, and asks me when my last period was, I tell her it was the previous month, with the date and said my first time having sex was with my husband and I give Dr. Fell that date also. The doctor gives me a pelvic exam also. She then asks about birth control, I tell the doctor that I wasn't on birth control for over a year. I had a bad reaction to my prescription while living in Phoenix the beginning part of last year. The test confirms I am pregnant. I am given a prescription for prenatal vitamins and asked to set up an appointment to come back in four weeks. I thank Dr. Fell and head back to the boarding house.

The next few days are filled with school work and settling down into a routine with Angela. It's nice to have a roommate that I actually like. Sure we squabble mildly over a few things like how my reading lamp was too bright, so I had to angle it and put up some mini shelves to stop the glare Angie was complaining about.

Thank god it's Friday. Angela and I are headed to Richmond for the weekend. I haven't seen Stefan or Damon except brief glances as we pass each other coming in or leaving the house.

After dinner Angela excuses herself and retires for the evening.

"I am looking for your family's caskets, Marie gave me a clue. I just need to talk to a local librarian. I plan to go there Monday after school. Speaking about family I have some other news. I pull out my purse and give Elijah the paperwork the doctor gave me: confirmation that I am pregnant.

Elijah is so thrilled; he couldn't speak for a few minutes. "Really, we are going to have a child?"

I nod at him. "You were right; there is something different about me." With his wonderful sexual aptitude he makes me feel really good for the rest of the night, until I fall asleep in his arms.

 **[Elijah's POV]**

He never dreamed that being a father would mean this much to him. Isa is giving him a gift that he thought he would never have the opportunity to have again after becoming a vampire. During his younger days he looked forward to starting a family of his own. Tatia already had a child when he met her. At that time he envisioned starting a family with her. Circumstances changed that destiny. After a thousand years on the run Isa has given him the greatest gift of all.

He wants to give Isa and his children everything he missed due to his parent's choices. He wants to tell family about his good news. They just have to locate them and bring them back from their imposed sleep to do that. It is more imperative now that they find them.


	12. Chapter 11: Doppelgangers Oh My

**Chapter 11: Doppelgangers Oh My**

 **[Isa's POV]**

I call the Public Library of Mystic Falls and ask to speak to a reference librarian, on Monday morning. The guy that answers says that he can help me. "I am doing a research paper for school. I wonder if you have any local historical documentation about an event that happened in the late 1700's where group of one hundred people burned at the stake. Who may have been thought to be witches and having something about a magical bell?"

"I think I may have something about the old Maxwell plantation. Can you come by this afternoon?"

"My name is Isa Smyth and I'll be there after my last class, thank you for your assistance. Bye."

After school I run by the library. He has pulled out a box from the Maxwell Family archives. I find a journal describing the bell and a letter telling about the deaths of so many people due to a wild fire back in the 1790"s. "Can you tell me where the Maxwell plantation was? I enquire, reading over some of the other papers.

You can find it off the main highway the turnoff is just across from the Wickery Bridge. Anyone from around here can give you directions. It is said to be haunted and some of the local college kids like to drive out there sometimes. I thank him and replace all the items I looked at back in the box and put it on his desk.

I call Damon, "Can you tell me where the old Maxwell plantation is located?

"Good afternoon to you too Isa, I hear curiosity in his voice. Why are you so interested in that spooky old place?"

"I want to do a research paper on it."

"I can take you out there tomorrow."

"Can you just tell me how to find it? I don't want to trouble you."

"I'll write down the directions and leave it in your room. Give me or Stefan a ring before you get here."

"Thanks Damon. I'll see you in about thirty minutes if that's ok with you?"

"I'll wait for you. Laters," he disconnects.

I arrive at the boarding house. I open the door and enter the foyer I see Elena pacing up and down. "Do you know where Stefan and Damon are?" I shrug, "I haven't seen them all day. I think I might have passed Stefan in the hall today but I'm not sure." Elena is looking at me as if I lost my mind. I start to head up to my old room. Elena grabs my arm, "Where is your friend?" I glance down at my arm then at Elena, "I suggest you remove your hand from my arm. I don't know what you want but you need to leave me alone."

The look on Elena's face says that she is royally pissed about something. She removes her hand. Why is she so mad that she can't find the brothers? I turn down the hallway that leads to the library. It's not my problem so I'm not going to worry about it.

 **[Elena POV]**

She is angry because some old acquaintance from the Civil War Era and from Texas of all places, asks Damon to take in some strange girl from a small town that no one will name. The girl in question is stand offish; she doesn't answer questions or vaguely answers.

Then she brings her best friend to live here, with an amazing sob story. Really can one person be that unlucky? Damon seems to be enthralled by the newest girl, and for some unknown reason has been distantly preoccupied this last week.

She is supposed to meet Stefan here at the house, but he is nowhere to be found when I ask Isa where the brothers were she blows me off. Stefan has been acting weird the last couple of days also. I have seen him talking to several of the girls at school, what is up with that? If he doesn't come home within the next thirty minutes I'm leaving. She wanders into the living room and takes a chair so she can see him enter.

 **[Isa's POV]**

Damon left me with driving instructions to the Maxwell plantation, and he even drew me a map with landmarks. If he were still in the house I would have kissed him on the cheek. But with Elena in a mood, I can understand why he took off before I got here. I leave out the back way. I don't want to face Elena on my way out either.

I text him: **I could kiss you, Thanks.** **–Isa**

 **Welcome, I still want the kiss –D**

I laugh. He'll get his kiss the next time I see him.

 **[Elijah's POV]**

Even though Isa and Angela would make great informants as to what Elena and the Salvatore brothers are up to counteract Niklaus' plans. He needs Isa and Angela far away from the dangers that center around Elena as the current doppelganger.

There is a threat from the Tomb vampires that Damon and Bonnie released just before Isa and Angela arrived. Granted they didn't know the magical barrier broke, which kept the vampires entombed. He makes arrangements for the girls to move to an upscale townhouse in Mystic Falls, until after graduation.

He calls Isa, "I need for you and Angela to pack up and move to a Townhouse, that I have arranged for you in town." She knows the move away from the boarding house is for her and Angela's safety. They just have a little over a month and a half more of High School to meet their classroom hour requirement for graduation. Both girls have tested out on the academic material. Both girls agree to the relocation. They have researched and turned in papers on Virginia history and Mystic Falls History to fulfill that requirement. Basically they are just doing the time obligation.

"I am glad you called, Damon gave me directions to the Maxwell Plantation. I am going to go check it out. I will text you if I find the coffins."

He calls his brother, "Nik I need to meet up with you to discuss what is needed for the curse breaking ceremony, a truce of sorts." Sometimes he wonders what his brother is thinking. "I will meet up with you in Richmond tomorrow afternoon at one, just text me you choice of restaurant."

Isa texts me thirty minutes later, "I found the coffins in the old Maxwell mansion."

 **[Damon's POV]**

Stefan and I discuss the safety of the girls. Elena is causing drama at school for them. We are also concerned about the tomb vampires with possible retaliation; the boarding house is not a safe place to be and we ask Isa and Angela to relocate. Isa tells us that they have already made arrangements to stay in a Townhouse nearby. She hugs both of us as she prepares to leave with Angela to pick up the keys so they can pack up and relocate that afternoon. We both reassure the girls they are welcome to visit and use the boarding house library at any time, just give us a heads up when they want to come to the house. We all agree on this.

On Isa and Angela's return; we both help them load up the SUV Isa rented to move them to the Townhouse Elijah set aside for them. Angela drives Isa's car to their new place.

As he is driving to the Townhouse to help them unload; he finally remembers the past incarnation of Angela, in that former life she saved him. He was one of the injured soldiers and Angela was a nurse that saved his life by removing a piece of metal near the main artery in his left leg that the drunken surgeon missed when he stitched up his wounds. The bastard treated one leg, but the most seriously damaged one he never touched. Damon fell in love with her before he ever encountered Katherine.

After he recovered from his injuries he had gone back to look for her and was told she died from a gunshot wound. The surgeon that operated on him shot her while she was arguing with the twit over his horrendous treatment of his patients. If the surgeon wasn't dead and buried he would have gladly dismembered him.

Angela's resemblance to her former self is uncanny; it has been pulling his attention away from Elena. He made a sketch when he returned home from the war of his rescuer so he wouldn't ever forget her. He plans to look for it after they finish helping them with their move.

They take a small break from hauling items into the new residence. "Angela, can I have your cell number? I would like to take you to dinner sometime this week."

She smiles at him. "Sure," she pulls his cell out of his hand and enters her information into it.

Just before pulling up to the boarding house Damon receives a text from Isa. – **If you hurt her. They won't be able to find your ashes.** –Isa

His reply: **I'm not planning to. Angel deserves the best.** –D

He finds comfort in the fact Isa threatened him, indirect approval from his Angels' best friend. He'll take it. Angela is his answer to a subconscious prayer.

He goes to look for the sketch he remembers putting in storage in the attic. He finds it. He is correct. Angela bears an uncanny resemblance to Bethany and he then stores it back in place. It is a treasure and he wants to keep it from prying eyes specifically Elena's and/or Stefan's. Maybe one day he can share it with his Angel.

After spending a little time with Angela and remembering his past memories, he finally decides to let go of his feelings for Elena. Stefan sincerely loves Elena. He will no longer stand in his brother's way, let Stefan worry about her. Angela has become his priority. He has her cell number now and with this text to her she has his, he smiles.

 **[Elijah's POV]**

He finds out about the pack of werewolves, in town and warns Isa and Angela to stay alert.

He attempts to find more about Niklaus is up to. Elena contacts him through Rose, one of his associates and wants to make a deal with him since he has the power to protect her from his brother. He phones her and makes a deal with her to keep her loved ones safe and run interference with his brother should it be needed.

His associates will keep an eye on her friends. He prefers to stay out of sight. He has a wife and unborn child to protect. Those associated with him can take care of the problems in Mystic falls.

He doesn't plan to kill Niklaus since he knows where his family coffins are located. Nobody will stop him from recovering his family. He decides to let the Mystic Falls gang handle the curse braking for his brother. He arranges a meeting with Niklaus.

 **[Niklaus' POV]**

Elijah informs me, that his wife Isa is pregnant. I won't dagger my brother, because I want to verify what I have been told. I remember meeting Isa in the garden behind the Salvatore boarding house, while in my familiars wolf form. At the time I didn't know she was married to my brother or that she was pregnant. I won't harm Isa. She seems to be good for Elijah.

Things are changing. Natural rules that I once believed to be absolute, aren't. I am very suspicious: Originals can have children? Since when is that ability available?


	13. Chapter 12: Reunions

**Chapter 12: Reunions**

 **[Elijah's POV]**

While Niklaus is otherwise occupied, Isa and I meet at the Maxwell plantation. His brother hid the caskets in the old abandoned mansion, in a place where over a hundred witches burned to death at that location years before.

They enter the cellar. He automatically counts the coffins. All family members are accounted for. He walks over to the first casket nearest the door. He wants to undagger his siblings with Isa's help. Isa has a whole cooler and with a sous vide unit attached and battery backup filled with blood bags.

Isa walks to the casket I am standing by and pulls out the dagger from the chest of my brother; Finn the oldest of my vampire siblings. Once he has fed, I hand him clothes that are from this century. While he redresses.

Isa has undaggered Kol. He wakes up. I hand him a bag of blood. "Who is this beauty brother?" He sniffs her neck. "She is not for lunch Kol, she is my wife. Isa meet my younger brother Kol."

Isa laughs, "So you are the magic man?"

Kol looks at her bewildered, "Magic man?"

"Elijah said you were a witch at one time. I can see magic in you. You can access your Elven magic at any time." Isa pulls out a coin and holds it up to Kol, the coin starts emitting a faint glowing light. "See almost a flashlight. A magic man," she grins at him.

"Elijah can we keep her?" he asks.

Elijah hands him some clothes to change into, "I am keeping her she is my life."

Isa opens Rebekah's casket and pulls out the dagger. She holds a bag of blood waiting for her to awaken.

Rebekah opens her eyes, "Bloody Hell, I wish Nik would stop daggering me." She looks up, "who are you?" she grabs at the blood bag Isa is holding.

"I'm your sister in law, Elijah's wife. I have some clothes for you to change into once the guys clear the room."

Rebekah grumbles, "Well I always wanted a sister."

They leave his mother's casket alone because it is spelled shut.

 **[Isa's POV]**

Isa dreams of a coffin in an attic room. There is a beautiful flaxen haired young woman in a glass casket sleeping. I feel as if I should know her, almost as if she is reaching out to me. I ask in my dream, who are you?

Her response: "Freya."

I know who she is. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the Dowager Fauline Cottage in New Orleans."

"Are you awake now? Would you like to join your siblings?"

Her response: "I am awake. Yes, I would like to join my siblings."

"Are you alone?"

Her response: "Yes."

"Prepare for a visitor. I am five foot four inches tall and have long brown hair and brown eyes. I'll see you in a minute."

I concentrate on what the Dowager Fauline Cottage looks like; after I see the image in my mind, I visualize the attic with the glass coffin. I see the girl in the coffin. I concentrate on being there with her. I feel the light, and I am looking at her in person. She starts to say something; then she shakes her head. "You're not a witch."

I laugh "Nope." She is staring at me. "Well come on if you want to be with your family, I hold out my hand. She looks me in the eye, reaches down and grabs my hand. Hers is shaking. I concentrate again and we are in my Townhouse in Mystic Falls.

"How did you do that? The Dowager Fauline Cottage prevents witches from escaping. It has powerful magic."

I look at her and grin. "I'm not a witch. My magic is ancient, that's all I can tell you."

"Let me call someone, he really would love to see you in person."

"I dial Finn's number. He just got his cell phone today and was playing with its features earlier along with Kol."

"Isa?"

"Yes, Finn can you come over to the townhouse for a little while? I have something I think you need to see."

"I will be by there in a few minutes."

Freya looks at me holding the phone: "Where can I get one of those and will you teach me to use it?"

"It's called a cellular phone. I can get you one tomorrow. We can go shopping."

I go into the bedroom and Freya follows me, as if she is afraid I will disappear or she will be returned to that attic room. "You are in Mystic Falls in my home. You can stay with me as long as you want. I will keep you safe. My best friend is named Angela. She, Rebekah and I room together. I have the feeling you will like her too."

I am going through my wardrobe looking for something that I think will fit her so she will be more comfortable. "Here I hand her a rust colored blouse with an oval neck line and long sleeves. I hand her a pair of black leggings. I rustle in one of my chest of drawers and find a pair of multicolored socks for her. She looks to be my size so I hand her a package of new undies and bra. "You can change in the bathroom; the door is next to you. Your brother Finn should be here when you come out. Feel free to use the hair brush on the left hand side drawer, it's new."

"Thanks for this." She picks up the clothes and goes to change.

I hear the knock on the door, I let Finn in." I'll make us some coffee or do you prefer tea?"

"Tea will be fine." I put the kettle on the back burner to heat up. I place the dish with our tea container with the multiple types of tea bags on the kitchen table. Angela and I love variety when it comes to teas and tisanes. I grab three cups just in case Freya wants to join us. "I open the fridge and pull out some shortbread cookies." I hide them in the back so Elijah won't eat them all.

Freya enters our kitchenette. She freezes slightly when she spots Finn. She looks at me then looks back at him. "Freya this is your brother Finn."

Finn glances at me in shock. The turns to her, "Freya is it really you?"

She has tears running down her cheeks, "Yes, it's me."

He hugs her tightly. "I thought you were dead. Mother said you died."

"I'm alive. I have been with Dahlia for a number of years now." She glances at me, "are we safe here?"

"If you are asking if Dahlia will find you here, no she can't see through or my magic at all. She lost the ability ages ago."

"I don't know how to repay you."

"You are family; no payment is expected or required."

Freya looks puzzled, "Family?"

"Elijah is my husband. "Speaking of which," I pick up my phone again and press the speed dial button.

"Isa, is everything all right?"

"Things are wonderful, if you aren't busy can you stop by the townhouse within the hour?"

"I can be there in thirty minutes; do you need me to bring anything?"

"Just bring yourself; I have a surprise for you. Bye." I hang up the phone before he can hear the conversation between Freya and Finn. They are catching up with each other.

I have Freya and Finn step into my bedroom to be out of sight for a few minutes. Elijah's keys rattle in the door. It opens.

Elijah's smiles, as he pulls me into his embrace, "I have someone here that wants to meet you."

"Freya this is one of your other brothers."

Freya moves into the living room, sees her brother in the flesh for the first time. Tears roll down her cheeks, "Elijah?"

Elijah is standing there frozen for a second, before he moves and pulls Freya into a tight hug. "Mother said you died. I am so happy to meet you finally."

I laugh, "Time for our next victim," I pull out my phone again and dial another brother.

Kol answers, "Hey Isa, what's going on."

I smile, "I have someone at the townhouse I would like for you to meet."

"Is she pretty, better yet is she single?"

"You hope. She isn't just pretty she is beautiful and as much as I know she is single too.

"I'm on my way, see you in a few." He hangs up cheerfully.

The others look at me amused. "What, it will get him here quickly."

Next on the list, I call my shopping buddy. She answers with, "This had better be good; I'm looking at dinner right now."

"Bekah, I need you to come by the apartment. I have someone important to the family that you need to meet."

"Ok give me a few; you better have some of the O negative ready for me when I get there."

"It's ready for you when you get here."

"Thanks see you in a few" Bekah hangs up.

I hear steps in the hallway, a brief rapid knock on the door. I open it to find Kol standing there with a handful of Daisies. "Thanks Kol you didn't have to."

Kol smirks at me, "Who says they are for you, maybe they are for your mystery woman."

Freya walks over and takes the bouquet out of his hands. "Thankyou little brother, they are beautiful."

Kol cocks his head slightly then looks at me. "Kol you are looking at your oldest sibling, Freya."

Kol moves to Freya, enveloping her in a hug, "nice to meet you sis."

From the kitchen I pour the boiling water into a teapot, place it on a tray, next the tea collection, a small tin of sugar cubes and lastly a plate of the shortbread cookies. I place the tray on the dining room table: allowing for everyone to partake if they wish. I hear a key in the door.

Rebekah enters the townhouse, "Isa this had better be good, I am starving."

I enter the kitchen, and reach into a water bath and pull out a bag of O negative and hand it to her. "Bekah, I would like for you to meet your sister, Freya."

"Bloody hell, you couldn't have given me some warning?"

I grin, "better this way, she can see the real you."

After she downs the O negative, she walks up to Freya and pulls her into a hug. "Finn has only mentioned you a few times, I am glad that I have another sister." Tears are dropping from her cheeks. "Our bitch of a mother has a lot to answer for."

Before Bekah's fireworks start, I decide to intercede. "I would like to try an experiment with all of you. I used my Elven abilities tonight so that I could rescue Freya. You all are half Elven by blood on your mother's side. I would like you to pick one of the four bedrooms in the townhouse. Go inside and look around. Then come back to the living room. They each select a room, then step back into this one. I want to mentally envision the room you selected. Then concentrate on being in that room, look around and then envision being in this room with me.

All five disappear from the dining room, and reappear after a few minutes have passed. They are looking at me stunned. "You have just used Elven magic to move from one room to the next. It was the easiest way to show you what I did to bring Freya back to you."

Kol breaks the silence by asking me, "Who were the other two people in the bedroom?"

Kol, "only you would discover the Elven dimension that runs parallel to ours." With practice all of you will be able to access that dimension. Think about the electron, it has presence in two dimensions one we can see and one we can't. Kol you saw the other dimension, it happens to be an Elven controlled one."

Freya looks at me, "so you dimension shifted to bring me here?"

"Yes, witch magic cannot detect or influence Elven magic. I used that to reunite your family. Your mother is plotting something to rid the world of all vampires, by killing all of her children that are vampires and by doing so she will kill off all your sires. The world has twenty seven billion people existing today: can you imagine the major upheaval to the natural order of this world if she succeeds."

They all look at me stunned.

Elijah responds, "You are teaching us about Elven magic so we can access it to defeat whatever magic mother has come up with?"

I nod. "It's a start; she had centuries on the Other Side with all the witch ancestors to plot this scheme of hers. We all need to be very careful and observant. Her casket was spelled to preserve her body. I believe it was part of a witch plan to rectify Esther's error in creating your race of vampire. What the witches didn't take into account is the devastation to the natural order of our world now."

Kol asks, "So mother dearest has gone a little bat shit crazy being on the Other Side this long?"

"I taught you to dimension shift, to help protect you from magical and physical attacks. If you are not there, you can't be hurt."

Freya looks closely at me. "You are pregnant aren't you?"

I am shocked, but shouldn't be. Freya is a powerful witch. "Yes, the doctor confirmed it recently."

Freya looks troubled, "Dahlia will take your first born."

I laugh, "My Elven grandmother has plans for Dahlia. I am betting her solution is better than mine ever will be. I suggest we all practice dimension shifting. Kol please use discretion."

He laughs, "Where is the fun in that?"

Before anyone can respond to my offer, we hear Angela and Damon talking as they walk up to the front door. Angela opens the door and Damon immediately steps in the room blocking her entrance.

 **[Angela's POV]**

"Damon, let my roommate in. What's wrong with you?" Isa scolds him."

"I sensed multiple vampires here. I wanted to make sure Angela is safe." He responds.

"Come in and meet the Mikaelson's, they are my family. Angela is safe here, probably more so now that family is here." Isa points out.

She can see Damon is still uncomfortable being in a room full of the Original vampires. She places her hand on his back trying to calm him.

Isa starts with the introductions. "Everyone this is my roommate Angela and her significant other Damon Salvatore. You guys know Elijah already. Freya is the oldest and a practicing witch, Finn is the oldest Brother and a scholar, Kol is into Magic, and Rebekah is the youngest and she's into shopping. Freya and Rebekah will be rooming with us."

She smiles at everyone. Damon gives a little wave and pulls her with him to a corner chair and sits with her on his lap. He glances up at Isa, "this is why you wanted the directions to the old Maxwell plantation?"

Isa nods, and walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek. I laugh, she said she would do that the next time she saw him. "Your directions allowed us to bring the family here."


	14. Chapter 13: The Magic of Elves

**Chapter 13: The Magic of Elves**

 **[Isa's POV]**

She goes over to sit next to Elijah. "We have been discussing Elven magic and experimenting with it. Everyone here has some Elven blood in them and can use Elven magic once it is activated in an individual. Angela both you and Damon are part Elven and can access the power too." she explains.

Damon asks "How can we be part Elven and why is this happening now?

According to my grandmother Marie, who is full-blood Elven and she is a gifted "Seer." Everyone here will get a chance to meet her, once we have gotten used to dimension shifting. She observes us from the other dimension and offers advice every now and then when something important comes up that will affect our lives. She told me that you are a quarter Elven from your mother's side Damon and Angela is half Elven on her mother's side also."

"I have an important topic to discuss with you. Due to your Elven blood you can conceive children with someone who is at least an eight Elven. That is the reason Elijah and I are pregnant. I am a half Elven by blood and so are all of you. Charlie is three quarters Elven and Renee is half Elven. Elven blood smells sweeter to most supernaturals; that are able to detect our scent. You are enough Elven to perform that type of magic."

"I want to mention that the experiment with us going to the other dimension means that your Elven magic has been activated. Elijah's and my magic was activated when we became intimate. The activated magic allows us to have Elven children. So if you don't want children soon you will have to take precautions. I'm not sure human birth control will work."

Kol looked at me apprehensive, "does that include human females?"

"I'm not sure, so wrap it before you tap it." I get a few chuckles from that adage.

"Freya, is there anything witchy that can be done as birth control for either male or female?" I enquire.

"I know some witch spells for birth control, but I'm not sure the magic is compatible with Elven physiology. Until we know something different Isa's advice is golden."

I am just learning the rules for this kind of magic. I would love for you to learn it with me."

Everyone relaxes and starts talking among themselves. "Damon there are a few blood bags warming in the kitchen if you want one of them."

"A shot of tequila or a glass of good Bourbon will do."

Kol walks over to the sideboard and pulls out the alcohol there and starts pouring drinks for anyone that wants one.

Freya asks, "Where is Niklaus and what is happening with him?"

 **[Elijah's POV]**

He responds. "Niklaus is obsessed with removing the werewolf suppression curse mother placed on him. He needs to find the moonstone she used, a vampire sacrifice, a werewolf sacrifice and a doppelganger sacrifice. He has found the latest doppelganger here in Mystic Falls."

"Elena Gilbert is the latest Petrova doppelganger. She is distantly related to Tatia and Katherine Pierce, otherwise known as Katerina Petrova through her mother. Tatia's blood was used to create the 'Original' vampires and to curse our brother Niklaus so his werewolf side was subdued. Katerina's blood was supposed to be used in a magical ceremony to break his curse. She ran from him. She got someone's vampire blood to change her. She has been on the run from Niklaus ever since."

"So our brother wants to break the curse Esther put on him and Elena is the current doppelganger. He wants to take her blood as part in a magic ceremony?" Freya asks.

"There are more steps needed to break the curse but that sums it up." he replies.

[Isa's POV]

I have a suggestion. "Since Angela and Damon both have at least a fourth Elven Blood, they can practice with us moving back and forth between dimensions. Then we can practice taking items from here and putting them in the other dimension and bringing them back: if everyone is agreeable?"

Freya looks at me, "You have a plan don't you?"

I nod, "the quicker we learn about Elven magic and master some of its techniques the better prepared we are to counter supernatural threats to our family and friends."

Kol walks over to Angela and Damon explaining our earlier experiment to dimension shift. He talks them through the steps and gets them to try. They actually try the experiment holding hands. Then they return holding hands smiling at each other, both shocked that they have the ability to use this kind of magic.

"I have some grimoires that are in Dahlia's stronghold, I wonder if I will be able to bring them here?" Freya inquires.

"We can experiment. We will try not to duplicate each other's experiments, that way we can learn from each other and reduce the time needed to learn the 'new' magic we have."

Bring an object back from another place we are familiar with for example the Salvatore boarding house. Damon volunteers for this one. That way if Elena, Stefan or both are around they won't be suspicious of his presence.

I have Kol take something from our apartment of no importance and put it outside the door of our duplicate townhouse in the other dimension. So he doesn't disturb the current occupants on the Other Side. Leave the object for a few minutes then dimension shift and retrieve it.

Rebekah wants to dimension shift to more than one location, and bring things back from each destination. She empties out her purse to do so. Rebekah's first jump is to the Mikaelson Mansion here in Mystic Falls. She imagines her brother in his study. She then imagines standing outside in the hallway of the room he is in late at night. Rebekah looks at the mansion that is in disarray. The hallway is dark. She doesn't hear anyone else in the mansion. She goes to the place where she believes Nik would hide his cash. She grins and pulls out a few stacks of cash. She shifts and brings back a purse loaded with cash. "Can one of you take me to some shops so I can get some items for Freya?"

I agree. I show her and Freya our two spare rooms in the townhouse, one is Rebekah's and I offer the last one to Freya. Angela agrees with me, Freya should stay with us. Freya hugs me. Now that I know what room is mine, hopefully I can bring my possessions here.

I grab hold of Rebekah's hand and imagine the large shopping mall in Richmond, just before opening for business in the morning. Elijah on one of my visits took me to Victoria's secrets to purchase some racy lingerie for me. I narrow down my image to just outside that shop; it is the one I am most familiar with.

Rebekah gives me a sassy smirk when she sees where we are. "Thanks, I'll be popping in and out of that spare bedroom of ours."

I laugh. "Now that you know how, Freya will probably want you to knock on the door in the future."

"She laughs. Now where would the fun be in that?"

I sigh. "Well I don't think you will be as bad as Kol."

She laughs and waves; "see you later."

I return to the townhouse. Angela wants to dimension shift to Forks and see if she can observe from the other dimension. She wants to check up on Ben's parents and she wants to look in on Charlie for me. Angela gives me a hug before she shifts.

I volunteer to see if I can talk to my gran Marie in the other dimension. Some control over our meetings would be nice. I imagine the meadow where she likes to meet me in my dreams. I am standing knee deep in wild flowers. I hear her voice behind me.

" _Well it took you long enough."_

 _I turn around and walk a few steps to hug her. "Thanks for helping me so I can help my new family. Is there anything else I should be doing to help them?"_

 _She grins at me her eyes full of mischief. "You are doing fine. The family will keep you on your toes. They will also protect you and your unborn babies. Just be aware that the males of the clan are often overbearing. Even Finn will have his moments. Damon will be very protective of Angela, and that will extend to you too. You will have your hands full soon. Charlie is working on a surprise for you. He will tell you soon. You need to get back to your husband."_

She laughs as she hugs me.

Finn and Elijah wanted to mock battle each other, to see if that will be advantageous if any of us are under personal attack.

I shift into the living room. To see Finn with Elijah in a head lock, but Elijah has a snapped neck: "Finn what the hell!"

"Don't worry he will be alright in a few minutes." Finn lays Elijah onto the sofa. "There is an advantage to shifting if the other person isn't Elven. Since we both can shift and we are pretty evenly matched in fighting style. I don't have much of an advantage. We can switch from this dimension to the other just fine. One can be in this dimension and snag someone in the other dimension and pull them into ours. I advise caution. There are others in that dimension who could witness what we are doing. We were cautious about where we fought so as not to attract attention. I am sure there are rules in the other dimension. I heavily suggest we stick to our dimension as much as possible only doing alterative travel if needed."

"Thanks Finn. We need to go over some rules of engagement then when all the others return." I go over to the side board and pour a hefty bit of Elijah's favorite Scotch into a glass. It will help when he wakes up. I hear a groan behind me.

"Finn you bastard, that hurt!" Elijah sits up and stretches rotating his head trying to get the kink out of his vertebrae.

"Thanks love," as I hand him the Scotch.

Freya walks out of her room. "My bed is stacked almost to the ceiling with stuff. I take it Rebekah is shopping for me and the rest of us?"

I nod. Angela pops in beside me. "I got to see Charlie. I visited him in the hospital. He was alone in the hallway waiting there for one of his first therapy sessions. I told him that I could only chat for a minute. I have a plane to catch. That I just wanted to check on the Cheney's and see how he is doing. I told him you were doing fine. That we are both close to graduating and that I am looking forward to seeing him in a couple of weeks. He told me everyone thinks you are dead, since you are still listed as missing. I expect you will be getting a call tomorrow."

I hug her. "Thanks for checking on him. How are the Cheney's holding up."

"They are so sad. I wish I could have talked to them, but it was too risky to be seen in Forks. So I stayed on the Other Side and just peaked at them."

Damon enters through the front door. "Why didn't you just pop in?" I ask.

He holds up a bottle of Bourbon and a tube with something that looks like a sketch on aged paper. "I got something that I want to show Angela. Stefan and Elena were there and making out in the common area. I had to pretend to have been sleeping in my room. I got a bottle of my favorite Bourbon, and then went back to my room. I dimension shifted again from my room, into the attic and retrieved this. He walks over to show Angela.

"This looks like me but the portrait is very old." Angela carefully touches the edge of the paper. "The artist did a wonderful job portraying his subject."

Damon looks at her. "Her name was Bethany. She was a nurse that saved my life. I made this sketch when I got home from the war. I left home to go look for her and they told me she had died of a gunshot wound. Angela, I haven't believed in reincarnation, but seeing this picture I think this was you in a past lifetime."

Angela looks at him, "You are a very talented artist. I believe that if this was my past lifetime, I would have saved you and fallen in love with you too."

Kol pops back in, "I can take items to and from either dimension. If I leave them there, they stay where they are placed, I didn't encounter anyone that would move them though. I can create items on either side and bring them with me. He holds out a folded green origami dragon. I went to the mansion and saw Niklaus, from the Other Side. I didn't do anything but watch him looking at old books and frowning. I really wanted to do something, but I didn't want to get caught snooping."

Freya walks out of her bedroom. "Did Rebekah buy out the entire store? She has some books in her arms. These are some of Mother's grimoires, I got them from Dahlia's library and I got mine from the Dowager Fauline Cottage. I was able to go to the other dimension and pick them up out of her library and move some of the others around so she won't notice them missing. I was able to watch her from the Other Side, so that she wouldn't catch me in the act. She never knew I was there."

We hear a thump and some cussing from Freya's room. A disheveled Rebekah emerges with a box load of electronics. She has box with a cell phone for Freya. She also has boxed tablets for each of us; plus the minutia that go with them. "I bought these for all of us, now you four can teach us how to use them. We need to be able to communicate with each other and Isa seems to be really good at explaining things."

I laugh. "I'll be glad to help. How about we meet here tomorrow and have takeout? Then Elijah, Angela, Damon and I can get the rest of you acquainted with modern technology."

Rebekah doles out the items she purchased for everyone. She hands Finn and Kol a suitcase each full of Men's clothing and underwear. She hands all of the men a leather satchel, for their new electronics. She hands out cool leather messenger bags for the girls. She tells us that all the ladies clothes are hanging in their closets, and the lingerie is in the dressers.

Everyone hugs Rebekah for her thoughtfulness.

Freya hugs everyone then me goodnight, "I cannot thank you enough. You rescued me and gave me my family back."

I hug her back. "I'm not sure about Mikael, Mama Witch and Icky Auntie that you have. The rest of them are pretty cool."

She laughs. "I cannot agree more."

Kol hugs me on his way out the door and waves to the rest of the family. I'm not sure where Kol is staying, he probably found a witch to room with for the time being. Finn waves goodnight to the rest of us as he walks over to his townhouse on the Other Side of the building. Damon and Angela slip into her room.

Rebekah walks over and picks out another O negative bag. "Shopping makes me hungry." Elijah and I both smile at her, "we are going to turn in. Goodnight Bekah. She waves goodnight to us.

We enter my bedroom and Elijah takes me in his arms. "I am glad that I got the four suite townhouse for you and Angela."

I laugh. "Did you have a hunch or something?"

He hugs me closer to him. "Maybe or I just thought you would need the extra closet space." I elbow him in the ribs for the sexist comment. "Before I encountered Alice, all my clothes fit in one suitcase. After I tossed all the stuff the Cullens gave me. I moved here with one suitcase. Thank you very much."

He laughs. "I know you aren't like Bekah. I just like to get a rise out of you."

I narrow my eyes and peek up at him through my lashes. "I love getting a rise out of you."

He starts removing my clothes, "you have gotten quite a rise out of me now."

I palm his erection. "I see that."

"Not at the moment, but you will soon he promises."

Freya before she goes to sleep spells all the rooms in the townhouse for privacy.

New Orleans LA [Kol's POV]

He is in a crypt, his old hideout containing many dark objects. He is relieved that nothing has been touched since he was daggered and left New Orleans. He has this feeling that he shouldn't touch any of them; he will ask Isa when he gets back about this premonition.

This dimension shifting is cool. I have checked up on all my favorite haunts. I still need to find a place to stay near Mystic Falls. I care about family, but I don't want to live together with them. I am so glad that Elijah found Isa. She has brought us together. Her influence is healing all of us. Bekah seems to be truly happy. Finn isn't being a moralistic stick in the mud. Freya has joined us and she seems to care about all of us. I guess she has been with us viewing our lives from the witch scrying spells. Hope she hasn't seen some of the things I've done.

Elijah seems to be enamored of Isa. He can't take his hands or his eyes off of her. When she moves he reacts. It is good to see him smile. Wonder what will happen when Niklaus and Isa share the same roof. It will either be something along the lines of Mikael reappearing or Nik will just roll over belly up like a good wolf. I imagine Isa's apartment living room exactly. I shift again.

I ask Isa, "Why did I have a premonition not to touch the dark objects in the mausoleum? Rebekah, Finn and Freya are looking at her too, curious as to the answer.

Isa thinks for a minute, "I think it's time we ask an expert. Please join hands with me." Everyone joins hands forming a circle, even Elijah joins them. Isa envisions standing in the meadow with her grandmother Marie. They are all standing in the meadow filled with flowers, bees are humming gathering nectar, birds are singing in the surrounding trees.

[Marie's POV]

" _Gran you are over doing it!"_

" _Well it's not every day that I get company, so none of your sass young lady". She smiles at her granddaughter._

" _Gran in case you don't know this is Kol, Rebekah, Finn, Freya, Elijah, Angela and Damon, my newest family member."_

 _Her eyes twinkle, "I have been watching all of you popping in and out. Now you have more serious questions for me. Isabella wants me to explain because she is learning, and I wanted you to have a way to contact me individually if I am needed."_

" _Elven magic is an ancient magic, the magic of creation when worlds are new and life is starting to form. Your scholars and mystics call them devas. The magic transfers down bloodlines. Some of the most creative artists, writers, performers, musicians are all Elven descendants. The origin of witch magic, healing magic is based on Elven magic. Witches starting dabbling in Dark magic, expression magic and they lost their attunement to Elven magic. They started passing down their magical powers down generations, it evolved into ancestral magic. It in of itself is neither light nor dark magic, more like some of both. You all have activated you inheritance of Elven magic. You will lose your ability if you attempt to practice Expression or any kind of dark magic. There are some balance witches that can use both Expression and Ancestral magic. They are powerful and that kind of power can exact a great cost to the individual. They must be disciplined and keep balance between both lines of magic. Kol you can touch and move dark objects, but if you activate one you will lose your Elven abilities. Freya you need to be cautious with your spells, ancestral magic that is neutral or good will not cost you, but anything boarding on Expression or dark magic will."_

" _I hope this explanation helps you."_

Isa hugs her grandmother, "Thanks for the explanation, it will help us." Each one of the others hug Marie goodbye also.

 **[Niklaus POV]**

I invited Greta Martin to the mansion to see if she can find anything useful in Mother's grimoires. Some of them are missing. I have a system for filing them on the bookshelves. Other books have been interspersed. There is no telling when this happened, they have been packed and unpacked every time I relocate. I loan her the ones left behind, only to be looked at here at the mansion. I don't want any more of them to go missing.

I need to find Elijah. He may know something. He is being very evasive. I wonder if it has to do with the young woman staying with the Salvatores. Elijah's scent was all over her when I observed her in my wolf familiar form. She is a brave little thing. I allowed her touch. I wanted to see how close she would come to a wild animal. When she touched my fir and said that, "You know you could meet me in person." She surprised me. She is very intuitive. I would like to know her better. My brother has her stashed somewhere. She will be in school Monday. I'll check out Mystic Falls High, Alaric will do nicely.

Since the books are missing, maybe something else is missing. I go to where the caskets of my family rest. They are all there. I look into Rebekah's and it is empty! They are all empty. No one has touched Mother's hers is spelled. Their daggers are gone too. I still have Elijah's. I am so tempted to find him. Is he behind this? Who else would have found them, who resurrected them, and where are they now? How soon before I feel their wrath?

This is all I need on top of everything else. I am so close to completing the ceremony. I would have undaggered them after the ceremony, the mansion is almost ready for them. Well maybe not Finn.

I finally manage to contact Elijah; he agrees to meet with me in Richmond. He also agrees to meet me at a decent restaurant. I bring the dagger with me.

I ask him what he has been up to not expecting him to tell me anything of relevance, he doesn't trust me since I daggered our siblings.

"I found our brothers and sister. They are under my protection now. Why did you tell me they were at the bottom of the ocean? Did you dagger them so they wouldn't bring attention to the little ceremony you want to have on the solstice? Do you have all the victims you will need to complete the removal of your curse?"

"I did what I needed to do to protect the family."

"No, you do what you need to do to protect yourself Niklaus. When you decide to be part of our family instead of isolating yourself let me know. He pays for our lunch and goes into the men's bathroom."

 **[Elijah's POV]**

Niklaus is paranoid. From the other dimension he watches his brother stand outside the restaurant waiting to ambush him as he comes out the door. We will have to be extra careful in our dealings with him. He has one of the daggers left. I need to warn the others.

 **[Niklaus POV]**

I stand outside the entrance to the restaurant with the dagger up my sleeve, waiting for him to exit to get his car. After thirty minutes I look in the Men's room. He isn't there. I go back outside. His car is gone. I growl. I will have other opportunities. Elijah can't keep evading me.


	15. Chapter 14: Founders Day Shenanigans

**Chapter 14: Founders Day Shenanigans**

 **[Angela's POV]**

Damon drops us off at school. Elena is watching for us. She approaches the car. "Damon, where have you been? Stefan and I have been looking all over for you." She ignores both of us, solely focusing on getting his attention.

He takes off his sunglasses and quirks his left eyebrow. "Did you or Stefan need something? I have been attending to personal business. You know he could have called if something came up."

Elena looks a little miffed that her attempt to gain his attention is being rebuffed. "He misses you Damon."

He snorts, "Since when? He called me this morning we chatted like BFFs we are. What do you really want Elena?"

"You haven't been around and I afraid of being kidnapped: someone tried to grab me, yesterday when I was with Bonnie!"

"Elena look around you are on the school grounds. Stefan is watching out for you and your teachers have been informed that someone tried to grab you. They are on the lookout. They have phones. Stop worrying so much."

He leans over and kisses me on the cheek, "see you later."

He gets in his Camaro and drives off.

Elena looks at us, snorts in disgust and stomps off.

She looks at Isa, "What's up with that?"

She looks at me and shrugs. "Jealousy maybe?"

She shares a look with Isa. "I think we need to be on the lookout. Elena is acting weird and Bonnie doesn't like you. We might have some trouble."

She nods, "I am getting that feeling also."

Caroline bounces up to us, "Are you guys coming to the Founders Day Celebration? Can you help us set up?"

I look at Isa, she looks at me: "We can help for an hour after school; we both have a campus tour scheduled." I respond.

Isa nods in agreement.

Caroline looks disappointed. "Ok, you guys can help by making decorations at the school."

I glance at her, "great we'll see you then."

When she is out of earshot, Isa says "good catch."

I laugh at her, "You need a better poker face."

"I'm working on it." she states dryly.

"Not hard enough," I reply back.

 **[Isa's POV]**

Making decorations is boring, but I rather work with Angela than anyone else. Elena is helping with hanging banners and streamers around town along various buildings along the parade route.

"Is Damon coming over after school? He can help with getting things settled. We need to come up with a plan to keep watch on the Wolf, he can't be happy that all the family members are back together in one spot. I know he is fixing up the family home here in Mystic Falls, so he was planning to join them at some point. We also need contingency plans to keep everyone safe; from Mommy Dearest's plots and possible resurrection of the ultimate badass hunter scenario." I am trying not to name anyone who isn't supposed to be in town. Elena has friends everywhere.

Angela nods, "He was planning on doing some stuff while Stefan is in school. I'll call him when we get done with this. I'm sure he can meet us at the townhouse." Angela nods at me, she sees someone behind my back. Caroline is standing very close to the door of the room that we are in. She is trying to listen to our conversation.

"Great let's get these last few decorations done. What time are we supposed to be on campus?"

Angela glances at her watch, "We will be on time for the tour, if we leave in the next ten minutes."

"I hope we get a good parking spot." We will park behind the townhouse shift, and take the hour tour, then shift back to the townhouse. Are we being paranoid? I don't think so.

Caroline leaves, calling out to someone in the Building, "That banner is crooked. The right side needs to go up four inches." One of the football players on a ladder groans. Angela and I crack up as we leave the building.

 **[Elena's POV]**

"Caroline" she calls as she sees her exit from the bathroom. "What did they say?"

"Nothing much they just mentioned Damon, keep watch on a Wolf, someone is fixing up a family home here in Mystic Falls, something about Mommy Dearest and something about the ultimate badass hunter. None of what they were talking about makes sense."

Elena pouts, "wish you got that on your cell." Caroline holds up her phone and plays back what she tried to listen too. Through the static caused by the outside traffic and background noise only a few of the words that Caroline relayed are all that are recognizable. "Damn." Elena goes to her locker and grabs a few things.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Whitmore College and see if they are really on that tour."

"Elena back off, you are getting crazy over this girl!" Caroline says talking to air as Elena races out the building.

 **Whitmore College Campus**

 **[Elena's POV]**

I don't believe it. Angela and Isa are walking next to the campus tour guide asking questions. "What kind of housing do you have for couples and does both of the couple have to attend school here?" "Whitmore has dorms for singles and designated privately owned apartments for Student, Faculty and Staff use. There are also Sororities and Fraternities that provide off campus housing."

"Do you have daycare facilities for students with young families?" Isa asks.

"Our School of Education provides daycare, preschool, after school activities and we have a fully staffed nursery: available for our students, faculty and staff."

Angela and Isa thank the tour guide and they continue with the tour. Angela spots me following at a distance and nudges Isa.

I catch up to them. "I heard you talking about a campus tour this afternoon. I thought I would tag along. I didn't know you are considering Whitmore?"

Angela tilts her head, "We are looking at colleges close to Mystic Falls. I like the area and want to explore future options. Why did you really decide to follow us? It's not like we are best friends and want to attend the same school."

"I wanted to see what you guys were up to. Are you really planning to stay in Mystic Falls?"

Isa responds, "What is it to you what our plans are? I haven't done anything to warrant your suspicions or hostility. Yes, I am friends with people you know. That is not a crime. You speak to everyone but me. Elena you need to grow up, you can't control everything."

I am very uncomfortable about what she is saying because most of it is true. I just can't bring myself to trust her, something about her isn't right.

"I don't trust you. You are right; you haven't done anything against anyone I know. I'll back off. Just know that if you hurt anyone I know you will answer to me." I grab the keys out of my purse and head back to the car, not waiting for a response.

 **Downtown Mystic Falls**

 **[Niklaus POV]**

He is irritated by the Gilbert device but it doesn't incapacitate him, unbeknown to him his Elven blood protects him. He is on a spy mission trying to find out more about the Gilbert device. He knows about the town council and their little band of vampire killers; Alaric being one of them.

He witnesses Tyler's, Matt and Caroline's crash. Tyler is knocked out from Gilbert device while driving. Matt is out briefly due to bump on his head from the cars back door frame. Niklaus notices the beautiful blond, he has been watching. She has a light about her. He removes some of the windshield glass so he can give her a few drops of his blood. She will not survive without it. The blood heals most of her internal injuries but she has a severe concussion, a bleed that needs surgery. He hears the ambulance approaching. He quickly leaves.


	16. Chapter 15: Slippery Slope

**Chapter 15: Slippery Slope**

 **[Damon's POV]**

He wakes up in the basement of the Gilbert Building, flames are starting to lick at some of the tomb vampires bodies, and smoke chokes the air. To his right he spies a dead Mayor Lockwood. What is he doing here? He sees Anna clutching John Gilbert's leg begging him to help her. John pulls out a stake from his back pocket, lifts up his arm to deliver the blow.

He dimension shifts and staggers behind John to grab the stake from his hand; then he stabs John in the back. He picks Anna up. "Don't tell anyone you were captured tonight."

He vamps them to the top of the stairs, it's a good thing the door is unlocked, and sets her down in a safe spot. Anna leaves him to go find Jeremy. As soon as she leaves; he moves to the back of a building further away from the blaze his burst of energy waning. He needs fresh blood.

He hears Stephan ask, "Bonnie please help me save my brother. I can't let him die like that!"

Bonnie reluctantly agrees, "I'll tame the flames to let you get to him. That's all I can do. I am doing this for Elena not you."

"Brother, I didn't know you cared that much." He coughs. Stefan, Elena and Bonnie turn around and gap at him. "Smoke inhalation is a major Bitch." He coughs again. He has burns on his leather jacket, scorch marks on his black boots. "Damn, I really liked this Jacket." They are surprised to see him. Stefan asks, "How did you get out of that blaze?"

"Vervain doesn't have a strong effect on me. I drink some in a glass of bourbon every morning. I regained consciousness quickly and left through the unlocked door in to escape the flames." They believe him. He didn't tell them he left John there.

He glares menacing at the witch, "You said you disabled the device. You lied."

Bonnie glares back, "the tomb vampires had to be destroyed."

"Oh so I was collateral damage. For your information Mayor Lockwood was in that cellar also, he wasn't a vampire. He died of smoke inhalation because of you. That is now on your conscience. I hope there aren't any more innocents hurt because of your little vampire vendetta."

Bonnie starts crying. Elena hugs her and they both start rocking. Stefan doesn't say anything, agreeing with Damon for once.

Elena's cell beeps. She answers. Chief Liz Forbes asks "Elena can you come to the hospital? Caroline is in surgery. I need someone to be here for her. I need to take care of some police business and I don't want to leave her alone. It won't take me long."

Elena agrees. Damon, Stefan and Bonnie get into Elena's car and they drive to the hospital. They see Matt and Tyler in the waiting room. They are both banged up. "What happened to you guys?" Bonnie asks.

"I was driving. There was this awful sound. I lost control of the car. It flipped and sideswiped a wall. Caroline was in the passenger seat and took the brunt of the impact." Tyler explains.

"Where is she now? Do you know how bad her injuries are?" Elena inquires.

"The doctors are operating on her now. We don't know anything else. We are just waiting for someone who is able to tell us something."

She walks up to the Nurses station. "I'm Elena Gilbert, Liz Forbes asked me to check in with your staff. She was called away on official business. She didn't want Caroline to be alone when she comes out of Surgery. Is there somewhere I can wait for Caroline?"

The nurse responds. "She is still in surgery. They will assign a room for her after a brief stay in recovery. I can't tell you more than that. You can wait in the surgical waiting room, it is for family use. The doctors will meet with family there when they are through with her surgery."

 **[Rebekah's POV]**

Matt called her just minutes after the accident asking her to get a few things from home for him. She could smell a hint of Niklaus' blood in Caroline as she was brought into the hospital from the ambulance. She speculates on why her brother would help the perky blond. She moves as close to the operating room as she can get listening to the staff as they operate. Due to an internal bleed, the surgeons use shunts at the back of Caroline's head to drain the extra fluid off. The doctors are surprised at how well and fast Caroline is healing. A little while after they move Caroline to a room after her required surgery: she compels the surgical staff that Caroline's injuries were not that intensive and to note the lighter injuries in their documentation. Super healing sends up flags to the supernatural community. She doesn't want any problems to come back and bite the family in the butt.

 **[Elijah's POV]**

He is enthralled with the babies. He swears that he can hear multiple heartbeats. He is starting daddy nesting early. He is reading up on pregnancy, learning about things the babies will need, he is started a shopping list, and started to set aside funds for college. Isa pokes him for the last one, where is her college fund. Pick a school and use this for all education expenses. He hands her a credit card with her name embossed on it. Use it for anything you need or our children need. She snuggles up to him. He reads a few more passages from his book and he realizes Isa is curled up next to him napping.

His cell phone plays Niklaus' ring tone.

 **[Katherine's POV]**

In the middle of the night an hour before shift change, she slips into Caroline's room. She smells vampire blood in the girl. Placing a pillow over the girl's face she smothers her until her heart stops. Making sure she isn't seen she slips out of the room. Klaus will have a new vampire for his ceremony. She grins, Elena can say good bye to one of her little friends.

Katherine is unaware that it was Niklaus' blood that saved the young woman and that he observes her leaving the room. She picked Caroline as the vampire sacrifice for the Curse Breaking ceremony. She doesn't know that Niklaus isn't happy with her actions.

 **[Niklaus POV]**

Niklaus is watching Caroline sleep. Her head is bandaged from surgery, she is in transition. He saw Katherine leaving her room, and decided to investigate. Caroline had a snapped neck and due to him giving her blood earlier, she is in transition. He compelled the staff into believing he is her uncle on her dad's side. He made sure Caroline is moved to a private room. He has two warm blood bags in the cooler next to him. He is waiting for her to awaken.

He calls Elijah. "I have to ask for a favor."

There is a slight pause on the line, "what can I do for you brother?"

"Caroline Forbes was in an accident. I gave her some of my blood so she would survive. I saw Katerina was here before me. She left the hospital as I was arriving. When I reached Caroline's room her neck had been snapped. I have the hospital staff dealing with her case compelled. I need someone to keep a look out for her. I want Caroline protected. I need your help to do so."

 **[Elijah's POV]**

"Caroline is friends with Isa and Angela. As soon as they are aware that Caroline needs help, they will be there for her. I'll have Isa stop by the hospital before school. I'll get her to call Sheriff Forbes and volunteer to help Caroline. That way she and Angela will have clearance and a cover to help her. I will also warn them about Katerina/Katherine; so they will be on the lookout for her also."

"Thank you, Elijah."

Niklaus is moved by his brother's acceptance. Elijah can hear it in his voice, "Can I assist you further?"

"That's it for now. I am waiting for her to wake up. I have two blood bags with me for when she awakens. When the girls come for a visit, they will need to bring another bag for her."

"Are you are going to get her a daylight ring?"

Niklaus responds to his brother, "I have one for her at the Mansion."

"Call me when you get there, I'll meet you and get the ring from you. I'll give to Isa so Caroline will be able to wear it after they visit her at the hospital. I'll let the girls know about Caroline. Goodnight brother." Elijah hangs up.

Just before the hospital staff's shift change, I tuck the blood bags under Caroline's pillow. She will smell the blood when she wakes up.

I have to leave her and get Elijah her daylight ring. Then I'm going to track down Katerina Petrova. I have plans for her.

 **[Damon's POV]**

He confronts Bonnie at the hospital. He is concerned about Caroline and Bonnie isn't being cooperative. She keeps refusing to make a daylight ring for Caroline. It's not Caroline's fault that she had vampire blood in her system at the time of the accident. According to Matt a vampire must have seen the accident and tried to help. Otherwise she would be dead. The crash damage was severe on her side of the car where it flipped. Matt got a chance to see it before it was towed away from the scene. Damon saw the car himself after it was towed. He agrees with Matt Caroline wouldn't have survived that wreck without help.

 **[Isa's POV]**

She is putting her books in her locker at the end of the day and overhears Elena trying to talk Bonnie into making a daylight ring for Caroline. She agrees to do so with the caveat that Caroline can't kill humans or she will dispel the ring.

She walks around the school building for privacy and calls Elijah. "Yes ást?"

"Can you get a daylight ring for Caroline? Bonnie is making her life difficult, just because she is a baby vampire."

"I already have a one on hand. I'll give it to you once you come by after school."

"Thanks, see you soon, I love you."

Caroline is a good person, pushy, and a control freak. For someone to just walk into her hospital room and snap her neck: is vindictive. I don't see Caroline ticking someone off that badly. I walk up to the nurse's station and ask for a visitors pass for Caroline's room. "I have some things of hers that she wants. Is it ok if I go back?" The nurse hands me a name tag with Caroline's room number on it, I fill in my name.

"Just don't stay too long. She needs her rest," the nurse reminds me.

I smile, "Thank you."

Caroline sees me at the door and starts crying. "I don't know how to be a vampire." She shows me the two drained bags of blood. I reach over and hug her.

"Angela will be in to see you just as soon as I leave." I hand her the daylight ring, Niklaus wants her to have. "Niklaus sent this for you and he is the one responsible for giving you blood to help you survive the crash. Please don't be mad at him, he means well."

Caroline looks up at me. "Thank you so much, for telling me and bringing me this ring." She stretches her hand out into a sunbeam coming through the window of the room. Nothing happens, she smiles. "I have something else for you" I go over to the door and push it to, until it is open to just a brief crack. If it's closed completely, hospital staff will be in here before I can blink. I hand her the third blood bag from Niklaus.

"You're the best!" just before she sucks down the complete content of the bag. I laugh, "Call Niklaus, he is the one that is helping you the most. He got you this private room too. Here is his cell number. I know he would like to hear from you. He's worried."

I pack the empty blood bags into my backpack, "time for me to go." Angela wants to see you also." I hug her carefully, before I leave the room.


	17. Chapter 16: Being a Vampire 101

**Chapter 16: Being a Vampire 101**

 **[Caroline's POV]**

Caroline goes home from the hospital, Liz is working. Caroline leaves the house and goes to school. She is fighting her blood lust the entire day. Bonnie touches her when she hands Caroline a book she borrowed. She gets a weird look on her face and avoids Caroline for the rest of the day.

 **[Liz's POV]**

"Bill there has been a development with Caroline. She was involved in an accident last night due to the Gilbert device. Tyler was driving and blacked out, they hit a brick wall. She was rushed to the hospital. Somehow a vampire gave her blood. She transitioned into a vampire early this morning. I am at work now. Can you check on her? She needs help."

 **[Caroline's POV]**

When she gets home from school Caroline, goes to her room to get a blood bag from the cooler Niklaus gave her. She finds her mother standing in her room with one of the blood bags in her hand. "Care to explain this?"

"When I was in the accident, a vampire saw me and gave me blood so I would survive the accident. I don't know what happened, but I died. I woke up craving blood. Mom I'm a vampire now."

Liz nods. "Your father is coming to pick you up. He wants to spend some time with you."

Caroline not suspecting anything; leaves the house with her father.

He takes her to one of the caves, which has a dungeon room, used to torture and interrogate vampires the council captures. He ties her to a chair using vervain soaked chains to restrain her. He removes her daylight ring. He starves her; a new vampire needs to ingest blood every few hours. He gives her a blood bag, every time she tries to drink; he exposes her to sunlight briefly. He verbally abuses his daughter, for turning into a vampire. Liz shows up and tells him to stop. He doesn't. She calls Isa one of Caroline's friends to come help her talk some sense into Bill before he kills Caroline. Isa brings Rebekah and Angela with her.

They hear the things Bill is doing to Caroline. Rebekah dashes into the cell, disabling Bill and releases the bindings on Caroline. She grabs the daylight ring off Bills finger, breaking it. She puts the daylight ring back on Caroline's finger, and Vamps her away from the cave, taking her to their parked car.

 **[Isa's POV]**

She remembers being tortured by James, Bill is on her last nerve. Isa asks him, "How can anyone be so inhumane to another living creature? Caroline is a better human being as a vampire, than you ever hope to be as a human. Caroline will be properly trained as a new vampire. She will be guided to feed without killing anyone. Caroline is no longer your responsibility. We will be watching you, do not cross us, this is your only warning."

Bill gets in her face, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Bill falls to his knees in pain as Angela roundhouse kicks him from behind, breaking a few of his ribs. Then Angela tells him, "We know martial arts and we know where you live."

Isa reminds him, "The supernatural world has existed side by side with humanity: there are twenty seven billion humans on this planet. The world is struggling to support that many humans. Vampires are serving a purpose. Maybe not so much when they were first created, but they are needed now. So get off that human self-righteous high horse you have going on and see the bigger picture."

He glances around and sees Liz standing beside the entrance. "Come on I'll drive you to the emergency room." Liz helps him to her car.

 **[Angela's POV]**

She calls Liz later in the afternoon, "I want to ask your permission to have Caroline move in with me, Isa, and Rebekah. Someone is around the Townhouse all the time. It will help Caroline find control and feel safe that she is under constant scrutiny. I know you have a demanding job, so we thought this would be a better option for Caroline."

Liz responds to the suggestion, "I agree Caroline would benefit from constant supervision, since she is so new to being a vampire. You seem to know about vampires and what they are capable of doing. She needs discipline and you mentioned that you have martial arts training. That takes a lot of time, patience and skill. I can see how that kind of training would benefit a new vampire, my daughter in particular."

 **[Kol's POV]**

Isa has been pacing all over the townhouse. She keeps muttering about insolent witches and how hard their asses need to be kicked. It's amusing. I am sure that she really wants to hurt someone. She mentions Bonnie's name. I wonder what the little witch did to gain her ire. Something about a daylight ring and someone named Caroline. I think I'll do a little investigating.

 **[Freya's POV]**

I asked Elijah if there are any open townhouses next to Isa and Angela's. He said that he owns the complex and the one right next to us is available. Caroline needs to move in and I would like more space to practice magic and store all of my items. Kol can room with me, since I don't think he is rooming with anyone at the moment.

Kol pops in looking for Isa and Angela. I ask him if he would be interested in rooming with me in the townhouse next door. He quickly agrees, he tells me he has been popping in and out of a mausoleum in New Orleans. He thinks the townhouse will be a lot more comfortable and spacey. I laugh at him, and lightly tease him about being a bachelor.

He takes it with good grace and asks me if I could set him up with Bonnie. I laugh and wish him luck with that. I promise to put in a good word for him if she ever asks.

 **[Katerina Petrova/Kathrine Pierce's POV]**

I can't believe what is in front of me. Damon and Stefan are with a dark brown haired young woman; sitting at one of the iron tables outside the Mystic Grill. They are doting on her. She is cuddled up next to Damon and he is trying to feed her a fry. Stefan is laughing at them. He hands the girl a napkin.

"Which one is better the ranch or the barbeque?" She pouts at him, "Chocolate shake is better all the way!" Damon chuckles: "To each their own. What are you all up to for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Since you will be busy, I'm taking Angela out to the old Salvatore plantation. She wants to see some of our history." Stefan pulls at one of Angela's locks. She bats his hand away.

"You both have been promising to take me out there for a week now. I just want to see something of your family's history."

Damon leers at her, "I'll show you some family history."

She pops him on the leg. "Just because you are ancient doesn't mean I want to see it!"

Stefan laughs, "Oh burn. She got you." They put money down on the table for the waitress. Damon leaves in one direction; Stefan and Angela leave in the opposite direction.

Katherine is fuming and muttering under her breath. "Who is this bitch? How long have they known her? What right does she have? Where the fuck is Elena, she is supposed to have them wrapped around her little pinky? At least she is a dead ringer for me; that I can understand."

She pulls out her cell. "Ralph I need you to snag someone for me a recent arrival going to Mystic Falls High School. She is 5'8", has brown hair and brown eyes. I want you to grab and hold her for me. I'll get the two daylight rings you have been asking me for."

He agrees and hangs up.

[Early Evening outside the Mystic Falls Public Library]

The boys have been cruising all over Mystic Falls looking for a girl that matches Kat's description. Ralph nudges his significant other Mitch, "I believe this is our lucky day." The girl that Kat described is walking to a car in the library parking lot. They get out of the pickup and one approaches her from the front, the other vamps behind her. Ralph asks "Can you call the garage for me I need a tow?" Isa looking down and reaching into her backpack, "just a sec."

Mitch taps her on the head her from behind and grabs her in a fireman's carry. He leaves her backpack on the ground by her car. Ralph is looking around for any witnesses; no one is around to see them. "Let's get out of here quick. Someone will show up soon. They stuff her into behind the bench seat in the cab of the truck. They drive down a dirt road to an abandoned cabin in the woods. They place the unconscious girl on a bed in the back room.

"Hope Kat means what she says." Ralf looks at Mitch as he nods. "I'll get the whiskey you get the cards."

 **[Isa's POV]**

She wakes up with a pounding headache. She is in what looks like a hunting cabin down in the woods. "At least I'm not in the same room as thing one and thing two." She thinks to herself, then concentrates and shifts to Elijah's office. He sees her from the corner of his eye, "What happened? He smells fresh blood and finds blood in her hair at the back of her head.

"Two vampires nabbed me just outside the public library. They are somewhere in a smelly cabin in the woods. I can take you there. They said something about cat meaning what she says. "

Elijah nods, and she reaches for his right hand. They shift to the bedroom in the cabin. They hear the two men betting on another round of poker. "Go back to the office and call Niklaus, his phone number is programmed into the office phone, number two on the right buttons. Then I need you to get checked out."

Isa hugs him, "what do I need to tell him?"

"When he finds Katerina, I want to chat with her."

Isa dimension shifts. He compels both men to keep playing poker. He compels them not to acknowledge that he is in the room with them. Out of their line of vision he shifts to the Other Side. Watching for the person responsible for his wife's kidnapping.

Just as Katerina steps into the cabin, Elijah shifts behind her and breaks her neck. He calls Niklaus from his cell phone.

"I have something for you," and gives his brother directions to his location.

Niklaus arrives to take Katerina to his dungeon. "Call Freya she will put up a boundary spell to keep Katerina in place."

Nik nods, to the two men. "Want any help?"

Elijah shakes his head no.

Nik gives him a wicked grin. "I have plans for this bitch. Drop by the mansion before you go home, I would like to discuss some things with you." Elijah acknowledges him with a nod.

Nik leaves with his prisoner.

Elijah takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. It is time for a discussion with the two vampires who dared to violently touch his pregnant wife.


	18. Chapter 17: Curses Foiled Again

**Chapter 17: Curses Foiled Again**

 **[Niklaus POV]**

The family is staying out of his way. He is gearing up to break the Curse early on the full moon, which means he has found all the components and a very powerful witch. He doesn't have to wait until the summer solstice.

Elijah suspected that I was being aided by Katherine, but he now knows I am not to be blamed for her schemes. Katerina Petrova made a big mistake by targeting Angela and having Isa kidnapped in her place. Elijah enjoys torturing her for hours. I stayed outside the door listening to her begging and screaming. He leaves her alive for the ceremony, barely.

 **[Jules POV]**

She and her pack follow Mason Lockwood into town. She wants information about why Mason is in Mystic Falls. She scouts out the Mystic Grill and asks for information about a blond young woman close to Niklaus, her informant points out Rebekah instead of Caroline. She ambushes Rebekah, using a vervain bomb.

She is keeping Rebekah dosed with vervain, and in vervain soaked chains in a trailer deep in the woods. Niklaus confronts Jules by taking the hearts out her pack members. Jules was misinformed about Rebekah. She didn't know that she grabbed his sister. Jules bites Niklaus. Her venom doesn't affect the hybrid.

 **[Niklaus POV]**

He bites her back, her wound isn't healing. Eventually his venom will kill her. She has days before that happens. So he can still sacrifice her.

He hauls Jules body into the dungeon; then he tosses it into a deep pool filled with wolfsbane. She manages to pull herself up to a narrow ledge to stand on, the entire pit is drenched in the herb; she cannot climb out of the pit. She has second degree burns all over her body, from the herb filled water. She will be his werewolf sacrifice.

He checks on the cell holding Katerina/Kathrine. She is chained with vervain soaked shackles, sitting in a chair bolted in a tub of vervain. It covers her knees. She screams until she passes out.

He has the moonstone. He compelled Mason to give it to him. The blood of the doppelganger is the last piece. He has been keeping an eye on Elena. He hasn't encountered any resistance from his brothers and sisters.

He knows that Freya has been rescued from Dahlia. He has informants scattered throughout Mystic Falls. He has invaded quite a few people's minds. He believes his family is now immune due to the shields Freya has put on them.

Niklaus is at his family's mansion in Mystic Falls, going over the inspection reports showing all of the work he had required is complete. His siblings are pairing off Elijah with his wife. Finn will probably return with Sage at some point. These factors have been accounted for their suites are designed for couples. If what he suspects to be true, Elijah will require rooms for a nursery soon. He added rooms in the plans for that also. His family can move back in at any time. He just has to find them to make the offer. All of them: Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Freya have been elusive.

Rebekah and Freya rooming together in a townhouse, close to Finn's. Kol has been in and out of the girl's townhouse. Isa has been staying there too. She will soon graduate. His family is expanding. He feels uneasy about allowing new people into his circle. The pact Family Forever and Always, is taking on a new meaning. He knows his family is giving him room to break the curse. He hasn't always been willing to share responsibilities with them. Elijah has been the one most helpful for him in the past, in hopes of his redemption. Now Elijah has other priorities. There is soon to be a new generation of Mikaelsons. Daggering his siblings will not be a viable option. Interference in their new bonds would cause unpleasant ramifications. Niklaus sighs. He will have to start making amends soon, so the family can re-unite under this roof.

 **[John Gilbert's POV]**

At the Gilbert House in Mystic falls, he is talking to Elena. "I want you to take this Gilbert ring. It has brought more than one family member back to life, if the person wearing this resurrection ring dies to supernatural causes. Isobel had it also spelled to resurrect someone with doppelganger blood. This ceremony counts as a supernatural death. I know about the deal you made with Niklaus, to sacrifice yourself so that he will not to hurt and will personally protect the people you love. This will bring you back, if you die."

Elena accepts the ring and puts it on her finger. "Thanks, Dad."

John is pleased that she is acknowledging him as her biological dad. He knows that she considers his deceased brother Grayson to be her 'real' dad.

John leaves to visit the home of Bonnie Bennet. He knocks on her door. Bonnie lets him inside. "This is a new spell for me. I got it from Grams grimoire." Bonnie has him sit within a salt circle with five candles at each part of a pentagram. She places one candle in the center where he sits. She lights the candles from her mind. He gives her a tie tack of his and a comb of Elena's. She then chants, "devinea homhue humo" three times. "

"If Elena dies, the second her heartbeat stops, your heart will stop and hers will resume beating."

John asks, "How can I pay you?"

She responds, "I didn't help you for any reward. Elena has been my best friend all my life. I did this to help her."

 **[Stefan's POV]**

I call Niklaus just before the curse breaking ceremony and ask if we can set up a meeting. He agrees, asking me to meet him at the Mansion in an hour.

He greets me at the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Damon was bitten by Jules; when she and her pack broke into the boarding house. We killed the three of her pack that were with her, before she got away. The werewolf bite is slowly killing him. I was told that you might have a cure for a werewolf bite for vampires?"

"I will give you the cure, but I want something in return."

I look at him. "Name it."

"I need an enforcer. You will fit the position quite well as the Ripper. I will only need you for a brief time. I plan to sire hybrids after this full moon."

"I'll do it." He doesn't see anything else he can do to save his brother.

Niklaus goes to his desk and pulls out a vial handing it to him. "Come to me the morning after the Curse Breaking Ceremony. We will be leaving then."

"Thank you for this." He speeds away from the Mansion.

 **[Elena's POV]**

At the Salvatore Boarding House, she is holding a vial of Stefan's blood and a letter from him.

 _ **Elena,**_

 _ **If you are reading this I am not with you. I called Damon and let him know that I left this letter for you and a vial of my blood. I know you are going to do anything you can to keep your loved ones safe. I want you to have the option to continue living after the ceremony. This is a vial of my blood. It will bring you back, as a vampire. You will still be living and breathing, and with your family, I hope you will choose this option as a backup plan.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Stefan.**_

She has tears in her eyes. They fought just before he left. She didn't understand the deal he made to save his brother. He promised to return. She misses him and hopes she survives to see him again.

 **[Niklaus' POV]**

Niklaus throws Jules body into the magic circle. Jules leaps up to exit but finds the binding spell is too strong.

A compelled Katerina Petrova stands in the circle, looking at Jules with a smirk on her face. "Looks like your doggie days are over."

Jules growls back, "Well the world will be one less manipulative bitch, once you die."

 **[Greta Martin's POV]**

She has everything set up for the ceremony. She even has boundary spells up to keep her father and/or brother from interfering. This is her life. She will have access to some of the most powerful grimoires, the ones written by one of the powerful original witches. Just think of all the magic she will learn.

Niklaus has the moonstone he retrieved from a compelled Mason Lockwood. Katerina led him right to him. He walks over to Greta and hands her the moonstone. Ready when you are love.

Greta begins to chant.

Niklaus steps into the circle with Jules she tries to escape as he steps in, not succeeding she tries to attack him. He just snaps her neck. He feels the magic shift inside, like a weight lifted off of his body.

He steps into the next circle, with Katerina. "You have led a vicious merry dance all of your life and it will end here. You have attacked my family for the last time. Goodbye Katerina Petrova." He snaps her neck and drains her.

He walks over to Elena; the Full Moon is about to peak in its nightly cycle. "I admire your courage and sense of family. I wish this could have been done with a different person." He grabs her gently and sinks his teeth into her neck taking long draws of blood, to end her suffering quickly. Elena falls to the ground. He leaves the circle. His bones start breaking and reforming into the werewolf, he was always meant to be. In wolf form, he hears a gasp of air behind him. He sees Elena pull herself back up into a sitting position. Elena is saved with a Gilbert resurrection ring, she had Stefan's blood as a guarantee she would live if the ring didn't bring her back. It did. She is a Gilbert and with this special ring she didn't have to be human for it to work.

He hears John Gilbert's voice calling to her. "Elena, are you all right?"

She calls back, "I'm alive."

Niklaus runs quickly into the forest for his first hunt as a werewolf.

 **[Enzo's POV]**

John Gilbert was distracted by his concern for Elena his daughter. It made it easy to sneak up behind him and knock him out. I remove the Gilbert ring from his finger then snap his neck.

Elena isn't protected now. Stefan is going out of town with Klaus. Damon is busy protecting Angela his mate. The Originals are present in Mystic Falls but are very reclusive. Klaus is active due to his curse breaking ceremony. I have plans for her. I can wait for the perfect opportunity to grab her.


	19. Chapter 18: Return of Mommy Dearest

**Chapter 18: Return of Mommy Dearest**

 **[Enzo's POV]**

Very early in the morning just before dawn he breaks into an underground secret lab on the Whitmore College campus. He got the location from John Gilbert's laptop. He narrows his eyes. There are two human researchers pouring over notes. He vamps behind them snapping both of their necks. He ignores the two dying vampires strapped to gurneys. The fire will take care of them. There are computer servers in the corner of the room. He hacks into the servers and discovers that there are multiple labs; one of them is labeled Gilbert2.

He sees a designation for Damon, he opens it. There is a warning about the vampire that is systematically wiping out all of the Whitmore family and their secret labs. They must use extreme caution on trying to take him down. Damon has enough blackmail information to take to the human public. They know if anything happens to him their secrets will be public knowledge. Their funding would be decimated. Humans don't believe in vampires or the supernatural.

He ponders this information. Damon would just take out one lab the one that they were tortured in, but for him to take out a whole family and take out any lab he discovered. These actions speak of more than a personal vendetta, more like a crusade. He had a feeling he knows why, Damon did it for him. This means he will have to make other plans.

Damon believes he survived and let Enzo die, this was his penance. He would have done the same. He just needs to find Damon and find out what else he knows about these labs. There could be more of them.

The key is still the Mystic Falls founding families they have the money and resources to fund these labs. There are two Gilberts still alive and human. Elena and Jeremy, he took out Miranda and Greyson on the Wickery Bridge and John at the curse breaking ceremony. The last Forbe's heir is a vampire. He will leave her alone she doesn't have a clue. But Bill is still fair game. It's time for him to make a return visit to the Gilbert home in Mystic Falls and their lake house. There must be documentation somewhere. John's laptop holds some information, but only recent data. Maybe he can compel Jeremy to tell him where they hide their documents: he is under the age of eighteen so he may not have a clue. Hell Elena probably doesn't know. It's worth a shot.

He pulls a thumb drive from his pocket, there is a 'seek and destroy computer virus' on it that will wipe all data on the computer and the servers connected to it. He leaves the lab after setting the timer on an incendiary device. They won't find much left of this lab.

 **Mystic Falls, in a Burned out Mansion**

 **[Bonnie's POV]**

She and Abby chant to remove a barrier to an elaborate wooden casket. They chant again to remove the sealing spell from it. It opens. A blond middle aged woman looks at the two witches. "I want to thank you, children of Ayana for helping me with this task."

She hands the woman current clothes for her to change into and a basket lunch, with some fruit juice.

"If you will come with us, we will take you to the Mikaelson mansion, so you can join your children? Abby asks, after Esther changes clothes and eats lunch."

Esther nods, "Thank you that will help with our goal."

 **[Isa's POV]**

"Elijah I need for you to contact this woman for me and make sure she is here for the Ball your mother will be hosting."

"You want me to contact Sage and get her to come here for a Ball? Why?"

"Finn will side with your mother because he believes that Sage was killed by Niklaus."

"Finn will not complete the ritual Esther wants to perform, if he sees her. She needs to be in his sight when your mother proposes a toast about reuniting your family."

"How do you know this?"

"I had a dream about what is going to happen, if we don't stop your mother."

"What would happen?"

"She will use Elena's doppelganger blood to do two spells, one to link you together so if one of you is killed all of you will die. This includes all of your sirelines as well."

"Her goal is to rid the world of Vampires."

"Yes, that is why I had the dream. The world has twenty seven billion people in it; can you imagine the problems without Vampires for population control?"

 **[Sage's POV]**

I am in position for Finn to catch a glimpse of me per Isa's request. Isa walks over to me. I envelop her in a hug. "So you are the one I have to thank for Elijah's call and bringing me here?"

"Yes, you and Finn deserve happiness." Isa presses a small coin into my hand. "This will keep anyone from finding you. I wish you and Finn the best. Please contact Elijah when things settle down."

She hugs me back and moves to the other side Elijah. I see Esther and Finn arrive at the head of the stairs. I catch Finn's eye and watch as his eyes widen. He schools his expression so he won't give his surprise away.

 **[Isa's POV]**

Elijah approaches me as I move towards him; we haven't seen each other since his mother reappeared. He takes my hand to kiss it. "Don't drink the champagne; when your mother offers a toast, it is spiked with doppelganger blood."

He nods as he lifts his face from my hand. "I am glad to see you made it to our ball. It is nice to see you again Isabella."

"Thank you, I am glad to attend a ball in your family's honor. I see Rebekah; I would like a word with her, if you will excuse me?"

He bows and moves back allowing me to approach his sister.

I walk close to Rebekah, "Don't drink the champagne. It's laced with Elena's blood." Bekah makes a Yuk face at me. I grin and make my way over to Kol. I whisper in his ear, "Don't drink the Champagne it's laced with doppelganger blood. Your mom plans to link you all, and then kill one of you, which will kill all of you. All of your sires will die too. Keep watch, she probably has a backup plan to bring a super hunter back from the Other Side."

Kol kisses me on the cheek and whispers, "Thanks for telling me."

Elijah announces to all attending: "Your attention please: Our family would like to thank you for attending the Mikaelson Family Ball. My mother is hosting this celebration to honor the reunion of Mikaelson family under one roof after a number of years. Please enjoy the festivities."

For the first dance of the Ball, Finn finds Isa. "May I have this dance?"

Isa nods, "Thank you I would love to dance with you."

He takes her hand. "Thank you for bringing Sage back to me, he lowers his voice. Mother lied to me again. She wants to link all of us together through a spell: so if one of us dies all of our siblings will die. She is going to summon someone from the Other Side. She wanted me to be the sacrifice for that spell. I was convinced that Sage was dead and waiting for me on the Other Side. I know now that she is alive and well. We will be leaving after this dance. I will contact you later when we find a safe place." The dance ends and he hugs me, out of Esther's line of sight.

Isa is doing her best to stay out of Esther's way. She really doesn't want Esther to know she is going to be a grandmother. Elijah has been steering his mother away, from meeting her. She doesn't know how long they can keep it up: witches have a way of finding out information.

Freya gave her an amulet to keep her pregnancy hidden until her bump is obvious. Marie has promised to help cover up the pregnancy also. Human/Elven children are rare. Hybrid children, Elven/Vampire are extremely rare. They will be gifted, which will in turn make the supernatural community very nervous.

She can't bring herself to trust Esther. Isa believes the woman has been on the Other Side way too long. At least her children can learn and grow. They are working as a family unit, well mostly. So far Mystic Falls hasn't had many fatalities in the month's that the family has been in town: car accidents yes, vampire attacks no.

 **[Niklaus' POV]**

Isa walks up behind him and speaks softly, "don't drink the champagne; your mother put doppelganger blood in it."

He lowers his voice to respond. "Why are you warning me?" "What's in it for you?"

Isa smiles, "I am just looking out for family." She walks away.

He observes his siblings more. Rebekah laughs at something her date Matt tells her. He hasn't heard that laugh in ages, a carefree happy laugh from his sister. Elijah is just as stoic, but he watches Isa like a falcon looking for its next meal, only he possesses a self-satisfied half smile when he looks at her. Kol is watching everyone, actually talking to people and he hasn't killed anyone since he has been undaggered. Finn actually smiled as he danced with Isa; then disappeared. He thought he saw Sage briefly. To his surprise Freya is dancing with Damon Salvatore. Freya is supposed to be dead.

He narrows his eyes; Mother has a lot to answer for. Using doppelganger blood in the sibling's glasses means she isn't here for benign purposes. Probably a linking spell of some sort. He owes Isa a thank you. She just saved him and his siblings from some witchcraft is mother is cooking up. Isa's reason family, she has given him something to consider. In his single minded quest to break the curse, his family is moving on with their lives without his involvement. He withdrew from them and now they are flourishing. He needs to talk to Elijah; his brother will have some answers for him.

He spots Caroline standing near one of the doors. He walks over to her and asks her for a dance. She graciously accepts. "Caroline you are a very graceful dancer."

She grins at him, "Thank you I have had years of practice."

We complete the dance and he kisses her hand, before releasing her. She blushes. She is enchanting.

 **[Isa's POV]**

In one of the side rooms of the mansion, she is standing next to the window looking out at the gardens. Niklaus is pacing the room with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He walks over to her, turning her face to him, staring into her eyes trying to compel her. "How do I know I can trust you? You just appeared out of nowhere, as a damsel in distress; of course Elijah would fall for you."

She snorts. "Quit trying to compel me, it doesn't work. You cannot command my loyalty, trust is earned and loyalty will follow. I both trust and I am loyal to Elijah; therefore I am loyal to family. I love him Niklaus."

He weighed her words. "So be it. Just don't give me a reason not to trust you." They leave the room going in separate directions.

 **[Niklaus POV]**

He leaves the mansion and walk to the stables to clear his head. he is surprised to see Caroline with one of our horses petting him on the nose. "They love carrots." he pulls one out of a covered bin by the stall gate and hands it to her. The stallion pulls it out of her hand snuffling gently out of his nose. She laughs, "That tickles."

"Do you ride?"

"No, I haven't been up on a horse before."

"I would be glad to teach you."

She smiles at me, "maybe later. I'll let you know. I need to get back."

He nods and smiles back at her. "You are welcome in the stables anytime."

She nods as she turns to walk back towards the house.

 **[Isa's POV]**

She notices that Caroline and Niklaus have at least one dance together. She hopes that the two of them will start really talking to each other soon. She catches them time to time checking each other out, when the other one isn't looking.

 **[Enzo's POV]**

He slips into the Mikaelson Ball, the who's who of Mystic Falls are all in attendance. He overhears several conversations. One of which is not to drink the champagne because there is doppelganger blood in it. Curious as to the current doppelganger, the last one he ran into was Katherine Pierce. He looks up to see Katherine walking down the stairs. Why is she here? Someone calls to her "Elena Mother would like to talk to you." The newest doppelganger is Elena Gilbert, interesting. He knew Klaus needed her for his ceremony. He didn't make the connection that she was a doppelganger.

This is the perfect opportunity to nab her. I scout the house and the grounds. Good thing I have an up to date SUV with tinted windows. The Mikaelson's just made my task so much easier. He plots to change Elena in the next twenty four hours. His plan is to turn her and have her kill Jeremy eventually. He decides to follow up on his earlier plan. There are too many people here to be able to snatch Elena without witnesses. He had been invited into the Gilbert home earlier in the day by Jeremy on the pretense that he was returning an item that belonged to Alaric, a crossbow. Jeremy not thinking invited him in.

 **[Niklaus POV]**

Later as the last guests are leaving the mansion; Esther corners him, "Have you seen Finn?"

"I saw him earlier. He was dancing at the Ball. I haven't seen him in the last few hours."

"Is he staying here at the mansion?"

"Finn has a townhouse across town. We just completed the renovations to the mansion recently. I haven't pushed for anyone to live here."

He gives his mother his brother's address. She leaves the room. He is quick to send a text message to Finn, Isa and Elijah. "Mother is looking for Finn. Heads up, I gave her Finn's townhouse address."

Isa replies, "Finn left town with Sage earlier this evening. He warned me about Esther: "Family meeting our townhouse?"

 **[Enzo's POV]**

After the Mikaelson Ball, Elena returns to her home, she showers and prepares for bed. Enzo watches her. As soon as she falls asleep he, pulls out a syringe and drugs her with a sleeping aid.

He places a note from Elena to Jenna and Jeremy, saying that she has been under too much stress from everything that happened recently and she was offered an opportunity to study in England. She needs to leave right away to accept the offer. He leaves documentation of the offer and a copy of the flight ticket to London. The phone number on the documentation is to a forwarding service, and will be directed to him. He forwards her incoming calls to the communication center and pockets her cell phone.

He calls a distant cousin in Sussex where she goes to school, he makes her an attractive offer if she will pretend to be Elena if someone texts her cell. He will email her Elena's information and information about her contacts. He packs her bag, grabs her backpack, journal, stuffed animal and other personal stuff as if she hurriedly packed to leave and drops it out the window. He lifts her up and jumps out the bedroom window. He calls one of his minions and has her drive Elena's car to the airport.

 **[Jeremy's POV]**

I grab my backpack and the really cool crossbow one of Alaric friends left for him. I really want to get there before school starts so he can secure the crossbow before anyone else can see it.

Jenna calls up to me as she opens the door, "I have an early appointment on campus. Your lunch is in the counter in the kitchen. See you later."

 **Family Meeting to discuss Esther and her plans**

 **[Isa's POV]**

Everyone gathers in the girl's townhouse. She starts the conversation with, "Mama Dearest wanted to link all of the Mikaelson siblings together through a spell: so if one of you dies all of your siblings will die. She wanted Finn to be the sacrifice. She lied to him and told him Sage was killed by one of the brothers and she was waiting on the Other Side for him. Finn saw Sage at the Ball and left with her earlier. He said he would be in touch later. As a possible as a backup to her scheme Esther wants to summon a vampire hunter from the Other Side."

Kol asks her, "How did you know the Champagne was laced with the doppelganger's blood?"

"Marie, my Elven grandmother has a talent for prophecy. She has visions that are linked to our family and friends. My mother has a similar prophecy talent, but it's more personal in nature, she can sense if there is some kind of danger directed toward her or her close family members. My mother is a gypsy in the sense that she cannot stay in one place for any length of time. Marie gave me the heads up on what your mother was up to at the ball. I just passed on the information."

"My talent is a mental shield, my thoughts are hidden. I dated a mind reader for a while, this talent was very handy."

Elijah asks, "Does that mean our child or children will be talented also?"

"Yes, we both have Elven bloodlines. You all have talents. They may not be obvious to you but your Elven blood almost guarantees you have some kind of talent." The family starts speculation on what each other's Elven talents are.

 **[Esther's POV]**

She is furious. Finn is missing and her locator spell isn't working. Her children are not linked to each other. Who knew of her plans? The witches on the Other Side have no answers for her. She was brought back to life to fix her mistakes. Who would want to keep the Vampire abominations alive?

I need a new sacrificial candidate. That new girl Elijah is protecting, she is not a doppelganger, but I sense magic in her. She would make the perfect sacrifice.


	20. Chapter 19: Heartbeats

**Chapter 19: Heartbeats**

 **[Isa's POV]**

Everyone is relieved but worried at the same time, Esther disappeared. No one has seen her, or talked to her and she didn't leave any messages. Speculation that she crossed over to the Other Side was discussed, but no one knows for sure.

Vampires can hear babies' heartbeats at around six to seven weeks after conception. The scheduled six week checkup for Isa has Elijah very excited. He swears that he can hear multiple heartbeats. I lightly smack him on the arm. I'm small framed that will hurt.

I set up the appointment with Dr. Fell. Elijah rescheduled all of his plans so he can be with me. The first thing done at my appointment is to give samples. Dr. Fell confirms that I am right on schedule, yes there are multiple heartbeats. She schedules our first ultrasound. She tells us that there are three babies in there and there are two sacks. Two of the three will be identical twins. I ask her how many copies we can get of the ultrasound, we have a large family. She laughs and tells us we can have two for now, but there is a Copy Center across the street from her office where we can make copies. We schedule our next appointment with her.

I call Angela, "We just got the results of our first ultrasound. There are three of them cooking inside me." Angela squeals. I hear Damon bitching in the background, that dogs and werewolves can hear her for miles.

My cell phone starts playing, "(You're) Having My Baby, by Paul Anka". Damn it Kol got a hold of my cell phone again. Someone told him. I answer. "I am at the bookstore, are there any titles you want while I'm here?" Elijah asks.

"How many baby books did you buy?"

"I'm not saying, I'll be home after I take care of some business matters."

"Ok, I'll see you soon." I end the call, wondering just what my husband is up to; then being slightly afraid of the answer."

Freya is beside herself, Elijah broke the news to her before I could. She is excited for us and scared that Dahlia will come for one of the babies after they are born. "Freya, we will deal with that issue when it comes up. I need to start reading all the baby books Elijah just purchased at the bookstore. I hope you will be willing to help us with this process; you and Bekah will make great aunts. Angela is freaking, she is so excited. I'm calling Bekah next."

Bekah, is more than thrilled I'm having multiples. "More shopping is on the horizon, I can see it now."

She laughs, "You know me so well. I'll schedule our first baby shopping outing next week. On another note do you want anything special for graduation?"

I look at my calendar. Next week is graduation; that date snuck up on me. "I just want to celebrate with family and friends. I'm sure Angela will tell you the same thing."

"We'll get together tomorrow and go over plans. Later":" Bekah hung up. She is so excited about the newest editions. I know she is going shopping. She can't resist.

Caroline walks into the townhouse after having lunch with Liz.

"How did your lunch go with your mom?"

"We talked more than we have in the last few weeks. It's getting easier to talk to each other. She is still super busy. She mentioned something about hiring a new police officer to handle some of the lighter cases. She'll know something more next week. Hey your baby appointment was today! How did it go?"

I hand her a copy of the ultrasound. "Cool little blips. Wait a second are you having more than one?"

I grin at her, "Yeah there are three in there cooking."

She pops me on the arm, "you are an incubator not an oven."

"No need to get violent," I rub my arm. It didn't really hurt. I'm just messing with her.

Her eyes light up and she says it in one word: "Shopping!"

I groan. "Get in line that's where Bekah is now." She ignores me and pulls out her cell phone checking places to shop for baby related items.

 **Girls Night**

The girls corner Caroline and ask her if she is interested in Niklaus. If she is, they want to chat with her. Isa mentions that Niklaus has a thing for Caroline: she lists examples from what she has observed. This leads to all the girls giving advice on how to handle men, the Mikaelson men to be specific. But to be involved with Nik there are things she needs to understand about the Mikaelson men:

"All of the Mikaelson men are cannons: primed and ready to take out the perceived enemy. There are people, organizations and other supernaturals that are destructive all of which need to be taken out, and we as loving family members and/or significant others, need to praise them and show our appreciation when they do." Freya suggests.

"The only examples they had of supportive women are Esther, we know how that worked out. They have an example of a loving woman but to a lesser degree; Rebekah, they see her as their baby sister to protect they don't usually consult with her before they act. Other women like Aya, Katerina, Katia used them for their own purposes, not supported them or loved them for themselves." Isa expresses her concern for the role models that the family have had so far.

"They haven't had a positive woman's influence besides us," Rebekah points out.

"I'm not down playing your importance Freya as a witch you are powerful and a strong feminine defensive force within the Family. For all of our men always give them options, ones that you can stand behind and one they would take if you didn't say something," Angela suggests.

"When they are successful acknowledge their accomplishment. Mother's everywhere are able to do this for their kids and significant others, Esther didn't." Isa suggests.

"Now for the fun part of the evening," Rebekah reaches into her knapsack and starts pulls out five silicon dildos.

"What the hell?" from blushing Angela. Isa laughs. Freya winks at her sister. Caroline grabs her bag seeing if there are any more goodies that Rebekah has stashed.

"We are going to practice different techniques to improve our oral skills." She glances at each one of us individually, "I don't want to know the details. This is a way of pleasing our men and future partner in Freya case. An informative bonding experience and next week we can go over pregnancy topics for Isa."

Rebekah teaches different techniques, deep throating, points out sensitive spots, a way to pinch slightly to enhance male pleasure and one to postpone ejaculation. Isa grins, "They never teach the good stuff in Sex Ed." All the girls laugh.

 **[Elijah POV]**

He is enthralled with the babies, and his family has starting teasing him about daddy nesting early. He is reading up on early childhood development, learning about things the babies will need, he is starting a shopping list, setting aside for their college funds. Isa pokes him for the last one, "where is my college fund?"

"Pick a school and use this for all education expenses." He hands her a credit card with her name embossed on it. "Use it for anything you need or our children need."

 **[Alice POV]**

Alice has a vision just as she gets into a Maserati; _Edward also purchased a fast car and is driving to Volterra._ She is still hoping to stop Edward prior to being exposed to the guard. It is a race against time.

In Volterra Edward fails to expose himself when Alice manages to push him back out of the sunlight in the fountain square. The Volturi guards strong arm them into the castle, they are taken down into the cellars and then to the throne room.

They aren't asked to join the guard yet, there are to wait the arrival of invited guests. They are held in separate rooms; both hear the feeding frenzy of the Guard at dinner time. They are forced to drink human blood, if they want to eat. After two weeks of captivity both Edward and Alice have bright red eyes.

Aro calls and demands a meeting with all of the Cullens. Aro sends for the rest of the Cullen family, using his own jet to pick them up from Rochester. The remaining four members of Cullen family arrive in Volterra before midnight.

The Volturi guard brought Victoria's head to Aro upon returning from Rochester. One of Elijah's associates killed her, burned her body and gave her head to the Volturi guard, her other creations were killed and burned by his associates just before Jane and crew arrived. Jane told her master as she handed the head, "Elijah Mikaelson sends his regards." If Aro could have paled he would have.

Aro is in a forgiving mood: he lets the Cullens live. He is pissed about the debacle in Seattle that the guard had to clean up, when it was the responsibility of the Cullens to take care of the last member of the rebel coven.

Caius is pissed that his crack werewolf killing team went absent without leave and got distracted by the Cullens pet and got themselves killed because of it. He plans to torment Edward and Alice for quite some time.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie arrive in Volterra, and are met by representatives of the Volturi, and they are brought to the Castle by members of the Guard. Edward and Alice join them in the throne room for Aro's judgement.

Aro lists the charges against the family: the most condemning charge is letting Bella live without turning her. Aro is pissed because her mental shield would have been a perfect addition for the Guard. Yes, she is not alive now, but it wasn't by their actions to rectify their mistake.

So Aro is taking Alice and Edward to be members of his guard for an indefinite period of time for the Cullen's transgression. He is being magnanimous and allowing the two couples to leave and go back to their lives. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are released with the condition; that each couple cannot live in the same city.


	21. Chapter 20: Plans and Happenstance

**Chapter 20: Plans and Happenstance**

 **[Isa's POV]**

At the Mikaelson Mansion, near Richmond: "Why does everyone have to pile up here for graduation?" Isa mutters. "I just want one quiet weekend with my sexy husband." I hear Elijah chuckling from the bed. "Have you seen my car keys? We want to go shopping for the babies and graduation presents." If you can't sway them join them.

"Your car keys are with the rest of the keys, on a rack by the back door."

"Thanks," I bend down to kiss him showing some cleavage. He pulls me down to the bed. I break the kiss before I decide not to leave. "More of that and then some later; I promise." I grin at him as he pouts at me. I bounce off the bed, leaving the room before I change my mind. I hear his sexy laugh from the hallway.

Rebekah, Caroline, Angela, and Freya are waiting for me by the back door. Bekah holding the keys to my SUV, "I'm driving." She smirks at me.

"Fine: What is on the shopping agenda for today?"

Caroline responds, "Angela needs clothes, lingerie, and other fun stuff from all of us as a graduation present. You need to shop for maternity wear. You have a pronounced baby bump now."

Angela pokes Caroline lightly on the arm: "Tact. Find some quickly."

Freya laughs, "The one sure thing, you can count on Caroline to point out the obvious."

I stick my tongue out at Freya.

At the mall Angela and I split off from the girls, they are looking at baby clothes. It is too soon for me to be thinking about their clothes. We haven't decided on baby furniture yet or which rooms to use. We promise to meet up with them at the Maternity shop in a little while. I know that the girls will pick out some maternity items for me to try on.

 **[Another POV]**

Artholus is intrigued by the young pregnant woman. He loves her aura. She is one of his descendants. There is powerful magic with her and her half Elven children. He pops into the shop, catching her eye. She buys his home away from home. He hears Marie's laughter. Silly thing, she would appreciate my alliance with her granddaughter and great grandchildren. Now how do I get Isa to acknowledge me?

 **[Isa's POV]**

Angela is giving me a breather. She wants to look at antiques in one of the little shops at the end of the mall. We wander into the shop that has quaint antiques for sale.

The owner is a kind old lady with poor eyesight. She will never admit that to her granddaughter who really runs the store she tells us.

I am attracted to a marble sphere, about the size of a baseball; it looks to be made of a smoky quartz with a myriad of different colors. I ask the owner "how much for this item?"

"I will sell it to you for ten dollars."

I fork out a ten.

She has a feeling that this stone is special. It called to her. Not so much a voice, but an intense feeling to take it home with her. She says, "Thanks" to the store owner. In her thoughts she hears Marie laughing hysterically. She thinks, "OK Gran you can let me in on the joke." Only silence, Isa sighs.

The owner happily pockets the Ten for the glass ball and heads out the door telling us she is going to go fix lunch. We stay to watch her lock up her store, wishing her a fond goodbye.

 **[Marie's POV]**

She is laughing so hard tears are leaking out of her eyes. The smoky quartz globe Isabella just bought is the home of an Elven prince, who was the consort of an Elven Demi-Goddess. A jealous rival set him up to take a fall for a crime that he didn't commit, his punishment was a body constantly in the throes of death but never dying, thus preventing him from ascending. The goddess took mercy on him and created a crystal home for his consciousness. He sensed Isa and popped into the owners' store. She couldn't have planned this encounter any better.

 **[Esme's POV]**

Jean Claude is asking me to work on a new project. He wants an Art Center to be built next to this Mall. The demographics of this area needs more 'Culture'. I am listening to his ideas for the Museum/Art School/Center. I glance around something seems odd or out of place. I see three girls heading to the back of the Fredericks of Hollywood store. Two of them seem awfully familiar. I must be dreaming, Bella jumped off a cliff and Angela is still in Washington. In the back of my mind is the question, what if Bella survived and Angela is with her now? I don't want to speculate. It would only bring more pain to my family if they knew the possibility of her being alive.

 **[Freya's POV]**

I glance up from looking at a nice item for Angela, there standing next to Jean Claude Dubois, is none other than Esme Cullen. Jean Claude is a well-known philanthropist and patron of the Arts. I snap a quick picture of them and forward it to Elijah and Niklaus. Nik knows this vampire; Jean Claude is one of his sires. I can't let her see Isa or Angela. I hurry them to the back of the store. We need to leave here quickly. I like to know the people that have hurt members of my family. I have a dossier on each one of the Cullens.

 **[Isa's POV]**

We are in Fredericks of Hollywood looking at some of the racier items, making suggestions and innuendos about what Damon would like to see or the lack thereof, Angela's has bright red cheeks.

Freya gets an odd look on her face. "I think we need to head back to the Mansion."

I look at her she is watching something or someone across the way from us. "What's going on?"

"Someone that doesn't need to know about us," she responds. I look to see who she is staring at. I gasp. Esme Cullen is standing talking to a tall dark haired olive skinned man dressed in a grey Armani suit. I feel her guide both Angela and I away from the windows of the store into one of the back changing rooms. I am in shock. I never expected to see any of them again. Angela hugs me. Angela looks at me "they must have relocated to the East Coast." Freya is on the phone to Elijah. Looks like our move to New Orleans will be moved up.

 **[Esme's POV]**

"Carlisle," she calls out as she drops her purse and keys in the entry way. He exits his study. "I was in Richmond meeting with Jean Claude Dubois, for his new art center. I saw two girls that looked familiar, one of them looked like Angela Webber and the other looked like Bella. I know that Bella is missing and Angela is in Forks, but the resemblance is uncanny."

Carlisle blinks. I can always contact Dr. Gerandy. He can confirm whether or not the girls are in Forks. "I'll call him now. It is still at a reasonable hour."

Dr. Gerandy's phone rings a few times, he answers. "Carlisle what can I do for you?"

"I hate to call you on such short notice, but Esme and I were talking about people we knew back in Forks. We were wondering if there were any recent developments concerning the Swan family?"

"There haven't been any developments in Bella's case. Charlie resigned as the Chief of Police after being severely injured on the job. Heard he moved to Virginia or Georgia, something like that. The talk of the town is the tragedy with the Webbers. Ben Cheney was killed in Seattle; the odd part of his death was he was drained of blood. I saw his body before the coroner did the autopsy. It was a shame that the Webbers were killed just after his funeral. Thank god Angela survived. She left the state to live with friends and go to school elsewhere. It was too much for her. How are you doing and the family?"

Carlisle looks at his wife. "We are doing well. The kids are still in school. Esme said that she thought she spotted Angela at the mall today. I just wanted to check to see if it was possible, we are on the same side of the country." The two chat for a while about medical procedures that could be beneficial to some of their patients.

He glances over at his wife. "You may have seen Angela. I don't think we need to mention this to the family. It won't make a difference. Edward and Alice are with the Volturi. Emmett and Rosalie check in every week. We don't need to be chasing shadows right now."

She gives him a sad look. "I wish we could turn back the clock, and stop Edward from leaving Bella. That decision shattered our family."

He hugs her. "What's done is done," he responds unhappily.

A few minutes later Esme's cell chimes; she answers, "What can I help you with Jean Claude?"

"Esme, I am rethinking my Art Center Project. I am going with a different design firm. Thank you for your time on the project, your payment has been forwarded to the bank."

"Jean Claude this is sudden, may I ask what caused you to change your plans?"

"A very influential partner in the Art Center called and asked me to go with the other firm. Goodbye Esme." He hangs up.

Esme is still holding her cell, with a puzzled look on her face. Carlisle asks "what's wrong?"

"One of my best customers switched to another designer for the Art Center."

"I thought Jean Claude was one of your preferential clients?"

"Jean Claude is one of my better clients. He is very informed about environmental concerns, finances, legal ramifications, energy conservation, modern construction, and design. He could teach at any University if he so chooses. We have worked on several projects together. He said that one of his partners for the project wanted to do business with another firm."

"Did he say which partner made the request?"

"No, but I can ask."

She dials Jean Claude's cell. "Jean Claude, I am curious about which partner made the request to switch design firms?" He responds, "Thank you for the information. That's all I needed. I hope to be able to work with you on another project in the future. I see. I wish you the best with you upcoming projects. Thank you again for the information. Good bye."

Carlisle watches her.

"Jean Claude told me that Klaus Mikaelson requested that my firm be removed from all current and future projects funded by his family's investments. Do you know him?" She looks up at Carlisle to find him frozen in place.

"Carlisle, what is going on?"

"Klaus Mikaelson is a well-known and influential patron of the arts. His family is an international corporate presence. He is rumored to be one of the oldest vampires in existence, and a ruler of a different kind of vampire. They are thought to be older than the Volturi. If we have attracted his attention, we need to be very careful to stay out of public view. We need to call the others and warn them to keep a very low profile."

 **[Isa's POV]**

Isa is going through her purchases and putting them away. The globe she purchased was on the dresser. She looks around the room thinking maybe she knocked it over. She would have heard it fall. She sees it sitting on a small pedestal near the window, sitting in direct sunlight so it sparkles. "I got rid of the Cullen sparklers, now I buy a globe that glitters in sunlight. What is wrong with me?" she mutters.

Isa feels small flutters from her stomach. She laughs ok, I'll go get something to eat and drink. Calm down some. She leaves the room to get an afternoon snack. When she opens the refrigerator door, the globe is on the top shelf next to the orange juice bottle she is reaching for, "Ok who in the family is telekinetic now? It better not be one of you three, she rubs her stomach. Elijah and I have enough fun going on without you being this active this early." The sphere rolls off the shelf onto her foot. "Ouch, you sonofabitch;" she kicks the sphere under the table. It rolls back to her foot.

She picks it up intending to throw it like a shot put out of the house. She feels a tingle of warmth from it. Ok, this is an intelligent object? Grams still isn't answering. She inspects the sphere, the swirls are moving.

In her mind she sees an image of a tall, easily six feet tall, blond haired man with sea green eyes. He wears his long hair tied back in a queue. She blinks, he has pointed ears. Orlando Bloom eat your heart out, this dude is more debonair than you will ever be as Legolas. "What am I supposed to call you?"

"Artholus, at your service my lady, he elegantly bows before her."

"Just what I need another charmer. Why did you pick me for your shenanigans?"

Kol is going to laugh his ass off about this.

"Who is Kol?"

"My brother in law, he likes magical objects and tends to collect them. He has a wicked sense of humor. Actually I'll ask him if he actually consults with any of his collection. Hmm better yet I'll let you meet the entire family. Since you seem to have adopted me, it's only fair you meet them too."

"Why did you get my attention in the shop? What is so special about me?" she asks.

"Your aura is intriguing and so are the auras of your little ones. Marie is a powerful Elven seer, you have an amazing mental shield, and all of your children will be talented as well. Let's just say I'm your Elven not 'fairy' godfather. I am rarely so intrigued by another being. You caught my interest and I realized your connection to Marie."

"So that's why Grams was laughing so hard, she saw your interest in me and my babies."

"Yes, Marie has a wicked sense of humor. I found you on my own; she had nothing to do with our meeting. Let me be your guide in Elven matters. You will bumble into Elven law soon enough. It will be entertaining to see some of my peer's reactions to you and your family. Oh don't be offended. I truly find you and your family intriguing. Such a mix mash of different species and talents are included. I am so looking forward to our introduction."

"Well there's no time like the present." I reach for my cell.

"Freya, can you do a family witchy broadcast that they need to meet us at the Townhouse? A development that the family needs to discuss has occurred here. It's not an emergency, but it is an urgent happenstance. Thanks."

"Elijah is calling me just seconds after I hang up with Freya."

"Isa is everything alright with you and the babies? Niklaus and I will be there shortly."

"The babies and I are doing fine, I just called a meeting because something unusual happened and the family needs to know immediately. I am looking forward to being in your arms again. See you soon."

Kol pops in and gives me a hug. "What urgent happenstance this time? Isa you are a magnet for trouble."

"Pot meet the Kettle." Isa laughs. She tosses the globe at Kol. He catches it and then drops it as it shocks the daylights out of his hand. "What the hell Isa? That hurt."

She laughs, "I didn't know that he would do that to you Kol."

"What do you mean by 'he'?" Kol asks.

"You are the expert on magical and/or dark objects. I thought you might know something or get a reading about the sphere." She points out.

"This object is a being? You said he? What's going on Isa? You are a little too calm about this object. It could be dangerous."

The sphere bounces on his left foots toes.

"Ouch, Isa call off your sphere. I didn't do anything to it!"

"You maligned his character. So now you have sore toes."

"Ok so does he have a name?"

"Artholus, if you would please introduce yourself to Kol." We will be here all afternoon at the rate this is going.

Kol jumps back, we both see and hear Artholus, "I am basically a soul or spirit using the spherical object created to house my consciousness so I can move around and interact with other intelligent life forms."

"Kol be polite, I know what is on the tip of your tongue to say. Don't insult our guest."

Kol laughs, "Just wait until Damon meets him."

"Artholus will soon meet the whole family. I called another family meeting."

"You really enjoy making Elijah panic don't you little one."

Isa pops him on the shoulder lightly. "I'll show you 'little one' as soon as these babies are in the world."

Artholus responds to their teasing, "Hmm 'little one' could mean something else entirely."

Isa pretend gasps at him. "Keep it at curb level please, there are children present."

Rebekah enters the kitchen, "Oh are we talking about Kol again?"

"Why is it suddenly pick-on Kol day?"

"We love you anyway Kol," Isa pats him on the back as she places her orange juice glass in the sink.

"So what is this family meeting about this time?" Bekah asks.

"I'll introduce Artholus at the family meeting." Isa responds.

Artholus sphere levitates and follows Isa out of the kitchen.

Bekah looks at her brother, "What has Isa gotten into now?"

He shrugs and laughs, "Well there is never a dull moment with Isa around."

She nods, "True."

Rebekah starts making a large batch of Coffee in the Coffee maker. Kol puts a kettle on the stove for tea. They start pulling food out of the refrigerator to make snack foods. Everyone is a little mellower around food and drink. "Kol pulls out the mini sandwich tray that Isa made earlier. "How does she know to prepare this ahead of time?"

Kol the way this family eats, "Isa likes to be prepared. I know Nik is easier to talk to if there is food involved."

"So you are saying Isa uses food as a subconscious bribe so we stay calmer during family meetings?"

Rebekah looks him in the eyes, "Now you are catching on," as she pulls another tray of prepared vegetables out to add a dip to the center of the tray.

 **[Artholus POV]**

The family is sprawled out on the various couches. Isa and Elijah cuddled up on a love seat. Angela is sitting crosswise in Damon's lap in one of the large reading chairs. Kol, Rebekah and Freya are on the long couch. Niklaus is perched on one of the large chairs by the door with Caroline perched on the arm of the chair sitting next to him. Finn and Sage are sitting on a traveler's trunk in the corner of the room.

Isa starts out by announcing: "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our guide in all things Elven. Artholus I think you have met everyone except Sage and Niklaus."

He projects so everyone can see his Elven form, while he explains some of the rules they will encounter with the use of Elven magic. "The whole family can dimension shift, but there are Elven rules for your dimension. Kol found out that there are places unoccupied in our dimension but may be occupied in the Elven dimension. It is frowned upon to disturb someone else's privacy. Viewing or dimension shifting into occupied space can have penalties associated with it. If the intrusion is accidental a warning is issued. Kol wasn't reprimanded due to it was his first instance of finding occupied space and he immediately left, also the occupants didn't complain. They never saw him."

"Since your Elven magic has been activated. All of you are considered representatives of the Elven alliance. You have the honor of training, guiding and discipline for others with Elven blood in this dimension in the future. There is a magical imbalance in this dimension. Supernaturals (Werewolves, Vampires, Witches, and Cold Ones) have all but eliminated the Elven full blood representatives. Restoration of Elven magic is required to restore balance to both dimensions since they are connected to one another."

"I am delighted to be your guide while you learn and explore with magic almost forgotten in this dimension. All of you can call on me if you need my assistance. Just say my name and ask for help."

Several conversations followed his introduction. Eventually everyone split up leaving for various activities.

 **[Isa's POV]**

I am coming down from an Elijah sex high: we had the whole weekend to ourselves. It is rare that we get a weekend alone. It helps that everyone is settling down in the townhouses prior to graduation. As a family we are getting to know one another and the trust building is working.

Elijah nuzzles my neck. "I have something I would like to discuss with you. I have been reading about lactation. I would like us to start the process early. I am attracted to the idea of nursing from you, I find the idea arousing. One of the advantages of starting lactation early is in doing so is we can build up a milk supply. Since we are having three little ones, we can freeze milk packets ahead of time. They can keep up to twelve months in a deep freeze. This way the family can bottle feed them and bond with them too once you deliver."

I kiss him. "I like that idea. What do we need to do to get started?"

"Natural lactation can start as early as sixteen weeks. We can speed the process up by using a breast pump and nipple stimulation. But the process needs to be done every one and a half to two hours."

"So we can start after graduation? I don't think I can do a pumping schedule like that in high school."

He pulls me closer to him, "I think we can start right now with the nipple stimulation and work with a breast pump after you graduate."

I shriek as he starts sucking on my right nipple. I am all for practice.


	22. Chapter 21: Headed to Mystic Falls

**Chapter 21: Headed to Mystic Falls**

 **[Stefan's POV]**

Niklaus lifted his compulsions from me. It was a major shock to have all of those memories flooding back. As the 'Ripper' I killed without remorse. To relive those memories was overwhelming. I am having a hard time dealing with the guilt. So many lives lost to blood lust. I feel so conflicted with my past memories and my recent ones. I really need to learn how to control my bloodlust. I don't want to turn into the Ripper again. While I was with Klaus, Damon filled up all the memory space in my phone with voice and emails.

Damon will help me find the right combination of animal and human blood to keep the bloodlust under control. I need to be with my brother. I raid a blood bank before I head home. Hopefully I have enough bags to hold me till I get back to Mystic Falls. I really don't want to kill anyone.

 **Mystic Falls Mikaelson Mansion**

 **[Isa's POV]**

Elijah and Bella after making love to one another, "Elijah, this place is like a museum full of priceless artifacts. I am afraid to sneeze just in case I break one." Isa looks into his eyes. He laughs taking an eight century compass out of her hands, placing it on the coffee table and taking her back into his arms. "Isa all of these things are objects that are replaceable, you my love are not."

 **[Charlie's POV]**

He coordinated his arrival time at Richmond airport, with Phil and Renee's so they could give him a ride with them to Mystic Falls. Theirs was the shortest flight but had the longest layover in Atlanta. So he was amazed he arrived first. This is his first opportunities to chat with Phil on the way to his daughter's townhouse. Renee is taking a cat nap. They discussed baseball for about half the journey. Phil checked on his sleeping wife and asked Charlie, "How is Bella really doing? Last we heard she was missing."

"Bella or Isa now, fell off a cliff at a local swimming spot where the young Quileutes jump into the water. She was curious about the place and got too close to the edge and fell. There was a high tide and a storm further out at sea that made the waters really turbulent that day. The current tossed her into a rock formation. She hit her head and blacked out. A nature enthusiast was looking for a rare bird's nesting site when he witnessed her plunge into the water. He rappelled down a cliff face to rescue her. Elijah got medical attention for her. When Isa regained consciousness and remembered what had happened, she had him contact me."

"They were married before they left Washington. He is a good man. Bella changed her name to Isa and her married last name to Smyth so that the Cullen's won't be a problem for her anymore. I was scared for a while that they would show back up and set her recovery back. You will meet him soon."

"Thanks for telling me. Are you sure about Elijah?"

"I told him that if he hurts my girl, there won't be any place he can hide."

Phil nods. "I'll tell him the same thing when I meet him."

 **[Isa's POV]**

Charlie, Renee and Phil arrive at the townhouse. She is glad to see her mom and Phil. After she hugs all of them, she tells Renee: "there is a townhouse across the common area from us and it is available for you and Phil to stay in for the week of Graduation. There is one available next door to accommodate Charlie."

Phil overhearing the conversation, "I'll rent the townhouse Bella. Just point me in the direction of the office." Isa smiles at him, "Thank you Phil I think that mom and you will have more privacy and you don't have to rent it. Elijah owns the whole complex." She is glad her mother will be close by, but not too close.

Elijah offers to show Charlie and Phil to their accommodations.

As soon as the door closes Renee starts in with her concerns. "I never thought I would see the day that you would be pregnant before finishing high school. Bella I thought I raised you better, to jump into marriage before you turn twenty one or at least finish college."

"Mom, I am eighteen and legally allowed to make my own decisions about my life. I love Elijah and our marriage will last. I am carrying triplets. I have all of Elijah's family to help me with them: Freya, Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Niklaus. Angela is going to be one of their godmother's. They all are kind and considerate people and they are helping me with anything I need. After graduation we are going to relocate to Richmond to Elijah's home there. His family owns homes and businesses all over the world. You don't have to worry about me or my babies."

 **[Renee's POV]**

I'm not happy about Isa knowing about her Elven heritage either. That is one of the reasons I left Charlie. Charlie is unfaltering honest. I didn't want my daughter to know about the mystical side of her heritage, his mother would have told her everything and offered to teach her. Hell my mother would have been delighted to teach her about her Elven heritage. Elven magic is dangerous. Elven blood attracts the wrong kind of beings, vampires, werewolves, witches, gnomes, etc.

I wanted a normal human life my daughter. Isabella attracted danger no matter where I took her. Now, she in in Mystic Falls; one of the Mecca's for the supernatural. The Original Vampires were created here. What was Charlie thinking allowing her to come here of all places to go to school? Now I find out she is married to one of the Original Vampires, she lives in a townhouse with a girl with Elven blood, a Vampire and a Witch.

When I try to talk to Bella about all of this she looks at me and says: "Renee don't worry about it, my life has love and purpose. I'm good." I can't get it through her head that the people in her life will bring great danger into hers. Now I find out she is expecting triplets. What did I do in this lifetime or all my past ones, to deserve such a stubborn daughter?

 **[Charlie's POV]**

I took an early retirement from the Forks Police Department. I want to be with my daughter and her family. I am going to ask Isa if I should apply for the job opening here in Mystic Falls.

I have talked off and on with Liz Forbes since I met her at a convention in New York about ten years ago. She is a no-nonsense ball buster. I like and admire that kind of woman. She is the one who mentioned the job opening on her staff, when she heard that I had a daughter graduating here in Mystic Falls. When she found out that Isa is my daughter: She thanked me for Isa's help with her daughter.

I scratched behind my ear about that one. It seems that her daughter Caroline was changed into a Vampire after a near fatal car crash. I found out there are different kinds of Vampires. This kind can turn people by giving them their blood, if the person dies, they go into transition, and then if they drink human blood they are changed into a vampire, otherwise they die. I just got used to the idea of Cold One Vampires.

I am going to ask Isa what her plans are and tell her that I want to be wherever she is going to be. She is carrying my grand babies. I want to watch them grow up. I missed so much of Isa's life when Renee left. I don't want to miss any more of it. If I have to change into this other type of vampire to protect her and her family, that's what I'll do.

 **Where in the world is Elena Gilbert?**

 **[Bonnie's POV]**

I have asked everyone at school if they have seen Elena. I asked Jenna and Jeremy if I can see her, they said she was accepted for a foreign exchange program, she is living with a family in England.

I pointed out that these programs would have sent a student to study here to Mystic Falls if that were the case, and they would be rooming with them. I also pointed out this wouldn't be done late semester either. They just ignore what I'm trying to tell them: Elena is missing!

Anna pulls me aside and promises to check her contacts to see if they know anything. This has to be the work of a Vampire. I tried location spells. Something or someone powerful is blocking them. I asked Damon if he has seen her. He said the last time he talked to her was briefly before the Curse breaking ceremony.

I tried contacting Stefan, but he's not answering his phone or responding to the messages I left him. As a last resort, I asked Isa, Kol, Freya, and Angela if they knew anything about Elena being missing. They all said that they didn't know anything about it. Kol offers to help me find her. I really appreciate that they are listening to me. Freya offers to investigate, and that she may have something in one of her old grimoires, she will check for me.

I warn them that I think she has been kidnapped by a vampire. Isa tells me she will ask her dad Charlie and her grandmother to help also. I didn't know Isa had a living grandmother. Caroline promised to ask her mom to look into it also. Rebekah scrunched up her nose, but promised "I'll see what I can find out through the grapevine." Just as I am leaving the townhouse I hear Isa asking Elijah for his help in locating Elena for me and if he will contact Niklaus to help also. I never expected them to care enough about Elena to help at all. Maybe I was too hasty in judging them so harshly.

 **[Kol's POV]**

I track Bonnie down to the Mystic Grill. She is talking with Matt about Elena's weird responses to her texts. I sit down next to her, "Bonnie have you talked with Elena any time after Niklaus curse breaking ceremony?"

"I haven't actually spoken to Elena since before then. Jeremy and Jenna said she came home after that, took a shower and went to bed. The next day they found a note saying she left for an Exchange Program in London."

"Can you give me her cell number; I will try and track it down for you."

"Ok" she hands me her phone with Elena's contact information. I quickly enter the data into my phone. I hand Bonnie's phone back to her. "Here is my phone information. Please friend me and put Elena in the friend's list. Forward her next conversation with you to this number. I am going to track her electronically. If she is somewhere in the United States it will be easy. If it abroad, it may take me a few days. I promise to track her to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you. I know I haven't always been respectful, but you are doing more for me and Elena that most folks around here are," she smiles at me shyly.

I nod. I am looking forward to the challenge and maybe getting into the good graces of the pretty witch.

 **Red cap and Gowns**

 **[Isa's POV]**

Angela showed up for the practice run for graduation a few minutes late. I spied a new ring on her finger. I have to wait until we were through with the instructions from the assistant principal. I am so curious.

 **[Angela's POV]**

Drat, Damon made me late again. I look over at Isa and she is staring at my finger. Oops I forgot to take the ring off. I guess the news is ready to break. We talked about telling Stefan first. That plan is shot. I am so glad that I moved here. Isa is truly a wonder. She found a place to heal from all the crap back in Forks. Then when my world collapsed she made Charlie send me to her. She is my sister, even though she isn't blood. I want to ask her to be my matron of honor. We just need to get over this graduation run through.

 **[Damon's POV]**

Damn it, Stefan is being a royal pain in the ass. He will not answer his phone or voicemails. He could at least check in and see what's happening in Mystic Falls. Nope not a peep out of him; I would like to ask him to be my best man. It looks like Alaric will stand up with me. I will give Stefan one more day. Then I'm asking my bud to stand up with me.

 **[Isa's POV]**

I got in the line to pick up my red cap and gown. Angela got in line behind me. I glance back and her and say, "Oh girl you have some explaining to do." She just grins at me. I am so glad that she can smile again. I was worried for a while there, her depression was so severe. Damon pulled her out of it. I am very happy that they got together. Their relationship seems to be very solid. My name is called, so I accept my cap and gown still in plastic wrap. I wait on the Other Side of the gym for Angela to pick up hers. I want the scoop on how Damon proposed. Hmm maybe I should wait, the bets between Caroline, Freya, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah would be fun. The licentious vampire met his match: sinner and saint, classic. If I say that out loud I'll get punched by Angela and a sad hurt look from Damon; that man can say a lot with just one look. But I can sure think it!

Angela walks over and shows off her ring. "Damon really has good taste, in rings and fiancé." I tease her.

"We have been going back and forth with things we want to do when we get married. I thought he was jesting about moving to the Salvatore estate in Italy. He said he wants to show me the countryside and the vineyard there. I said that sounds wonderful. The next thing I know, he is down on one knee with the ring in his hand and asks me to marry him. I looked at him for a second to make sure he wasn't joking: then said yes."

We were celebrating our engagement, when I realized I needed to be here for the graduation run through. Angela hugs me, "Will you be my matron of honor?"

I tear up, "Of course I will Ang. I am so happy for you guys."


	23. Chapter 22: Graduation Day

**Chapter 22: Graduation Day**

 **[Elijah's POV]**

I am so glad to see Isa graduate from high school. There were points in her life where that goal didn't seem possible for her. She is a survivor. Isa is the strongest willed woman I have ever met. That is saying something considering the women in my family. Isa has the strength of spirit to overcome the hardships she faces.

She is a danger magnet, but on the other hand she draws out the good in people. Her forthright attitude doesn't take prisoners, she states how she sees things and she sees the good in people that they themselves have forgotten. I know she is the light shining in the darkness that has been my life for centuries. A seer sent a cryptic message to save a young woman. I saved Isa's life and she gave mine back to me, along with my family. My brothers and sisters are talking to each other. We are living peacefully among ourselves. Even Niklaus is coming around. Isa keeps saying we need to be a united front for whatever is coming. Marie says that it's going to be major.

 **[Kol's POV]**

After I talked to Bonnie; I called Elijah and asked him for the name of one of his technology experts. He gave me a phone number to call and tell her that Elijah asked me to call her. I called the number, she seemed suspicious at first, when I mention Elijah's name she asked how she could help. I asked her to trace a phone number for me and tell me the location of the phone. She told me the location was a boarding school just outside Sussex England. She gave me the Name of the School and its location. I thanked her and asked if I could pay her. She laughed and said for friend of Elijah's it was free. I told her if she needed a favor in the future ask for Kol. She was silent for a minute. "Thanks, I may take you up on that someday."

[ **Isa's POV]**

Thank god it's sunny today. We have to line up outside the school auditorium. The mayor wants to give a speech, before we are allowed to walk into the auditorium. What is with this place? Every event has to have speeches by the mayor or other town officials. I am glad all of the family can be here: Charlie, Renee, Phil, Elijah, Kol, Freya, Rebekah, Finn, Sage and Niklaus. They are here for me, Caroline and Angela. Damon is sitting in the audience also. We aren't sure if Stefan will make it or not. I glance up he is standing in the back. Caroline has been helping with the set up for graduation; she shanghaied most of the junior class. She would have made an awesome general. God help the man that marries her.

Bonnie is with her trying to get her to lighten up a little. Bonnie seems to have mellowed some. Once she saw that we are willing to help other people whether or not they like us.

 **[Stefan's POV]**

Things have really changed for me. I feel the strong pull from the past towards Rebekah now. I remember being so in love with her. I sincerely hope Rebekah will take me back. The time I lost with Rebekah; I'm not sure what I can do with this information bouncing around in my brain. Damon has been blowing up my phone. I needed time to sort out my feelings.

I'm glad I am able to make it back to Mystic Falls in time to see Rebekah, Isa, Bonnie, Caroline and Angela graduate. Elena won't graduate with her class; she is studying in England according to Jeremy. My love for Elena has changed. I was in love her for the sweet innocent girl she was. I wish I could talk to her in person and explain everything that happened in my past and my reconnection to memories that were erased for so long. I came back to break things off with Elena officially. She is nowhere to be found.

I need to talk to both Rebekah and Damon. I saw Damon before he came to the graduation. He wants me to be his best man at the wedding. I asked him to give me till tonight to decide. I feel so out of it, nothing seems real. I watch from the back of the crowd as Angela accepts her diploma.

My brother is so much happier with Angela in his life. She has brought out a side of Damon that I thought died years ago. I want that kind of happiness. He is like the brother I remember from my youth again, well as close to it as possible and remain a vampire. I don't want to lose this closeness to my brother again. I will stand up for him at the wedding. If he leaves Mystic Falls, I'll follow. He is right I need to learn to control the bloodlust. I know he will do all he can to help me with it. We will find the right combination of animal, human blood and/or alcohol. I know both of them will help me keep control.

 **Salvatore Boarding House: Damon's room**

 **[Damon's POV]**

I am passionately kissing along Angel's neck; my hand is groping her thigh pulling her closer to me. Angela answers her phone, and then I hear from Angela an ear piercing shriek.

"God! That sound: dogs and werewolves can hear for miles."

Angela pops me. I hear her talking to Isa. She had an appointment with Dr. Fell. She and Elijah are having triplets. I can see the excitement in Angel's eyes. This is the happiest she has been since she moved here.

After she completes her call I ask, "Angel is that something you want?"

She tilts her head slightly. "What?"

"Babies?"

Angel looks into my eyes. "I want everything with you; a home, family including babies and maybe a few pets to keep the kids busy. If I can't have any of that, I would want just you." She reassures me.

Tears form in my eyes. "You are all that I want. Family is a dream that I lost when I became a vampire. It's the main reason that caused the rift in Stefan's and my relationship: he forced me to feed to complete the transition. If we are blessed with children, I will welcome each and every one of them. Angel: just you are a godsend to me. I now have hope for our future."

Angela glances at me through narrowed eyes. "We start on the making babies, after graduation and we marry."

I waggle my eyebrows at her, "we can still have fun practicing until then." I pounce.

She squeals.

 **[Angela's POV]**

I am so happy that Stefan returned when he did. Damon was beside himself with worry, since he wasn't getting any responses from Stefan. He asked him to stand up with him for the wedding. Stefan said he would give him an answer tonight. I just hope they can reunite as brothers again, so much strife between them, due to the selfishness of other people. At heart they are both good men. I can see it and I know Isa can also or she wouldn't have agreed to be my Matron of Honor at my wedding.

Damon and I are getting married in Richmond. We met with a Minister there that went to seminary with my dad. He wants to marry us. I am praying he isn't in the know about Vampires or the wedding might not take place. The church there is gorgeous, with all of the stained-glass windows.

 **[Charlie's POV]**

There are a few points in life where I didn't think I would see this day, my little girl graduating from High School. Her bout with major depression after the Cullens left. I wasn't sure how she was going to recover from that, plus Jacob ignoring her after spending so much time with her. She does things a little backwards sometimes; she married and is expecting triplets before she graduates. But then she always does things her own unique way.

I am glad she found her husband. He and his family are so much better for her than the Cullens. They love her and each one would drop everything just to protect my little girl. They are formidable enemies and even more so as friends. They have a motto "Always and forever," for them that applies to my Isabella and through her to Angela as well. I hate to think this way but I am so glad she fell off that cliff. I know I almost lost her that day, but her life became so much better after that.

 **[Renee's POV]**

I am so glad to see Bella graduate with her class. She has had so many ups and downs this last year. I am glad she is alive. I didn't know what to do when she was listed as missing. Charlie would only tell me they think she fell off a cliff. They couldn't find her. Later we find out that she was rescued by some bird fancier. He saw her fall and rappelled down a cliff to save her. This story is so ridiculous that it's possibly true. Charlie sees what he wants to; I still have my doubts about the hasty marriage between the two. I taught her better than to settle. I just hope this works out for her. I really want to get out of this town, it is crawling with supernaturals. I hope I can talk Phil into an earlier flight out of here.

Mystic Falls High School Graduation and the Reception at the Mikaelson Mansion

The family was supposed to gather with a few friends to celebrate Isa and Angela's graduation. Niklaus has invited quite a few people from Mystic Falls. Caroline helped him plan the event. She invited people that would appreciate the accomplishment that Isa and Angela managed to achieve against terrible odds. The party is open to the graduating class. The servers are aware of the under aged crowd. Drinks will be non-alcoholic. There is a private bar upstairs for the adults.

 **[Liz Forbes POV]**

I accepted the invitation to this celebration when I found out Charlie would be here. He already knows about the supernatural world and would make a superb addition to my staff. He is a no nonsense type of person, that would improve morale both within the department and the town. The Mikaelsons are a mixed blessing. They are formidable enough to keep trouble from our town for the time being, but they also draw trouble to themselves. I am hoping they will choose to relocate. With Isa being so closely involved with their family, I have a hunch Charlie will follow his daughter. I know I would. Caroline and I have our differences, but I would find a way to follow her if she left Mystic Falls.

 **[Damon's POV]**

I am thrilled about Angela graduating; we can start our new life together soon. She said yes. I just ended a call from Stefan. He is going to be my best man at our wedding. He told me about what happened to him. I can see why he is so conflicted. I told him he was always welcome to be with me and Angela; wherever we end up.

Angela has been asking me about our home in Italy. I told her I am taking her to the Salvatore vineyard, near Asti in the Piedmont region of Italy. It is located at the foothills of the Alps. I called the caretakers and they have confirmed everything is ready for our move. I asked Stefan if he would like to join us in Italy. He agreed to move with us.

I wanted to run an idea by him, since quite a few of us are pairing off with the possibility of having children of our own, would he object to turning the boarding house into a school for supernatural offspring sometime in the future. That way they could have a neutral ground to learn about one another and learn control over their abilities. He said it sounded like a good idea, but he would like to talk to Caroline to see what doing that would involve. Caroline has insight about these things. I agreed we will talk to Caroline about the idea.

 **[Isa's POV]**

I ask Elijah, "What are our plans post-graduation?" He hugs me to him, "Niklaus and I have been talking about moving back to New Orleans with the family. We had a home there at one time and were happy there. I know Freya may have a different opinion. We won't move there unless everyone agrees. We have finally become a family to each other again, after so many wasted years. You have brought new life to us. We agree to decide on major decisions like relocating as a family unit. Let's enjoy tonight and we can all meet to discuss our future tomorrow."

I hug him and reach up to his head to pull him down for a kiss. He has been wonderfully supportive, helping me accomplish my goals. The main one is graduating, it is a milestone that my parents needed so they can see me emerge from childhood into adulthood. I am married and expecting our three little ones. I have a new wonderful family to welcome my children into and I wouldn't trade this new life for anything.

 **[Kol's POV]**

He calls Bonnie to meet him at the old Salvatore mansion. He has some information about Elena, but he doesn't want anyone overhearing what he has to say. She agrees to meet him there in an hour. It's foggy when she arrives. She pulls her hoodie closer to her body, to stop her shivers.

Kol arrives quietly. "I tracked down Elena's phone to a school just outside Sussex in England. A young girl had it; she said that one of her distant cousins paid her a great deal of money to answer any texts that were sent to the phone. That's why you kept getting weird responses."

"I also tracked down Lorenzo St. John. I observed him and Elena. Bonnie, I am so sorry Elena is now a vampire. She is sire bonded to Lorenzo. It may be awhile before you can contact her."

"Before you go off to defend your friend and possibly muck the situation up further: you need to consider some facts. Lorenzo was a victim of vicious vampire experiments done in a lab by the Whitmore and Gilbert families. He nabbed her to find out more information about the labs. They still exist and the experimentation continues. At this point in time if you value your friendship with her leave them alone. Lorenzo will let Elena return eventually. Leave messages with Jeremy, I'm sure she will get them when she can return to her family."

She is crying. "Thank you so much for finding out where she is and who she is with. I owe you."

Kol shakes his head, "You don't owe me anything. I'm just glad I can give you some peace of mind. I will see you later." He disappears back into the woods.

She dries her tears with the back of her hand. She smiles softly. "I can't believe that one of the Original vampires cared enough to check on Elena for me. I know he said he would, but that could easily have been an empty promise. I really need to rethink. Some vampires might have goodness in them after all. God, Elena I miss you so much."

 **[Elijah's POV]**

I am unsure about moving to New Orleans. I mentioned the idea to Isa. My main concern is New Orleans has always been unstable with the four factions: humans, witches, werewolves, and vampires vying for territory, resources and power. Conflict can irrupt at any time between them. At times these conflicts devolve into all-out war between the factions. I am concerned about taking Isa and our babies to a possibly hostile city. If the whole family chooses to move there we will also. He smiles softly and shakes his head at the thought of another family meeting Isa seems so found of calling.

 **[Bonnie's POV]**

At a Park in Mystic Falls, she is with Kol sitting on a park bench chatting. It is a clear sunny day with a slight breeze.

She asks Kol, "Why did Klaus keep you in a casket for so long?"

"I was so angry at being daggered that I would act out when he freed me from the coffin. I was a practicing witch at the time I was turned. Imagine if you were turned into a vampire against your will at this point in your life. How would you feel loosing that?

I did everything I could to make Niklaus suffer for daggering me. I couldn't take my anger and frustration out on my mother or father, and by putting me into a coffin every time he thought I was a problem, just fueled the anger; a very vicious and repetitive cycle."

"What changed this time?"

"I was woken up by an Angel. Isa was standing there holding a blood bag. She handed to me and commented to Elijah that I was a magic man. She distracted me long enough that any attraction to her blood faded. She held up an Elven coin and it glowed with my inherent magic. I was fascinated. I asked Elijah if we can keep her. He told me that she was his wife and he was keeping her."

"So not only was I freed, I had something positive greet me upon wakening for once. I wasn't needed to quell some uprising that one of my siblings started or wakened by request of my so called mother. I was always undaggered to help them with something and then re-daggered until they decided I was needed for something else; like I said a vicious cycle."

"Why do you like witches?"

"I like being close to their magic, even if I can't practice it. I have created several dark objects in the past, but that magic demands a heavy toll. I don't recommend creating one by a mortal witch. I created them for protection against my family, mainly Klaus. Thanks to Isa I have one of my magical inheritances back. I am no longer a witch but I can practice a different kind of magic.

I like witches they are usually more intelligent than the rest of the human population and, I understand their magic even if I can't practice it anymore. Also, my oldest sister is a witch and she has rejoined our family recently."

Bonnie sighs, she can't hate him. His life was so abusive. She would be angry and destructive, if she lived through all that. She never thought she would feel compassion for a vampire after her Grams died.

She is glad that Isa was able to help him. She sighs and regrets her hasty judgement of her, when they first met. Her ancestors just warned her about using magic against her, they never said to judge her or be hostile to her about being different without knowing her. She resolves to be more open minded and she is very curious about Elven magic.

"Bonnie, I have to get going. Can I call you so we can get together over dinner tonight?"

She smiles at him, "I would like that, please give me a call so I know where to meet you." She walks to her car with him behind her, he opens her car door for her: "Thanks, see you in a little while."

 **AN:** _This is the last fully developed chapter from my Nanowrimo novel. I will post the rest of the chapters as they evolve and I can edit them. I hope to post a chapter every few days from here on out until the story is finished. I have an interesting ending planned. Thank you for joining me on this adventure. The characters will not shut up, which is a really good thing.- Mel_


	24. Chapter 23: A Wedding

**Chapter 23: Did Someone Mention A Wedding?**

 **Cabin in the Woods near Mystic Falls**

 **[** **Esther's POV]**

She is reading through stacks of grimoires with plans to rid the world of vampires. There has to be a way to permanently rid the world of the scourge that she created. She touches on the grimoire stolen from a church in New Orleans. It reads like a text book to resurrect a very old power and restore a being called the Hollow to life.

She heeds the warning not to join the other covens in their plans for Halloween to rid the world of some kind of abomination that will destroy witch magic. She is more interested in getting rid of all vampires.

The spell in the New Orleans grimoire requires a great deal of sacrificial magic. If she is right that if the witches succeed in their plans for Halloween: the amount of dark magic released would generate enough power to bring back the Hollow and Mikael. She has to piggy back her spell which she has copied into the New Orleans grimoire to resurrect Mikael with the one to release the Hollow. She just needs a human sacrifice to bind the spells together. She knows just the person she wants to sacrifice. Elijah's little pet.

 **[Isa's POV]**

She is loading some boxes with items from the Boarding House to take to the local women's shelter at Angela's request. Bonnie walks up to her. "Isa, I would like to apologize. I misjudged you by allowing my antipathy to vampires color my judgement on who you really are. The ancestors warned me not to use my magic on or against you. Your involvement with the Salvatores worried me because you suddenly appeared out of nowhere rooming with them. I am very protective of Elena. We grew up together and she is my sister by another family. All of these things hindered me from seeing the truth. You are a good person and you have helped so many people since you came to Mystic Falls. I hope we can get over my bias and eventually become friends."

Isa blinks for a minute. "Thank you for your apology. It takes courage to admit when you are wrong to another person. I know you wanted to protect your friends. I understand those feelings well. I am willing to start over."

Isa places her hand out for a handshake, "Hi, I am Isabella Smyth. It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie smiles at her and takes her hand. "I think we will be good friends. What are you doing?" She gestures to the boxes.

She laughs. "Angela is cleaning house so to speak, these items can be used by the local women's shelter and I agreed to take them."

"Let me help you load them up and I can help you unload if you would like."

"Thanks, it will make this task easier."

 **Women's Shelter Mystic Falls**

 **[Isa's POV]**

She pulls into a parking spot and Bonnie parks beside her behind a redbrick building in downtown Mystic Falls. Isa knocks on the delivery door of the shelter. A petite dark haired young woman dressed in a green sari smiles at them, "can I help you?"

"Angela Weber called the shelter and we are delivering the items she promised."

"Oh good," she calls to someone inside, "Paulo." A tall bald headed young man with multiple piercings grins at us as she asks, "will you help these young ladies with their load?" He nods and blushes.

He walks over to the car and starts taking the boxes into the building for us. He won't let us pick anything up. I grin someone has a crush on the girl in the sari. He takes the last box out of the car into the shelter and the door closes behind him.

Bonnie glances at me. "I need to meet my dad for lunch. I'll see you later."

"I have a few errands to run. Thanks Bonnie, maybe we can get together later this week for lunch at the Grill."

I check the back of the car to make sure that none of the items escaped during transit. That is the last thing I remember.

 **[Esther's POV]**

She glances around making sure no one will see this. She walks up behind Isa and injects her with a fast acting sleep potion. She lifts the girl into Midnight Blue Subaru and fastens her in the passenger seat. She drives to a sheltered cabin in the woods. There is a magic circle drawn on the ground in the back of the cabin. She places Isa in the center of the pentagram drawn within it. She places a bowl and dagger down next to the girl. She notices the magic amulet around the girl's neck. She receives quite a jarring electrical shock when she touches it. She decides against trying to remove it.

She prepares to do her spell by nicking Isa's wrist to gather her blood into a chalice. After filling it half way, she stops and puts pressure on the wrist to stop the bleeding. She needs Isa alive for this part of her spell to work. She starts chanting.

 **[Freya's POV]**

She drops the Grimoire that she is taking off the bookshelf. Someone activated the amulet that Isa wears. This is not good. She concentrates. Isa is in a magic circle and Esther is chanting.

"Adolphus I need you!"

He pops in next to me, "you called?"

"Isa needs help. My mother managed to snatch her. She is working a spell using Isa as the conduit. I need to get her out of whatever spell Esther is trying to perform."

"Hold out your hand and concentrate on the image in your mind of Isa and hold onto me." I clasp onto his globe and we shift to my mother's channeling circle.

I quickly brush my foot across the closest salt line and break the circle. Esther looks at me furious. "How dare you interrupt me! Where did you come from?"

"The amulet on Isa's neck alerted me that she was in danger. Why are you trying to kill your daughter-in-law and her unborn babies?"

Esther pales in shock. "What?"

I walk over to Isa and gently remove the amulet for a brief moment. Esther can see her baby bump and notices her wedding band for the first time. I replace the amulet around Isa's neck.

"I didn't know."

"You are so wrapped up in you crusade, you can't see what is right in front of you. Isa always wears her wedding band. She loves Elijah, enough to carry his children. You only see her as a sacrifice to complete a spell. You embody the definition of crazy that says you do the same thing over and over expecting different results. The amulet protects her and the babies from magical detection. I need to add some more spells to it apparently. How did you knock her out and what did you use on her?"

"I injected her with a potion."

"Was it safe to use on her and your unborn grandchildren?" Freya asks in disgust.

"I don't know." Esther responds.

Freya glances at the contents of the chalice. "You took more than a pint of her blood?"

"I needed it for my spell."

Freya is beyond furious with her mother.

Adolphus paralyzes Esther. "Where do you want to put her?"

Freya narrows her eyes. "I know just the place."

She puts his sphere into Isa's hand then grasps both by entwining her fingers with Isa's using her left hand and grabs her mother's forearm in her right and concentrates on the Maxwell plantation where her mother's casket resides.

Esther is tucked away in her casket. Freya holds onto Adolphus' sphere in one hand and Isa's hand in the other and concentrates. She takes Isa back to Elijah's bedroom suite in the mansion. She releases Adolphus. She releases Isa hand and gets off the bed. She leaves the room briefly to pick up her cell phone. "Elijah, drop what you are doing Isa needs you. We are at the mansion."

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain once you get here."

 **[Elijah's POV]**

He is pacing his den. He is furious. His mother tried to kill his wife and in doing so endangered his unborn children. Why is Isa the target of other people's delusions?

Dr. Fell just left the mansion after she examined her and said that both Isa and the babies are fine. Both he and Freya sigh in relief hearing her diagnosis. If Adolphus could sigh with them he would have.

Freya had to talk him out of burning Esther's casket with her in it. She persuaded him by saying Esther has a different destiny. Killing her now will just bring more problems later. He will reserve judgement on that. The only thing preventing him from killing her is Isa needs a say in what happens to his mother. She was the one that was attacked.

 **Cabin in the Woods near Mystic Falls**

 **[Unknown POV]**

A witch who is mind controlled by the Hollow finds the grimoire that Esther altered. She recognizes it and takes it with her back to New Orleans. Her coven provides the sacrifice to weld Esther's spell to the Hollow's spell in the grimoire. When the Hollow emerges from her imprisonment, on Halloween night so will Mikael. His immortal body will host the Hollow.

 **Church Chapel in Richmond VA**

 **[Angela's POV]**

All the people I care about are here. The Mikaelsons are a lively bunch. They have adopted me and would have flown in anyone from my past that I want to attend the services. I thought about the old Forks gang Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Eric and Tyler; I grew up with them, but I have moved on. They do not need to be exposed to the supernatural. Even though Forks seems to draw the supernatural about as bad as Mystic Falls does.

I glance up through my veil, I see Damon standing at the church alter with Stefan and Isa. He is so handsome in his black tux. I have known him for a brief moment in time, but he fills needs and desires, which I would have never known about if I hadn't met him. God, Thank you.

 **[Damon's POV]**

I had just about given up the thought that there was a God and if so he forgot about me long ago. Angela walking towards me, with a handful of lilies, in a white dress that my mother would have adored and a shy smile beaming at me: I am converted into believing in the universe and its inevitable laws. I will do anything and everything to keep her smiling at me.

 **[Isa's POV]**

The Church's stained glass windows depicting Christ teaching his disciples are spectacular, with the sun shining through them. The white walls and dark wood beams of the church framed them like living pictures.

All of the Mikaelson siblings are here. Charlie, Elijah, Caroline, Nik and Liz are sitting in the front row. Renee and Phil are few rows back. Finn, Sage, Kol and Freya are sitting together in the back of the chapel. A few of the parishioners are here also, some folks love a good wedding.

Beethoven's Ode to Joy is played on the pipe organ as Angela walks down the aisle by her request, to the altar where Damon, Stefan and I are standing. She is in a lovely floor length floral-white dress of satin and lace, it looks almost Victorian with the high collar, long fitted lace sleeves and fitted bodice, the bottom is an A line satin under skirt, with lace overlay. The dress makes Angela look like she stepped out of the past, almost the Civil War era. Angela is devious. This is the dress she would have worn in a mutual previous incarnation if Damon is to be believed.

They repeat their vows to each other. The formal service doesn't last very long. The joy radiating from Angela and Damon as they kiss as husband and wife for the first time could light the way for a space shuttle to land. Pregnancy seems to give me really odd thoughts. Amazing grace is played on the pipe organ as the newly wedded couple leaves the chapel.

Everyone invited to the wedding has agreed to meet back up at Elijah's and my Mansion for a celebration brunch; before Angela and Damon head to the airport to catch their flight to Italy.

 **[Stefan's POV]**

My brother is happy. It has been a long time, since I saw him smile so genuinely. Angela is truly named. She has brought light into both of our lives. I am going to follow them to the Salvatore estate in Italy. A new start away from Mystic Falls will be good for all of us. Isa, Elijah and the rest of the Mikaelson clan have agreed to meet there later in a few weeks.

I catch up to Rebekah as she is walking out of the Church. "Bekah wait up." She freezes in place momentarily. "Can I please talk with you privately?" She nods and points out her car. We walk to her car and she stands next to it waiting for me to say what I want to tell her.

I decide to jump in with both feet. "Niklaus removed his compulsions from me and returned my memories of when we were together in the 1920's. I was really in love with you back then. I am struggling to absorb and deal with all these new memories.

I am going to tell Elena that I can't date her anymore. She has changed over the last few months and I barely know who she is anymore. If you still care for me can you give us a chance again?" He is hoping that she will consider it.

 **[Rebekah's POV]**

"Stefan, it hurt when I woke up to this time period and found out you were in love with Elena. It will take some time to readjust. If you are sincere we can try hanging out with each other, we can get to know one another again and see whatever relationship develops between us."

He kisses me on the cheek. "Thank you for letting me in enough to try to form a relationship, whether it is romantic or as a friend. Here is my cell number, you can call me anytime." He backs away and gets in his car to go to the wedding reception.

 **[Unknown POV]**

A woman in a lab coat is entering data into a computer. She is somewhere deep underground in Seattle WA.

Subject: 10394652: Name: Riley Biers: Former Cold One: Current status: Augustine Cold One: First successful transformation.


	25. Chapter 24: Vacation

**Chapter 24: Vacation**

 **[Elijah's POV]**

After seeing Damon and Angela off for Italy; I guide Isa to a hangar with my private jet waiting in front of it. We are going away for a few days. I want to spend time alone with my wife. I received clearance from her doctor so she can fly. I want to show her where the family story began. We are visiting the place where the family started out in Scandinavia. The next stop from here is one of my favorite spots. I want to show Isa my getaway in the mountains of Colorado.

 **[Isa's POV]**

Elijah and I vacation in Bergen Norway. He tells me stories that had been passed down to him by Finn about living in the forests. Finn remembered being on a fishing boat with Mikael and other fishermen when the weather permitted. His task was to keep the ropes coiled properly.

We spend a week in the beautiful city. We tour several art galleries and museums. I try different foods, even venturing to eat a reindeer meat pizza.

He explains that the trade routes that were established here were very important even back when Finn was growing up. The family used those routes to leave for the new world. Finn remembers a bad storm and them finding a harbor to shelter them until the storm passed. They eventually made their way to Mystic Falls.

He doesn't maintain a home here. He was still in the womb when his parents relocated to the new world so he doesn't have an attachment to the city.

 **[Elijah's POV]**

I nudge Isa to wake up our plane will be landing soon. I hope Isa enjoys my getaway home as much as I do. My Colorado home is by a private lake surrounded by mountains miles from the closest town. It's a large two story ranch styled home from the front. When I built it I chose to use native Colorado materials for esthetic reasons. The entire outside facade is made from red sandstone quarried nearby, which complements the tiled roof. The large windows have roughhewn flower boxes. The front door is thick made of Oak with black iron hardware.

Inside my home, the kitchen and bathrooms have marble floors, shower stalls and counter tops also quarried here in Colorado. To complement the western feel of the home here are a few stuffed animal heads and bear skin rugs in the downstairs living/rec room. All of them being Niklaus, Kol's and my trophies, all of us are excellent marksmen. Much to the locals' dismay, we outshoot the local marksmen in the nearby town.

I'm not disappointed, Isa gasps as she sees my home for the first time as we drive around the bend. My home is hidden by thick woods. The outlying stone fence also hides the structure.

She whispers, "This is your getaway home? It's a freaking mansion. You can't do anything small can you?"

I laugh. "This is small compared to some of our dwellings in England."

Isa narrows her eyes. "You own castles don't you."

I laugh, "A few here and there throughout Europe. I think we own a few Haciendas in Spain and Villas in Italy and Greece."

She pops me lightly on the arm. "Show off."

"I'll show you something more impressive when we get inside." I waggle my eyebrows. She laughs.

Later in the afternoon just before sunset, we are on a stroll around the lake I notice a white oak sapling that is not indigenous to the area.

 **[Isa's POV]**

Elijah is chatting with me about his property. He pales. He is looking at a small sapling and I see his hands tremble. I ask him "what's wrong?"

He points at the small sapling. "That is an ancient white oak tree. I can tell by the bark and the leaves."

I respond by asking, "Ok, what has you so upset?"

"The only wooden stake that can kill an Original Vampire is made from Ancient White Oak. There can only be one tree in existence at a time. This is the first living one I have seen since we burned down the first tree."

"Who has access to this place?"

He looks at me questioningly. "Family, a caretaker and a very few close family friends have visited with us."

"Limit access to only family, after today. Only hire people that really need jobs from various cities, compel them to care for the place, return them to their former homes, without memory of where the place is located, only knowing a wealthy eccentric hired them to do a job and paid them good money if they are ever needed."

"If you have restricted access to this area, let it grow here. Then it will not appear in an area you have no knowledge of or no access to; which would give your enemies an advantage. Here you have control, and only the family will have knowledge of where it is."

What kind of oak is that one over there among the spruce trees? Elijah looks up to where I'm pointing. "That is a Bur oak: it is in the white oak family also."

Find out other types of oaks that could grow here and make a grove of different kinds of oaks. No one will suspect anything. We can cloak the tree with Elven magic. Freya can also cloak this area with a witchy spell."

Elijah relaxes. "I will call Freya after dinner."

 **[Freya's POV]**

Elijah called me last night and asked if I will come to his Colorado retreat. I dimension shift carefully so not to pop in on anything I wouldn't want to see and arrive at the house. I am in the foyer of the home. It has a mud room to the side, to hang up coats, stow muddy boots, and an umbrella rack. If Isa ever wants pets along with her triplets, it will be a good feature. "Isa, Elijah, Anyone home?" I yell.

I hear Isa's laughter. "We are in the living room. Walk past the door of the mudroom and up two steps the entry to the living room is there."

I enter a large room with three sets of couches, love seats, reading chairs, and coffee tables all in groups around the room. "This looks like a hotel lobby."

Isa laughs at me. "Elijah wanted a meeting room to accommodate our growing family. It's his way of picking on me because I call so many family gatherings."

"Well if someone stayed out of trouble, we wouldn't need so many."

"I'm not the only member of the family that draws unwanted attention." Isa mock glares at me.

"Ladies," Elijah warns.

Both of us turn towards him and stick out our tongues at the same time. Then laugh at his 'God give me patience look."

"We need a cloaking spell for an Ancient White Oak sapling growing in the woods by the lake." Elijah gets to the point of my visit.

"You will have to pick your suite of rooms. This place is huge. I know you like to keep your magic components together; there are one or two suites on the garden level you might like or there is a cottage down by the lake." Isa points out.

"I'll choose one of the suites on the garden level, Thanks."

I leave the room to check out which suite I want.

 **[Elijah's POV]**

He pulls Isa into his arms. "Niklaus wants to relocate to New Orleans."

"I know. I just think that this place will make a good vacation home for all of us. Plus I think this place will be a break from all the action that you guys seem to attract. We all need a peaceful place to unwind. I'm just glad Freya is first to pick out a suite that she can claim as hers. I don't think she will stay single for long; now that she has a chance to regain a life for herself."

He pulls her up onto his lap and nuzzles her ear. "You can't help yourself. You want everyone around you to be happy."

She turns her face to kiss him. Breaking the kiss briefly, "I think you and the rest of the family deserve some happiness for once."

In the morning they show Freya and Adolphus the Ancient White Oak sapling. Both of them place warding and shielding spells on the sapling to prevent detection by various forms of magic and view from anyone walking in the woods that might catch a glimpse of it.

He calls for a family meeting to discuss the sapling. Niklaus flies in from New Orleans, Kol brings Caroline and Charlie with a dimension shift from Mystic Falls, Sage and Finn dimension shift from a private yacht in the Greek isles. As everyone arrives Isa asks them to pick out rooms they would like to claim. She has decreed this as one of the family vacation homes; the reason being the sapling growing in the woods. Everyone is to take responsibility of guardianship.

The next morning we all gather around the sapling. "You weren't kidding." Finn points out. "It is a good thing this area is so secluded."

"I wanted you to see this for yourselves. Isa and I have discussed letting it grow and thrive here where we know where it is and can conceal it. If we destroy it we don't know where the next sapling will appear or who will have access to it. We think it is better here. Isa and I will let you discuss it and give us your recommendations in the morning."

 **[Caroline's POV]**

Isa called to invite me to come here with Charlie. I know she feels like I am a sister from another mother. This is a huge decision about something very dangerous to their family. I am surprised to be included. She is showing me that I am valued as a member of her family. For once I feel like I really belong.

Niklaus hands me a bouquet of wild flowers as I enter the house. I smile. "Thank you they are lovely."

He nods briefly. "I am going to ask Elijah if he will open up the stables here again. It has been a long time since we visited this place."

"You don't have to do that for me. I appreciate the thought. Which set of rooms are you looking at claiming?"

"I enjoy what we call the back forty; it has an exit that is closer to the stables."

"Can you show me that part of the house? I may pick rooms close to yours." I flirt lightly with him. His eyes light up. I know it sounds corny but I swear he is smiling with his eyes.

"This way my lady," He responds.

He shows me to the upper level of the home that is built out onto a rock formation. The stables are behind it in a small canyon. There is an outdoor elevator that goes from the basement up to the roof of the house. This part of the house was cut out of the surrounding rock. The roof in this section is flat and looks like part of the landscape. "This style keeps the house protected from storms, wild fires and sometimes heavy winters. I enjoy being close to the land. This is my section of the house; you are welcome to pick any of the rooms here if you want."

I bounce back into the house. The suite has a large living room with a stone fireplace. There are two hallways branching off from the room. I pick the right hallway leading to rooms with large windows overlooking the valley. I can't see the stables from this side but I really love the view. "I found the rooms I want I call out to him."

He is leaning against the doorway with a smile. "I thought you would like the view." They are yours. My rooms are down the other hallway." He vamps out of the room, the next thing I know all my suitcases are stacked beside the door. "I'll let you get settled. There is a stairway to your left outside the living room. It goes down to the main floor. Follow the yellow hallway it will lead you to the main part of the house."

"Thanks Nik," his smile is brighter.

"I'll see you downstairs with the rest of the family." He disappears.

I'm a little shell shocked. I just called him Nik.

 **[Charlie's POV]**

After I unpack, I look around. This isn't a house this is a complex. I pick a set of rooms that overlook the woods. It reminds me of Forks. I miss the people and my other family. Sue calls me or I call her weekly. I made a decision when I was in the hospital. I want to be with my daughter. I missed fourteen important years of my daughter's life. I don't want to miss any more. She is expecting my grandchildren and I want to see them grow up. Liz Forbes offered me a job if I want one in Mystic Falls. I told her I could only take it if Isa decides to settle there. She said that she understands.

Elijah is very welcoming. He suggested these rooms. I exit the sitting room and head back to the main part of the house. I hear laughter in the main room. Isa and Rebekah are looking at something on Rebekah's phone.

"What are you two cackling over?"

"Angela sent pictures of their honeymoon. I never thought I'd see Damon in a hula skirt."

"I didn't think there were hula skirts in Italy."

"He surprised her with a Hawaiian honeymoon. Angela also let slip they are expecting."

"He's a fast worker." Isa nudges me for that comment.

"We are all invited us all to the Salvatore Vineyard. Are you coming with us?"

"I wouldn't miss it." If that is the next family destination I'll gladly tag along.

 **[Elijah's POV]**

Everyone has gathered in the main room sitting in groups. "Does anyone have anything they wish to say about the Ancient White Oak sapling?" No one speaks up. "I am asking for a show of hands for those that want to burndown the sapling where it stands." No one voted for this option. "Who wants to leave it where it is with the caveat that we keep it cloaked?" Everyone in the room raises their hands. I suggest we keep a low profile and only a few of us stay here at a time. I see everyone nodding their heads at the idea. "We can work out an informal schedule of who wants to be here when. Since most of us will be heading to Italy to visit the Salvatores, I have scheduled the family jet to meet us in Denver in two days. Let me know by text if you want to be on it."

 **[Charlie's POV]**

Isa and the others are gathered to vote on the issue of an Ancient White Oak tree. I told her she had my vote for whatever the family decides. I enter the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and there is a marble sphere floating in midair. I blink a couple of times, making sure I'm not seeing things. I go over to the coffee pot to pour the coffee and I hear a voice in my head. "Hello I'm Artholus. You are Charlie, Isa's dad." I drop the coffee cup, It breaks spattering coffee all over the counter.

The sphere or Artholus is laughing. "Sorry about that I didn't mean to startle you. Marie said that we should meet. She said you need a tutor on Elven magic. There is a conflict coming and you will be needed to have all you magic abilities available to you for the protection of family."

I clear my throat. "I'm Charlie, nice to meet you."


	26. Chapter 25: Good Wine and Some Crackers

**Chapter 25: Good Wine and Some Crackers**

 **Salvatore Vineyard and Estate Italy**

 **[Damon's POV]**

All the rooms in the Villa have been updated, cleaned and aired out. I haven't seen this much activity in a long time. Angela wants the whole house to be clean for our expected guests. I have learned to stay out of the way for the most part. I would have willingly served under my Angel in the War if she were a General. Her organizational skills are phenomenal.

She took one look at the house and told me that we are now hiring. We are popular in the local village, we hired quite a few folks to help with the cleanup and renovations needed on the estate and we pay on time. We always had maid service and workers for the vineyards in the past. Angela has hired additional staff for the House. We now have two maids, a handyman, and a chef full time.

 **[Angela's POV]**

I dearly love my husband. He can get things done in record time if he sees a need. The Salvatore Estate and Vineyard needed some work. No one has resided in the Villa for years. We are expecting Isa and her family to join us this week. I really want the place to be in top shape before they arrive on Monday.

I wonder if it's too early to be nesting. On the last day of our honeymoon Damon insisted that I take a pregnancy test. It was positive and the doctor confirmed it. He is so happy and somewhat insufferable at the same time. So I alternate between wanting to kiss him and smack him simultaneously.

 **[Stefan's POV]**

I volunteer every day for any project Angela has planned. I really want to stay in her good graces. She has taken a rundown Villa and made it into a home. When I arrived, the plumbing barely had any water pressure. Only some of the rooms had working electricity. The wall paper was peeling in several of the rooms. When the workers leave for the day, I also finish anything left undone.

New wiring was run through the rooms and new fixtures added. The plumbing is adequate so she just had the plumber add new fixtures. By the end of the week all the rooms were re-papered or painted. Every room was cleaned. New rugs and furnishings replaced the older worn out ones. She even remodeled the ancient kitchen into something modern with upscale appliances. My favorite room in the house is one of the bedrooms in the master suite she turned into a nursery. I am so looking forward to baby Salvatore.

I am in awe at how well Angela deals with my brother. She asks him for something and gently rubs her still flat abdomen and he almost bends over backwards to fulfill her request. She is so good for him.

Rebekah and family are due in early tomorrow morning. I hope they enjoy their stay with us.

 **[Angela's POV]**

Her phone plays Isa's tune. She answers on the first ring, "Isa, I'm so glad you called. We are almost finished with the last of the repairs and painting. Hopefully the fumes will be gone by the time everyone arrives. I have some news for you: we are expecting our first child." She holds the phone away from her ear just to let Isa exclaim, "Fantastic!" "Can I help with anything?"

"It's too early. I'm carrying a peanut at the moment. Damon is beside himself he is so happy."

"I bet. Let me know if you need anything."

"I just want to spend time with you and the girls. Stefan and Damon are good, but I need some girl time before I go nuts."

Isa laughs, "I know the feeling. Freya, Rebekah, Sage, Caroline and I are packing now for the trip. We will see you soon."

 **The Volturi**

 **[Alice's POV]**

I swear that I am getting migraines and I am a vampire. Esme called me a few weeks ago: warning me that she thought she saw Bella at a mall in Virginia. She swore me to secrecy; she promised Carlisle that she wouldn't say anything. We are all afraid Edward will go off the deep end if someone says something about Bella. He isn't exactly here mentally; starving himself after he heard about Bella's jump from the cliff from Rosalie. Starvation may have a long term effect on him.

Every time I try for a reading about decisions concerning Bella; I get fuzzy images like out of focus film clips with no sound. Noting concrete: even the people around her block me somehow. So far nothing I have tried works for me to get a reading on her. If Esme hadn't called me I would still believe she died jumping off a cliff.

Marcus just sent Edward and Demetri on a mission to find a different kind of vampire. I can't confirm their existence: because my visions can't pick up on their decisions, even if they do exist.

 **[Edward's POV]**

Marcus sent Demetri with me on an information gathering mission. There is supposedly a different breed of Vampire and the leaders are known as Originals. They are rumored to be able to procreate with humans. They are said to be staying in a town outside of Turin. We need to find out if the rumors are valid. Aro insisted we take the wonder twins with us.

We scouted out Turin and are visiting each of the surrounding towns, villages and hamlets in the Piedmont region. We are driving outside of Asti and Demetri overhears someone in the local pub talking about the great paying job he has in the Salvatore vineyard. I catch a glimpse of someone that looks like Angela Webber in his mind. He tells the bartender that all of the women at the main house are very attractive. I motion to Demetri. I want to check out this vineyard. What would Angela from Forks Washington be doing in Italy in a vineyard of all places?

Listening to the conversation some more and picking up images of the vineyard and where it is. I start running in the direction of the vineyard. Demetri and the twins follow. The tip from town leads them to an estate entrance with 'Salvatore' in Black cast iron above the gate of a stone work fence. When I pound on the front door of the Villa: Angela, a dark haired man with ice blue eyes and a sandy haired man with green eyes protectively stand in front of her.

 **[Angela's POV]**

We just finished dinner and were headed to the game room when someone pounds on the front door. Damon opens the door. She sees Edward and backs behind Damon further, sending the brothers a text from her phone. Stefan glances back and pulls his phone out seeing the message bumps Damon to look at the text.

 **Edward is the idiot that left Isa in the woods**

Damon looks at the group in front of him. "Leave now or face the consequences. You have no right to be on our land."

 **[Edward's POV]**

He ignores the black haired man and the other sandy haired man standing next to her. "Angela what are you doing here in Italy?" He can hear the heartbeat of an unborn child. He winces as Angela rants mentally: "That good for nothing sonofabitch dares to stand on my doorstep after what he did to Bella."

"I live here now with my husband." She mentally shows him the Bella he left behind in great detail and how devastated she was in great detail. "You left Bella in the woods abandoning her. You failed to take out James' coven. Laurent and then Victoria tried to kill Isabella many times. Where were you? Bella was not your mate. Get over her and move on."

In her mind, she thinks back to time just after he leaves Bella in the woods and she is listed as missing and the intensive search for her by everyone available from town. She is remembers how devastated Charlie was over his clinically depressed daughter. Then she pictures Bella when she was so depressed not moving an inch just gazing out the window. How mangled Charlie was in the hospital after encountering a cold one in the woods. Then she remembers the day they were told Bella fell off a cliff. "Edward you caused nothing but pain. Leave here and don't come back. There is nothing here for you."

Both of the men beside Angela both shift restlessly. He cannot read their minds, but their body language indicates they are ready for a fight. Jane starts screaming and keeps screaming. He looks around to see what is attacking her, nothing and then notices Alec is frozen unmoving. Demetri looks confused. He feels a flash of anger towards the twins. They tried using their powers. This is not good. He grabs Demetri and runs.

 **[Damon's POV]**

Their unwelcome visitors are not leaving quickly enough. His and Stefan's senses are fully activated ready to fight. Then the freaky blond haired girl starts screaming and the dark haired boy freezes like a statue. Edward the creep grabs his companion and flees into the night.

Well this seems a little too easy, as he physically moves the twins out away from the house and takes out his lighter and torches them. "Well that was anticlimactic."

 **[Angela's POV]**

Damon stretches, showing some midriff that distracts her temporarily. "Sweetness that is some kind of power you have."

"What power?" she gives him a puzzled look.

Stefan responds, "Looks like you have a kind of deflector power for harmful energy directed towards you. Well either you or the little one you are carrying."

"I hope for Isa's sake Edward doesn't return, but I have a feeling that we will be seeing him again in the near future." She would love to see Elijah's reaction to the pompous ass.

[Damon's POV]

My angel looks at me, "I hope the family can get a hold of him to roast him over a bon fire." I really don't want to piss her off, but she is so sexy when she is pissed.

"You will probably get you wish. I don't think the boy is operating on all thrusters." Stefan points out.

 **[Edward's POV]**

Angela is hiding something about Bella. If he waits a few days he can sneak back and see if he can get a reading on what she is concealing.

He takes Demetri back that night to Volterra. To the entrance of the castle, then he vanishes into the crowd of people in order to return to the vineyard.

 **[Aro's POV]**

I ask Demetri what happened last night. "Edward saw someone he knew back in Forks from someone's thoughts in a tavern. Edward said that the girl was staying at a Villa in a nearby town. We went to check it out. The girl knew Edward. She yelled at him for a bit then told him to return to you."

"Then Jane and Alec used their powers on them and their powers bounced back to them. Edward grabbed me and we ran. I briefly looked back and saw flames with purple smoke. I don't think the twins are coming back."

Aro can't determine who he is the angriest at: Edward for running off. Jane and Alec for getting themselves killed going up against a powerful shield or the girl's talent which neutralized the twins and scrambled Demetri's brain. He would really like to get a hold on that girl for his collection.

Caius is sitting on his throne grumbling to himself. He was counting on the twins help to put Aro in his place.


	27. Chapter 26: La Famiglia

**Chapter 26: La Famiglia**

 **[Kol's POV]**

I am anxious. Bonnie and I have been dating for a couple of weeks. The family wants to visit the Salvatores at their estate in Italy. I really would like Bonnie to come with me to get to know the family better in a less stressful environment, rather than New Orleans. I knock on her door, hoping for the best.

"Kol, hey I wasn't expecting you so early, come in." She steps aside and lets me into the house.

"Bonnie, Freya called and invited us to the Salvatore estate in Italy. I would like for you to be my guest."

Bonnie blinks, she has been dating Kol for over a month now. It's time to meet the family as a couple. "When do we leave?" Kol pulls me into a hug. "We leave in the morning; the family jet is making a stop at the Richmond airport to pick us up."

"What do I need to pack?"

"Pack some summer and fall clothes, the temperatures can vary. Leave empty space in your luggage the girls will want to go shopping while we are there."

 **[Angela's POV]**

I am laughing at the extended Hummer Limo that pulled up to the house; Niklaus rented that monstrosity for the family to travel here from the airport in Turin. He likes to travel in style, but I'm not sure what style he going for at the moment. Isa is the first one out the door when the chauffeur opens the door. She rushes over to me and envelops me in a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys."

I grin at her enthusiasm. I am wrapped in multiple hugs as the Rebekah, Sage, Caroline, Freya and Bonnie exit the limo. Nik, Elijah, Finn, Charlie and Kol follow the ladies into the Villa. I explain the floor plan and where everyone is staying. Dinner will be served in the dining room in two hours. It will give everyone time to unpack and give them a small break from traveling. Rebekah, Sage, Freya and Isa have been comparing observations about the developing closeness between Niklaus and Caroline via texts and email. I made sure their rooms are close together. I also made sure that Kol and Bonnie have rooms close together. This is a new development.

Dinner is served family style with several dishes on the table that we can pass around. I asked for Italian favorites, Damon and our Chef Sara Alfonsi created an excellent spread: Marinated Olive Salad, Caprese Salad, Mozzarella skewers, marinated vegetables, Pasta e Fagioli, Canaloni Al Forno, Butternut Squash Tortelli, Pansotti con Salsa di Noci, Lasagna, Tiramisu and Fritelle de Cioccolate, and various flavors of Gellato: served with the Barolo and Barbaresco aged wines produced by the vineyard. It gives everyone a chance to catch up on what has been happening in our lives since we separated.

After the table is cleared; "I would be glad to give a tour and walk some of this wonderful meal off. We have more than one wine cellar on the property," Stefan offers.

"I think the ladies would like some time to catch up here, while the men take a tour of the winery located on the south end of the property." Everyone agrees to the entertainment plans.

I take them up to the newly decorated nursery. Freya, Rebekah and Sage share a bottle of wine. Isa and I share a bottle of sparkling cider and we catch up with family gossip. All the girls exclaim at Isa's baby bump. She is four months along.

"Isa I want to warn you Edward Cullen was here on the property last night."

Isa glances at the ceiling for a moment and then back at me. "What happened?"

"I sent a text to Stefan and Damon telling them who he was. I described to Edward what the ramifications were when his family left Forks. Damon told cold ones to leave and not come back. The blond girl and her brother tried to use their powers on us, but somehow whatever they did caused the girl to start screaming and the boy to freeze in place. Stefan thinks I'm some kind of shield. Damon disposed of the two that attacked by lighting them on fire. Edward took off with the other tall dark haired vampire."

Isa sighs. "I should have known that Italy wasn't our best destination choice. It's right in the Volturi's backyard. I'm not sure what your talent is Angela, but I bet since your Elven magic has been activated it reflected back the vampires own powers. I hope there is no retaliation from the Volturi for killing Jane and Alec."

"Well they brought the situation on themselves trying to attack us." Angela points out.

Isa nods. "I am a little concerned about how the rest of the family is going to react."

 **[Elijah's POV]**

I kiss Isa on the cheek as I leave to follow Stefan on the tour of the cellars and the winery. "Damon, can you tell me what happened last night?"

"We finished supper when someone knocked on the door. There were four Cold Ones standing on the veranda. Angela texted Stefan: that one of them was Isa's ex-boyfriend Edward. She told Edward everything that happened after he left Isa in the woods and his family left Forks. She ordered them to leave and not come back. The blond haired girl started screaming and the dark haired boy froze in place. Edward looked pissed and grabbed the tall dark curly haired Cold One disappeared quickly. I torched the two Cold Ones left. We think that they tried their talents on us and they got bounced back to them somehow. Stefan and I agree we think Edward will return."

The tour of the cellars was impressive and so was the guided tour of the winery. The Salvatore family has excellent tastes in wines. Niklaus, Finn, Kol and I request a few cases of our favorite wines. Charlie tells them he is more a beer kind of guy. Niklaus interjects that the family owns a brewery in Germany. Stefan agrees provided we can do a swap from some of our vineyards also. We quickly agree.

 **[Edward's POV]**

He keeps his distance from the Salvatore properties. But he keeps a lookout. From the distance he can see a white stretch Hummer limo pull up. He can't believe his eyes. Bella gets out of the car and rushes to hug Angela. She is alive! After all this time he doesn't quite know what he is feeling. He notices from the side her baby bump shows as the girls hug each other. A tall dark haired man pulls her to his side as the couples chat on the veranda before entering the house. He growls, who is the man that is touching Bella so intimately. He dials Carlisle's number. "Edward?"

"Hello Carlisle, I need your assistance. I found Bella she is alive and visiting a vineyard near the city of Asti in Italy. Did you know she was alive?"

Carlisle sighs, "We found out a little while back, when Esme accepted a job in Richmond VA. Bella was with Angela in a Mall there. Dr. Gerandy confirmed that Angela had moved to the South after her family was killed in Forks. Everyone in Forks believes Bella is dead."

"Carlisle, can you and the rest of the family meet me in Asti? Bella might talk to me if you are here."

"Edward I don't think Bella wants to see us. She is protected by her new family. They are called Originals and they are a family of very powerful gifted vampires. You do not want to go up against them."

"She is my mate. I need for her to speak with me. I need to apologize for leaving her."

 **[Carlisle's POV]**

"Edward, you have an unhealthy fascination for her blood. She is not your mate. Jenks confirmed she is married to Elijah Smyth and she is pregnant. You don't have a chance of getting her back." He hears Esme say something in the background. "We will call Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper and see if they want to visit Italy with us. There is no guarantee that she wants to see any of us."

He talks with Esme and they decide to notify Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. They have a conference call with the five of them and decide to fly to Italy to keep Edward from doing something monumentally stupid yet again. They hope Bella will forgive them for leaving her.

 **[Jasper's POV]**

He receives a call from Carlisle inviting his coven to join them on a trip to Italy to see Bella. He agrees to visit Isabella. He calls Damon and tells him what is going on. Damon assures him that Peter and Charlotte are also welcome to visit his home.

He hoped to stay away from the Cullen drama. But he will go for Isabella's sake. Someone has to reason with the Cullens. Peter says that the meeting will be enlightening. That scares him a bit.

He calls Elijah and confirms the invite to the Salvatore estate. Elijah tells him Isa is looking forward to their visit.

Why can't Edward get it into his head Isa has moved on with her life and she is more than happy with her new family. Peter catches glimpses of Isa's life. He also tells me that Edward is in for a shock. Also, Isa's new family will resolve the issue peacefully.

 **[Esme's POV]**

We meet up with Jasper, Peter and Charlotte in Asti. Jasper asks that his coven arrive at the Salvatore's estate an hour before they do. Isa will be more tolerant to their visit if he can talk with her first. Carlisle and Esme agree to his plan. Emmett would so like to go with Jasper but he concedes that Isa needs some warning before they descend on her new family.

 **[Jasper's POV]**

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. My love for the young woman that I consider a sister is the force guiding me. I'm not sure meeting with rest of the Cullens is a good idea. But I hope that we can be a buffer to this confrontation. I know my powers work on the Cullens. I don't have a prayer in hell trying to influence Bella's new family that way.

We make our way onto the porch. Damon and Stefan open the door with grins. Peter and Damon wrestle with each other or a minute or two. Until Charlotte commands them to 'knock it off;' we are guests not carpet baggers." Stefan laughs at them.

I give Damon a brotherly hug. "I hear we have a sister in common now."

"Isa," He calls out loudly. "Your ugly brother is here."

Isa steps out onto the veranda. "I know that, you are standing on it."

Damon pouts at her.

Peter, Charlotte and Stefan crack up. I hear laughter on the other side of the door.

She grins at me. "Don't I get a hug?"

I pull her into my arms. "Girl I really missed you."

"I missed you too. Do I get an introduction?" She looks over my shoulder at Charlotte and Peter.

Charlotte walks up to Bella holding out her hand. "I'm Charlotte. I'm married to Peter the big lug over there."

Isa smiles at her and takes her hand. "Angela, come out here meet one of my other brothers and his family."

Pete blushes and Charlotte grins.

Angela comes out and is immediately pulled into Damon's embrace. "Welcome to our home. Friends of Damon's and Isa's are always welcome."

"Angel, the lanky blond is Jasper, the beautiful one is Charlotte, and the straggly looking one is Peter." Damon points out.

"I know Jasper from Forks. Come on in and meet the rest of the crew."

Isa is the first through the door. Elijah takes her into his arms, his hands glide along her baby bump. He looks up at me. "Welcome Jasper it has been awhile since we last met."

"Do you two know each other?" Isa asks. "We have worked together in the past."

"Isa considers you to be a brother: you are welcome to visit us anytime."

Angela makes the introductions to the rest of the assembly. I didn't realize how large a family Bella or Isa now managed to collect moving to Mystic Falls.

"Edward called the rest of the Cullens to meet him here. They called me. I made the decision to meet with y'all before they arrive. He thinks you will talk to him if they are here. Isa please hear Carlisle out. Edward lied to them when we left Forks: he basically told them that you broke it off with him. It was you that thought it was too dangerous to be involved with the Cullen family. He also invoked a family rule. He helped each member of the family when they killed a human to feed. Without question he moved with the family without complaint. The rule is if one of us slips-up we move and assume new identities without complaint and without question."

 **[Isa's POV]**

"Jasper, I will hear them out. I'm not sure reconciliation is possible at this point. It hurt me too much when you guys left me. You said I was family and just abandoned me like I was yesterday's trash. I can more easily forgive you and Rosalie. You weren't pretending to be anyone other than who you really are while I was in Forks. I can forgive Emmett too: he will go wherever Rosalie goes. He is her true mate. I will reserve judgement about Carlisle and Esme. I sure as hell don't want to reconcile with Edward. He can jump in a fiery furnace for all I care."

 **[Jasper's POV]**

I hear low growls from all of the other vampires and two witches, listening in on the conversation, Damon and Stefan included. They are not happy about the way Isa was treated. The Cullens will not have an easy time of it. "I can't blame you for that."

 **[Carlisle's POV]**

I am very nervous about this meeting. I really want to see Bella again. I feel that we failed her in so many ways. I'm not sure coming here will resolve anything. Edward is adamant that we come here for a visit. She has a lot to forgive us for, and I'm not certain that she will. Edward begged me to talk to Bella thinking she will relent and talk with him. I'm not so sure it will work.

Esme reaches over the console of the car and gently touches his arm. "I really hope Bella will let us talk to her."

"I'm not sure she will."

Emmett shifts in the back of the car. Rosalie is fiddling with the strand of pearls around her neck. They are nervous about meeting Bella again too.

Just as we reach the property lines of the Salvatore estate. I see a flash on the right side of the car. I stop the car. There are no other cars on the road. Edward appears next to the driver's side window. I roll it down.

"Edward, I don't think they will allow you to accompany us. I will talk to Bella if she will let me. I'll come out to the car by myself if she is willing to talk to you; if not Esme will come out to the car. Please respect my wishes on this. Bella has been through so much, due to our believing the lies you told and leaving her behind to face a deranged vampire's desire for revenge. I called Jasper. He filled us in on what happened to Bella since we left Forks. It is not a good story. "Please stay here until we can determine what Bella wants to do."

Edward growls and flashes away from the car. "God I hope this meeting goes well."

 **[Isa's POV]**

I watch Carlisle park a dark colored Mercedes next to the four tiered fountain in the center of the drive. Esme and Rosalie exit the doors being held by Carlisle and Emmett. I stay back behind Elijah. I'm going to let Damon welcome them. I really just want to stand back and observe their expressions. Angela, Damon and Stefan walk up to them as they approach the veranda. Angela greets them with, "Dr. Cullen, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, welcome to our home. This is my husband Damon Salvatore and his brother Stefan Salvatore. Welcome to our family vineyard and estate."

 **[Carlisle's POV]**

The tall black haired man with striking blue eyes; is watching us and standing protectively next to Angela. I hear faint heartbeats. She is expecting. I understand his need to protect her. A tall man with sandy brown hair with green eyes is standing next to him, extending his hand to shake mine. I am Stefan Salvatore. He points out Bella, "You already know Isa and this is her husband Elijah Smyth."

I smile at her, "It's good to see you again Bella." Esme steps up onto the veranda. "This is my wife Esme, my daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett." I introduce my family to the group assembled as they step up onto the veranda.

Stefan continues with the introductions, this is my girlfriend Rebekah. The blond girl nods at us in acknowledgement. These are our good friends from Mystic Falls, Bonnie Bennett and her boyfriend Kol, standing next to her is Caroline Forbes and Niklaus, they nod. This is Freya, she is Rebekah's sister. The other couple standing in the back; are Sage and Finn. You already know Charlie Swan and Jasper's family."

I swallow at the glare Charlie is giving me. I can't blame him. Angela speaks up, "I thought we would have tea out here on the veranda it is such a lovely day." She leads the party over to the white wicker furniture situated around the veranda. Two of the household employees bring out beverage trays and go back for trays of mini-sandwiches, cookies and cakes. They place the trays on the side tables for easy reach. "Thank you but we just ate," I give an excuse for not eating.

Angela smiles, "Jasper tells us that you want to talk to Isa. We are here to offer support, for what I'm sure is an uncomfortable meeting on both sides."

Elijah picks a lounge chair to sit on and Isa sits down between his legs leaning back into his embrace with her feet up. I realize that she is taking weight off her feet. "Isa if you don't mind my asking how far along are you with your pregnancy?"

"I am five months along with triplets." Rosalie fidgets in her chair next to Emmett. "Elijah and I were married shortly after we met. He saved my life and we had a whirlwind courtship and marriage."

Angela grins up at Damon. "We were married this summer and found out we are expecting also." He sits on one of the rockers and places her on his lap.

 **[Isa's POV]**

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way; what is the reason for this visit? Jasper has told me that I haven't heard your side of the story about what went down in Forks, when you left town so abruptly." I am ready to hear what they have to say, but I'm not going to make it easy for them.

 **[Esme's POV]**

"Isa, I am sorry we didn't think to question Edward when he said that you broke up with him. He also invoked a family rule, if a situation one of us feels is too dangerous that we need to move, we can invoke the rule and everyone moves assuming new identities no questions asked. Jasper explained some of what Edward said to you to make you let him go. I am ashamed that we didn't challenge him. I know I speak for the rest of the family. We are so sorry for leaving you behind like we did."

"Esme, I accept your apology and your version of what happened. I am having a hard time with forgiveness. It will take some time before I am comfortable around your family."

 **[Rosalie's POV]**

I am envious of Isa's pregnancy. But I have always been honest. "Isa I would like to apologize for my part of leaving you in Forks. I thought you were just Edwards's first female crush. He would get over it. I also was jealous over how well you fit in with the rest of the family and the way Alice doted on you. I'm sorry that my selfish view of the situation helped cause you pain when we left."

"I know my husband considers you to be a sister. I hope one day you can forgive me. I know that Emmett is in pain because we left you behind. The only thing that made him leave you is he truly believed you wanted us to go."

 **[Isa's POV]**

There are tears in my eyes. "Rosalie I forgave you a long time ago. You made no bones about what you thought. I really appreciate honesty. You were always upfront and honest with me and I have really missed my big bear of a brother."

Emmett walks over to the recliner. He gently picks Isa up in a hug. "Little one, I really missed you." I choke up, "Emmybear I really missed you too."

I look up at Carlisle. "I can forgive you, but it will take time to trust again."

He nods at me in understanding.

Carlisle asks, "Isa are you ready to see Edward again?"

I look at Elijah. "We will see Edward. My husband and Jasper will be with me. I will not be alone with him in a room by myself."

Carlisle nods and pulls out his phone, walking off the porch and towards his car.

Edward flashes to his side. They exchange a few words. Jasper, Elijah and I enter one of the sitting rooms off the main foyer. Edward follows us into the room. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

I nod at Elijah. Jasper paralyzes Edward with feelings of lethargy. Elijah looks into his eyes. "Edward, your mate is Tanya Denali. You know Bella as an acquaintance from Forks Washington. She went to the same school as the rest of your siblings. You know her just well enough to say hello. Charlie Swan is her dad and you have a great respect for him as the local sheriff there, you will leave with Carlisle and return to your home with them."

Edward repeats, "I will return home with Carlisle."

He snaps out of the lethargy. "Hello Bella, nice to see you again. Have you seen Carlisle or Esme?"

"They stopped by to say hello, they are on the porch with the rest of the party."

"Thanks", he quickly leaves to reunite with his family.

The Cullens leave not wanting to press their luck, saying goodbye and thanking the Salvatores for their hospitality. Emmett winks at Isa as they leave. She just smiles back at him. They all watch as the tail lights fade into the distance.

Jasper is amused when he asks Isa, "Why Tanya Denali as his mate?"

"Well at least he will get laid." Everyone laughs.


	28. Chapter 27: Augustine Conspiracy Theory

**Chapter 27: Augustine Conspiracy Theory**

 **Salvatore Vineyard and Estate Piedmont Italy**

 **[Caroline's POV]**

Niklaus borrows two of Damon's prized thoroughbreds to ride around the Estate. He has been giving me daily riding lessons. We have tumbled in the hay a few times in one of the horse barns. We have had the honesty conversation today. I told him that I expect him to be honest with me and I will be honest with him. I know there are things that are off limits for one reason or another. But if that knowledge is causing a problem we need to be able to discuss what is going on. He agrees. He seemed a little nervous when I brought the subject up. "Nik is there anything you want to tell me?"

He looks down at the floor like an embarrassed thirteen year old. "I had a one night stand back when I was searching for the Moonstone for the Curse breaking ceremony. I met this werewolf named Hayley. We got drunk and fucked one time only. She is pregnant with my child."

I nod. "Ok, Nik that was before we even thought about being together. I can't hold something against you from back then." I see him relax slightly. "I will be glad to welcome your child into any home we establish together." He relaxes.

"Nik as long as we can be honest with each other, I'm all in. I would love to build a home with you." He leads us to one of the bird observation blinds in the woods on the west side of the estate. We start shedding clothes. I got to use some of the techniques Rebekah was showing us during our girls' nights. Nik seems to appreciate them. "Caroline, he smiles down at me stroking my hair, I am home when I'm with you." I kiss him back passionately. He finally gets it.

 **Mystic Falls VA**

 **[Enzo St. John's POV]**

Today is a homecoming for Elena. We have returned to childhood home to see Jeremy and Jenna. We won't be able to stay long we have Augustine scouts looking for us. We have been through quite a few adventures. I originally snatched her because she could get me access to her parent's research. Under compulsion we went to their lake house and found quite a bit of information on the Augustine Society in a secret room.

We have been tracking down leads. With her help I have destroyed twelve labs. She resisted at first, but after seeing live examples of the kinds of experiments performed on vampires. She converted to my cause. She actually apologized to me for the torture I endured at her family's hands. After that she has been invaluable at tracking down these labs. Word has gotten out about the destruction of the labs and the vigilante after them. I had been giving Elena my blood since our first day together in her drinks. I compelled her not to notice the taste. I am glad I had the foresight. The third lab we investigated, she was attacked by one of their experiments. She would be dead except for my venom in her system.

When I realized she is sire bonded to me: I love her enough to give her life back to her. I told her that it would make me really happy, for her to leave me and live her life the way she wants to, free of me and my expectations. She blinked her eyes a couple of times looked me in the eyes and said, "Why would I want to do that? Enzo I have been in love with you for over a month now. I got over Stefan after he left. I still love him as a friend. I want to be with you." We were married by a Judge in a small town in North Carolina. I am a little nervous about Jenna and Jeremy's reaction to our marriage.

Jenna opens the door and screams out "Elena!" pulling her into a tight embrace. Elena laughs, "You are squishing me."

Jenna releases her with a laugh. "I am so glad you are back! How was England?"

Elena grins, "Smashing." She glances at me and winks. I told her about her cover story. Jeremy bounds out of the house catching her in an embrace spinning her around. "It's about time you came home." They both notice at the same time they are both vampires. Anna comes out of the house and joins us on the porch.

Elena looks at Anna and smiles, "Hi Anna. You guys make a cute couple."

Anna nods at her, "You too," glancing at me.

I suggest we take our reunion into the house and celebrate there. We all pile into the house exchanging quips and making plans to attend Jenna's graduation ceremony in the morning.

When the girls leave the room for girl talk, I pull Jeremy aside. "Jeremy the Augustine researchers created a new kind of vampire killer. The Seattle group got hold of a Cold One and converted him. Do you know of anything that can stop such a creation?"

"I haven't come across any information on that kind of vampire before. I will check with Rick and see if he has anything in his files." Jeremy promises.

 **[Jenna Sommer's POV]**

I am so thrilled Elena came back for my graduation. I was changing into my robe and my honors doctorial hood, when I hear Elena squeal. There are more voices in the foyer: Bonnie, Caroline's and two new masculine voices. The girls came and brought dates. I'm thrilled at the family and friends spontaneous reunion. As I enter the living room, Bonnie introduces the newcomers: "Jenna this is Kol he my date and she points to the dark blond that is holding Caroline's hand that's Nik." Both men walk over to me and kiss my hand in greeting. I'm impressed. "Jeremy take note this is what gentlemen do." I tease him a little, as we head out the door to graduation.

 **Volterra Italy: The Volturi's Castle**

 **[Riley Bier's POV]**

It is so easy to enter the Castle. I am part of a tour party lead by the pretty Heidi. I have plans for her later if she survives. As she takes the rest of the party to the museum, I slip away to the hallway that leads to the throne room. I take out the guards in the hallway. A few quick snaps of the neck and a lighter, they are ash in no time. Good thing that this hallway is constructed from Marble or my prey could escape.

I open the doors to the throne room only two of the kings are sitting on their thrones. No mater, I'll get the absent one later. "You are not supposed to be here. The blond King yells out." I easily kill the guards that try to apprehend me. There are four gifted ones trying to influence me or subdue me I snap necks right and left setting the leaking venom aflame with a dropped lighter. I run to the black haired king and bite him on the arm. As he screams I leap across from him and I grab hold of the blond king and bite severing his left arm. He screams in agony I'm pulled off of him by a very large dark haired cold one, temporarily. I feel the cold of the flames consuming me briefly.

 **[Marcus POV]**

I dimension shift as soon as the spelled portrait in the foyer indicates someone has entered. I open the door to the foyer. "Who has the audacity to disturb my meditations?"

"Master the throne room is under attack." Just as the guard relays his message the two queens run in. "Marcus, we have been attacked. Caius is dead and Aro has been bitten. All of the Guard in the throne room have been killed." Athenodora exclaims.

"Aro flamed the intruder as it attacked Caius. Felix was flamed also as he tried to kill the thing that was attacking Caius. It's true all of our guards in the room were eliminated." Sulpicia states, "Aro was badly injured also."

I pick up my cell phone and hit one button. All of the guards that are not assigned to the throne room today will get the alert to return to the Castle.

We make our way back to the Throne Room. The queens are correct Aro is the only one alive in the room. He was bitten by the creature. He isn't doing too well. He is reclining against the dais to the thrones, holding his left arm. The flame sphere weapon has fallen close to his body. Aro keeps muttering, "He was immune. None of the gifts worked. He was immune."

Our servants do a quick cleanup of the Throne room. I call Heidi and tell her to release all of her tourists for the time being. This is something new, an enhanced Cold One designed to kill us.

 **[Elijah's POV]**

He is in his study going over original old sheets of classical music by some of the famous composers from past time periods. He is planning a surprise for Isa's birthday.

His phone buzzes, it's from a number he is not familiar with. "Hello?"

"Elijah Mikaelson, this is Marcus of the Volturi. You may know something about bioengineering of Cold Ones?"

"I know of bioengineering experiments on my own species. This is the first time I have heard of Cold Ones being experimented on."

"Who has been experimenting on your kind?"

"The Augustine Society, they are humans that have the resources to kidnap and experiment on individuals of my kind's sirelines."

"We were attacked by one of their experiments. He attacked and killed several of the Guard and Caius. He severely injured Aro. I am now the acting head of the Volturi along with the Queens. If you have any information on the Augustine society, I would like copies."

"I will send a currier to you with copies of the information that I have at this time."

"Marcus our seers are warning us about someone called the Hollow. Have you heard anything from your sources?"

"I have not received any information on that topic. I will gladly look into it."

"Can I help you with anything else?" Elijah offers.

"Elijah my sources say that your family owns blood collection centers for medical distribution. According to my calculations we would need nine pints of blood for one cold one's blood requirements for a week. Is there any way we could be one of your distribution points?"

He acknowledges Marcus new need for feeding discretion. "I will have one of my associates set something up for you that should meet your needs as of today."

"Thank you for your assistance. If you need to contact me please do so." Marcus hangs up.

He ponders that information for a moment, an alliance with the Cold Ones, wonders never cease. He goes back to sorting looking for the music he wants to play for his Isa.

 **[Marcus POV]**

The next person on my list to call is Eleazar. We will need to find a few more talents to replace those killed today. Eleazar answers on the first ring. "Marcus how can I help you?"

"This is not for general knowledge, we were attacked today by an enhanced renegade cold one, I was told that he is an Augustine Society experiment. He was sent to wipe out the Guard. Caius was killed in the skirmish, along with Chelsea and Corwin. Aro was badly injured. Athenodora and Sulpicia are fine. We need to regroup. Is there any way I can meet with you and our current Guard?"

"That's interesting. The only one I know that is experimenting with Cold One bioengineering is Joham. He is siring offspring using human women as incubators and taking the children after the mother dies in childbirth. I confronted him on his experiments and he told me that Caius gave him permission to experiment however he chooses."

"I am willing to host the Guard here in Denali, as long as we can come up with a feeding plan for discretion." Eleazar offers.

"I have contacted a source that delivers human blood to the medical and scientific communities. He is will to set us up as a distribution site, where ever we end up."

"May I ask who is setting this up for you?"

"Elijah Mikaelson."

"I know you are being watched. I would use the old tunnels and split up the Guard to enter Alaska at different points."

"Thank you Eleazar. I will call you back as soon as we have a working plan."

Didyme returns to Marcus from the other dimension to help him rule over the Cold Ones, along with the other two queens. Vladimir and Stefan from the Romanian Coven appear after sundown. They will support Marcus, Didyme, Athenodora and Sulpicia as the Volturi leaders. They will also act as consultants when needed. Marcus informs the Guard and the Queens about the decision to move to another location. Since Chelsea and Corwin's influence has been removed, Athenodora and Sulpicia request a room together. Marcus nods and asks for the remaining Guard to meet. He gives each individual the right to leave if they so desire. To his surprise only two of Aro's former Volturi guards leave.

Marcus does not trust Alice. She cannot get a reading on him due to his Elven heritage. His gift shows she doesn't form bonds properly with other vampires or humans (i.e. she is batshit crazy). The closest normal bond that she has is to Edward Cullen. He lets Alice think she is very important member of the guard, but he will allow her to return to the Cullens. She finds a very different Edward when they reach Denali.

In the past Bella gave Edward hard-ons; Tanya is teaching him what to do with them. He is actively pursuing Tanya. He is no longer a virgin and loves sex, which is cool with Tanya, but he still has Edwardian attitudes about women. If she decides he is her mate she will have her work cut out for her.

Alice works to break up their romance and the more she tries the deeper the bond that forms between Edward and Tanya. Marcus and Eleazar are amused at the personal dynamics. Garrett was attracted to Denali out of curiosity about the "new" Guard. He receives a warm welcome from Marcus, Eleazar and the Queens. He discovers he and Kate are mates. Irina is still bitching about Laurent abandoned her for Victoria. She never found out what happened in Forks with Isabella. Just that he never returned to her after Victoria called him.

 **Salvatore Estate Italy**

 **[Elijah's POV]**

I persuade the girls to help me with Isa's birthday party: A Pride and Prejudice night at the villa. They love the idea. Rebekah and Caroline spend hours looking for the right style of clothing, room furniture, period food and beverages."

I told them to set up one of the rooms as a music room and that I would take care of having the instruments placed. They have control of the design of the room and decorations. The rest is up to me.

 **[Isa's POV]**

Elijah treats me like a princess. He went out of his way to create a "Pride and Prejudice" night for my birthday. The entire villa is decked out with the theme. It is like I stepped back into a different era. We arrived at the villa in horse drawn carriages. There is a majordomo that announces our names as we enter the villa. The dining room has been transformed to look like one from that era. Everyone is dressed for the time period. I really love the tight breeches on him. Elijah refuses to wear a wig; he just had a dusting of power in his hair.

After dinner we gather into the 'music room'. Elijah plays several pieces of music for me on a variety of instruments: the harpsichord, the violin, and even the bagpipe. He hired a quartet to play as we danced to some of the traditional dances of the period. We even dance a waltz together. I have never had a better birthday party. Everyone seems to enjoy themselves. Now I need to figure out what I can do for his birthday.


	29. Chapter 28: Another Family Venue?

**Chapter 28: Another Family Venue?**

 **Salvatore Estate Italy**

 **[Niklaus POV]**

I need to move back to New Orleans. Marcel Gerard is there, I want to reunite with my adopted son. The bayous around the city are filled with the werewolf clans. I would like to make hybrids like myself. I have the doppelgangers blood. Once I discovered that Elena Gilbert was the doppelganger: every time she gave blood at a community blood drive her donations were separated out for me.

I want to show Caroline my city. If she agrees I want to marry her there. I have spoken with Elijah. He is willing to accompany me to the city to open up our home there. He wants to check the city out for safety reasons before asking Isa to join us.

New Orleans has always been volatile between the factions. There is also a large witch contingent there that my brother doesn't trust due to past encounters and the murder of a witch he was involved with, during our last time living there. He has more than one reason to dislike New Orleans. I cannot ask him to stay there. Isa and his unborn children are his priority. Which I understand if Caroline was pregnant with my child, I wouldn't expose her to a potentially violent environment either.

 **[Freya's POV]**

Nik has put a proposal before the family. He wants to relocate to New Orleans. I hate that city. Dahlia has many witch contacts there. Elven magic protects the family, yet I have a strange feeling that the witches there are plotting something major and it is not going to be beneficial to our family. It feels like a form of dark magic that Dahlia's so infatuated with: the same magic that created the werewolves. My intuition is telling me to be prepared for something catastrophic. The witch ancestors of New Orleans hate the Originals too. One good thing about being with Dahlia; is they don't associate me with the Originals yet. I will go with the family if they decide to relocate there. My priority will be to protect Isa and her babies.

 **[Kol's POV]**

The only good thing I see about the family move to New Orleans, is that I will be closer geographically to Bonnie. I have a dislike for New Orleans; the witches there hold a great deal of power due to ancestral magic. They do not like vampires in anyway shape or form. I think Nik is asking for trouble by moving there with our family. I can see the advantage in strength in numbers, so if the family votes to relocate I'll move with them. I'm not sure that I want Isa anywhere near New Orleans while she is pregnant. Isa and the babies will be a target for all of the factions there if they find out Originals can procreate. At best they will think that she was pregnant before she got involved with Elijah.

 **[Sage's POV]**

Since Finn has been undaggered this time and we reunited with the family things are different. I am accepted as a full member of the family. I am allowed to voice my opinion and vote in family decisions. We are finally a couple after years of separation. Niklaus finally understands the mate bond, since he found his mate in Caroline. I still hold a good deal of resentment towards him for keeping Finn daggered. Finn is a little more forgiving than I am. I will relocate to New Orleans if that is what Finn wants; I have a feeling he will go with family since they have been reunited again.

One good thing that triggered our reunion is Isa. She introduced us to our intrinsic Elven magic. Finn lost his magic as a witch. Now that he has magic back he is content, even though he is an Original. Isa brings out the good in all of us and he sees that. His father and mother did so much physical and psychological damage to their children. They are healing now and becoming stronger as a family. I am glad I can be a part of their healing, especially Finn's. I will do everything and anything to protect this version of family.

 **[Caroline's POV]**

I am thrilled that Niklaus proposed. He took me to a little hole in the wall Italian restaurant. He had my favorite meal planned with a wine from the Salvatore vineyard. He hid the ring in a creampuff. He had me bite into it as he bit the other side, I got the ring. I laughed at him as he got down on one knee and asked: "Caroline you are the light, love and joy of my life will you be my wife?"

I had tears in my eyes as I promised him; "Yes, I'll be your wife, your confidante, your conscience and the mother of our children."

He had a single tear in his eye, as he slid the ring onto my hand.

"I'll do my best for you Caroline."

I grin at him. "I'll make sure you do. Just so you know, I think I'm pregnant."

There in the restaurant with him on his knees, he had the most stunned look on his face. I didn't have the heart to snap a picture, even though it would be invaluable to our family for future reference.

Angela calls her doctor and makes an appointment for me. She is going with me to the office so we can confirm that I am pregnant. We don't want to be seen buying pregnancy test strips and get all of family excited if I'm not. The doctor is a little woman barely five feet in height. She makes me feel like an Amazon next to her. She has midnight black hair with silver streaks and smiling eyes. "So you think you are pregnant?" She hands me a small cup and points out the door to the bathroom. "While you do that, I'll check on Angela."

"Angela, I want you to rest more and keep your feet elevated. You have some swelling in your ankles. I have prescribed some anti-nausea tablets for you. Call me if either of these conditions worsens."

"Caroline you are pregnant. I want you to start taking these: she hands me a bottle of prenatal vitamins. You need to contact your doctor and make an appointment when you get back to the states."

"I promise, I will." I am so excited. The family will go nuts. "Thank you Dr. Russo."

 **[Damon's POV]**

I am worried about Angela. Her morning sickness can happen anytime and each bout seems a little worse that the one before. Caroline has taken her to her doctor's appointment. I really hope the doctor can do something for her. Isa has been really supportive and they read pregnancy books together and compare notes. I only read them if one of them sticks something in front of me. I can tear through vampires and humans no problem, but this birthing thing kind of squicks me out. Angela and Isa have videos.

I am concerned about the family's relocation to New Orleans. I know wherever they relocate we are welcome. Isa has promised to stay here for a few weeks to help Angela since she is having bad bouts with morning sickness. Elijah is concerned about the supernatural environment in New Orleans. He fears for her safety. The family is still debating on relocating there. We are invited to join them in New Orleans if they decide to relocate. It's an open invitation. I would rather keep Angela here for the time being. I feel we are safer here.

 **[Caroline's POV]**

At supper I decide to announce my news to the family. "Angela and I went to the clinic to see Dr. Russo, she confirmed what I expected. Niklaus and I are having a baby too."

All of the girls breakout in laughter; "Rebekah and Freya there is something in the water you need to be careful." Isa points out

"I have to be doing something for that to happen, but I'll heed the warning." Freya smiles at the rest of the girls.

Rebekah shakes her head and grins back at us.

Niklaus looks at me, "Well this changes a few things. Elijah and I will go to New Orleans and open up the Mansion there."

I narrow my eyes at him. "The family is still discussing this. We were supposed to go as a unit to New Orleans. Your argument was safety in numbers. What changed?"

Niklaus responds back, "Our plans changed the moment you announced you are pregnant."

There is silence around the table. Elijah suggests quietly, "Nik you and Caroline would like some privacy for this discussion."

Niklaus ignores the suggestion. "Caroline, I will not risk taking you into a potentially dangerous situation. New Orleans has always been volatile."

"Oh, it's ok to take the rest of the family but not me? What changed?" She challenges.

"You're pregnant!" Niklaus states as if it's obvious.

"Being pregnant doesn't make me incompetent!"

 **[Elijah's POV]**

He sighs. "Nik, Caroline has a point. If we relocate to New Orleans it will be a family decision. We will not relocate unless it is a unanimous decision. New Orleans is too volatile without everyone in the family agreeing to relocate there."

"I will help you open up the Mansion in preparation for the move. I will not be separated from Isa for more than a week. You and Caroline need to work this out in private not in front of everyone."

Everyone goes back to eating and chatting about possible activities they would like to do if we relocate to New Orleans.

 **[Rebekah's POV]**

I want to stay with Stefan wherever we are. I'll chat with him after dinner and see if he wants to relocate also. I agree with Elijah. Couples need to discuss what they want to do in private, before making an announcement to the family.

 **[Stefan's POV]**

I knock on Rebekah's door. "Come in," she responds.

I close the door behind me. "Rebekah I want to pursue the relationship building between us. I will relocate to wherever you want." She pats the bed where she is reclining. I walk over to the bed, lay down facing her and ask, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to be with family. We have spent too many years apart. I want you to get to know them with me. I know you have ties with Damon and Angela. Damon isn't going to want to relocate. He is afraid for Angela and his baby. I respect that. If you want to stay here, I am fine with that decision. My preference is that you will accompany me to New Orleans, if my family makes that decision."

"I want to be with you Rebekah, wherever we end up." I reach over and pull her into my arms. I kiss the top of her head. "You both inspire me and give me hope for the future."

"I think we should travel with Isa when she decides to leave for New Orleans. I know you will be less worried about her and the babies."

She kisses me. "I like that thought."

 **[Niklaus POV]**

The whole family is gathered around the table for the New Orleans vote. Angela and Damon decided to stay at their estate for the time being.

"It's time for the vote; all in favor of the family relocating to New Orleans?" Each one of the family members raises their hand. "It looks like we are relocating."

I worked it out with Caroline, that Elijah and I would open up the house and the rest of the family would trickle in each couple at a time. Hopefully not drawing too much attention from the New Orleans factions; Caroline is traveling with Finn and Sage. They will be at the mansion midweek.


	30. Chapter 29: Oh No She Didn't

**Chapter 29: Oh No She Didn't**

 **New Orleans LA**

 **[Isa's POV]**

Stefan, Rebekah and I just arrived back in the states from the Salvatore estate in Italy a week later from the lively Family dinner. The medicine that the doctor prescribed for morning sickness is working for Angela.

Elijah's directs me to his bedroom so I can get a shower and change before having dinner with the family. I open the door to his room and find a naked Hayley in his bed. I drop my travel case onto the dresser. Turn and grab Hayley by the hair with one hand and her throat with the other and haul her downstairs to the courtyard. I release her in front of Klaus, Kol and Elijah. I back up and stare intently at Hayley. Hayley begins to morph into wolf form but doesn't fully change, repeating the painful bone breaking cycle of the morph.

The brothers stare in complete shock: "What the hell?" Niklaus exclaims.

"This werewolf bitch was in Elijah's bed. I want someone to replace it and the bedding within the hour. Call Jackson and tell him to come get his bitch." Bella watches the she wolf as painfully fails to morph into full wolf form.

Niklaus looks on in amazement. "Woah, that looks like a powerful spell." He is mildly worried. Werewolves are at their most vulnerable when they are changing forms.

I growl back, "I'm not a witch." I glance up as Elijah phones Jackson to meet them at the compound.

"Jackson you need to come to get Hayley now. She needs your assistance."

Elijah looks at his wife. "How long will Hayley be like that?"

"I'll remove the effect when Jackson gets here. But Hayley will morph but not achieve full wolf form for the next six full moons. Something major is going on with her. It could be a curse, but more like a compulsion, but I'm not sure. She is dangerous in this state. I'm willing to negotiate with Jackson when he arrives."

 **[Elijah's POV]**

I call our household manager to replace the bedding and furniture in the bedroom within the hour. Isa is hot when she is pissed and he can't wait to bed her. "Isa, we can switch to any other suite. I am not attached to those rooms."

Isa looks up into my eyes and gently touches my cheek. "Let's replace the bed for tonight and you can select another suite tomorrow. Once I settle this matter I just want an uninterrupted night with you."

Jackson arrives at the compound approximately two hours after he received Elijah's message.

Upon entering the compounds courtyard, Jackson is shocked to see Hayley partially changing repeatedly without a full moon. His eyes flash in anger. "What the hell is going on here? I want the witch that did this now!"

Isa looks at the werewolf before her. "I am not a witch, this is not a spell. Hayley is under a very powerful compulsion to mate with my husband. This is the only way to break her compulsion. She will not be able to change into wolf form fully for six more full moons. I am willing to negotiate with you for an alternative means of removing the compulsion."

Jackson calms slightly. "What are your terms?"

"You must marry Hayley as soon as you are able to under the customs and rules of your kind. This will also break the compulsion. After I release her, she will not be compelled for at least a day or two. I'm not sure how long the reprieve will last. It is up to you. It will be kinder to Hayley if this is done before the next full moon."

"I will take Hayley back with me, and we will be married as soon as we can make the arrangements. What caused her compulsion?"

Isa looks at him with her head tilted. "Either a very powerful witch coven or a dark object could cause the compulsion. Finn, Kol and Freya are here they would have sensed a dark object. I am inclined to think it is witch interference, but I am not sure about the reason."

Jackson notices Isa is pregnant. "Is Hayley posing a danger to you?"

Isa responds sadly. "I sense that she is at the moment. Her behavior is annoying, but it is escalating into violence and I will protect myself, my mate, my unborn children and this family to the greatest extent of my abilities."

"Can you remove this painful effect for now and how soon will it come back?" he asks respectfully.

"I can remove the effect for now. She is still under the influence of the compulsion which will be removed at your marriage or six full moons. The protection effect will be in place if she enters within ten miles of me or my family."

Hayley is standing in human form before them dazed. Jackson tosses her his shirt. She puts it on.

"What did you do to me you witch!"

"I used an effect on your natural curse not a spell. Its purpose is to break the compulsion placed on you by powerful magic. Elijah is my husband, my mate and he is not yours. I will not tolerate any menace to me or my family. With your compulsion you are a threat to me and my babies."

Elijah walks up to Haley and looks her in the eye. "If you harm my wife or unborn children either directly or indirectly: I will kill you where you stand. I don't care if you are supposedly pregnant with Niklaus' child. This is your only warning."

Haley's eyes widen, "They aren't your babies. Why are you protecting her?"

Elijah looks deadly. "Isa has been with me the entire time: before, during, and after their conception. Isa and my babies are family. I along with the rest of the Mikaelson's will defend them to the death, "Always and forever." He looks away from Haley. He moves over to me to enclose me in his embrace.

I look up from Haley also, "Marry your mate Jackson and break the compulsion or you will face six full moons with the shifting effect. Hayley I have no personal quarrel with you. Pissed that you won't take no for an answer from my husband. I understand the power of the compulsion, but you were pushing his boundaries before then. We will all be in a better position when you can apologize to Elijah."

 **Mystic Falls VA**

 **[Charlie's POV]**

Isa asked me to check out the Mikaelson Mansion. They are planning a move to New Orleans. She needs someone to check out the Mansion to make sure it is ready, just in case they have to relocate at a moment's notice. I dimension shift to the Mansion. So far everything checks out. I haven't been into town to talk with anyone yet.

Liz calls me with a problem. "Pastor Young has taken over the Mystic Falls Council. He has a militia patrolling the streets. They have rounded up several vampires. They are being contained on his farm at the edge of the city limits. Charlie I am afraid of the atmosphere in town. I have a feeling that whatever that agenda he has will not be good for Mystic Falls or its citizens. Its citizens are already in danger of retaliation. Supernaturals have friends."

I am worried about the cult mentality that she is describing. She has been forced to employ more deputies, which are converts of Pastor Young promoting his agenda. I dimension shift to one of the buildings scheduled for reconstruction downtown. She is right they are not regular deputies they patrol around town dressed in full tactical gear.

I call her back; "Liz can you talk?"

"Yes, I'm at home at the moment. I need to leave for work in about an hour."

"Can you give me directions to Pastor Young's farm? I want to check it out."

"Better yet, I'll show you."

I dimension shift into her home. "I really hate it that you can just pop in like that. I'm jealous. She greets me with a cup of black coffee. You will need this. I can't give you a beer yet. After you see the farm you may need something stronger."

"Liz do you have any blood bags in storage for Caroline?"

"Yes, I always keep some just in case she pops in for a visit."

"Fill three knapsacks full of blood bags. If he is keeping the vampires with Vervain and starving to contain them: then the fresh blood will allow them to free themselves."

"You are planning on freeing the vampires. They will retaliate."

"I know but we are going to attach notes to let them know we are freeing them and ask them not to retaliate against the 'good' humans."

She narrows her eyes at me. "What are you planning?"

"Pastor Young has to store fuel and supplies, to run his little army. I am betting that he also has a munitions store at the farm. I am going to take care of those things for him. In doing so it will distract them enough I can free the vampires. They will have a field day in retaliation. I plan to dimension sift to accomplish this. You need to go to work as usual."

"Be careful. I don't want to find out you were vampire bait."

I kiss the top of her head and dimension shift out of the house with three backpacks filled with blood bags and the notes we wrote for the captives.

 **The Young Farm**

Shift to various locations at the edge of the farm. I take out a rifle scope that Liz stuffed into one of the backpacks. I smile she thought of a few things I might need when she packed the bags. There are a few lighters in there too. I can see the patrols and where the fuel tanks are located. I see four guards stationed at one of the barns. I'm betting that one has the vampire captives. I observe two men unloading rifle boxes and other munition boxes from the back of an SUV and carting them into a shed located opposite of the barn. I have my targets. I wait for the guards to exit the shed.

I am lucky. I spot a tanker filling up the underground gas tanks for them. It's supply day at the farm. This will make my job so much easier.

I shift to behind the tanker. The driver is busy talking to one of the women from the farm. He is out of range and so is she. I stand out of the way and toss a lit wooden stick into a small pool of fuel next to the tanker. I quickly dimension shift back to my observation spot. The explosion is spectacular and has the guards distracted.

Then shift to the back of the munitions shed. I peek in a window at the back. No one is guarding it at the moment. I dimension shift into the shed. Perfect, I find some plastic explosives and a few timers. I make a makeshift bomb and set the timer for thirty seconds. This will give Pastor Young a nice bang. I dimension shift back to a wooded area in back of the barn I want to enter.

The munition shed explodes, spewing debris everywhere and has random explosions as other munitions are triggered. There is mayhem. I'm glad to see there are no major injuries. There is only one guard at the barn.

I shift once more. I lifted a bolt cutter from the munitions shed. No one is guarding the vampires inside the barn. I walk over to the cages and toss in the blood bags with the notes and step back. The vampires tear into the bags feeding. One of them looks up suspicious of me. "I am here to free you." I show him the bolt cutter. "Any help in freeing yourselves will be appreciated. We don't have much time before the guards show back up." I keep tossing in the blood bags. "They probably have Vervain bombs and other nasties. So I need you to get up to speed quickly."

As they feed, I use the bolt cutter on some of the cage locks. They gain strength quickly and help me break out all of the prisoners.

"Why?" One of them asks me.

"I know other vampires and they have been good to me. I wanted to return the favor. Good luck, I have to go."

She asks me, "What's your name?"

"Charlie Swan", I nod to her. "You need to go now!" I hear the guards approaching the barn. She vamps out of the barn away from the approaching humans. She is the last to leave.

I once again shift back to Liz's home. I hope she doesn't mind me using her shower.


	31. Chapter 30: Oh No He Didn't

**Chapter 30: Oh No He Didn't**

 **New Orleans: Mikaelson Manor**

 **[Niklaus POV]**

He stands by one of the windows looking out at the Quarters activity on the street below. "You know that Hayley is going to sell the information that Isa is expecting your babies to the highest bidder? Not necessarily giving out the information that she is your wife."

Elijah nods. "I wouldn't have said anything and just killed her outright; if she wasn't carrying your child."

"We need to get Isa out of New Orleans and hire a decoy." Niklaus speculates.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hire an actress that looks like Isa compel her to believe she is Isa and have her parade around town in loose outfits implying pregnancy. The witches will see that the decoy isn't pregnant quickly: thus making Hayley out to be a liar. I'm sure Artholus and Freya can come up with something."

"I'm not going to pretend the decoy is my wife. I will be with Isa to protect her and the babies at another location."

He nods. "I expected as much."

 **[Elijah's POV]**

I call a family meeting. Everyone shifts to the manor to discuss the current issue. They have all been informed as to why we are meeting. Isa is sitting on the settee next to me, in the drawing room where we are all gathered.

"Nik, I can't believe you let the bitch into the house." Rebekah is pissed and pacing the room.

Elijah points out, "Hayley claimed that she was in danger from some of the witches in the Quarter that want her for the baby's blood. Niklaus was low on options. We need to come up with a plan that will protect Isa and our babies. I need to make a few appearances in the Quarter to convince people Hayley is a liar. I am not a good enough actor to pretend that some actress is Isa."

Isa calls out "Artholus we need you."

He pops into the room. "You rang?"

Rebekah fills him in with the details of our situation.

"Throw a party. Invite Hayley, Jackson, and a few of the Elite here in New Orleans. Freya will cloak her pregnancy with her spells and I will cloak the babies with a charmed Elven pendant. Introduce Isa as your wife. Hayley will look like a liar, jealous over your marriage to a rival. Jackson won't contradict the story: he wants to stay in your good graces." Artholus suggests.

Kol points out: "The best lies are the ones seeped in truth."

Everyone returns to their previous locations. Leaving Elijah with me to discuss our options: "After this little introduction party: I want you to be somewhere safe. Hayley will do her best to make your life hell, after being labeled a liar."

Isa glances at me. "She will try because she is so jealous of me, she can't see straight. I have everything she wants: a sexy attractive wealthy man with power and prestige. I am attracted to the man you are: your honor, integrity, sense of humor, sexiness, kindness, and your love makes me feel like a queen. She only sees the appearances of what you are, she doesn't know the man."

"After this little party, we need to visit one of my more remote homes. I can always pop in if I'm needed here for a few hours, then return back to you."

"I will agree to that if you let the family come visit me too."

"I can't stop them from popping in to check on you and the babies. They would lynch me if I even tried."

Isa laughs, "Oh I know they would."

 **[Hayley's POV]**

I'm so confused. Isa isn't showing. I have been watching her all night. Did she lose her babies? Elijah looks so proud of her introducing her to the who's who of New Orleans. All of Niklaus siblings are here in full force with their significant others. The Mikaelson's couldn't be happier.

I look like a liar. Damn I have to return that money that Aya paid for that piece of information.

 **Early October**

 **[Isa's POV]**

Elijah is missing. He hasn't been in contact for over forty eight hours. Niklaus is no help and refusing her calls. She calls her doctor and receives permission to fly via private jet to New Orleans. Upon landing Isa walks to her rental car. She walks to the soil near the parked car. Putting her hand in the soil she senses where her mate is located. 'Siri, I need directions to the Abattoir." "Location confirmed."

Isa enters the Abattoir. It is party time for all the vamps here. She freezes all one hundred and three of the party goers in place.

"Marcel Gerrard you will release my husband Elijah at once!"

Marcel responds to the freezing of his party goers and his inability to move his feet with; "Who the hell are you? You can't practice witchcraft in my town!"

Marcels shoes start to melt. He realizes he is frozen in place.

"Tell me where my husband is Marcel and you might live for another day. I am not a witch. I am the Goddess of wrath. I am your worst nightmare. If you do not give me my husband within the next five minutes all of the vampires in New Orleans that are not Originals will die and I will find him myself."

Little flames start licking up Marcels pant legs. Marcel screams out "he is in the vault". The flames cease.

Two of Marcels' largest vampire bodyguards leave the room walking in a trance. They bring up the coffin from the Vault.

Isa compels the closest vampire, a pretty dark haired vamp who is at the moment planning on killing her, to stand by the coffin. Then she has one of the bodyguard vampires open it and he removes the dagger from Elijah's chest. In doing so the vampire bursts into flames, dropping the blade. Elijah wakes and immediately feeds off the young woman. Marcel screams as the drained and heartless young vampire drops in front of him. He calls out brokenly "Gia." The other compelled vampire rolls the coffin back to the Vault.

Elijah picks up the blade from the floor and pockets it. Isa and Elijah walk out of the building hand in hand, leaving the reanimated party behind them as if nothing happened.

 **[Marcel's POV]**

He furiously takes off his shoes, then hurdles them over some potted plants in the corner of the room. He calls Divina. "I need to know if anyone has done any witchcraft here in the quarter in the last hour."

Her response, "No spells have been cast in the quarter all night. What's going on Marcel?"

"I'm not sure. I am headed over to talk to Niklaus."

"Let me know if I can help. Goodnight Marcel," she ends the call.

Enraged he storms into the Originals residence yelling "Niklaus. I need to talk to you!"

Niklaus appears at the head of the stairs. "Marcel it is three am in the morning. Why are you disturbing my peace?" Niklaus heard Elijah and Isa return earlier. Up till now he didn't suspect anything wrong.

"Who is the she-devil that terrorized my compound? She is responsible for killing one of my vampires and Gia. She will stand trial for her actions!"

 **[Niklaus POV]**

He blinks; there is more to this story. He suspects that whatever Isa did he would love to have been a fly on the wall to have seen all that go down. Elijah and Isa appear close to the top of the stairs. They stay out of sight waiting to see what ne will do.

I look at Marcel and shake my head. "What she-devil are you talking about? What has happened that you barge into my home making demands?"

 **[Marcel's POV]**

He is too pissed to be discrete. "A small brown haired and brown eyed five foot four girl came into the Abattoir freezes my people in place, commands two of my personal guard to do her bidding, resulting in the death of one guard and Gia."

Niklaus seriously looks at him. "I would really like to meet this woman; she did all that and walked out? If she is that powerful, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to find her!"

 **[Isa's POV]**

Elijah and I walk down the stairs to the courtyard. His arm is around my shoulders as we step onto the courtyard, facing Nik and Marcel.

"Can you keep the volume down? Other people are trying to sleep." I ask. She hears the other residents watching just out of sight.

Marcel responds. "Who the fuck are you and why did you kill my people?"

I narrow my eyes and bark at him, "Who the fuck are you to dagger and kidnap my husband? Are you too stupid to realize that I would find him!"

 **[Niklaus POV]**

I furiously grab Marcel by the throat and push him into the side wall causing broken bricks to fall around us. "You will tell me what you were thinking to attack my Brother?"

"He was brought to me for safe keeping."

"Really, so why didn't you un-dagger him and let him return home on his own? What kind of leverage do you think you had by keeping him?" Without lifting my eyes off of Marcel, I inquire, "Isa, did you kill the bodyguard?"

"No, he died when he pulled the dagger out of Elijah's chest. The girl was plotting to kill me and Elijah with the dagger once he was free. So I made her stand near the coffin so Elijah could feed off of her. He was angry enough to pull her heart out after he drained her."

 **[Elijah's POV]**

"Gia was there when someone daggered me. She said she was escorting me to our meeting. Marcel what is your role in my kidnapping? I was informed you urgently needed to meet with me over some dangerous activities within the Quarter."

Marcel frowns. "I was told that Niklaus wanted you out of the way for a short time: that you were interfering with Werewolf matters possibly endangering Niklaus and Hayley's unborn child."

 **[Niklaus POV]**

"You didn't think to pick up the phone and confirm any of that with me?" I push him back into the wall and a few more bricks fall.

"I trusted Gia; she was like a daughter to me."

I let him go, backing away. I look at Isa. "Thank you for rescuing my brother and not killing any of the other vampires in the Abattoir."

He frowns looking at Marcel. "Isa had a perfect right to rescue her husband. She did not kill anyone directly, so she is not subject to your rules. You have no right to demand anything. I suggest you find out if there are any others out there involved in this little plot. You have traitors in your inner circle Marcel. I advise you to do a purge soon. Now I suggest you leave."

Marcel dusts himself off. "Sorry to disturb your evening," he vamps out of the building.

I look at Elijah. "I will look into who else was involved with Gia behind the scenes. We don't want them to go into hiding and plan another attack. I believe you have the dagger. You should get together with Freya to see what spell is on it. It killed a vampire that took it out of you, but nothing happened to you when you retrieved it."

Elijah nods. "I will have Freya look at it later today. Marcel seems to be unusually unobservant."

I look at him perplexed, "How so?"

"He didn't realize he got his ass handed to him by a five foot tall woman with an eight month baby bump." Elijah smirks.

Laughter can be heard from all over the house. Everyone disbands to their suites.

 **[Aya Al-Rashid's POV]**

Damn Gia was supposed to call me tonight and get me into the compound to steal Elijah's casket. Where is she? She isn't answering her phone.

 **[Niklaus POV]**

They are on the stairway headed to their private rooms. "Oh Nik," Isa says in a sweet voice.

I am walking behind her up the stairs. "Yes Isa?"

She turns around and grabs my right nipple through my shirt and gives it a vicious twist. I fall to my knees with pain.

"Next time answer your phone."

Caroline's voice follows, "Told you to answer your phone."

I breathe out, "Next time I will." I also won't be wearing tight muscle shirts around Isa any more.

 **[Isa's POV]**

Later in the week: I am eight and a half months pregnant with triplets and sitting in the living room eating chocolate covered raspberry sherbet with a peanut butter topping. Finn is in the corner of the room on a sofa reading. When Niklaus enters the room and makes a comment about how the doctor wants me to cut out the peanut butter consumption. My response: 'I'm going to talk to Freya about finding a curse to make men's balls smaller. Since the size of the balls is indirect proportion to the size of their intellect."

Niklaus takes one look at me and perceives that I am serious. "I'll go downstairs and see what Kol is doing."

"You do that."

Finn is quietly cracking up behind his book.

 **[Freya's POV]**

I come home an hour after I left to gather some of my magic components, I find all of the men in the family except Finn, lounging around the center courtyard. "Ok, what's going on?"

"You don't want to go up there: Isa is into the peanut butter again," Niklaus states.

I roll my eyes, they never learn. "What did you say?"

"I told her that the doctor wants her to lay off eating peanut butter."

I look at him, "She is eight months pregnant with three babies. Yes peanut butter causes gas which adds to her discomfort, the doctor didn't ban her eating it, she just has to cut down on her consumption. What was her response to your pearl of wisdom Nik?"

"She told me she was going to talk to you about find a hex to makes men's balls smaller."

I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Not only does Nik believe it, but Kol who knows better does. Elijah is staying down here to avoid a pissed off wife. "I'll go upstairs and check on Isa."

I round the corner the hall by the office and pop off a text to Caroline, Camille, Bonnie, Rebekah, Sage and Angela, telling them what Isa is up to. There isn't a hex for that, but the guys don't know that. It's Isa's way of getting them out from underfoot, since they are so over protective. Finn is the only brother that she tolerates for any length of time since he doesn't hand out unwanted or unsolicited advice on her pregnancy.

I walk up to the living room. "So I'm to look in my grimoires for a Hex to shrink men's balls?"

Isa looks at her, 'I told Nik men's intelligence is an indirect correlation to ball size and that there should be a hex to make the balls smaller. It got rid of him, mission accomplished. Just remember to have some good fake hexes cooked up when they are being way too annoying."

I laugh, "You should be good until one of the male witches denies it."

Isa sighs. "Hopefully it will keep them occupied until tomorrow and then Nik will pout at me for a week."


	32. Chapter 31: More New Orleans Drama

**Chapter 31: More New Orleans Drama**

 **[Isa's POV]**

I am sitting on a balcony watching the flow of the crowd beneath me. It's like a river of people with its own ebb and flow. I haven't seen that many people together in narrow streets before. I watch the street below, the kaleidoscope of living color and varying styles of clothes on people of all ethnic variations. The scents rising up baked goods combined with Creole, Cajun, French, Greek, and Irish cooking with a hint of incense. I am enjoying the experience. Jazz music is blaring out of the bar on the corner of the next intersection over.

An attractive dark skinned man is waving at me from the balcony on the other side of the street. "Are you new in town?"

"I laugh. You really need to work on your pickup lines. That one is ancient."

"I didn't mean for it to be a line. I was watching your facial expressions as you were people watching. You seem fascinated by the ambiance of New Orleans. I have lived here all my life. It is a pleasure to see someone enjoying my city for the first time. I am Vincent Griffith."

"I am new to New Orleans. I am visiting good friends. I am Isa Smyth."

"You are very unusual. I sense great power in you, but you are not a witch."

I laugh, "You are observant." I take out my coin and hold it up to the light. "This man isn't dark, though he has been touched by darkness. "You have light in you still even though darkness sought to overwhelm you."

His eyes widen. "Who told you about me?"

"No one, this coin displays aspects of a person's energy. It tells me you are one of the good guys. You are a powerful witch but one that is trustworthy. Don't worry three people in my family are a powerful witches."

"Can we talk somewhere else? He asks.

"Sure where would you like to talk?"

"Would you believe me if I said a cemetery?"

"Sure I'll be right down."

As I enter the building "Artholus I need you."

"How can I help?"

I hear both his voice and Maries, _"Isa needs help convincing Vincent to accept four Elven charms to help with a witch ceremony."_

Marie responds _. "Ask Vincent if he wants the likes of Papa Tunde, and Céleste Dubois back among the living. The charms will prevent individual witches from interfering with the Harvest for their own purposes."_

"Artholus I need to get the four charms from you. You would know Elven magic that can help the witches protect the four girls."

" _They will be in your bedside end table drawer by the end of the day. Do not let Vincent know you already have the charms. He is being watched."_

Vincent is waiting on the street for me. I have Artholus in my pocket for protection and privacy. Elijah would be upset if I didn't have security with me. I am also wearing the amulet to hide my pregnancy.

"Vincent it's nice of you to show me something of your fabulous city. I never have been to a cemetery has historical as the one you have been describing."

He quickly picks up that we are being watched. "If you want to see the real New Orleans it's a must. Bourbon Street is famous for in ambience, but to really understand the history of the region you need to see our personal family history." His fingers twitch as if he is doing a silent spell.

When we enter the cemetery, he asks "How did you know we were being spied upon?"

"You have your magic, I have mine."

"What are you?"

"I am human like you are, but an ancient magic is in my bloodline also. It is different from you magic and in some ways more powerful. It too has regulations about when and how it is used."

"You won't tell me what kind?"

"The world isn't ready to know this particular magic exists. I am helping you because some of your kindred are using a destructive magic and bending it to their will. It possesses them not the other way around."

"I understand."

I feel this spot in the cemetery is safe. "Vincent I will give you four charms on the night before your Harvest ceremony for the safety of the girls. The charms will protect the Harvest girls from the likes of Papa Tunde, and Céleste Dubois preventing them coming back among the living. The charms will prevent other individual witches from interfering with the Harvest for their own purposes. I only ask that you don't tell anyone where you got them from; only they are an ancient protection magic."

"Why are you helping me?"

"We all need allies and there is a Darkness coming that we must overcome, in order to do that we need to establish trust among diverse individuals. Vincent I truly mean you no harm. I gain nothing in helping you with the Harvest, except maybe a good lifelong friendship and that is something I value."

"I hope I can earn your friendship also."

We each go our separate ways, as soon as Vincent is out of sight I shift back to the Mansion.

 **[Marcel's POV]**

After Isa's and his first encounter; he has a decided antipathy concerning Isa. She is a hero to most of the New Orleans witches because she helped them to complete the Harvest ritual, returning the girls from the Other Side. She prevented Esther and other witches influence on the girls by having Vincent Griffith convince the Elders to have each one of the girls wear charmed bracelets to prevent outside influences in their sacred ceremony, they agreed. Davina and the other harvest girls are working together to learn their responsibilities and the rules of ancestral magic, one of them will become the next Regent.

He is still angry that Isa ruined his relationship with Davina. Davina came to the conclusion that he was just using her for his own purposes. He hasn't been able to talk to her. She keeps hanging up on him when he tries to call.

Marcel wants the Originals to leave New Orleans. He overhears three witches in a conversation. They are talking about the possibility of a cure that would change a vampire, even an Original into a human. Marcel decides to investigate 'the Cure' for himself. He uncovers the origin of the legend, finds the items needed and a map to the island, then he builds a team.

His investigation draws the attention of Aya Al-Rashid, the current head of the Strix. They are the ones that manage to wake up Silas, which allows him to escape the island by doing so. Silas kills several members of their party, along with Lucien and Aurora.

Aya, Tristan and Marcel manage to escape the island with their lives, but by being on the island they earn the attention of all five Vampire Hunters. Their mission failed Silas is free from his bondage and still has the Cure. Marcel, Tristan, and Aya are the only survivors who participated in the quest. They are now targets for the Qetsiyah's five vampire hunters.

 **[Isa's POV]**

 _Marie shows her a vision of what will happen in New Orleans soon. The unholy alliance that invented the so called Mikaelson family curse must disappear: Aya along with Tristian must disappear be trapped in the underwater box at the bottom of the deepest ocean trench. They already directed the wrath of Qetsiyah's five vampire hunters to New Orleans for freeing Silas. They have broken the Strix accord and will be responsible for the deaths of the witch covens._

 _Elijah must not kill Marcel. Marcel needs to understand fully that he was left behind for his survival when the family fled New Orleans in the past. Niklaus protected him from Mikael's' wrath. The fight between them will clear the air and resentment between them. This confrontation is a long time in coming. It is Marcel's destiny to become an Enhanced Original Vampire. Marcel needs to be an Enhanced Original Vampire or the Beast: in doing so he is the only one capable of defeating the Five, created by Qetsiyah._

I wake and pick up the phone and leave a text message: **Nik- I know you are going to meet up with Marcel. Please meet with him alone and tell him about Mikael**

I get a message back. **I am on my way there now. I won't ask how you know. I'll do my best to keep our discussion non-violent.**

I sigh, I just hope for the best outcome. "What was that about?" Elijah asks me.

Marie says that Marcel has become the 'Beast' that the so called prophesy foretold. Niklaus is on his way to meet with him now. I really hope it turns out well and they can clear the air between them.

 **[Niklaus POV]**

We are standing on the opposite ends of a bridge yelling at each other. "Marcel you don't understand we didn't just abandon you. For a thousand years we have been on the run from Mikael, we are marked for death. The first thing Mikael does when he gets a lead on us is to kill anyone associated closely with us: Lovers, friends, associates, or my adopted son. If he found out about "who" you were to us we wouldn't be having this conversation, you would be dead. Mikael was too close. I couldn't tell you of any of this. Yes, you have the right to be angry."

"You have always been like a son to me. That is one of the reasons why I wanted to relocate to New Orleans in hopes that we could reconcile. Evidently the resentment over the years is hindering that. You can take this or leave it; I never gave up believing in you. I know you are capable of great things. Use your power to create a better life. If this is the end of any kind of relationship between us, know this; I wish you well Marcel." I sigh and turn to leave.

"Wait. Why didn't you ever contact me? You had over a century to do so."

"My sources told me you were doing well in New Orleans. I didn't want to bring attention to you. Mikael has spies everywhere. My mother a powerful witch she keeps tabs on us for him from the Other Side. Be warned, we have information that Mikael is planning a return from the Other Side. I would encourage you to disassociate with Aya and the current Strix. They are involved in dark and destructive magic. It always exacts a high cost."

As they are yelling at each other; one of Qetsiyah's vampire hunters catches up with Marcel. Niklaus and Marcel kill the hunter together. Niklaus realizes that Marcel is now the Beast that the so called prophecy foretold.

Marcel looks down at the burning corpse of the hunter. "Niklaus I promise not to bite you or any of the rest of the family as long as they stay out of my way, including Isa. Please leave New Orleans." He sighs, "I will consider what you have said. Forgiveness doesn't come easy." He turns and walks away.

I leave the bridge. I really hope Marcel can get out of his involvement with the darker forces before it is too late to save himself.


	33. Chapter 32: A Very Long Night

**Chapter 32: A Very Long Night**

 **[Elijah's POV]**

These thoughts are driving me crazy. I see Isa in bed with another man. They are laughing. He touches her gently on the cheek and she smiles back at him with a very loving look. He resembles the dark haired Quileute boy; she left behind in Forks. He hugs her to him rubbing her baby bump. He tells her how the tribe will gladly welcome their babies.

The glass of bourbon in my hand shatters against the wall of the den, liquid running down the wall.

Isa has never been unfaithful. She was innocent when I first made love with her. I plan to live a long life with her. She would not go back to the Northwest, unless the family relocated there.

Freya rushes into the room. "What is going on? I heard a crash." She sees the stain on the wall. "Elijah?"

I run my hand through my hair. "I keep getting visions of Isa with another man planning a future with her and their babies."

 **[Freya's POV]**

Freya stands dumbfounded for a minute. "Isa would never betray you. Give me a minute." She pulls out her cell phone and presses a button: Rebekah's voice answers. "Freya what do you need?"

"I need you to come back to the mansion. Elijah is freaking out, he has got it in his head that Isa's and his unborn children have a different father."

"What? Isa would never do that to him."

"I need you to come here quickly. I think it is a compulsion of some kind. I need someone to watch him, while I try to find a barrier spell for the house. I am afraid of what he will do. Isa is sleeping upstairs."

"I will be there in a few minutes," she hangs up.

I really don't want to have to dimension shift with Isa this far into her pregnancy, but I will to protect them from Elijah if I have to.

I really want to get my hands on the witch that came up with this compulsion. I narrow my eyes. Esther can't be behind this one, but she had a lot of followers on the Other Side that could have cooked this kind of thing up. The New Orleans witches would never hurt Isa. She has been their champion since the Harvest.

I rush out of the room to find an ancient Grimoire that was Dahlia's. If I can find the spell, I have a chance of counteracting it. I hear Elijah tearing up the den. I rush quickly to the door and put a brief barrier spell on the door and wall around the den. It will hopefully keep him inside until I can call in reinforcements.

I call out. "Artholus, I need you!"

His sphere pops into the hallway with me. "You sound panicked, how can I help?"

"Elijah is freaking out. He has been compelled to think Isa has been unfaithful. I really need help with this. He needs to be watched so he doesn't hurt himself or anyone else. I need to find a way to break the compulsion spell."

"I will help Elijah you go find your spell and come back to me when you have found it. I will use Elven magic to counteract it."

Rebekah enters the mansion. "Freya!"

"I'm up here. You can help me search through Dahlia's and mother's grimoires. We need to find the compulsion spell that will work on an Original, in order to counteract it. Artholus is attending to Elijah. Isa is sleeping upstairs."

 **[Rebekah's POV]**

Freya's frantic call scares me. Magic of this type is very destructive and has an expensive usage cost to the wielders. "Freya, I will search mother's grimoires, since I am more familiar with them and you are more likely to find something in Dahlia's," as we both rush upstairs to her casting room.

I hear muffled shattering of glass downstairs. Elijah is on the warpath still. Good thing Artholus is in spherical form, he will easily dodge whatever Elijah throws at him.

I systematically pull out the mother's later grimoires that I think will contain such a dark spell. Esther's legacy is still haunting us. Those damn witches on the Other Side have got to be behind this atrocity. Freya is channeling magic to help us find this dangerous spell quicker.

I find one in Esther's grimoire but I don't think it's the right one. "Freya, can you glance at this one I think it is close to what we are looking for."

She glances at the spell. "It's not the right one." I go back to searching the most recent backwards in time.

"I found it!" Freya shouts causing me to jump.

We both rush down the stairs calling for Artholus.

 **[Artholus POV]**

Freya and Rebekah rush down the stairs to me. I have popped out of the den. Elijah is still ranting and throwing what is left of the furniture.

I glance at the spell that Freya wants me to counter act. "I will be channeling Elven energies, will you two please join hands with me."

Freya and Rebekah clasp their hands together, both supporting my sphere. I envelop us in a golden light. The light expands from us to encompass the entire mansion. Using this energy I form a light barrier around the house to protect it from all kinds of dark energy. Anyone or anything channeling dark energy directed to this mansion it will be returned to the sender.

I hear Elijah collapse in the other room. He blacked out. He is healing now. That kind of dark energy has a physical cost. He will recover easily from it soon. I will help him with his retribution against those that pulled that much dark energy.


	34. Chapter 33: Day of the Dead

**Chapter 33: Day of the Dead**

 **[Aya Al-Rashid's POV]**

She stands by a black pool of water with her cell phone in hand, looking at thirteen dead witches floating in it. Well that plan was shot to hell, all of the Strix dark coven witches are dead worldwide floating in pools of black water. It will take a few years to rebuild the covens again: such a waste of time and talent. Any plans to break the sire bonds have been thwarted for the time being.

 **[Isa's POV]**

Early in the morning I receive a call from one of my New Orleans contacts, Vincent Griffith who was a member of the Tremé Coven. He was my contact to help with the Harvest ceremony for the New Orleans witches. I trust him. I answer his call. "Vincent how can I help you this morning?"

"Isa, I apologize. I didn't know what some of the covens were up to. I know that this is a bad time. The surviving covens would like to send a representative to you as a promise from all of the covens that what happened last night will not be repeated."

I sigh. This will not go over well with Elijah. "You are asking for the impossible. I will talk to Elijah. I will do my best to keep the situation under control. My husband is more than a little protective at this time. Send someone he will not immediately reject. I don't recommend that you show up here at this time. Call me when your ambassador arrives."

Now to talk to Elijah about the witch emissary that will arrive soon. I walk into my study. He has taken it over this morning since his is totally trashed.

I walk to the desk where he is typing on the computer. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek. "I just got a call from Vincent Griffith. The New Orleans covens are sending an emissary to talk to us about what happened last night."

He stiffens up. "I know how angry you are. Not all of the covens participated in what happened last night. We need to hear what they have to say."

The paperweight on the corner of the desk flies out the window in the blink of an eye. I stiffen at the sound of shattering glass. "Love, not all supernaturals are bad. I know you don't trust most witches, but there are some that I trust. Bonnie, Freya and Vincent have always been upfront. Even when we don't agree with each other, we need to know what happened from their perspective. This will help us to figure out how to prevent or at least protect ourselves from this happening again in the foreseeable future."

"I really hate when you are the voice of reason." He pulls at his hair. "I will agree to meet with their emissary. But I want to meet them on holy ground."

I pick up my cell and dial Vincent. "Elijah has agreed to meet your emissary. We need to meet at one of the older churches; he insists the meeting be on holy ground."

"I agree. I will give you a call about where to meet soon. Thank you for talking to Elijah for me."

 **[Elijah's POV]**

He places his pregnant wife behind him. He walks forward to the kneeling Voodoo Priestess that is prone before him. "Why are you here Witch?"

"I bring an offering of Peace." She places an elaborately carved box before him, and opens it showing several bracelets with ancient mystical symbols woven into the Celtic design of the metal charms. "These will protect your mate and your children from damaging magic and other dangers. Last night eight thousand six hundred and fifty eight witches worldwide perished. The covens were warned, not to use magic against your mate and the triplets."

He growls; barely containing his anger. "They thought to mind control an Original to kill is mate and unborn children?"

The priestess bows even lower. "That was their intent."

"What is to keep me from waging an all-out war against your kind?" He asks softly.

"Nature always seeks balance. Your mates and children's magic is the result to rectify an ancient imbalance. They are the promised ones for our kind and yours. I am here to pledge fealty to your mate and the children for the surviving covens. If any witch or coven fails to do so their magic will be striped and the individuals will die from Natures wrath, to fulfill ancient law."

Isa walks up to her husband, places her hand on his forearm. Elijah calms with a deep breath.

"We accept your oath of fealty." Isa speaks quietly. "There is a conflict coming, each side needs the power and protection from the other."

 **[Isa's POV]**

I walk over to the kneeling priestess and take her hands. "Thank you for bringing this gift to us. Please tell the surviving covens here in New Orleans that I don't hold what happened last night against them. Only the participants were guilty and paid a high cost for their transgression."

The priestess stands up and bows. "I will take your message back with me." She leaves the area quickly.

 **[A Dead Reckoning]**

The Hollow utilizes expression magic generated by the deaths of the witches worldwide to return on the Day of the Dead. Due to Esther's addition to the spell to bring the Hollow into existence: she melds with Mikael as he crosses over from the Other Side; merging them together as one. The Hollow sighs in satisfaction. This body is strong and immortal. The world is hers to conquer. She also used that power to allow her minions from the Other Side to crossover also.

 **[Ayana's POV]**

To offset the threat of the Hollow the witch ancestors and the magic of the werewolves allowed three beings to crossover indefinitely from the Other Side: Ansel representing the werewolves, Lexi Branson for the vampires and Henrik for the witches. The existing witches on the Other Side thought that these three would help align the different magical factions to help defeat the Hollow/Mikael combination. All of the supernaturals on the Other Side agree that the Hollow must be stopped at all costs.

All magical races must align themselves to fight the Hollow/Mikael. The combination of the two possess too much negative energy: the balance of magical powers has been disrupted. The Hallow/Mikael will not stop until all living magic has been consumed or until it is obliterated.


	35. Chapter 34: A Deals a Deal

**Chapter 34: A Deals a Deal**

 **Mystic Falls Mid-November**

 **[Freya's POV]**

Isa is in labor. We are at the hospital, because Isa and Dr. Fell agreed that a Cesarean section would be the best option for Isa and the triplets. I am in the room with Isa. She is being prepped for surgery. Elijah is in the other room changing into scrubs, so he can be here also as her procedure is done. He moves to the bed taking Isa's hand. I am behind the medical staff in the corner of the room observing. Dr. Fell agreed to let us be in the room at Isa's insistence. Elijah is holding Isa's hand and talking quietly to her.

I watch as Dr. Fell checks the incision site. "She swabs the area around where she is going to make the incision: Isa can you feel anything?"

Isa responds, "I don't feel anything lower than my shoulders." Dr. Fell tells the attending staff she is ready. She makes her incisions, pulling out the first one of the babies, "it's a boy, the next one, another boy and the last one it's a girl." The surgical staff moves quickly taking each of the babies as they are removed, so they can be cleaned up and checked over. Isa tells Dr. Fell's staff, "We want to name our first son Henrik Charles, the second son Arvi Kol and our daughter Helena Marie."

Dr. Fell smiles at Isa. "Those sound like wonderful names. You are all stitched up and ready for the recovery room. I want to make sure that there are no reactions to the anesthesia."

She looks at me. "Isa will be in her room soon. We will bring the babies to her shortly after that. I suggest just you and Elijah are there when we bring her back."

"Dr. Fell thank you for letting me observe the procedure."

She smiles at me. "I am glad my patient has a caring family to support her and the babies."

Times are different now. I am glad that Isa could deliver the triplets without having to go through an exhausting labor, which could have endangered them.

 **[Salvatore Boarding House]**

 **[Elijah's POV]**

Damon and Angela have graciously allowed the entire family to room at the boarding house for the time being. Tomorrow we can bring the babies home from the hospital. I double check the supply in the freezer of frozen breastmilk. This will allow for everyone to take turns feeding them. It is a good thing vampires don't require a lot of sleep: I want Isa's recovery to go smoothly without complications.

 **[Rebekah's POV]**

Damon, Angela and the family relocated to Mystic Falls two days after Halloween. We all agreed that Isa needed a break from the drama. Damon and Angela volunteered to open up the boarding house for us. They want to have their child here as well. We were surprised when Lexi, Ansel and Henrik showed up on the doorstep. They told us about the resurrection of a great evil called the Hollow and that Mikael was somehow merged with it. They expect that New Orleans will be under attack within two weeks. The Hollow will want to build up an army. The witches and wares from the other side decided to send the three emissaries across from the Other Side to warn us and help fight the Hollow/Mikael combination. This doesn't leave us a lot of time to prepare or incorporate the babies into a stable environment. To top that off Stefan isn't answering his phone.

 **[Lexi's POV]**

I was hoping to see Stefan. Rebekah is beside herself, because he has gone missing all of a sudden. With the problems going on in New Orleans, I can understand her worry. Damon hands me his phone, "you probably want to contact Lee."

"Thanks, that is very thoughtful of you."

He looks at me seriously, "Lexi I'm sorry for having you killed. I know you miss your other half. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Angela."

I nod at him, "Thanks for the apology."

I call Lee. At first he doesn't believe it's me. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Mystic Falls at the Salvatore Boarding house."

"I'll be there within twenty four hours." He hangs up.

 **[Isa's POV]**

We bring the babies home from the hospital. Angela's and my old room by the library has been transformed into a nursery for the triplets. I can tell it's the work of all the girls. It will make a good nursery for Angela's and Damon's baby in a few months. We will be relocating to the Mansion in a few days. Nik is having some work done, adding a few new rooms and remodeling for three nurseries. I expect Rebekah will be making an announcement in a few weeks if the Elven blood has anything to do with it.

Just two days after the babies are born: Rebekah calls and asks me, "Is there is a way to save Stefan from Silas? Freya called and told me that he is in box like version of steel safe that has been dumped into the Mystic Falls Lake. I am on my way there now. I hear her car door open and shut." Stefan has been missing for a week and Rebekah has been frantic to find him.

"Rebekah you need to contact Elijah he will get Stefan off the bottom of the lakebed." I start working on a game plan, to rid us of this new threat to the family.

The next day while Rebekah and Elijah are rescuing Stefan: I deliberately track Silas down to a small mansion in the woods just outside Mystic Falls. I knock on the door and step back. It opens to reveal Silas. God he looks so much like Stefan. I brought Artholus with me nestled in my clothing for added protection.

I am confronting one of the most dangerous immortals in existence. "Silas, I would like to make a deal with you and Amara. I have a means to free Amara as the anchor to the Other Side. You don't have to depend on Expression magic. There are other kinds of magic."

He looks at me suspiciously. "Why should I believe you and not kill you on the spot?"

I look at him and respond with, "You can try."

Just before he reaches me I dimension shift. I appear behind him. "I control a different kind of magic. I can exchange someone as the Anchor to the Other Side in place of your Amara. I also can give you both the ability to have children even though you are immortals."

He is watching me distrustfully.

"My conditions are very simple. I am a member of the Mikaelson family: I want you and Amara to agree not to harm them or my close associates in perpetuity."

"I also ask that you let your and Amara's doppelgangers live out their lives until they are destined to die. They are human and have short life spans anyway."

"I will exchange Esther Mikaelson as the Anchor for the Other Side freeing Amara from her imprisonment."

"Also I would like to become the guardian of the 'Cure', there is a conflict coming and it will be needed to rid the world of an atrocity. Please meet me at the Maxwell plantation, so we can exchange the bodies."

He plans to destroy her if she is lying to him. He nods vanishing quickly from the house.

 **Maxwell Plantation, Mystic Falls**

 **[Silas POV]**

Isa leads him over to the coffin that contains Esther and opens it. Esther is lying in her casket, semiconscious.

"We need Esther to be a vampire. She is a powerful witch that needs to be neutralized. Her penance will be as the Anchor for the Other Side."

He nods.

Isa moves to the head of the casket and hands him a vial of vampire blood. He forces vampire blood down Esther's throat and snaps her neck. Isa hands him a blood bag. They wait for Esther to wake up. He holds Esther still while Isa pours a little blood down her throat, just as Esther starts to talk.

Isa interrupts, "the Vampire blood and witch blood of all of you children has turned you. You will continue your penance for your actions as a conduit and anchor to the Other Side when supernaturals die."

Isa concentrates. Esther's body mummifies. She hands him a backpack filled four blood bags, just as Amara appears in the room next to the casket. Silas places a straw in one of bags, walks over to Amara and places the straw to her lips; she starts feeding. As Amara quickly drinks the remaining blood bags dry: He and Isa make the exchange of the vial of Isa's blood and the Cure, "You both need to drink a small amount of this liquid to be fertile." He nods; then he and Amara vanish from the room.

 **[Isa's POV]**

I pull out my cellphone, press the family button that will conference call everyone and request a family meeting.

Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Niklaus, Caroline, Finn, Sage, Angela, Henrik, Lexi, Ansel, Freya, Damon, Stefan, Charlie, Liz and Bonnie all take a seat in the drawing room of the Mikaelson mansion in Mystic Falls.

"I called this meeting because I did something that will affect all of us. Esther was planning something major on the Other Side. I deliberately met with Silas and made a deal with him. I asked that he not kill or harm our family, our associates, his and Amara's doppelgangers in perpetuity, in exchange for your Mother. I switched Esther for Amara as the anchor for the Other Side. I also gave him a vial of my blood so the couple can choose parenthood if they want."

The whole family looks at her shocked.

Rebekah breaks the silence, "what the Bloody hell!"

Kol just laughs. "Isa I could kiss you, but I'm sure Elijah would kick my ass."

Elijah looks at his mate upset. "You confronted Silas on your own? You could have been hurt or killed."

"I carried Artholus with me just in case."

"So as long as the veil stays up on the Other Side, we are safe from Esther's machinations?" Niklaus asks.

"That was my plan. She is no longer a witch and being the Anchor will keep her too busy to stir up trouble on the Other Side. Her mummified body is in her casket. I also got this from Silas;" she pulls out the capsule with the Cure.

She glances at her mate. "I have no desire to use this. With Silas out of the picture, there are vampires that would kill for this vial. It needs to be somewhere safe. A time will come when this cure will be needed. I would rather we have guardianship than Silas."

 **[Elijah's POV]**

I get up out of the chair and hug Isa to me tightly. "I know you did this for family. I appreciate that. Please let me in on your plans so I can at least try and protect you. I can't lose you."

I understand her reasoning, yet I am still paranoid about my enemies that could take her away from me. All of my past loves have been taken from me in one way or another. I can't bear the thought losing her. She has given me my life back.

 **[Rebekah's POV]**

Elijah hired a specialized deep sea recovery unit. They pulled up the safe from the bottom of the lakebed rescuing Stefan. Since then, Stefan has refused to let us remove the safe from the boarding house. He is in some kind of shock. Freya says that he keeps reliving being drowned over and over. Isa suggested it is probably a form of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I hope we can help him.

After the family meeting I check on him. He is standing staring at the safe. He will not let us remove it from the room. "Stefan, I want to help you." He just gives me a quick nod and keeps staring at the safe that he had been trapped in. I reach out and touch his arm. "If you want to confront your fear, I will gladly get into that box with you."

He looks up at me. I grab his hand and lead him to the box. "I have been in a box most of my life. I am now grateful to Nik for at least daggering me." I climb into the safe and look at him. I pull out my cell to leave a voicemail. "Isa I am trying to help Stefan. We are doing aversion therapy. Can you come and check on us at the Salvatore mansion in an hour and keep vigil?"

I put my cell phone in the safe so I can reach it. I climb into the box. He looks at me for a few minutes; then he joins me. I reach over to the door, watching his expression to see if my actions are too much. He nods at me. I close the door enclosing us in the dark space. I feel him trembling in my arms. I wait.

I can feel Isa's presence outside the safe. Together we will help Stefan overcome this trauma.


	36. Chapter 35: Changing Alliances

**Chapter 35: Revelations and Changing Alliances**

 **New Orleans**

 **[Marcel's POV]**

He is considering what Niklaus told him, with a different perception of the past. He wonders what his life would be like if he spent a thousand years on the run from an assassin that could take out his whole family. What would he do to protect Davina, if Mikael was after him? He begins to see where the Mikaelson's would give up their presence in his life to protect him. He was always considered as part of their family. He is viewing his past with a different perspective.

His phone rings with Davina's ring tone. He answers quickly. "Davina what can I do for you?"

"We have a huge problem. When the witch covens used Expression and dark magic and then died attempting to kill Elijah's wife and unborn children: their deaths generated enough magic power to bring the Hollow back to life. Since Esther created a spell to link Mikael to the Hollow's resurrection spell. When he crossed over from the Other Side they merged. Their followers were able to bring a small army back from the other side with that same magic. Marcel we need to mobilize all of the factions and anyone that can fight. The Hollow/Mikael cannot gain more power; that combination will destroy everything."

"Has anyone told the Mikaelsons?"

"They already know and we had conferences with all of the witch covens in New Orleans and surrounding areas about the danger coming our way. Freya assured me that the Werewolf packs also know what is coming."

"I will alert all of vampires here and in the surrounding areas. Thank you for the heads up."

"You are welcome." Davina hangs up.

 **[Tristian's POV]**

He answers a call from one of his best informants. He puts his phone back in his pocket, he looks at Aya. "Marcel is now the Beast. He got a hold of Lucien's formula." He grins widely at her. "He is the perfect weapon to kill Niklaus. We need to talk with Marcel and come up with a plan."

 **[Marcel's POV]**

"Tristan why did you insist on a personal meeting?"

"I was informed that you are now the 'Beast' from taking Lucien's formula."

"Your information is correct. Why am I here?"

"We need to come up with a plan to lure Niklaus back to New Orleans and provoke him enough so you can bite him."

"That's not going to happen. We have bigger issues on our plate. The Hollow has merged with Mikael and that combination will have worldwide consequences if not stopped. My sources say that they are amassing an army to attack here and in the bayou. We have to amass an army quickly to defeat that combination."

"What do you mean you are not going to attack Niklaus? He is the source of all of our difficulties. You have to remember all of the crimes he has done to you and everyone else."

"I won't say this again. I am not going to fight Niklaus."

Tristan lunges at him, "Traitor."

Marcel lands a blow that almost knocks Tristan out. "We don't have time for this kind of distraction. We have to call in our allies and work to defeat the Hollow/Mikael combo." He turns to leave and Tristan attacks him from behind with a wooden stake. Marcel takes the stake out of his side. His eyes have a yellow gleam. He stabs Tristan in the side with the stake.

Tristan gains his balance back and tries to stab Marcel again. Marcel bites the hand with the stake above the wrist bone. Tristan drops it, screaming in agony.

Marcel yells angrily "I really don't have time for this Shit." He leaves the room quickly. He has to pull an army of supernaturals together.

 **[Aya Al-Rashid's POV]**

The Mikaelson's disappear. How did Elijah and Niklaus know when to leave town? Where the fuck are they? To top that off Marcel was never meant to be the Beast. Then Tristan had to provoke Marcel. He bit Tristan in the fight. Now she is the leader of the Strix. Rumors are circulating that Mikael is back. Aya makes the decision to join Mikael's side in the upcoming battle.

 **[Mikael/Hollow POV]**

They are pissed. Niklaus, Elijah, Kol, Finn and Rebekah were here in New Orleans a few days ago. No one has seen them. Killing them off will kill their sirelines: all that delicious power.

 **[Aya Al-Rashid's POV]**

Ramont Nafarro her second in command asks, "Aya do you have the Charter in your possession?"

"I don't have possession of the Charter." Aya assumes Tristan did. She needs to go look through his possessions and safety deposit boxes.

 **[Ramont Nafarro's POV]**

He leaves the room and phones Elijah.

Elijah answers "Ramont how can I help you?"

"Do you have the Charter?"

Elijah acknowledges, "I have had the Charter in my possession for centuries. Do you need it Ramont?"

"I and the Strix swear allegiance to you."

"Ramont what happened?"

"Tristian challenged Marcel and received a deadly bite. He died a few hours ago. Aya is not a fit leader. She was compelled long ago by Mikael."

"Do I need to help you with something?" Elijah inquires.

"What are the plans for defeating the Hollow/Mikael combination?" Ramont wants to know how they are involved.

"We are still in discussions with the other factions. Have the members of the Strix gather information on the factions and see what our strengths and weaknesses will be against the army they are amassing. I will meet with you in two days at a secure location away from New Orleans to discuss our plans for the upcoming battle."

When Aya arrives to tell the Strix their new agenda, she enters the room to be confronted by Ramont Nafarro with the rest of the Strix in attendance. "You are not our leader.

Elijah is the holder of the Charter. We don't think you will survive if you challenge him for the position. Since the witch covens are dead, they cannot back you up; therefore he is stronger. Elijah is our current leader:" the Strix vamp out of the room leaving her standing alone.

 **[Marcel's POV]**

He calls a secret meeting with his trusted vampires. He is surprised with the arrival of Ramont Nafarro and the Strix. "Ramont, why are you attending this meeting?"

"This meeting is to discuss the Mikael/Hollow problem. We are here to assess the situation and offer our assistance in the upcoming battle."

"Does the leader of the Strix know you are here?"

Ramont's smile is sinister. "Elijah sent us to gather information about the strengths and weaknesses of our allies in the upcoming battle. It is important for us to know each factions strengths and weaknesses."

Marcel is surprised. Elijah just sent him the best tactician he has ever met to help him. "Let's get down to business then."

 **Mystic Falls VA**

 **[Henrik's POV]**

I have been watching the family from the other side for centuries. I am so glad they found someone to love them, appreciate who they are and are able to become a true family again. I am thrilled that Isa and Elijah named one of their sons after me. They are going to call him Henri so others won't confuse us.

"Henrik, do you want to hold your namesake?" Isa asks.

I shake my head no. "I'm afraid, I will hurt him."

Isa smiles at me, "Sit down on the couch and I will place him in your arms. All you have to do is gently support his head. He hasn't developed his neck muscles yet to look around. He wants to be with his uncle." She hands me the baby and shows me how to cradle him in my arms. Henri opens his eyes and blinks at me giving a wide yawn.

Kol picks on me a little, "Well that shows you what he thinks of your company."

Just as little Helena overfills her diaper and gets Kol's lap wet.

Isa laughs and reaches for her daughter to go change her, "I'm not sure what Helena's comment is Kol."

I have waited so long to be able to talk to them and be with them. I am enjoying the moment even though being near so many people is a little nerve racking.

 **[Niklaus POV]**

Caroline pushed me out the door to meet my biological father. "You will do fine, just talk to him."

Ansel is waiting in the garden in the back of the mansion for me. I am very nervous about meeting him.

"Niklaus, it is good to see you in person." He stretches his hand out for me to shake.

I put my hand in his; "Likewise."

"I have been watching you from the Other Side. You have accomplished so many things. Your best accomplishment is getting the attention of your lovely Caroline."

I nod, that is something we can both agree on.

"I know that I am a stranger to you. We can get to know each other over time. I will help you with the fight that is brewing in New Orleans."

"Thank you. We will need all the help we can get to defeat the Mikael/Hollow combination. Let's go to the Grill and have a few beers and just talk."

 **[Lexi's POV]**

I knew that Lee had a hard time after my 'death'. He was in a bad place and rebelled. I am amazed he is still alive. I think Elena's words kept him alive: by asking him to do what I would want him to do.

He rides up on a Black Harley Roadster in black biker leather from neck to toe. Damn he reminds me of Damon with his humanity turned off.

He parks his bike. Looks me up and down. "Is it really you?"

I nod. "Yes, and I don't have to go back. God I missed you so much."

He hesitates for a moment. Before I can think anything about it, he has me in his arms squeezing me to him tightly. "Lex you came back. It's really you. I was afraid to hope. My dreams of you coming back tortured me. I wanted them to be genuine. When you called I thought I was dreaming again."

I hug him back. "I don't intend to leave you again. If I have to go I'm taking you with me."

"He looks me in the eyes, I'm all for that." We head out for one of the townhouses Elijah owns in town for some privacy.


	37. Chapter 36: Gathering Forces

**Chapter 36: Gathering Forces**

 **[Ramont Nafarro's POV]**

He calls Elijah and asks in Basque for him to bring the Charter to his meeting with the Strix. Elijah readily agrees in kind. He sets up the meeting in an abandoned white board church in the backwoods. He called for the meeting to be in a very private location, which no one would think to scry upon.

Elijah meets him in the one room church, they nod to one another. The rest of the members enter the room also.

"We are gathered to discuss the actions of a traitor and upcoming events we all need to be prepared for. Elijah has brought the charter," Ramont informs the rest of the Strix.

Aya enters the room slamming the doors open, "I invoke the rite of Ludum Regale. Just as she finishes issuing her challenge, she throws an Ancient White Oak stake through the air. Elijah shifts out of the way. He flashes behind her and makes two movements with his hand. Her body falls to the floor heartless. Elijah looks around the room with her heart in his hand. Does anyone else want to invoke the rite also?" No one in the room moves.

Elijah drops the heart into a plastic lined garbage can and wipes off his hands with a white handkerchief, tossing it in also. He then picks up the stake Aya threw at him, and pockets it.

Ramont states, "The traitor has been eliminated."

Elijah looks at Ramont, "Let us get this meeting underway then, there is a lot of information we need to cover and plans to make."

At the end of the meeting Elijah announces. "Ramont Nafarro, according to the rules of the Charter I appoint you as the new leader of the Strix." He looks around at the assembled group: "Any challengers?"

All of the others assembled, shake their heads no.

 **[Charlie's POV]**

I call the Clearwater home, "Can I speak to Sue?"

I hear the phone being passed over, "This is Sue."

"I really need to talk to you. Do you have a place we can speak privately?"

"Give me a minute." I hear her back door open and her walking away from the house. "Ok Charlie what is this about?"

"There is a very evil spirit that has been brought to life after being banished. It is amassing an army of supernaturals. I wonder if any of the Quileute would be willing to help fight it."

"The Spirits have already shown us what has been raised from the Earth. The council has selected Jacob, Seth, Leah and Colin to help fight it off and they are waiting for instructions about where they are going."

"There are four tickets waiting for them at the Seattle airport. They will be landing in Richmond VA. There will be a car their waiting for them and the driver will have Clearwater as the name placard." Angela nods at me as she confirms the tickets.

 **[Isa's POV]**

I never thought I would be calling one of the Cullen's ever again. "This is Dr. Cullen, how can I help you?"

"Carlisle, this is Bella. I am asking you to listen to some news that will affect us all. An evil being called the Hollow has been magically raised from spiritual banishment. She is amassing an army of supernatural beings to make war against all the other supernaturals in existence. This battle will have consequences for all supernatural species. I am asking you as a healer to join with us to defeat the Hollow. Your skills would be invaluable."

"Bella, we are already aware of the threat from the Hollow. The Volturi are sending several of us to help with the battle."

"Please pass along this phone number that I am calling you from. Someone will be monitoring it twenty four seven until the Hollow is defeated. It is a number to help coordinate activities and gather needed supplies. Thank you Carlisle, please tell Esme and the family hello for me also."

"I will pass the message along. Goodbye Bella." He hangs up.

 **[Damon's POV]**

I pick up my phone to dial Jasper Whitlock. I am distracted by a banging on the front door. I will have something to say if anyone wakes the babies up. Angela just got them down for a nap.

I open the door ready to tear into whoever is on the other side. There standing on the doorstep is Peter, Charlotte and Jasper Whitlock. "Took you long enough," Peter barges past me into the house. Jasper grins at me, "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Come in. You and Charlotte are welcome. I really need to throw that other heathen out."

Peter calls back from the living room, "I'd like to see you try."

I walk up behind him and slap him on the back of his head. "Quiet moron, there are babies sleeping in the house."

Charlotte's eyes light up, "babies?"

"Isa had her triplets. The family is on the phones trying to recruit folks to help us fight the Hollow."

"Can I see them?" I lead her to the door of the nursery, "you can peek in but please don't wake them."

She looks around the door and coos softly, "they are adorable."

"Isa or Elijah will show them off later around supper time. Let me show you to your rooms."

He is grateful that most of the Mikaelson's relocated to the mansion. Rebekah is staying with Stefan in his room. They are an official couple now. With her help he seems to have found the right feeding method to avoid the ripper tendencies he has. But that part of him might be a 'good' thing for the upcoming battle.

 **[Caroline's POV]**

I am heading up to the nursery to check on the triplets. It's almost time for their diaper change. I hear crying babies, but to my surprise I hear Damon's voice over their caterwauling. "It's alright." His voice is soft. "Uncle Damon has this in the bag, well almost." I peek around the corner of the threshold. Damon is lining up his supplies for the job. On the dresser next to the changing table, he has what looks like four pair of surgical gloves, a mask he has on a scrub top to pull over his street clothes, two garbage bags and a large container of wet wipes. I have to record this. I pull out my cell phone and press the app to video record.

All three of the babies are protesting with wailing cries. After donning his diaper changing gear, Damon picks up Helena and coos to her, "Here we go little lady. You will be dry in just a minute." He places her down on the changing table. He pulls up two diapers and lays them open one on top of the other. Muttering to himself; "just in case." To the crying boys he states, "Remember ladies first. All Southern gentlemen know this rule."

Helena calms down at the sound. He opens the dirty diaper, and smiles at her. "You are just wet; you will be dry in a minute." He wipes her down with a wet wipe front to back, tosses it into the diaper pale. He places her on the clean diaper and making sure it's the right direction. Does up the tabs and sticks her back into a clean onesie. "There little lady, you are all dry." She coos back at him. His smile could light a room. He gently places her back in her crib. The boys hearing him taking care of their sister toned their cries down.

He picks up little Henri, "Oh boy, you are not on solid food yet. You are stinky. He takes off the dirty diaper, tosses it into the pail. He talks softly to the babies as he changes them. Taking hold of Henri's little legs he cleans him up front to back making sure he has two clean diapers, one under the little behind and one in front to keep from getting sprayed. After diapering and changing Henri, he puts him back in the cradle next to his sister. He picks up Arvi and repeats the process. After tossing the residuals into the appropriate containers he starts to take off his protection layer scrub top. Caroline stops the video and vamps to another room. She sends a copy of the video to the girls, with a note not to show anyone else. Damon has his dignity. Angela texts back, "That's my man," with a smiley Emoji.

 **[Stefan's POV]**

The women in the family are treating Damon differently. If they are gathered around with the babies, they don't hesitate to pass them to him if his arms are empty. Rebekah was in the kitchen with the rest of the crew holding Arvi; she had to take something out of the oven. She placed the baby in Damon's arms and pulled the baked Cannelloni al Forno out of the oven. Placed in on the counter top to cool and plucked Arvi back out of his arms, no one missed a beat in the conversation. If this had been any male other than Arvi's father, they would have been watching him like a museum curator watches someone hold a one of a kind ancient artifact. What changed?

 **[Niklaus POV]**

The Alphas of the werewolf packs have met and agreed to send fighters to New Orleans to fight against the Hollow. Their legends have foretold the rise of the Hollow. I have agreed to supply them with supplies, Vervain, Wolfsbane and weapons. I gave them the coordinating phone numbers for the upcoming battle.

 **[Freya's POV]**

Bonnie and I have contacted the New Orleans witches and several other covens about the Hollow. They are sending representatives to New Orleans also. We have booked several hotel rooms and holding them open for them. The New Orleans witches are gathering power and supplies for the upcoming battle. We hired scribes well versed in magic to create pages of protections spells that will be helpful to the witches participating in this endeavor. Davina Clair is overseeing this project.

 **[Marcel Gerard's POV]**

The New Orleans vampires and others are coming into the city to fight against the Hollow. Niklaus has made an agreement with some of the witch covens to make daylight rings for those vampires that are committed to fighting the Hollow. After this is over I will have more day walkers to deal with.

I met with the leaders of the 'human' community and informed them there is a dangerous gas leak and gave them the coordinates to cordon off the major areas of the bayou where the supernaturals will be fighting. Two of the state highways will be affected. The governor offered for the state troopers to keep traffic out of that area and he will activate the National Guard if needed. They thank me for the information. After the battle there will be an explosion as a cover up.

 **[Niklaus POV]**

Stefan points out that all of the women in the family trust Damon with the babies. I am really uncomfortable around babies. Hayley is due any day and Caroline is expecting. I have no clue how to take care of babies. The women in this family and this generation of women expect their men to be baby fluent. Damon has been accepted as a caregiver. I would rather ask him questions than Elijah. He would help but he can be a little too smug at times. I wait for Damon to pass through the Foyer.

"Damon, can I have a word?"

He looks at me with his head slightly tilted and one eyebrow raised; "What can I do for you?"

I sigh. This is not easy to ask; "Damon how do you manage to be so comfortable around the babies?"

He nods, "Just a sec." He pulls out his phone, taps a couple of times and my phone chirps. "I just sent you my useful links on YouTube they are very informative. There is a list of books to read too. Good luck Nik." He continues on his way.

I know the man is crafty and resourceful. I never considered YouTube to be a go to source for baby information. How did he manage to find reliable sources there?

 **[Marcus Volturi's POV]**

I have talked with the Guard about the upcoming conflict between the supernatural factions and asked for volunteers. Demetri, Heidi, Juan Fernandez, Lung Chi and five members of the lower guard come forward as volunteers. The Original family provides phone numbers for information about the upcoming battle and an offer of any field supplies we might need. I phone one of the numbers and accept their offer and give the names of our volunteers to Angela Salvatore.

 **[Hayley Marshal-Kenner's POV]**

Hope is bouncing on my bladder. Jackson, Ansel and the other Alpha's are in a pow-wow about the upcoming battle with the rest of the supernaturals. I feel like I am benched. I know I am due within the next couple of weeks. But I have a brain and can make useful suggestions. I admit to being cranky but you would too if you can't be comfortable enough to get enough sleep. Ok, I have been a royal bitch lately.

I fiddle with the necklace that Jackson gave me yesterday. He told me that it is a charm that will keep harmful witch magic away from me. It has some kind of markings that I have never seen before. If it will keep Hope safe, I'll wear it.

 **[Alice Cullen's POV]**

I see that we are going to New Orleans. Our family has agreed to fight something called the Hollow. Carlisle, Elazar and Marcus conferred on a conference call yesterday. We are gathering supplies and making arrangements to fly to New Orleans tomorrow. When I try to see any decisions regarding Bella, I get a migraine for my effort. I know she had something to do with Tanya and Edward getting together. What the hell was she thinking? Edward is Bella's mate and would have had a perfect little girl. Bella would have named her Renesmee after their two mothers. I will get the chance to ask her while we are in New Orleans.


	38. Chapter 37: Batten Down the Hatches

**Chapter 37: Batten Down the Hatches**

 **[Artholus POV]**

On one hand I am ecstatic that Lilith one of the eldest Fae queens has joined our side for the battle to come. On the other Jocasta the Dark queen is going to be present also. They are joining the battle to recharge the magic buffer between the Fae magical schools. The energy generated in the battle will be a conduit to accomplish this. If we are lucky Jocasta has no other motivations to join the Battle. This magic buffer is the forerunner to the existing Witches' magic. I am surprised that their Sovereigns are willing to let them be here.

The dark energy needs to be neutralized; it has created a magical imbalance that will eventually destroy or disrupt all schools of magic if not contained. The Fae queens will transform the negative energy and create a neutral energy that can be beneficial to all magical species.

 **[Keelin's POV]**

Damn, I have an extra five charts to check. The ER was filled to capacity today. I look up to find Elijah Mikaelson standing in front of my desk. Could this day get any worse?

"How can I help you Mr. Mikaelson?"

"You are aware of the upcoming conflict. We need an Emergency Physician aware of the supernatural to coordinate medical/healer triage."

I grit my teeth not to say anything untoward; an Original could make my already difficult life more so very quickly.

"Fine, bottom line what do I get out of this?"

"I will use all of my resources to find other members of your pack, no matter how distant."

I look him in the eye. "You have a deal. I have personal time built up. Let me know when I need to start."

"Thank you Keelin."

 **[Ramont Nafarro's POV]**

He runs a Basque cuisine restaurant in the French Quarter of New Orleans: it is his day to go over the books. He likes to keep an eye on what is going on in the Quarter. Many of his informants pass through the restaurant.

Isa was standing in line to pay for her meal and take out boxes for the family. A newly turned werewolf has grabs a young waiter by the neck and is choking him. Isa demands; "Let the waiter go, he didn't do anything to you!" He lets his grip on the waiters neck go and swings a punch at her. She punches him in the throat then the balls, with well-placed defensive moves. His other companions pull him out of the restaurant. The packs Alpha thanks her quietly and leaves a large tip for the young server.

"Stupid newly turned wolves." Isa mutters under her breath.

Ramont knows who Isa really is and that particular act of bravery bestows his loyalty to her also. Isa looks up at a stocky black haired man with raven black hair and green eyes, "Haven't I met you before?"

"You may have seen me in passing. I am a friend of your husbands. Ramont Nafarro at your service," he bows.

Isa smiles at him, "I'm glad to meet you." She leaves the restaurant with several take out boxes.

 **[Kol's POV]**

It's Girls night again. I drew the low card tonight. I am on guard duty. I think I'm the lucky one Nik gets to watch the babies. The ladies are headed to a refurbished warehouse just outside the Quarter that has been upgraded into a High End Spa/Salon/Gym/Recreation Center for women and a cover for a much needed women's shelter. I vamp around to the back alley and jump up on the fire escape to the roof of the tallest building. From here I have a good vantage point of the buildings and the block surrounding the complex. I hear the girls making their way to the Gym. I thought they were going for rest and relaxation. I catch the scent of werewolves and feel the magic tingle of witches. Bonnie is with them. But this is stronger. I wonder what is going on. The girls are up to something.

[ **Haley Marshall-Kenner's POV]**

I am shocked that Jackson agreed to let me join the females of the Mikaelson clan. I know that I will be with them during the upcoming battle helping with communications. I never expected them to invite me along, due to my past behavior.

I follow Caroline into the Gym. There is another werewolf here. She is five foot six, has brown eyes, black hair and a great tan. "Please take a seat. My name is Keelin. I am the Alfa and only survivor of the Malraux Pack. I am a trained and Certified Emergency Physician. We will be discussing self-defense techniques, medical emergency plans, and duty assignments for the upcoming confrontation for the next two hours. After that you are free to use the spa and other facilities available. Pregnant ladies take a break whenever you need one."

Mary walks in and sits down next to me. "Looks like you are keeping interesting company these days." She glances around at all the different groups represented here. I nod.

 **[Angela's POV]**

After going over plans and group assignments for the upcoming battle, Keelin announces; "Angela, Jenna, Mary, Siobhan, Rosalie and Hayley you are assigned to the Communication group. You will be introduced to the latest communication technology. Everyone will be assigned earpieces with tracking devices. They also have minute Elven charms imbedded. I don't know how Adolphus managed this but I'm grateful. We will be able to track groups and individuals. Haley will be monitoring the wares. Jenna will be helping the witches. Angela, you and Mary will be helping with different teams. Siobhan and Rosalie you will be on protection detail for the Communication Group. If you will follow our technician she will introduce and guide you on equipment usage."

I am surprised that the Cold Ones are joining in the battle. We need all the help we can get. I reach into my pocket and pull out two of the enchanted rings for Cold Ones that Freya gave me earlier today. "Rosalie and Siobhan these rings have been enchanted so you will not sparkle in the sunlight. They have a couple of protection spells on them also."

Siobhan asks, "Will Maggie and Liam will receive rings also?"

"All of our allies needing rings of protection or any other talismans needed; will get them. You have all agreed to fight by our side. They are also gifted as a thank you for your help with the upcoming battle."

 **[Niklaus POV]**

The ladies of the family are enjoying a night out; Caroline just called to check up on me and the babies. I know they are meeting to discuss the upcoming conflict, just as we are. The babies have been fed changed and are napping in a nursery upstairs. I have the monitor.

Caroline insists that I have practice before our baby arrives. She knows me. I am feeling more comfortable about being a father. I hate mine. He is the opposite of what a father should be. The family has assured me that I will be nothing like our sperm donor. Elijah and Isa trust me with the triplets. Damon's information was invaluable. Soon I will be holding my own baby. Caroline wants to wait until the upcoming battle is over before finding out the sex of our baby.

 **[Bonnie's POV]**

If you told me a year ago that I would be sitting in a meeting with most of the supernatural factions being represented, I would have laughed in your face and asked what kind of drugs you were taking.

Thank the Goddess for Kol. I believe that I was under a dark influence of some kind, to dislike Isa at first sight. I am wearing a necklace that Kol gave me for protection. He swears it is an Elven charm. After being around the Mikaelsons and seeing a mind talking, floating magical marble ball; I believe in a lot of magic that I had no idea existed before now.

This week I have been helping Davina and Freya with the spells we will be using for the upcoming battle. I hope most of the witch covens decide to align with us. The Halloween fuckup that killed so many witches was bad, the Hollow will be worse. I helped Freya with many of the charms, rings and necklaces that will be passed out at this meeting. I will be in a group with Amara, Davina, Caroline, Leah and Tanya for the upcoming battle. Leah the shapeshifter, Caroline and Tanya a Cold One will be acting as security for the group.

We gave Amara an Elven enchanted necklace and she has been teaching us ancient magical spells that are not Expression or dark magic. They will be handy to know. I am surprised that Silas has allowed his pregnant wife to join us in this battle. If it had been Kol and I pregnant, I would have had a major argument with him; before I won. I grin. He is so protective. I can feel him nearby.

Tanya seems friendly. I walk over to her and hand her the ring spelled for protection and as Kol phrased it "anti-disco-glitter ring."

"Tanya, this ring has been spelled for you. It has magic protection and it shields you against the suns rays that makes you skin glitter." She looks as if she could cry. "Thank you so much for my ring."

"It's our way of saying thank you for having your family join us to defeat the Hollow/Mikael combination."

I walk over to Leah Clearwater and hand her a necklace with a turquoise stone. "Leah this has protection spells from our kind of witches, and it has also been blessed for your protection by Mary Dumas who is a werewolf shaman."

"Thank you for this. I didn't expect anything in return for our help."

"We all have special magic. In order to defeat the Hollow/Mikael, we need to band together and use whatever advantage we have. I am glad I have a chance to get to know you."

Leah nods at me and walks over to ask Freya some questions.

 **[Ramont Nafarro's POV]**

Elijah asked me to find a secure meeting place for various factions to gather to discuss the upcoming battle to defeat the Hollow/Mikael combination. I suggested one of my houses, which is remotely located in the woods about a hundred miles north of New Orleans. It is a very old southern mansion. I refurbished it myself as a hobby. None of the supernaturals know that it's here. It has been my refuge in the past.

I am honored that Elijah trusts me enough to bring his children here. I prepared a nursery for them when he mentioned he was bringing them with him to this meeting. He is a genius in strategy. He is letting some of the supernatural world know that he trusts me and them by bringing the children here. Indirectly, I have Isa's approval too.

I am amused and amazed that Niklaus is on diaper duty and responsible for the babies tonight. I looked at Elijah and his response, "He has to learn some time."

 **[Esme's POV]**

I admit I was hoping the Isabella would bring her children to the meeting. She has been distantly friendly to Rosalie and I. She is keeping a wary distance from Alice. I can understand her point of view. She has moved on with her life and Alice will not leave her alone. My adopted daughter is like a terrier with a favorite toy, she will not let go of the idea of a match with Edward. She fails to see that Isabella is happily married to Elijah, and has three children by him.

Edward is now happily mated with Tanya. If Carlisle would have let me I would never have mentioned this meeting to Alice. I know she also has a role to play in the upcoming conflict. I just wish I could spare everyone else the drama Alice is about to stir up.

I have been assigned to the group that will be providing medical aid to our allies that will need this kind of assistance. Freya, Keelin, and Sage are in this group. Keelin hands me a ring that will double as protection and prevent me from sparkling in the sunlight. I thank her profusely. She just grins at me. It is our way of thanking your family for joining us in this battle. Each individual will get rings, talismans, and/or charms depending on their needs. I whisper under my breath that "I hope Alice's gets a charm to make her forget about Edward and Bella." I hear the others laugh. Darn I didn't realize I said that loud enough for them to hear. Keelin goes over some more information that we will need to know.

 **[Caroline's POV]**

I just talked with Nik the babies are fed and they are doing fine. Elijah hasn't said anything. So Nik knows he is doing ok with them. I supervised last week when he practiced changing diapers. He only got wet once. I think Henri was holding it in just for him. I put my phone away and head back to the meeting room.

 **[Seth's POV]**

When Elijah walked up to me and hands me a turquoise amulet, I look up puzzled.

"Everyone that is helping us with the upcoming fight gets a magical item spelled for them. This one was blessed by a werewolf Shaman for your use. You will be with Angela Salvatore's communication group. If you go over and speak with Ramont he will go over your instructions for your group and show you the new equipment you will get to use."

"Thanks. Please give Isa a hug for me when you get home."

"I will pass that along for you." Elijah walks over to another group to discuss plans with them.

 **[Carlisle's POV]**

Ansel, Finn and Liam have been going over our group setup and plans for the different types of supernaturals that will need medical attention during the upcoming battle during the last few days. I have also been in discussions with Keelin she will be our medical lead. The ear pieces we will have to wear look funny, I just hope they work as well as intended.

Elijah already gave us our enchanted items. I am grateful for my amulet. I can wear it under my scrubs. I would have to take a ring off to do surgery. I heard Kol describe it as an "anti-disco-glitter amulet," he has a wicked sense of humor.


	39. Chapter 38: Secure the Deck

**Chapter 38: Secure the Deck**

 **[Alice's POV]**

I am having the mother of all migraines. Bella is avoiding me. I have no clue as to how she is manages to be across the room every time I try to get near enough to say something to her. The rest of her family keeps walking up to me and chatting about various topics. Granted they are about the upcoming battle, and informative. I just want to talk to Bella. I almost had a chance and Kate zapped me.

 **[Liz Forbes POV]**

I am glad this is just a meet and greet meeting. I never realized that there are more kinds of supernaturals out there. Shapeshifters and Cold Ones, the Mystic Falls Council never prepared us for these supernaturals. Kate demonstrates her gift on Alice after the fifth time she tries to corner Isa.

I give Kate and Irina their rings, we chat about what their group will be doing, as it is probably the most dangerous task of the entire battle. "These rings have additional spells to prevent mind reading and detection. They will prevent you from sparkling in the sunlight; in addition they will prevent you from being spelled by the witches."

"Thank you for these." Kate shows me the ring on her hand. Irina nods too.

"We have a weapon that will take down the Hollow/Mikael we just have to get it literally down its throat." This is probably a suicide mission. "The rings are yours to keep as a thank you for your help. Everyone participating on our side of the upcoming Battle will have their own personal talisman, similar to your rings."

 **[Charlie's POV]**

I head upstairs to check on the babies. I'm unaware that Seth follows me up to the nursery. I open the door. Helena is just starting to fuss. Her diaper probably needs changing. The boys are still sleeping. I walk over to the crib to pick her up, "Come on little lady, let's check to see if you need changing." I take her to the changing table. "You are just a little wet. I changed your mother's diapers when she was a baby too." Helena just coos at me as I swap out the wet diaper for a dry one." I see movement at the door of the nursery. Seth is frozen in place just staring at Helena.

Crap, I recognize that look. He has imprinted on my granddaughter. How do I explain this one so no one gets killed? Seth is a sixteen year old. He is still going to high school on the Res. Isa would know what to say. I pull out my cell and push the button. **"Isa, Seth just imprinted on Helena. Please call me back as soon as you get this message."**

My phone beeps with her response. **"Family meeting after we finish here. Tell Seth 'Helena is fine,' and we will all discuss this in a few hours. He will accept that."**

"Seth, Helena is fine. We need to rejoin the meeting downstairs. Isa says that we will have a family meeting after this one. She will talk to you then."

He nods at me and backs out into the hallway. I put Helena back in her crib. She falls back asleep. I close the door and he follows me back to the meeting downstairs.

"You came upstairs to tell me something?"

"Billy wanted you to know that your family is welcome back on the reservation. They now know that the supernatural world is larger than what our legends cover. The council is more open minded now that Jacob is the Alpha of the pack."

"If all goes well, we will be able to thank your council in person."

 **[Niklaus POV]**

I hear Charlie enter the nursery to check on the babies. He changes Helena's diaper. I also hear his conversation with Seth. This is a new development.

 **[Keelin's POV]**

I walk over to the Field group. "Hulien, Lexi and Elena you will be fighter/protectors engaging in battle for whatever group calls for help." I hand them their talismans for the upcoming battle. "Anna, Heidi, and Alice you will be acting as scouts, reporting back battlefield conditions, need for medical evacuation and enemy locations." I hand them their talismans also. I glance at Anna. She nods she will be watching the other two in her group.

 **[Isabella's POV]**

I walk over to Charlotte and Lexi to hand them their rings. "You two will be in my group. I have the ability to shield people mentally. I will be going among the groups in battle shielding our allies. There will other groups of supernaturals joining our side in the battle. My shield will give them an advantage. I can't think of two people better fitted to help with my task than the both of you, thank you for agreeing to help us."

 **[Charlie's POV]**

If you told me a week ago that Edward Cullen and I would be working together on anything, I would have laughed in your face. I see changes in Edward he has matured. Tanya has an amazing effect on him. I walk over to Edward, Alaric, Josh, Colin and Garrett giving them their battle talismans. "I hate to say this but we are taking on the Hollow/Mikael. It is our goal to cram the 'cure' down its throat. It will take all of us to accomplish this goal. Thank you for your willingness to face this danger with us."

 **[Niklaus POV]**

I am a little uneasy that Silas is in my battle group. The Immortal one is powerful and for him to join us in battle means it will be a nasty one. "These are magically charmed talismans designed for each individual. I pass the talismans to each of them: the Salvatore brothers, Henrik, Kol, Marcel, and Vincent. We have been assigned to protect the witches and other casters in the upcoming battle."

 **[Jeremy's POV]**

I am amused. Sworn foes are banding together. Werewolves, a shapeshifter, Cold Ones and vampires all fighting side by side for once; who would ever believe me. I pass out the talismans to each member of the group including: Aiden, Tyler, Jackson, Jacob, Nahuel, Lee, Enzo, Demetri, and Juan Fernandez. "These are made to protect us in battle, from sunshine in some cases and debilitating spells too. We are in the Field group; if we come across an injured comrade we are to take them to the medical team if we are not in direct combat. Otherwise assist whatever group needs extra assistance."

 **[Ramont's POV]**

I glance up to see my battle group approaching. Elijah must have a sense of humor he assigned me to the Cold Ones. Emmett, Jasper, Lung Chi, Peter, the two ancient brothers Vladimir and Stefan; "I would like to thank Marcus for sending such distinguished fighters for our cause. Our group will be protecting Isabella as she will be mentally shielding all of us and other allies joining us in battle. This will give us a much better chances in the upcoming conflict. These talismans are designed to protect us from sunlight and a plethora of spells that will be cast against us. I am glad to fight at your side."

 **[Carlisle's POV]**

I have never come across such a diverse group of supernaturals. I find it fascinating that we can exist in the world together and up to now remain hidden from one another. Ansel is a werewolf. Finn is an Original vampire. Liam and I are Cold Ones. To my amazement a human has joined the medical group, Matt Donovan.

"Matt may I ask why you have joined us for this Battle?"

"I know that if we lose this battle our enemies will head for my home in Mystic Falls and other towns, humans have no clue how to defend themselves against that kind of onslaught. I have to protect those dear to me." Matt explains.

Finn hands out the talismans for our protection. "These will shield us from the sun and damaging spells for each of us that still need them. It is also a thank you for joining the medical team to aid our fellow fighters."

 **[Edward's POV]**

I arrived home before Tanya. I started the sauna for us. I hear Tanya calling for me from downstairs. "What is going on you sound agitated?"

"Alice would not quit trying to talk to Isabella at the meeting. I give Isabella credit Alice never got within speaking distance of her. We have all told her to leave the woman alone, she has another family. Isabella is a mother with three gorgeous babies. The Mikaelson women were happy to show me the pictures of her little ones."

I rush upstairs to bang on Alice's apartment door. Alice opens it on the third rap. "Alice, leave Bella alone! She is happy with her mate. I am extremely happy with mine. Your mate died when he rescued you from James in that crappy Sanatorium in Mississippi. You carried that grudge for years."

"Your visions showed you a man about to commit suicide because his diet was causing him so much grief. He was your in to get into the Cullen family and to me. Jasper told me about your visions about Bella before he left the family. They showed you how to manipulate her. Because she was my singer you could manipulate me. She would be your fashion doll and would eventually produce a daughter by me, dying in the process. A daughter you always wanted."

"I grant you the icy car crash wasn't predictable, but it cemented the Bella's and my relationship. The only really good thing you did was keep me from draining Bella. Your visions helped me to keep her safe. Then you decided I was getting too close to Bella because I believed she was my mate. She had too much influence on my decisions. So you would see things that would happen to Bella to eliminate the competition for my affection."

"Then you saw James and wanted your revenge. James' coven was the answer to your prayer. Bella was bait. You knew James could never resist the hunt. You got your wish when you took off his head and Bella almost died. What you didn't predict was me sucking out the poison from her arm. She didn't die and she didn't turn into one of us."

"Then you set up the elaborate Birthday Party. Bella would likely do something to draw blood. You saw how Jasper would react. You didn't remind him to feed like you would normally do. That event help set me up to break up cruelly with Bella. You told me that Bella would find a way to keep following us and draw the attention of the Volturi to her if I didn't breakup with her. You told me that with Charlie's resources she would keep tracking us down. I was to devastate her so she wouldn't want me anymore."

"Jasper argued with me about the way I handled the 'Bella situation' before he left for Texas. He felt her devastation; which triggered his leaving the family. He also saw Victoria's army building up in Seattle. You convinced Carlisle that the situation wasn't our problem. Even though Victoria had a vendetta against our family and picked Bella for her vengeance. You told Jasper and Carlisle, the Seattle Cold One's army build up was no big deal; the Volturi would wipeout the problem there in a matter of weeks."

"Jasper finally saw you for the manipulator you really are. He went back to his old coven in Texas rather than stay with us any longer."

"The best thing about finding Bella again, is that I found my true mate in Tanya. It was always there but I was too blinded by your delusions to see it. Elijah's compulsion; allowed me see the truth. Tanya's thoughts confirmed it."

"Alice after this Battle I never want to see you again." He turns and walks away.

 **[Tanya's POV]**

I am proud of Edward for standing his ground. Although I feel sorry for Alice; she is a disturbed woman with a horrendous past. I believe she sees Edward as a knight in shining armor. He was never meant to fill that role. I wish there was something we could do to help her. I agree with Edward and the rest of our family, I think she too far gone in her delusions.


	40. Chapter 39: Brace for Impact

**Chapter 39: Brace for Impact**

 **Mikaelson Mansion, New Orleans**

 **[Isa's POV]**

I call all the family in for a meeting, along with the Quileute delegation. Since Seth imprinted on Helena, we need to discuss a few things. I am a little concerned about Elijah's reaction to this news. Everyone is gathering in huge dining room around the table. I ask Caroline and Rebekah if they will go up to the nursery and bring the children down. Seth, Jacob, Colin and Leah are sitting at the opposite end of the table from us.

I motion for Caroline to hand me Helena. She sits down next to me holding Arvi. Rebekah sits down across from me holding Henri. I am hoping their presence will keep the volume level down.

Elijah sits on the other side of me. I reach for his hand. "Please hear me out before you react. I called this meeting because Seth has imprinted upon Helena. This is part of their magic. They are shape shifters and when they find their mate they imprint on them. This changes them so that they will become the perfect mate for their imprint. Since Helena is a baby, Seth will take care of her like a big brother would, even more tenderly. As part of this bond he will be living with us for as long as Helena stays with us."

Jacob interrupts me, "How do you know about imprinting? We never told you about it."

"Jake, I spent a lot of time with you fixing the bikes. The guys would sometimes forget I was there or they thought I was napping. I heard the whole story about Sam dumping Leah for her cousin Emily, because he imprinted. It was a scandal on the res for a while. They also discussed when Jared shape shifted for the first time in front of them. It scared the heck out of them thinking they were next."

Elijah stands up his chair falling backwards. "Doesn't Helena get any choice in what is happening? She is only a baby!" The sound startles the babies. Seth moves to comfort Helena. I grab hold of Elijah's arm trying to calm him. I hold Helena gently to me to comfort her. Seth backs up a little. He knows he would be crowding our space. Elijah takes a deep breath and places a hand on my shoulder to let me know that he is keeping his emotions under control.

Caroline and Rebekah comfort the babies. I notice out of the corner of my eye, Leah is looking at Henrik with a dazed expression on her face. Crap this meeting is going to get even more interesting.

"Leah, can you explain your sudden interest in Henrik."

She looks at me with wide eyed wonder, "He is my imprint, my mate."

Henrik's eyes meet Leah's and he blushes, smiling shyly back at her. "I would like to talk to Leah about this after our meeting."

Jacob snorts; "Just what we need."

"Seth and Leah, I think you guys need to call Sue. She will want to know immediately these new developments." Leah gets up from the table pulling out her cell phone, going into one of the other rooms to call her mom.

The family starts discussing other topics. I am letting Elijah cool down some; I know we will probably be up late discussing these new editions to the family.

 **[Kol's POV]**

"I will gladly welcome the other mutts into the family, Nik was getting lonely." Bonnie pops him on the leg and everyone else throws mostly wadded up napkins at him.

 **[Niklaus POV]**

I groan at Kol's comment. Before we returned to the house for Isa's meeting: Seth, Jacob, Colin and I sparred in wolf form. They are huge wolves and very adept at fighting in their wolf form.

Looks like some of them will be members of the family from now on. Before the curse breaking ceremony I had Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, and Kol as family. Now I have sixteen more members of my family. All of them are making the family stronger and in some strange and miraculous way we fit.

Caroline has been helping me to adjust to the increasing number of new members to the family. She has prevented me from insulting any of them so far. She has a new project in mind for the post battle. She informs me that Damon and Stefan are thinking about converting their boarding house in Mystic Falls into a school for the Young and Gifted. If our family keeps increasing the way it is, we will fill the school with our family alone. I am careful not to say this aloud.

 **[Jacob's POV]**

I cannot begrudge the Seth and Leah their imprints. Why is the universe laughing at me? Witches can be mates with the Quileute? A hybrid Elven/Witch/Original Vampire baby is a mate? Bella explained the Elven magic connection also. The next thing they will tell me is fairies are real. Sue will have to explain this to the rest of the council. I need to wrap my head around it before I talk with them.

I reach for my new cell phone that I was given at the Battle Prep meeting. Tamara answers on the first ring. "You changed your phone number?"

"I have a brand new phone thanks to the preparations for the upcoming battle. I just wanted to let you know Seth and Leah imprinted today. Seth's mate is an Elf/Witch/Original Vampire mix and Leah's mate is a young Witch. Yeah, I never believed in Witches or these different kinds of vampires. The supernatural world is so much bigger than what our legends cover."

"I really miss you. I am glad you volunteered to help them defeat the evil spirits that are coming for us. I wanted to wait to tell you in person, but I think you need to know: I went to the clinic and the doctor confirmed I am expecting our first child."

Jacob drops his new phone. "Shit. Tamara are you still there?"

He hears her laughter over the phone. "I hope your phone is alright. Goodnight husband, get some rest you will need it."

"Night Tamara," he hangs up.

 **[Leah's POV]**

I quickly press the button for mom's cellphone from mine. "Leah, is anything wrong?"

"I don't think so. Mom I just imprinted on someone. His name is Henrik Mikaelson. He is a witch and related to the Original vampires. Seth also imprinted. His mate is Helena Mikaelson. She is Isabella Swan Mikaelson's baby daughter. Mom, if you want to join us in New Orleans, I can get Bella to make your travel arrangements."

"Please have her make the flight arrangements. I need to be with you, Seth and my newest family members."

 **[Charlie's POV]**

After the family meeting Liz and I find a quiet corner of the mansion to take a breath. We find a small sitting room that has a picture window overlooking the garden. "That was some meeting." Liz nods.

"I have known about the Quileute legends before I was in high school. I always thought they were fairy tales. Then to find out that both Renee and I were part Elven. My knowledge of the universe keeps expanding daily. I will probably have to talk to Sue tomorrow about the two imprints and reassure her that Henrik is a good kid."

He holds up an elven coin next to Liz, it starts glowing. He smiles. He hands Liz a small vial. "I would like you to drink this liquid; it will protect you during the upcoming battle."

She asks, "What does this do? How will this help?"

"Liz your heritage is partially Elven. This coin will light up around individuals with Elven magic in their blood. Since I'm not a seer, I'm not sure the degree of Elven. But enough to activate this coin, this is some of the extract from my blood that will activate your Elven magic. Anything that will help us in the battle to come, I will do. So please drink this." Liz takes the vial and swallows it; the liquid activates her Elven magic. "We can experiment for a few hours to let you get used to your magic."

"Is Caroline protected this way too?"

"Yes. She is protected."

"Liz, I'm not sure if we have time. I would like to take you out to dinner."

"I would enjoy that, as soon as we can."

 **[Elijah's POV]**

I cannot stop myself from pacing. Isa is laying on the bed holding Helena and cooing softly to her. Henri and Arvi are with Caroline. How can a baby be chosen a mate? Isa is trying to let me sort this out.

"Elijah, Helena will be the best looked after child. Not only will she have our families support but she has automatically become a member of the Quileute Tribe. They will protect her too. Sue Clearwater will make a wonderful mother in law. She is an elder of their tribe and very down to earth as a person. She will treasure her new daughter. She will gladly extend her love and support to your brother Henrik as a son as well. Leah has been so unhappy for the last couple of years. I am so glad she can find happiness at last. Henrik is now a part of their tribe too."

"It seems the powers that be, Gods and Goddesses, and whatever cosmic forces there are; have determined that magical Hybrids will be the rulers of the supernaturals in this dimension. The Elven magic that helps keep this dimension stable has been compromised for eons. I found out some information from Artholus that he recently discovered."

"Elven blood was altered in this dimension by magic to make the blood smell 'sweet' to other supernaturals. Full bloods: Individuals with Elven blood were almost totally wiped out in the 'human dimension' by other supernaturals."

"The surviving individuals Human/Elven hybrids are his Demi-Goddesses way of insuring the twin dimensions remain in balance. The Elven energy must be represented in both or both dimensions would start to deteriorate if Elven magic representatives on this side were eliminated."

"Supernaturals have been killing off members of the 'human' race with sweet blood for eons. Hybrids are a must in this dimension. They can channel needed Elven magic in this dimension. They can protect themselves from individuals that want to kill them for their 'sweet' blood."

"On the other side: the Elven dimension, the purists in the Elven hierarchy are causing an imbalance. The Elf that made the discovery of what they were up to was killed and Artholus was blamed for a crime he didn't commit."

"Partial Elves when they die in this dimension can choose the Elven dimension as their 'afterlife' home. This ability came about because of Artholus' consciousness being placed in the sphere. He is at home in either dimension. His magic works fully in either dimension. This ability is passed down through generations of human/elven hybrids related to him."

"Elijah, this is the magical reason why we are together and have three wonderful babies. Evidently this magic attracts Shapeshifters." She smiles at me hoping I will see the inside joke and relax.

"I will have to adjust to the idea that I have to share my daughters love with a mutt."

Somewhere in the house Nik responds, "Elijah, I heard that!" Laughter fills the house from the supernaturals listening in on the conversation.

 **[Isa's POV]**

After she puts Helena in her crib; she returns to their room with designs of tempting Elijah out of his bad mood, by putting on a very sexy see through teddy along with stocking and garters.

 **Somewhere near Mystic Falls VA**

 **[Silas' POV]**

He and Amara have been magically watching the Mikaelsons through Freya and Henrik. They are learning another type of magic, which doesn't required living sacrifice. He hugs his pregnant wife to him. "Life is not boring around the Mikaelson's."

He looks Amara in the eyes, "If there is any justice in the universe Qetsiyah will cross over so we can rid ourselves of her forever in the upcoming battle."

 **Fairchild Airport, Port Angeles WA**

 **[Sue Clearwater's POV]**

I just boarded one of the private jets owned by the Mikaelson family. The steward is friendly and offers me some pillows if I want to sleep in the recliner. "No thank you. I am fine. After we take off can I have a cup of coffee and a pastry?"

"I will make a fresh pot, when we level out. Please buckle in." He points out the safety features of the plane, then leaves to buckle in for takeoff.

I lean back and close my eyes. Leah has been so depressed and rebellious. Both of my children finding their mates are small miracles. I'm not sure why this happened. I just hope that it is for the greater good.

 **Upscale townhouse, New Orleans LA**

 **[Carlisle's POV]**

Esme is telling me, "Alice isn't able to leave Isabella alone. Kate had to shock her to keep her away." My phone chirps with an unidentified caller. I motion to the phone and Esme nods for me to answer.

"May I help you?"

"Carlisle this is Benjamin from Egypt. We haven't met. Amun has finally lost it. He is joining the wrong side of the Battle that will be happening in Louisiana tomorrow. Tia and I just landed. Is it possible for us to stay the night with you and Esme?" I glance at my wife and she nods.

"Benjamin you and Tia are welcome to stay with us tonight and join us tomorrow." I give him the address of the townhouse we are staying in.

I look over at Esme, "I have never met Benjamin or Tia personally. I know that they are part of Amun's Coven. If Amun has chosen the wrong side of this conflict, I am sure we will need their help."


	41. Chapter 40: Battle of New Orleans 2

**Chapter 40: The Battle of New Orleans - Take 2**

 **New Orleans: Campus Chemistry Lab**

 **[Rosalie's POV]**

I am packing first aid supplies for various types of supernatural beings. Vials of special blood that will cure a werewolf bite. "Antitoxins" that will cure a vampire bite. Up until a few days ago I didn't know there were Elves, Witches, Werewolves or two other kinds of Vampires. I will be assisting a werewolf physician by the name of Keelin, in the upcoming battle. Carlisle has developed an anti-venom for our kind of vampire for the other species. These vials are to be passed out at the staging area to each individual based on species. Marcus the leader of the Volturi is sending us his best fighters: that in itself tells me what is coming for us is very powerful. I mentally say a prayer for the safety of our family.

 **St. Anne's Church, New Orleans LA**

 **[Angela's POV]**

We are ready. All of the monitoring stations were completely setup yesterday by one in the morning. The communication antenna web was placed over the top of the roof of the church. It is well camouflaged so anything flying over would just see the normal roof. What was once Divina Claire's room has been set up with several communication stations, the center of the room has a magical three dimensional holographic map of the area that Mikael/Hollows forces inhabit. Each station is setup in a circle around it. Everyone in the room has visuals of where each member assigned to battle group is located on the floating map.

Two communications stations have each been assigned to monitor the mobile medical stations. Each unit is a mini surgery on wheels. Dr. Cullen is the surgeon for the first unit and Keelin is the surgeon for the second unit. Each medical unit has a protection detail. Our job is to relay messages to help them determine where the units are needed the most, and reassign protection as needed.

Siobhan is guarding the door to the room. Seth is dressed as a priest and is downstairs on guard in the chapel. Mary and Leah are monitoring communication stations also. They can easily switch to guards if needed. The New Orleans covens are protecting the medical units in the field and our location. Sue, Seth and Leah have the added bonus of communicating with other Quileute in the field. The ear pieces make each battle group seem like we are chatting in a meeting room. We are sitting in very comfortable chairs. I think we have the pick of assignments.

 **Just southwest of New Orleans**

 **[Carlisle Cullen's POV]**

I am amazed at the two mobile surgical units we have they are experimental models being developed for the military; they are portable mini emergency rooms. They are pods that are configured for one patient at a time can be assigned. We will dimension shift each pod. It will save lives. I hope all of the magical protection will make them helpful. Part of the each unit has blood storage, clean water storage and waste management. Extra supplies will be ported in as needed. I shake my head I did know how useful magic could be. Keelin's crew will be manning the second unit with Rosalie assisting. Esme will be assisting me. Finn, Sage and Liam will be protection and extra sets of hands to help as needed. The witches channeling circles will be used for pod protection and healing also.

 **The Abattoir, New Orleans**

 **[Marcel's POV]**

If you told me four months ago I would be joining in a supernatural fight for New Orleans, I would expect it to be between the factions: witches, werewolves and vampires. The number supernatural factions for this battle have increased and combined with the three New Orleans factions will unite to fight a more dangerous foe; I would have laughed.

Looking up at a magical three dimensional map showing our factions and those of the Hollow/Mikael's in the parishes surrounding New Orleans. We are able to dimension shift to be adjacent to the enemy's locations. The time to fight is now.

Isa Smyth will be placing a mental shield on each of our allies in the field. My job is to coordinate our efforts and protect her so she can keep us safe from magic mental attacks. She is arrogant. But she always manages to stay one step ahead of the opposition. I really hate it when she manages to sideline my plans, although today she is a valued ally.

 **Mikaelson Mansion, New Orleans**

 **[Charlie Swan's POV]**

Just my luck I am able to reunite with Liz Forbes, a longtime friend just before we go into a major battle. I'm just sorry we are meeting again in wartime circumstances. If I had to choose someone at my side for the upcoming battle it would be her. She is a competent fighter. She has been filling me in on the other supernatural species that inhabit her hometown of Mystic Falls. Since the Quileute wolves will be joining us in the upcoming battle, I tell her about the shape shifters from Forks that will be joining us in battle.

 **New Orleans Graveyard**

 **[Davina Clair's POV]**

The covens agreed to make rings and protection amulets to assist in ridding the world of the Hollow/Mikael abomination. All hostilities between the factions have been suspended for the time being. We will be watching for a power play between the New Orleans factions after the battle. She smirks, business as usual. I am overseeing the covens that are doing protection spells for the different teams in the field. I really hope all of the covens on our side survive, without losing anyone.

 **Battle Staging Area**

 **[Kol Mikaelson's POV]**

I like that our group will be protecting the witches that have agreed to enter the battleground with us to do spells of protection for the medical teams and anyone else on our side for the battle. They could have chosen the safety of the New Orleans graveyard, but instead are choosing to fight by our sides. I have a new level of respect for these witches.

 **[Benjamin's POV]**

I am amazed at the different species represented for the upcoming battle. Amun kept me in the dark about other supernaturals. I considered him to be family. But to deliberately choose the side of dark magic for the promise of power and position: he has lost all respect I once felt for him. He deceived me for years. He only wanted me as a weapon, not a son. I will be calling down the elements to help eliminate the followers of the Hollow/Mikael.


	42. Chapter 41: All Systems Go

**Chapter 41: All Systems Go**

 **Battle Staging Area**

 **[Isa's POV]**

I have shielded everyone here. It's time to enter the battle field and shield our allies that missed the formal meeting. I look up at Elijah. "Let's join the battle." He nods.

 **Jefferson Parish**

We dimension shift to the location of Keelin's surgery. The fighting is the most intense here.

I am almost knocked off balance by a huge wolf. Elijah is standing there holding a heart in one hand and a dead werewolf at his feet. I hear a pained cry from the bushes. I walk over to look. Elijah jumps in front of me. Their laying in the cover is a young woman in labor. "I am Isa and this is my husband. We are going to get you some help. Can you hold onto my arm?"

She looks frightened. She nods her head to show she understands. I take her hand and shift to Keelin's operating room. "Whoever just ported in better have a damn good reason."

"Keelin, I think she is a damn good reason."

Keelin looks over to the girl that I am half supporting. She screams as another contraction racks her body. "Help her up onto the gurney." I assist the girl laying her down as gently as I can. She won't let go of my hand. Freya walks over and grabs her other hand. "I'm Freya, I'll be your birthing coach. Isa has to help other people in the field."

The girl nods her understanding. I reach down and brush the hair out of her eyes. "I will check on you and your baby a little later. I need to help those folks still out in the field."

I join hands with Elijah and we shift again.

 **St. Bernard Parish**

 **[Emmett Cullen's POV]**

This is a blast. Almost as fun as the new PlayStation Rose got me for my birthday. I am protecting a beautiful Asian witch. She won't give me her name. I said something wrong when we met; after giving me a killer headache. We seem to be getting along fine. I keep baddies away from her and I have a clear head, win-win. She stuns the witches in the casting circles and I behead them.

 **[Niklaus POV]**

I am enjoying the adrenalin rush of battle. Taking out expression witch covens at the moment knee deep in gore, Caroline's voice in my ear keeps me on track. I spot Céleste Dubois. The bitch will not stay dead. I vamp behind her. "Hello, naughty girl."

She chants trying to give me an aneurism. "I laugh as I take off her head." There will not be the Other Side for her this time.

 **St Tammany Perish**

 **[Lung Chi POV]**

Heidi of the Volturi always brought in fresh food. Here in the swamp in the middle of nowhere is my first meal of the day. I sneak up behind the old fisherman, snapping his neck ready to enjoy my meal.

 **[Malachai Parker's POV]**

When the Hollow's magic was restored it allowed many to cross over from the Other Side, whatever magic was used it weakened my prison dimension. I escaped. I decided to follow the Hollow and see what mayhem I can delve into. I will get even with my family for imprisoning me soon.

I have never seen a glittering vampire before. I caught one feeding. I wonder if he is flammable. I focus my spell on him. He lights up like a roman candle. Oh this is going to be fun. I want to find some more of these creatures.

 **[Alice Cullen's POV]**

This is the fourth parish I have checked. Bella has to be here somewhere. I hear laughter behind me. "You should have seen me coming you little witch. I owe you for stealing Jasper away from me. You will get to see him in the afterlife. I too will see you in Hell."

I did not see Maria in my visions. "You bitch, you tormented Jasper long enough." I jump to decapitate her. I feel hands around my neck: blackness.

 **[Aiden's POV]**

Most of our fights have been in the woods away from humans as much as possible. Magic keeps us from being detected. I team with a Cold One named Demetri. He is an excellent fighter; so far we have been able to defend each other's backs. Last week I didn't know their kind of Vampire existed. I'm sure I was a shock to him also. He wasn't familiar with our type of werewolf. There are clay pots filled with hot coals dropping from catapults around the area. Demetri and I are wiping the catapults out as we find them. I hear a grinding sound next to me like two boulders sliding against each other. I look over my shoulder, Demetri head drops one way and his body another. A medium sized Asian man dressed in head to toe black scale armor lights him on fire. I attack. My ribs are crushed, I can't breathe. "Josh, I'm going to miss you."

 **[Valdimir's POV]**

I am delighted. One of the original cold ones has joined the battle. I have waited eons to kill this pest. Temujin Khan, known in the western world as Ghegis Khan has joined the battle. I will never know how he was changed into a Cold One or if he is a different kind of Cold One. Our origins are somewhat obscure, deliberately I'm sure. With my brother's help, I take off his head and Stefan sets him on fire. His followers are burning to a crisp alongside of the tyrant.

 **[Jasper's POV]**

If you told me a few weeks ago that I would be reunited with Isabella my sister, find my true mate and fight in a battle in the vicinity of New Orleans. I would have laughed in your face. Maggie and I are fighting side by side taking out a version of werewolves that I have only heard about in stories. The south is full of them. Who knew?

We spot Maria and her posse of cold ones. Ramont, Marcel, Maggie and I take them down. Finally some closure from the past. The bitch Maria is truly dead.

 **[Nahuel's POV]**

I am stunned as Hulien's head flies off igniting her body as it lands next to her. I watch as the only mother I ever knew goes up in flames. I chase after the powerful dark haired human witch, but I lose sight of him in the battle. I swear if I live through this I will hunt him down and crush his body inch by inch.

 **Orleans Parish**

 **[Isa's POV]**

"Elijah it looks like Silas and Amara have joined the fight." Silas has a wicked smirk and looks just like Stefan with fuller lips. Amara now has a baby bump, her magic is interrupting the Expression spells as they cast. Silas is slaughtering the Expression witches right and left. He is knee deep in gore from the witches' sacrifices. I throw a protective mental bubble around each of them. "I don't think any of Qetsiyah's witches will be making it back to the Other Side. Silas is also taking out her version of Vampire hunters, as they cross him."

 **[Qetsiyah's POV]**

Mind control is tricky magic. Bonnie Bennet is my direct descendant and my target for this spell. She hates vampires. I can use that emotion and control her mind and amplify her magic. I will destroy the witches that have aligned themselves with the abominations. Silas and Amara must die. All vampires must die. She is resisting my spell. I add more energy. The more I allow the spells energy to pulse through me the more pain I feel. I realize too late that she is blocking and the spell it is rebounding. I feel as though my head is going to explode and my heart is going to jump out of my chest. I see only darkness.

 **[Damon's POV]**

I have been assigned to keep the baddies away from the medical unit. Carlisle and Esme make an awesome team. I have seen them patch up supernaturals that I thought were goners. Matt has been helping out with triage, moving patients as directed by Finn and Sage. A young witch is brought in she looks to be around fifteen years old, she reminds me so much of a younger Bonnie. I start over to help Matt when he is jumped by a huge werewolf. He must be an Alpha. I have his heart out in less than a minute, but I'm too late to help Matt. I call for Esme. She runs out to try to help stem the flow of blood. I know my friend isn't going to make it. "Matt I swear to you I will look after your family from here on out. I will see that April and your babies don't lack for anything. He looks at me, "Thanks." He dies in my arms.

 **Jefferson Parish**

 **[Rebekah's POV]**

I hear a noise behind me. I quickly turn to see Papa Tunde with two white snakes around his neck. I shout out to Finn, "Find the twin boys quickly!" This is going to be nasty. Finn leaves the medical pod to see what's wrong. My shield deflects Papa Tunde's first magical volley. I vamp to get to him and realize it was an illusion of Papa Tunde. Crap, I turn around to face another magical volley; this one knocks me off my feet. My shield is still holding though an ancient white oak stake bounces off. I grab hold of it quickly tucking in my belt behind me. I'm not going to let the fucker stake my brother. I need to keep distracting him. "Papa you should know better. I have a Mikaelson witch backing me up this time. Esther is otherwise occupied so if you are looking for help there, forget it." He fires another blast of magic again knocking me down. I grin back at him. "We can keep this up all day."

He falls to his knees; a rapidly expanding chest wound appears on his torso. I guess Finn found the twins.

 **[Finn's POV]**

I hear Rebekah call out that Papa Tunde is here and she shouts for me to find the twins. Sage and I find the twin boys hidden in an old tool shed. They are chanting a spell and not paying attention to us. I take one twin, ripping out his heart. She takes the other, snapping his neck.

 **[Elena's POV]**

Enzo is near me, we are patrolling around Medical pod: fending off attacks as patients are ported in and out. It has been a busy day so far. I hear the sound of two boulders rubbing together. I look behind me to see Heidi a cold one that is helping us guard the area fall to the ground engulfed in flames. I hear laughter. I recognize Jules. "Hey Elena, I left you a little present."

"Jules you are crazy to come here."

I hear a dogs growl. I turn around to see a werewolf in front of me. "Jules you really are a stupid bitch." She lunges at me. She yelps in pain, falling down inches from me with her heart ripped out.

Enzo is standing there behind her his hand holding her heart, dripping with blood. "Thanks lover, I'll try to do the same for you."

He leans into me and snatches a kiss; "Anytime love."

 **Orleans Parish**

 **[Tanya's POV]**

We are resting near the outskirts of the city. There isn't much going on at the moment. Our group is enjoying a quiet moment. Amun and Kebi approach us.

Amun has a smug look on his face. "You are fighting on the wrong side. We have the powerful dark witches fighting on our side, led by the most powerful witch of all. She is called the Hollow. If you surrender we will ask her for mercy, Tanya your mate Edward has a valuable talent."

"No thanks, Edward and I enjoy our freedom." Kol lunges at Amun taking him off guard. I snag Kebi as she tries to attack him. We quickly incapacitate both of them tearing their heads off and lighting them up.

"I never liked Amun. He was way too sexist. Kebi just let him rule the roost. I never could figure out why. Guess I'll never know now."

Kol looks at me. Let's go find something else to kill. Those two were too easy.

 **[Johan's POV]**

My daughters are in fine form taking out werewolves. I see one of my daughters fighting a kind of vampire that I have never seen before. He is dressed in a full suit. I feel hands around my neck. I throw the vampire over my shoulder. I see two of my daughters beheaded and set on fire. I try to get to the vampire attacking my third daughter. I feel hands tearing at my head. I see my third daughter die in front of me.

Somewhere in the swamp outside of New Orleans, the Hollow/Mikael, some werewolves, vampires and a small band of witches are walking toward New Orleans, killing everything in their wake.

 **[** **Charlie Swan's POV]**

Colin Littlesea is in wolf form. Alaric is behind him loaded with combination Vervain/Wolfsbane gas bombs. I have a cross bow out loaded. My arms have ancient white oak throwing stakes. I whistle. Everyone launches any ammunition they can at the group. Irina is torched by a witch. I manage to take out the vampires. Liz uses the Gilbert device and is able to decapitate the witches.

 **[** **Benjamin's POV]**

I walk out of the woods and see the confrontation with the Hollow/Mikael. I call down lightning bolts to take out the vampires that are about to attack the group from the woods behind them. I use the wind to knock some trees down across a newly formed circle of dark witches killing them. It is the least I can do to help this group I hope they survive.

 **[** **Charlie Swan's POV]**

Colin is killed by the Hollow/Mikael ripping his heart out. Edward is mind reading and is able to get behind them to shield Alaric from an attack. It gives me time to distract him while Liz throws the capsule into his mouth. They cut both of us down quickly. Silas comes out of nowhere and snaps the Hollow/Mikael's mouth shut breaking the capsule. As it turns human he snaps it's neck. Two swirls of blackness coming from its body is the last thing I see in my human life.


	43. Chapter 42: The Aftermath of Battle

**Chapter 42: The Aftermath of Battle**

 **[Caroline's POV]**

The communication devices worked perfectly we were able to help with supplies, get medical help to those in the field. Porting the medical pods was like clockwork. We were able to port patients to the medical pods in some cases. I know we lost some folks. Their earpieces stopped working. I am hoping that some of the earpieces got destroyed in the battle and they will return home to us.

 **[Artholus POV]**

Lilith and Jocasta the Fae queens worked their magic to create a neutral energy from the dark energy of Expression magic once the Hollow/Mikael died. The dark energy generated to sustain the Hollow/Mikael was neutralized; just in time, before it could create a magical imbalance. This neutral mystic energy will be available and beneficial to all magical species. The queens returned to their realms as soon as the task was completed.

Marie whispers to me, _"Charlie and Liz are waking up in the Elven dimension. I need you to check on Isa and Caroline. It will be best if they hear about this change from you."_

I quickly pop into St. Anne's Church. I hope I am there before they find out about Liz and Charlie. Caroline hasn't heard the news yet. I need to get Isa, Elijah and Niklaus here before they get the news.

 **New Orleans: St. Anne's Church**

 **[Jenna's POV]**

Alaric asked to be transferred to my headset on a private setting. "Ric what's wrong. I hear him sob as he tries to tell me something."

"Mikael/Hollow is dead but it took out Charlie, Liz, Colin Littlesea, Irina Denali and Josh Rosza. I don't know how to tell Caroline or Isa. Liz and Charlie got the cure into his mouth before they were shredded; Silas jumped in and broke the cure capsule in Mikael/Hollow's mouth. He snapped its neck when it became human again. The Hollow and Mikael are no more. But we had to pay a high cost."

I'm not sure what to say to him. "Ric come to St. Anne's. I'll tell everyone when you get here. Caroline and Isa will need you here."

"I'm on my way. Edward Cullen is with me."

 **[Artholus POV]**

I port in next to Elijah and Isa. "Both of you are needed at St. Anne's." They nod and shift to the church.

Next I port in beside Niklaus. "I need you for you to port with me to St. Anne's."

"Is something wrong with Caroline?"

"She is fine, but I have some news and she will need you to be with her."

He places his hand on my sphere and I dimension shift both of us to the church.

"Isa and Caroline, I have some news for you. Liz and Charlie are permanent members of the Elven dimension. Their 'human' side perished in banishing the Hollow/Mikael."

"Does that mean we will see them again?" Isa is upset but trying to see the positive in hearing her father isn't Earthbound anymore.

"Both Liz and Charlie can come for a visit by dimension shifting. They just cannot stay for long periods of time: at max a day or two."

Caroline is quietly crying. "Can we dimension shift to the other side to see them too?"

"Yes, but the same kind of restriction applies. Your bodies are not acclimated to the other dimension. Over time you will be able to stay for longer periods, but you cannot live in that dimension unless your Elven side is dominant. When Charlie and Liz died their Elven side became dominant, while their human side perished in this dimension."

 **[Freya's POV]**

"Keelin, I need to tell the others about Matt. I'll be right back to help clean up." I reach over and hug her. "You were beyond good as a physician, helping all of the injured. I am glad I got to work at your side. If you ever need my help, please call me. I will hear you. I will see you in about an hour."

I port to St. Anne's Church.

I look around and see tears. "I have more bad news; Matt Donovan was killed trying to help a patient."

Caroline responds, "Oh god. Mattie." She sits down crying. Niklaus is behind her chair in a flash, his hands resting on her shoulders as she grieves for one of her best friends and Liz's change.

Alaric and Edward enter the room looking sad and tired. Isa and Caroline walk over to them and hug them. "We just heard the news."

 **[Alaric's POV]**

Thank God, I wasn't looking forward to sharing that news. I lost two good friends. I have known Liz since I came to Mystic Falls. Charlie would have made a great fishing buddy. The Gilbert's lost a good friend. Matt's loss is going to be devastating for Mystic Falls. He was a natural leader, because all he wanted to do is live his life in his hometown. He was protective of those he loved. I will make sure that April and his unborn children are protected. I'm sure Jenna will adopt April. It's her nature to care for others that are facing tough times.

I walk over to Caroline to give her a hug. "Caroline, let me know if I can help in any way." She nods and hugs me back.

"Thanks Ric."

 **[Isa's POV]**

I am mourning for Charlie my human dad. Colin Littlesea was a good young man with a shy smile. He was willing to help anyone in need. I know he will be a great loss to the Quileute. I know Sue is devastated by Charlie's loss. They have been lifelong friends. I'm not sure if she knows about the Elven side of Charlie. I'll keep my own counsel on that one until I know more. I walk over to Sue and give her a hug. She hugs me back. We both have tears streaming down our faces.

 **Jefferson Parish**

 **[Ruth McNamara's POV]**

I wake up groggy from the painkillers they gave me for my injuries. Freya helped me deliver my baby. She told me that I had a strong son, he was fighting with her. I believe her. She shows me how to nurse him. I feel surprised at how much I love him. I hope his father Tyler burns in hell for eternity.

 **[Ansel's POV]**

Keelin contacts me through her head piece. She believes that it was Tyler that was the werewolf hybrid Isa and Elijah killed before they ported into the Medical pod in Jefferson Parish. There was a young woman in labor that Isa and Elijah rescued. She also thinks that Tyler Lockwood was the father of the baby.

Last week I got a call from another pack Alpha. He told me that the Lockwood pack has an unstable leader. Tyler is causing problems with the other packs and had a fixation on a young chef in the Quarter. It seems this information was valid.

He admires the young woman holding her baby as he nurses from her. Her hair is midnight black cut short. She looks like she might be part Asian the way her eyes slant, but her cheekbones are Native American. She is checking him out her eyes narrowed, which amuses him. "You and your baby are in no danger from me. I am here to help you. I am a werewolf Alpha. Since your child is part werewolf, I am offering you my assistance; no strings attached. I believe your son is a hybrid: both Werewolf and Vampire. You may be an unchanged werewolf yourself.

Ruth blinks, not really sure she should trust this man. Tyler's fixation on her made her wary of the werewolves. No one wanted to help her, when Tyler snatched her from the back of her family's restaurant. They ignored his treatment of her. She has to protect her son now.

"Trust is earned. I will protect myself and my son. Consider this your only warning."

I nod. "I can accept that. I would expect no less." I see the flash of yellow in her eyes. She is an unchanged werewolf. I'm sure she is an Alpha.

 **[Tanya's POV]**

The family decided to meet at St. Anne's Church. We invited Nahuel joins us. Our mutual loses are Irina, Hulien, and Alice. The supernatural community will be here later this evening for a mass to morn for those we lost. We will be on a flight back to Alaska by then. We just wanted to thank the other supernatural families for their assistance in the battle. We would have lost more of our family if not for them.

Carlisle walks over to the Communication group. "I want to thank you for all that you did to help us save lives during the battle. Your positive outlook and swift responses to our needs was invaluable in the field. If my family or I can be of assistance to you in the future please contact me. We will be leaving shortly for home. We will be morning with you for the family and friends you lost also." He turns to leave with Esme and the rest of us. He looks back up, "I will notify Marcus of the members the Volturi lost also." The family leaves together.

 **The Abattoir: New Orleans**

 **[Marcel's POV]**

The death tallies from the Battle are not as staggering as they could have been. Most of the vampires with the protection rings made it out of the Battle alive. I am really going to miss Josh. He was up against the Hollow/Mikael. He died bravely. I will honor him and our other fallen members tonight at St. Anne's church. All of the factions have called for neutrality so that we may mourn our dead.


	44. Chapter 43: 3 Funerals and A Wedding

**Chapter 43: Three Funerals and A Wedding**

 **Mystic Falls VA**

 **[Damon's POV]**

"Angela, most of the Battle was boring. I only got to kill one hybrid werewolf/vampire, a couple of Expression witches with Stefan and a lame ass cold one that didn't know how to attack a scarecrow. Witch protection detail is boring. Next time I'm asking for a different assignment."

She is laughing at me, "My bloodthirsty villain didn't get his quota in?"

"Oh, I'll get my quota in come here wife." She laughs running away from me, I vamp in front of her. I pull her into my embrace gently. She is still laughing. My life is good.

 **[Elena St. John's POV]**

I can't believe Matt is gone. I understand his reasons for going to New Orleans and joining in the Battle. I even understand why he was assigned to the medical team. I know it was his destiny. He had to protect this town, his new family and the innocents that would be killed if the Hollow/Mikael combination survived. What I don't understand is why he the one not coming back. He is one of the good ones. We have all made mistakes and miscalculations. If he had stayed here, he wouldn't have had to die. Matt you left your new wife and unborn children. Yes, we will look out for them, but they would have it better if you were still here.

 **New Orleans LA**

 **[Jackson's POV]**

We were leaving the house for the memorial service at St. Anne's Church when Hayley's water broke. I call Mary she will be right over. I call Keelin and see if she is available. She was on her way to the church. She will stop by and check Hayley out.

I really would prefer not to call this next person. I call and get his voicemail. "Niklaus, Hayley's water broke."

 **St. Anne's Church**

 **[Ramont's POV]**

The priest starts out the ceremony for the fallen members of the community. The mayor of New Orleans reads the names of the police officers and known civilians that died in several mishaps in New Orleans and the nearby counties.

Marcel reads the names of the Vampires that were lost in battle, Keelin reads the names of the werewolves, and Vincent Griffith reads the names for of the witches that died saving the world from the Hollow. A bell tolls for each name read.

Keelin leaves the service for the hospital to check on Hayley and Hope.

 **Mystic Falls VA**

 **[April Donovan's POV]**

I can't believe he is gone. Half of the pews in the church are filled with supernaturals. My father would be scandalized. Enzo, Elena, the Mikaelsons, Lexi, Bill, the Salvatores, and several faces I don't know. They are from New Orleans paying their respects to Matt.

All of the people Matt worked with at the Grill are here, several classmates, and our church congregation, gather to say goodbye. I walk up to the casket before the service. "Matt, I know you did this for us. I will miss you. I will teach our children how to be good through example. I promise you I will guide them to understand that not all supernaturals are bad."

Matt's body is buried in the Mystic Falls cemetery Maxwell plot next to his sisters Vicki's grave, I leave three single red roses next to his marker. "Matt, I am going to really miss you."

 **[Caroline's POV]**

Artholus is teaching mom and Charlie the art and science of being Elven. I know we will be in touch later. I just wish we could have the funeral mom would have wanted, a simple one. Instead Mayor Carol Lockwood is getting her wish for a full blown hero's funeral, a production. Some people would believe that I was the one that orchestrated this show piece. I have been grumbling to Nik all morning. He has promised to take me to the ranch in Colorado after this.

My family is sitting in the front pews of the church. An Honor guard brings my mom's casket to the front of the church. They are followed by the Color Guard that presents the colors. I wipe a tear off. Bill is sitting with his significant other a pew back from my other family. At least he came.

I am the first one asked to speak about my mother. I quote this scripture: "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs." This passage sums up what my mother represents to me and to the community she served. Liz believed in the good and served to make our community safe. She left Mystic Falls to help those in need in Louisiana. They had a greater need. She always had the safety and wellbeing of the community as her goal. We are here to honor a true hero. Mom I'm going to miss you."

There are several speakers after me. The church is filled with people honoring mom. There are people outside the church also waiting to pay their respects. Nik has his arm around me. I know mom is still alive in the other dimension. That thought comforts me, as I listen to how my mom helped so many other people. I'm in awe of how many lives my mom influenced. There are police officers from all over the country here to honor her. I never realized how many lives she touched.

At the graveyard the police officer standing by mom's police cruiser does the last call, "Chief Forbes please respond, …." A lone bugler plays Taps as they release the doves.

 **Forks WA**

 **[Isabella's POV]**

Dad didn't want a big church sendoff; his church was on the water with a fishing pole. We are standing at his grave site with his casket in view. It's a rare sunny day in Forks. I put his favorite fishing pole into the casket, per his request. Several of his friends that knew him well chuckled at the addition. The pastor frowned a little. He didn't know my dad very well.

The Quileute's are here to honor Charlie. I think the whole tribe showed up. Most of Forks population is here. The ceremony is short and sweet.

"Charlie didn't want a church ceremony, to him nature and the outdoors was his church. He asked that I read his favorite passage from the bible: A song of David. The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He causes me to lie down in green pastures; He leads me beside still waters. He restores my soul; He leads me in paths of righteousness for His name's sake. Even when I walk in the valley of darkness, I will fear no evil for You are with me; Your rod and Your staff-they comfort me. You set a table before me in the presence of my adversaries; You anointed my head with oil; my cup overflows. May only goodness and kindness pursue me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for my length of days."

The minister says a few words and says the Lord's Prayer in closing. "Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil."

The honor guard does the flag folding ceremony and hands it to me. The forks police officer does the last call from Charlie's old cruiser. The church bell does twenty one bells and a bagpipe player plays Amazing Grace to close out Charlies Funeral.

I talk to several police officers who have flown in from all over the country to honor Charlie. Most of them have a few kind words and stories to let me know he was loved and respected. Some of them tell me that they wished they had taken Charlie up on his offer to take them fishing. I thank them for coming to pay their respects to Charlie.

Charlie's grave is next to my grandparents. I put the spray of wildflowers on his grave. "Charlie, you will be missed."

 **Quileute Reservation**

 **[Billy Black's POV]**

I was asked to perform a memorial ceremony for Colin Littlesea at the bluff overlooking the ocean. His family would like to meet the people that he spent his last days with, they knew he left to fight a great evil. They would like closure.

 **[Alaric's POV]**

Billy asked us to join the Quileute's in a memorial service for Colin Littlesea. We gather on a bluff overlooking the ocean. After prayers are said, Billy asks "Alaric will you please tell us what happened to Colin?"

I walk up to the front of the group. "Colin was quiet and did everything we asked. He had a friendly smile. He was assigned to my group. We were going up face to face with the Hollow/Mikael; we gave everyone an option to back out. He stood firm in his conviction that he was there to help the team defeat this great evil. I saw him pull people out of the way to safety as we made our way to where the Hollow was decimating anyone getting in its way. He did his best to distract the Hollow/Mikael, which allowed the rest of us to get close enough to push our weapon into its mouth. He died just before Silas activated the weapon killing it. His kindness and bravery will not be forgotten."

All of the Quileute there one by one walk up to me and thank me for telling them about Colin. I shed a few tears with them.

 **Vancouver, BC**

 **[Caroline's POV]**

After the funerals the family flies to Vancouver to the home there. We all decide to do a Girls/Guys night out. Taking a break and trying to get back to some kind of normal for us. Angela is due in a few weeks. So we decide bring a spa to us for pampering. The guys are going to a rodeo tonight. God knows what they will bring back. They specify that we are to have female masseuses only. We agree to appease them. Angela, Rebekah, Isa, Leah, Sue, Bonnie, Freya, Sage and I discuss what kind of pampering we would like.

I call the Spa to ask for a home visitation, I mention that Elijah Mikaelson recommended their services to us, the Spa coordinator sounds super friendly after that. I explain that we have three pregnant ladies: Isa, Sage and Freya look at me shaking their heads Angela laughs at me. Bonnie's eyes get wide. "What I just found out yesterday, damn super-sperm." I explain that we would like them to provide female masseuses only for this evening at our home. He agrees to send three of their best masseuses and books them for three hours with us. I thank him and give him Nik's credit card information.

We are relaxing by the pool after our massages. The attendants have left to go back to the spa. "Ok girls, I want suggestions for a destination wedding. Nik proposed and I want to do something positive to get on with our lives."

Rebekah suggests "the Greek islands," Isa suggests "the ranch in Colorado," Sage suggests "a destination wedding in Ireland," Sue suggests "somewhere here in the Pacific Northwest," Angela suggests "somewhere in Italy," Freya suggests "somewhere in Scandinavia," and Bonnie suggests "Australia." I print out the mini maps of the suggested locations, take them off the printer and head downstairs to the game room. I put the mini-maps on the large cork board at the back of the room and hand out darts. Ok, I will call out a name and you will throw a dart at the map. We will discuss the destination pros, cons and decide by process of elimination."

 **Destination Wedding: Queenstown New Zealand**

 **[Niklaus POV]**

I am amazed at Caroline. She presented the idea of a destination wedding to the family after we all got back to the Vancouver home that night. The girls wouldn't tell us how they decided on a destination for our wedding. I don't care where we get married. I'm thrilled that Caroline found a place and we all vote on a date. Angela can still dimension shift if we make arrangements within the next week. "Caroline book whatever you want, I'm all in." The rest of the family nods in agreement.

Five days later I'm standing in a small church in Queenstown New Zealand. The minister is a nice lady, Reverend Elsa Olson and has put up with us for two days making the final arrangements.

"I pronounce you man and wife." Our wedding service was brief and I am now married to my Caroline.


	45. Chapter44: The Calm after the Storm

**Chapter44: The Calm after the Storm**

 **New Orleans LA**

 **[Hayley's POV]**

I am pissed that Niklaus just dropped in shortly after Hope was born; dropped some paperwork for Jackson and I to go over about Hope's inheritance. He held his daughter for hour and a half then disappears. I have been calling him for a week now and no response yet.

 **Mystic Falls VA**

 **[Damon's POV]**

I have a stack of paperwork for April Donovan. I don't want to meet at the Mystic Grill; there are way too many nosey people that hang out there. The lawyer for these transactions is a complete ass. I don't want April to have to deal with him either. I pull my phone out of my jacket pocket. Bonnie gave me April's phone number reluctantly. It rings once.

"Who is this?"

"Damon Salvatore, before you hang up Matt made arrangements in case he didn't come back from New Orleans. Bonnie gave me your number. I have some paperwork for you from Matt. Can we meet somewhere private, there are too many busy bodies in this town?"

"I will meet you at the Gilbert lake house in an hour."

"I'll be there."

"April the Donovan house is yours. Here is the paperwork for you and your twin's trust funds. Matt left separate funds for their schooling and yours if you choose college all the way up to and beyond a Doctorate or four, if you so choose."

"Where did this money come from?"

"When Matt approached me saying he wanted to join the Battle in New Orleans. I did my best to talk him out of it. He said that if the Hollow/Mikael took out New Orleans it would be headed to Mystic Falls next. I agreed with him. He gave me access to his savings. I invested it along with providing a life insurance policy. If he didn't return from New Orleans the policy would cover your and your children's education, plus living expenses until they graduate college."

"You are telling me that Matt agreed to this for me and the babies."

I nod. "He didn't know how much the insurance policy was worth. Everyone that participated in the Battle on our side has a policy similar to this one. They were in place for werewolves, humans and witches especially. I am the current administrator of yours. I am willing to sign everything over to you."

"Matt trusted you with this?"

I nod.

"Then make it so we are joint administrators, so if something happens to me; my children will be financially secure and well looked after."

"As you wish, I'll get the paperwork sent to you tomorrow."

 **Forks WA**

 **[Billy Black's POV]**

Charlie scares the heck out of me as he appears in my boat; dressed head to toe in his fishing gear. I almost fall out of the boat: "Charlie, what the heck, you are supposed to be dead?"

"I just wanted to check in with you. I can only manage brief visits; my presence here is magically restricted since I died. Say hello to the rest of the tribe. I really miss all of you."

I blink; "Magic?"

Charlie laughs, "Well you have the magic of shapeshifting. I have Elven magic; I presently reside in the Elven dimension now, not this one. As you can see I am able to pop in for brief visits to old friends."

"Who are you calling old?'

"Well I'm not, so it must be you."

I throw and old fishing bobber at Charlie.

He laughs.

 **New Orleans LA**

 **[Vincent Griffith's POV]**

Malachai Parker is causing untold problems with the covens here. I dial Isa's private number to see if she can help.

"Vincent, what can I do for you?"

"Isa, Malachai Parker is using powerful magic to disrupt the magic of the covens here in New Orleans. Davina and the other harvest candidates are holding their own against him. It is putting a strain on the covens here in order to keep our secret. Do you know if Freya can help?"

"I suggest trying to get in touch with the Gemini coven they are his family. They are the ones that banished him to a prison dimension. Maybe they can put him back with the help of the New Orleans covens. I'll have Freya call you."

"Isa, thanks for the lead. I owe you."

"You don't, you would have figured it out on your own."

 **Mystic Falls VA**

 **[Freya's POV]**

I am holding one of Angela's hands and Damon holds the other. Angela has been in labor for two hours. Dr. Fell is monitoring her. "Angela, to be on the safe side I recommend a C-section. Angela takes a deep breath and releases it. "I like that idea."

"Lets get you prepped for the procedure." The nurses come in to help Angela. I leave the room for a few minutes pulling Damon out of the room with me. "Damon she will be fine. Dr. Fell is just being cautious. Supernatural babies are different from regular deliveries. She doesn't want to endanger Angela or the twins. Based on Isa's delivery of the triplets it is an easier way for all three of them." He nods. His eyes are glued to the door, waiting until he can join Angela.

The procedure is a success. Angela and Damon are the proud parents of a little girl and a little boy. Both Damon and Angela are napping the babies are in the nursery. I call Isa, "Angela had the twins and named them: Bethany Marie Salvatore and Matthew Alaric Salvatore. Both parents are resting now, give them a couple of hours and let the family know."

"I'll let everyone know and tell them to deliver the gifts to the house instead of the hospital this time." Isa responds.

 **[Kol's POV]**

When Bonnie hits me with a paralysis spell and tells me that my super-sperm isn't getting anywhere near her in the foreseeable future. I look at her bewildered. "Huh?"

"You asshole, you knocked me up. What kind of magic did you use? As far as I know vampires don't ejaculate live sperm."

"Regular vampires don't. Our family has an Elven heritage. If Elven magic is activated then yes we are fertile both male and female."

"You couldn't have told me this before you got me pregnant!"

"Bonnie, I honestly thought you knew already. In order for you to be pregnant you would have to be part Elven too. I don't think witch spells for birth control work for us anymore."

"You think!"

"Angela and Damon's twins were born yesterday. Their little boy and girl were conceived because of Damon's and Angela's Elven bloodlines."

"Bonnie, I never thought to check to see if you had Elven blood too."

She sighs. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to rant at you. This was a shock. I always use a birth control spell that Sheila taught me. I didn't think about the Elven connection or the possibility that my family could be part Elven." She walks over and hugs me.

"Sorry."

I wrap her up in my arms. "Are you going to keep them?"

She pops me. "Why would you ask me that? Of course I'm keeping them! Them?"

I look at her warily. "I hear two heartbeats besides yours."

She walks over to me and embraces me. "Sorry to be such a bitch. I really want you and our babies."

I hug her back. "I love you Bonnie Bennett and I already love the two you are carrying."

 **[Niklaus' POV]**

I have over a hundred missed calls from Hayley. I didn't mention to her that I was out of town for my marriage and honeymoon. She doesn't need to know my business. She will hear about it soon through the grapevine. I know I will have to set up visitations with Hope.

Caroline and I are discussing our options. I don't want Hayley to upset Caroline. She is expecting our child and I don't want her stressed at this time.

 **[Caroline's POV]**

A few weeks after our honeymoon, Nik and I are leaving our suite at the Mikaelson Mansion; we hear a squeal as Isa runs out into the hallway dressed as a high end maid. "Bring me clean towels I don't have enough for this." Elijah shouts to her. "Yes Sir! I'll bring you some more towels right away."

Nik can't resist, "Hey Miss I would like clean towels to be delivered to my room also."

Isa narrows her eyes. "Yes sir," as she trots off towards the linen closet downstairs.

Later after our shopping trip in Richmond; I open the door to our suite to find it completely blocked by towers of multicolor towels. There isn't an inch of space from the floor to ceiling due to the stacks. I look at Nik and burst out laughing at the look on his face. "Well you didn't specify how many towels you needed."

He looks at the towel blocked room in disbelief. She filled the entire room with towels. "I don't know whether to hug her or try to spank the cheeky wench."

I tap him on the arm, "Elijah won't let you on the latter. She got you good this time."

Nik starts laughing so hard tears appear. I hide my grin. Isa is so good for him. They drive each other crazy at times but the love is there.


	46. Chapter 45: Why Is Your Problem Mine?

**Chapter 45: Why Is Your Problem Mine?**

 **New Orleans: Ramont's Restaurant (private room)**

 **[Niklaus POV]**

Caroline wants to sit in on my meeting with Jackson and Hayley. She points out that she married me problems and all. I insist that Jackson be in on this meeting. I know that Caroline's presence will incite Hayley further; it's not her decision to make.

"Where the 'Fuck' were you? You didn't return any of my calls. Hope was checked at the emergency room? You are such a deadbeat dad and Hope is only weeks old!"

Caroline is sitting next to me on one of the couches. She is holding my hand, hidden from Hayley's view. She is keeping me calm.

As Hayley draws breath for her next salvo, "Hayley, I was out of the country on personal business. Caroline is here because I want to introduce my wife to the both of you. I received a full report on Hope's health from her physician. Hope has been provided for financially. She is living with two loving parents. I have not neglected her in any way. I have legal papers with me to request that Hope stay with me during the weeks of the full moon. I am reopening the Mystic Falls Mansion so that I will be closer to Hope.

I point out, "For Hope's safety she needs to be raised by you and Jackson. I will bring unwanted supernatural attention to Hope at this point in time, because Hope hasn't come into her magic enough to defend herself. At least with the wolves she is incognito as Hope Kenner. I and my family welcome any and all visits from Hope. We just have to be really discrete about her visits."

"Hayley, he is being very reasonable. He has Hope's best interests at heart. I can vouch for his contact with the hospital. I wasn't the only one to contact him, Keelin also called him about Hope's ear infection. He has kept up to date about Hope all along. You just don't want to admit it. Hayley you have to let go of this need to control anyone else's life. Niklaus has done everything he can to make sure Hope is safe and happy."

Hayley storms out of the room. Jackson looks disappointed. "She will come around. She just has to come to terms that she can't control everything concerning Hope. Thank you for calling this meeting. Niklaus and Caroline congratulations on your recent marriage." He leaves following his wife out of the room.

 **New Orleans: Mikaelson Mansion**

 **[Caroline's POV]**

I am on one of the balconies, watching the flow of people on the street below. I give Nik some space after meeting with Hayley. He needs to process on his own. Elijah, Kol, Finn and Henrik have gone with him. I don't want to know what the brothers are getting into. I hear movement behind me.

"Caroline."

I spin around. My mom is standing behind me, "Mom?"

"It's really me. I am a full elf now, you can tell by the ears right?"

I laugh and hug her tightly. "I thought you were dead. I'm glad you are alive even if in the Elven dimension."

"I can't stay long. Congratulation on your marriage and the little one you are carrying. You will see more of Charlie and I; once we become more acclimated to the changes."

She hugs me tightly. I blink and she's gone.

I breathe a sigh of relief; at least I have my mom back if only for brief periods of time.

 **[Freya's POV]**

I am shopping for Angela and Damon's twins christening gift. My phone chimes with Vincent's tones. "Vincent, what's going on?"

"Malachai Parker is becoming stronger in his magic. It is harder and harder to contain his damaging magic. I talked to Joshua Parker. He and his coven are on a plane coming here. Will you join us to subdue Malachai? I know you use both standard and Elven magic. Do you think anyone else in your family can help us?

"I will call a family meeting and ask for help. I can't vouch for their assistance; that will be up to each individual to decide. I'll call you back after our meeting."

"That's all I'm asking for, thank you." He disconnects.

I press the family button on my cell and leave the following message: "I need to call a family meeting. Please meet me at the Mikaelson Mansion in New Orleans, this afternoon, thanks." Thank the goddess for knowing how to dimension shift.

I am sure dinner will be interesting. I ask our chef to prepare each family members favorite dish. Hopefully food will keep the conversation civil. Everyone has their own lives and we haven't fully healed from the last battle. For me to ask for help again for New Orleans, when I think it's still too soon bugs me. Why can't supernatural bullies take a break? Why does everyone turn to us for these kinds of problems?

Adolphus pops into the room next to me. "You called a meeting about Malachai Parker and the Gemini Coven?"

"Yes. We are being dragged into Witch problems yet again."

"Vincent is right, he needs to be stopped. The family together has the power to stop him."

"I know. I'm just worried about the cost to the family for helping solve the issue. It seems we always pay a high cost for our assistance, not the other way around."

"Others pay a high cost also; we just can't see it at the time."

"That doesn't comfort me."

 **[Marcel' POV]**

"Vincent you said you were handling the problem with the Parker situation. If you were I wouldn't have to clean up twelve dead vampires, five dead werewolves and a club explosion. This does not help us keep our cover!"

"I have asked for assistance. I have representatives of his coven flying in tonight. This is still Witch business. You do not have the needed protection to go up against Malachai on your own. The witches here are doing everything they can to contain him so he cannot do the extensive damage he is capable of creating. I will call you when we have a plan in place." He hangs up.

 **[Bonnie's POV]**

"Artholus I need to speak with you." I feel silly saying that out loud.

His sphere is floating midair in my living room. "What can I help you with Bonnie?"

"Kol said that I need to understand Elven rules for magic in this dimension. He said that you would guide me. I just found out I'm enough Elven to be pregnant with Kol's baby."

"Elven magic is based on the energy of creation, the formation of new stars, new worlds, and the magic life forms in in various degrees of evolution. We share a parallel dimension with this one. Humans are the primary species in this one. Elves are the primary species in the other. You will no longer be able to use Expression, destructive and/or dark magic. Elven magic will replace what you have already learned. Witch magic is mostly neutral. You can use neutral and good spells all you want. You already know how to will things into existence using you inherent witch magic. You will learn Elven magic just as easily. You will lose your Elven magic if you use destructive or dark/Expression magic. If you choose to do so it can cause you to lose your witch magic also. I think you will find Elven magic works better for you. Your children will share this magic too. Kol will help you. He is getting quite proficient; just don't tell him I said that."

I laugh. "I think I can follow those guidelines. Thanks for explaining the rules to me. I will remove the negative spells from my grimoire. Kol can help me with the purge."

 **[Vincent Griffith's POV]**

I wait at the airport for the Parker coven to disembark from the plane. I spot Joshua Parker quickly from a photograph Marcel showed me. "Joshua, I am Vincent Griffith, we talked on the phone about your son."

"What are you doing about the problem?"

"We are able to keep the damage to a minimal level so far from his spells. He likes to toy with our covens to see what we can do. It is tedious. We want you and your family to help us contain him."

"How did he get free from the prison world we created for him?"

"The Hollow/Mikael's resurrection spell used Expression magic energy generated from all of the witch covens that died on Halloween night. It weakened the barriers of the prison you put him in."

"It took a major effort on all various supernatural species to take the Hollow/Mikael out. We haven't recovered fully from that conflict yet. Malachai is pushing our magical limits. That is why you have been called, you contained him once, we need to know how to do it again."

Joshua looks me in the eye. "We will speak with your covens. Please set up a meeting with them."

 **[Freya's POV]**

I am going through some of my mother's grimoires looking for something to help Vincent with the Malachai problem. My phone chimes, Keelin is calling.

"Hi Keelin, what can I help you with?"

"Was that a friendly hug you gave me or did it mean something more?"

"It meant more than friendly if that is what you want."

"I think we need to meet up somewhere private to discuss things."

"Name the place and time. I'll meet you then."


	47. Chapter 46: Mystic Falls & New Beginning

**Chapter 46: Mystic Falls & New Beginning **

**Mikaelson Mansion: Colorado**

 **[Freya's POV]**

I call a family meeting to help with the "Malachai Parker" situation at our Colorado Mansion. Everyone is gathered in the dining room for dinner. Angela suggested that everyone is more amenable when fed.

Isa starts the discussion with "Renee was fond of a TV series called Babylon 5, I watched it with her: there was an episode where the criminally insane were reprogrammed to serve the greater good. My question is can Malachai Parker be compelled? Everyone seems to think he would be better in a dimension bubble, but he escaped from one and his powers seem to keep increasing. Wouldn't it be better for everyone if he had a reset button?"

Bonnie reacts with, "What strip him of his magic? That's wrong."

"She didn't mean it that way. Isa wants to know if we can erase his negative memories and let him start fresh. He would still be a witch. He wouldn't remember his family or his childhood. He would start from scratch. It would be similar to someone losing their memories from head trauma from an accident." Freya points out.

"The only problem with that solution; is will the Gemini coven allow for that option. His twin is still alive. How will 'resetting' him affect her?" Kol asks.

"Another issue is who will take responsibility for retraining him? Will the New Orleans covens even agree to let him live?" Nik asks. I am willing to schedule a meeting with Parker coven, Vincent Griffith and Davina Clair, Sophie Deveraux, Cassie and Abigail, with our suggestion about how to handle Malachai. Freya, Henrik and Bonnie, you will need to be the contacts for the family on this issue. I really think that this is ultimately a witch decision."

Caroline makes a suggestion, "We need to start thinking about pre-school and schooling for our younger family members. I think we should establish the Salvatore School for the Young & Gifted. It will be a boarding school for witches, werewolves and vampires, children from toddlers through young adults."

"Stefan, Rebekah, Angela and I have discussed it previously. I think it would be a good idea to dedicate the Salvatore Boarding House in Mystic Falls as a school for the supernatural. Chances are half the school alumni will be related to us in some way shape or form." Damon points out.

Rebekah calls for a vote, "Everyone in favor of creating the school raise your hand." Everyone around the table votes yes for the school.

 **[Rebekah's POV]**

"I have another reason that I would like to move back to Richmond or Mystic Falls: Stefan and I are expecting our son to be born mid-May."

Angela is the first to hug me, "Congratulations. You have been hiding it well."

"I think Isa figured it out when the triplets were born. I am glad she didn't say anything. I got to help Stefan in New Orleans. My brothers would have made me stay in the church with Caroline if they knew."

Angela responds with, "I know they would have. How did you keep it concealed this long?"

"I used the talisman Artholus gave me for protection. It conceals pregnancy to protect me and my little guy from all sorts of things." Stefan walks up behind me and hugs me.

"I get to make the baby shower arrangements!" Caroline is bubbly with happiness over the next member to be born into the Mikaelson family.

 **[NiklausPOV]**

"I suggest after we help with the 'Parker Problem', most of us relocate to Richmond VA. New Orleans is too supernaturally active to raise our youngest members. Some of us should move to Mystic Falls to start with the new school project and our teen members can finish out the school year at Mystic Falls High School."

"The townhouses are available, for anyone that wants to relocate to Mystic Falls." Elijah offers. "Just let me know and I will make arrangements for you."

 **[Sue Clearwater's POV]**

"I would prefer that Leah and Seth finish their High School credits in Mystic Falls. New Orleans is too crowded. Thank you for your offer Elijah."

 **[Henrik's POV]**

"I would like to attend High School with Leah and Seth in Mystic Falls."

 **[Freya's POV]**

I'm not going to decide on the move until I can confirm things with Keelin.

 **[Bonnie's POV]**

"I would like to move back to Mystic Falls and help with the new school project." Kol squeezes my hand in agreement.

 **[Finn's POV]**

"Sage and I would like to contribute to the Salvatore School also. We will be shipping books and other educational materials from our European Estates to help populate the school's library. We should be back in Mystic Falls by the first week of October."

 **[Isa's POV]**

"I would like to stay in Richmond with Elijah and the babies. Mystic Falls draws out the crazies when I'm there."

 **[Damon's POV]**

I look over at Angela and she nods. "Angel and I prefer to stay in Richmond also. I will gladly help with the new school project. I can make day trips when I'm needed. I prefer to keep a low profile. I have made too many enemies that associate me with Mystic Falls. I want to keep my family safe."

 **Mystic Falls VA**

 **[Alaric's POV** ]

I knocked on the front door of the Gilbert home. Jenna opens the door, "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"I had some things to take care of in New Orleans."

She snaps out. "You don't call, you don't write, no texts or emails. Why should I bother?"

"I'm sorry."

"Ric if we are ever going to work you have to communicate with me. So far you are good when you are in town. When you leave to do business elsewhere, all I my calls, messages and emails are sent and with no responses. I can't deal with that. Don't tell me that something munched on your cell phone. I don't take that crap from my students and I'm not taking it from you."

"First of all decide if you want to be in a relationship; then decide if I am the one that you want to be with and then make a decided effort to make all this bullshit up to me. Until then get off my porch." She slams the door shut in my face.

I head back to my apartment. I find a deputy standing on the landing that leads to my apartment. "Can I help you deputy?"

"Yes sir. While you were in New Orleans Sheriff Reynold's was killed in the line of duty. You were elected in absentia. Here is your badge, gun and ID. Have a good day sir."

I know this isn't a good idea but I do it anyway, I pull out my cell and press 666, "Damon's phone, I'm not answering leave a message at the tone."

"Damon cut the bullshit; did you know that Mystic Falls elected me to be Sheriff?"

Damon picks up. "Ric I didn't know until about thirty minutes ago when Stefan called. I will help you any way I can. But I'm not moving back to Mystic Falls."

"I understand that. Can you put in a good word for me with Jenna? She wants to string me up for not calling her."

"I think I know someone that can help you. Let me call her and she can talk to Jenna for you. Talk to you later." He hangs up.

Damn, why does he keep doing that; I know he will get someone to talk to Jenna. Why can't he tell me who he had in mind?


	48. Chapter 47: A Little Truth with Coffee

**Chapter 47: A Little Truth with Coffee**

 **Mystic Falls VA**

 **[Sue Clearwater's POV]**

Damon calls me and asks for a favor. Alaric was dating a woman named Jenna Sommers and due to the conflict in New Orleans lost contact with her. She dumped him when he came back to talk to her. I want to meet this woman, to see if she is worthy of this man with the warriors heart, the mind of a scholar and the wisdom to deal daily with the supernatural. He is going to need a strong woman by his side.

I knock on the front door of the Gilbert house.

A Woman with dark blond hair and hazel eyes opens the door; "Jenna Sommers?"

"That's me, what can I do for you?"

"I am Sue Clearwater. I just moved to Mystic Falls with some of my family. I hear you are a friend of Alaric Saltzman. I would like to talk with you about somethings that you may not know about."

"What things?"

"Invite me in and over coffee we can discuss a few things."

"Like what?"

"What Alaric really was doing in New Orleans."

"Come in, I'll make a new pot of coffee."

I watch as she puts the coffee into the coffee maker. "How much do you know about the supernatural?"

She slams the lid down. "I don't believe in the supernatural."

"You should know. Both Jeremy and Elena are vampires. So are their mates. I am a Shaman from a long line of them on my mother's side. The Salvatore brothers are vampires. Caroline is a vampire. How can you not know?"

"They eat food and drink like everyone else. Why are you questioning me about my belief in the supernatural?"

"Just because you pretend that they don't exist, doesn't mean that the supernatural isn't right under your nose. When you cut yourself in the kitchen do any of them stick around to help you bandage the wound?"

"Ric does, or did."

"I'm not talking about him. Did Anna, Jeremy, Elena or anyone else offer assistance?"

"No. Why are you telling me this now?"

"You come from a family of vampire hunters. They weren't always discreet. You have to know something. Do you really want to know what Alaric was doing in New Orleans?"

"I always thought it was a bad dream."

I reach over and touch her hand. Doing so I remove all compulsions that others have placed on her mind over the years; now tell me that you don't believe in the supernatural."

'Why did they do that to me? Why make me forget what was happening in my own home?"

"They sought to protect you. If you didn't know about the supernatural, you wouldn't inadvertently say something by mistake and get yourself killed."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Alaric is one of the selfless heroes. He almost gave up his life trying to save you and the rest of us from a great evil that managed to escape a supernatural binding to terrorize New Orleans. You have to have seen the damage reports in the news. He was the one that was face to face with that Evil. Only two people survived the direct confrontation; Alaric and a different kind of vampire from what you know named Edward Cullen. If I have to call him to verify my story I will. I know his whole family."

"Did Elena and Jeremy participate in that Battle?"

"They did. They are fine and so are their mates."

She breathes a sigh of relief. "So you are here to plead Alaric's case?"

"Not really. I just wanted to see what kind of woman he loved. If you cannot face the reality of the supernatural, I will return the barriers in your mind for your protection."

"No, I want to know. I will give Ric a call after you leave and set up a meeting with him. He better not lie to me. I rather know the truth, even if it's a dangerous truth."

"I will pass your message along to him. He is a good man and deserves a good woman at his side. I am glad I paid you a visit this afternoon. I will be staying here in Mystic Falls for a while. My son Seth and daughter Leah will be finishing up this term at Mystic Falls High School. I look forward to seeing you around. Thank you for the cup of coffee."

"Thank you for your visit. You cleared up many things for me today. Please feel free to visit again." Jenna shows me to the door.

I leave a message on Alaric's phone. "Don't lie to Jenna, she knows."

I smile: mission accomplished.

 **New Orleans LA**

 **[Vincent Griffith's POV]**

Freya and the leaders of the New Orleans covens meet with the Gemini Coven to discuss options to contain Malachai Parker. "There are options to put Malachai into another prison world, which has been shown to be an inadequate solution. The other option is to erase his memories. Create a blank slate by removing all of his negative memories, which in my opinion is the more humane option."

The Gemini coven quietly discusses the two options.

 **[Josette Laughlin's POV]**

The Gemini Coven, my family opts to do a memory wipe for Malachai. I look around the room meeting each member of my family in the eye: "You will wipe the negative memories of Malachai from my mind and restore my full magical powers. After Malachai's memories are wiped, I will merge with him. I will take over the leadership of the Gemini Coven until one of my siblings is older." I tell Joshua, "It is your fault that Kai became what he did."

Freya leads my brother into the room and releases him from the dimension bubble she placed him in for the memory wipe procedure. I see that my brother is somewhat lost and confused. "Josie what is going on?"

"You had a bad head injury. Some of your memories are gone. Let me help you." I hug him tightly and inject him with anesthesia, to knock him out and complete the magical merge with my brother. Malachai is at peace within me.

Joshua tries to exert dominance, "Now that that is done we can get down to business."

"Oh No you don't; I am the leader of this coven now." I show him my full powers of both Witch and Siphoner. I strip away his powers painfully. He is writhing on the floor in front of me. "Your powers have been removed indefinitely; you are no longer a witch and have no say in the Gemini Coven matters from now on."

I glance up at the rest of the Coven; "I will turn over leadership when one of my siblings who proves themselves worthy to lead the coven comes into their full powers. My family nods their acceptance of my decree." They will be returning home via a private plane provided by Freya's family in a few hours.

Vincent walks up to me. "Thank you Josette, let me know if I can help you in the future." He hands me a card with his contact information. "I hope that our next contact will be more pleasant than this one."

I look him in the eye, "I hope so too. Here is my contact information. I would like to thank you and the rest of the New Orleans covens for their assistance and patience with the issue of my brother."

"I will pass along your message. Later, Josette;" he is the last to leave.


	49. Chapter 48: Mystic Falls Again & Future

**Chapter 48: Mystic Falls Again & Future Plans **

**Mystic Falls VA**

 **[Henrik's POV]**

Sue, Leah, Seth and I are staying in one of Elijah's townhouses. Sue makes sure we have a good meal before school. I am so nervous. I have never been to school before. Seth just laughs at me, reassuring that he will be in all of my classes with me. He points out that all three of us are the new kids.

Isa posing as my older sister went with Sue to sign us up for school. All of my transcripts and ID's say Henrik Swan on them, the family want to protect me from other supernaturals out there. The family and Seth help me catch up in my school work. Freya helped me last weekend with a knowledge spell and imparted eleven years' worth of information into my brain with Sue's help. Leah promises to help me study for my tests.

I am excited too, I get to finally be a teenager and participate in sports with other members of my family. Leah has promised to take me to the movies after my first round of tests. I promise not to reveal that I'm a witch. Sue hands me a bloodstone amulet to wear around my neck for protection.

 **[Seth's POV]**

I am nervous about starting at a new school but Henrik is worse off than I am. At least I know what to expect from school. Sure we will be the 'new' kids. But we are family. Mom made sure Seth and I are in the same classes. Freya helped me catch up to the current curriculum required in Virginia. So I won't be embarrassed to answer questions in class. Leah is nervous too but she doesn't let on so that she can keep Henrik calm. She is more worried about him, than being at a new school.

 **Mystic Falls High School**

 **[Leah's POV]**

The girls gifted me with a new black Jeep Compass to drive to school. Seth and Henrik both passed their drivers test in it last Friday. I'm not looking forward to going to a new High School. I am going to make it as easy as possible for Henrik. I find the closest parking spot to the building.

Everyone seems to be staring at us. I pull out our backpacks from the back and hand Seth's and Henrik's to them. "I'll be close by in case either of you need me. Let's go check in with the office."

I don't get as far as the front steps before one of the Jocks walks up to me. "Hello beautiful, you must be one of the new arrivals." He crowds my space trying to block me from entering the building. I narrow my eyes and look directly at him. "Back off, you are crowding my space. I softly say so only he can hear me. I have a boyfriend already, step back or you will regret it." He tries to put his hand on me. I do a judo throw and he lands on his back in front of me. "No one touches me without permission." I say loudly enough for the rest of the students around the door to hear. One of the other Jocks rushes up to us, "Brian stop with the antics." He looks at me, "Sorry for that, I think he got hit too hard in softball practice yesterday. I'm Phil."

"I'm Leah and I have a boyfriend already." Seth and Henrik are standing behind me. "This is Seth my brother." I can see Phil shifting nervously as he takes in the size and build of my sibling. "This is Henrik, my boyfriend." I would appreciate it if we can get our paperwork from the office before the first bell rings." He and his cronies back up letting us enter the building.

 **[Seth's POV]**

Henrik is laughing at me. I have at least five notes from girls passed to me in homeroom. What is with this school first some jocks try to hit on Leah before we even enter the building? Now I'm getting notes from girls offering to 'show me around'. I am beginning to think this place is as freaky as Caroline says it is. I think Leah already made an impression, the girls aren't sending Henrik any notes. I know this situation is temporary we just have to finish out the school year. I just want to get through it before someone outside the family does something really stupid. According to Damon Mystic Falls is the Capital for crazy, after this morning I see what he means.

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

 **[Niklaus POV]**

Caroline is due at any time. So far we have had three instances of false labor. I caught Meredith rolling her eyes at me this time. "Your baby is not quite ready to make an entrance yet. You will know when to bring Caroline back in."

Caroline puts her hand on my arm calming me. She laughs at Meredith, "We'll be back."

Meredith smiles at her. "I know you will. Try talking your son into making it during daylight hours. I need some sleep."

"You and me both," Caroline snarks back.

I push her wheelchair out of the hospital. Just as I try to help her into the passenger seat, her water breaks.

She looks at the puddle and then at me, "she was right we'll know."

I gently place her back down into the wheel chair and head back into the hospital.

Caroline and Dr. Fell decide on doing a C-section for safety reasons. I am standing next to her trying to distract her from the procedure. "Nik is my hair ok?"

"You are as lovely as ever. I don't think the baby will care about how you look at the moment."

She punches me on the arm. "Caroline can you feel this?"

"No."

It seems like only a moment passes as I glance up to see Meredith placing our newborn next to Caroline so we can see our son. "His name is Rowan Ansel Mikaelson," Caroline states firmly.

Meredith grins at her. "That is a strong name. Let's finish getting you stitched up so you can spend time with your new little one."

 **Mikaelson Mansion: Richmond VA**

 **[Keelin's POV]**

Freya and I are seriously discussing having a small marriage ceremony here with her family in attendance. I am glad that everyone accepts us as a couple. Elijah suggests that we take Boudreaux as our last name. It's a common last name in Louisiana and not known in the supernatural community. Both of us agree that that would be a good last name for us. I checked in with Meredith Fell she wants to welcome me as a new partner in her Family Practice in Mystic Falls. I know Freya wants to be a teacher at the new Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted.

My cell chimes. "Vincent, what can I do for you? '

"I need to move out of New Orleans as soon as possible. I am so tired of fighting the same old battle with the covens here. They are so historically bound to their ancestor's magic, they are resisting the changes needed to keep the community stable. Davina Claire is powerful enough now to assume leadership. The fight with the Mikael/Hollow matured her greatly. I feel she will make a fine spokesperson for all of the covens. I am no longer needed to fill that role."

"You are welcome to join us in Mystic Falls. We have a new project started. We are creating a school for supernatural children, so they can learn in a safe environment. Would you be willing to help with that?"

"I would enjoy the challenge."

"Will you give me and Freya away in our wedding ceremony this coming weekend in Richmond?"

"I would be honored. Let me pack my things and I will leave New Orleans tomorrow."

"Great we are staying at this address. Don't worry, Niklaus and Caroline are staying at the mansion in Mystic Falls. Caroline just had a baby boy. They named him Rowan Ansel Mikaelson."

"That is a good name for the little guy. I'll see you soon."

I am glad Vincent wants to join us in Mystic Falls and agreed to stand up with us at our wedding in Richmond. He has been so supportive of Freya's and my relationship. We have a question for him, I just hope that he is as open minded as I think he will be.

 **Salvatore Boarding House: Mystic Falls**

 **[Damon's POV]**

Stefan, Angela and I agreed that we will deed the property over to The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. Caroline, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Isa, Kol, Ansel, Freya, Bonnie, and I have agreed to be on the Board of Governors' for the School.

Plans are being made for an affiliated Nursery, and Daycare. The school will provide grades of Kindergarten through twelfth grade with state recommended curriculum. It will also provide college prep classes along with advanced studies. The paperwork is being worked on by our legal team. We hope to have the doors open by the first week of August. It will be a school for supernatural children.

We know that we will be accommodating many orphans from the conflict with Mikael/Hollow. We are setting up scholarships for those that are able to make it here or apply. Caroline has an architect in mind for the renovations. We will need to add two new wings to the current building. A gym, an indoor swimming pool, and science labs wing on one side and a wing dedicated to administration, faculty and staff rooms on the other.

Hopefully the school with allow supernatural factions to get to know one another at an early age and be able to work together so that we won't have to endure another Mikael/Hollow war. We are all in town to supervise this project.


	50. Grand Opening & Another Graduation

**Chapter 49: Grand Opening & Another Graduation **

**Mystic Falls VA**

 **[Stefan's POV]**

Dr. Fell and Rebekah are doing all the work. I am supporting Rebekah as she gives birth to our son Zachary Charles Salvatore. She decided to go the natural birth route. I wince every time she squeezes my hand. She is still stronger. "Next time we are going C-section," Rebekah screams as she cracks my hand. "Whatever you wish love. I lean down to kiss her forehead." She butts me in the chin with her head. "This is your fault," I nod. "Yes, love."

I hear my son's first cry. I have tears running down my cheeks. I never expected to be a dad after my transition. I am so grateful that I can have my own family now. Meredith puts our son in my arms. I hold him so Rebekah can examine him too. He has her hair color and his eyes are the same color as mine. We have a few moments as family before everyone else in our extended family will want to see him too.

 **[Leah's POV]**

The whole pack and almost everyone from the Res are here to see me graduate. The Mikaelson's flew everyone that could come by private jet to attend my graduation. I finally have found my place. Seth has become the Alpha here in Mystic falls for the shapeshifters, a two person pack at the moment. I am considering Duke and Whitmore College both accepted me for the fall semester. I want to stay close to Mystic Falls, but Duke will allow me more options. Mom will watch over Seth and our extended family that wants to settle here for the time being. Meredith Fell promises a glowing recommendation if I choose to go into the medical field. I am seriously considering it.

 **[Ruth McNamara's POV]**

Niklaus offered Ansel a job placement at the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted. Ansel is helping me raise my son, Thomas. We are now considered family to the Mikaelsons. I am glad for their protection. Niklaus also helped me by providing a good location and help in establishing my new restaurant in Mystic Falls. I named it, 'Bourbon Street Café & Bakery' specializing in New Orleans Cuisine. It is a few blocks away from the town center. Our grand opening was yesterday and I am pleased with the turnout.

 **[Jenna's POV]**

Alaric is ranting. "I can't believe two council members got into an argument over the Salvatore Boarding School. They think that it will draw unwanted supernatural attention to Mystic Falls. They don't want unwanted attention from the press either. They need to understand that no one in the supernatural community wants to tangle with the Mikaelson family, Ansel or Bonnie. They are backing the school. There are several orphans abandoned by the fight against the Hollow/Mikael combination. They need a safe place to recover and learn. The school will be the safest place for supernatural children and the children will also protect the community. Rebekah is interviewing counselors for the school now."

I look up at him and smile. "I was going to tell you this a little later but I will have a job after graduation this week for my PhD. I will be one of the counselors for the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted." I laugh as he picks me up in a hug and swings me around. "That's great news."

"Don't worry about the ignorance of some of the Mystic Falls Council members; they will come around when they see that the School will be policed by supernaturals, making it appear to the rest of the world as a high end school for the rich and famous."

 **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted**

 **[Caroline's POV]**

The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted opens its doors today and the Liz Forbes Daycare & Preschool opens along with it. The boarding house has been redone to accommodate the school setting. Two wings were added. The administration wing has additional dormitory space. Once word got out to the supernatural community our enrollment quotas expanded. The good that came out of the battle in New Orleans is that the different magical factions are trying to establish ties with each other to prevent something like that from happening again. We will be scrutinized by all the factions to see if our school will be of benefit to the next generations of supernaturals.

I came up with the idea of the daycare center and named it after my mom. The family is expanding and we will be able to utilize the center. It seems like our family isn't the only supernatural family that is expanding now that the major threat has been neutralized. We have several families interested in enrolling their children in the center. Sue Clearwater and Melora Whitefeather will be managers of the center. Artholus recommended Melora for the job. She is half-Fae and has a good rapport with children of all ages. She has a Masters in Early Childhood Education and one in Information Studies & Library Service. She will be the head Librarian for the Salvatore School also. I am so excited.

Elena rolls her eyes at me, "Care calm down. Everything will be fine." I am so glad that she and Enzo returned to Mystic Falls to help with the school. Enzo will be teaching Biology and Earth Sciences. Elena will be teaching English Literature and Creative Writing. We are lucky Vincent Griffith will be teaching Anthropology and Occult studies. Ansel and Freya will be teaching Physical Education and Health Studies. Bonnie will be teaching Art and Theatre for the time being. Kol is going to try his hand at teaching Mathematics and Chemistry.

 **[Seth's POV]**

I know that several of the werewolf orphans from the bayou and other survivors of the Hollow/Mikael fight are enrolled at the school. The werewolves haven't gone through the change yet and they are moody and filled with angst. I try to keep an even temper around them. I can phase at will. I have a feeling I will need to be a peace keeper for this group even though I'm not a werewolf. Henrik is walking beside me as we enter the building. Two of the guys are rough housing with each other and almost crush one of the smaller girls, as she chats with a group of her friends.

Henrik cast a barrier spell to keep her from being hurt. I heard his incantation.

"Witches aren't allowed to do magic against people here."

"He didn't cast a spell against anyone. He did a protection spell to keep you goons from hurting someone." He pushes me up against the wall.

"You really don't want to do this on the first day." I catch Ansel watching us, with a tilt of his head he indicates for me to take it outside. Crap I hate fighting ignorant assholes.

"What's your name?" I ask the bully.

"Jason, I'm going to take you apart."

"I'm Seth Clearwater and I would like to see you try."

We are behind the new gym wing of the building out of sight. Jason throws a swing at me and I block him. He keeps trying to get me to let down my guard. He isn't succeeding, which makes him even angrier. He tries a leg sweep, I step over it. I see his eyes flash yellow as he tries to tackle me. I step out of his way, pushing him away from me. He head butts the wall of the building. "Look give it up. I'm not interested in hurting you. All of my moves have been defensive."

He pulls out a blade. I morph into full wolf form. My teeth are longer than his blade. His eyes widen in shock. I growl at him. He drops the blade and backs up. I make sure he isn't going to do anything stupid and morph back.

"What are you?"

"I am a shapeshifter. I can change at will."

He looks me in the eye. "I yield. You are an Alpha." The other werewolves nod in agreement. Looks like I'm the new leader of this pack of misfits. Everyone heads back to the main part of the building.

Ansel calls my name. I look over my shoulder at him. "Good job. You are very controlled. Let me know if you have any more problems with any of the werewolves at the school." I just nod and walk back to the building. I need to check on Henrik. It's a good thing Ansel tested me earlier in the week; I'm immune to werewolf venom. I have a feeling that will be an advantage.

 **[Artholus POV]**

I am able to float through the hallways of the school basically unnoticed by the students, teachers and staff that are not family. If anyone speculates they think that my sphere is just an enchanted object.

Elven wards surround the property for protection and to keep up appearances. I laugh at the comparison of this school of magic to the fictional Hogwarts School. I have yet to meet a wizard. I'm not saying it's impossible just improbable. I am open minded though and would love to meet one. Some of the witches are trying to breach the wards. I'm not worried. I may mess with them now and then, it's always a good idea to keep them guessing.

 **Mikaelson Manor: Mystic Falls**

 **[Melora Whitefeather's POV]**

Tonight the family is going out for a "Bachelorette" party for Freya and Keelin. Seth and I are watching the babies. I am glad that I will get to know Seth a little better. I am intrigued by another kind of magic. The world is full of magic that most people ignore or it is shielded from them. I am here for Henri and Seth is here for Helena. All of the younger members of the extended Mikaelson family are adorable. I am glad for the opportunity to get to know Seth and the babies better.

Seth is looking at me like he wants to ask a question but isn't sure how to phrase it. "Go ahead and ask your questions. I have a few for you also."

"How come I haven't encountered any of the fairy folk before now?"

"Like you we have to 'keep the secret'. Most humans are not ready to know magic exists in any form. Ignorance to some degree is a natural protection for them. There are some that can see us due to the mix of Fae blood in their lineage. Most people think they are crazy if they say anything, so they hide their knowledge too."

"Henri is my other half, just as Helena is your other half. Magic is strong in our families. Artholus is teaching me about Elven magic too. Since part of my lineage is Elven also, I can do his kind of magic."

"So you are going to be a teacher at the school?" He asks me.

"I'm going to be the Head Librarian at the School and one of the managers of the Day Care Center."

"So how does being an Alpha shapeshifter work exactly?"

"You heard about that?" I ask and she nods.

"Jake is the Alpha in La Push. When challenged I became the Alpha here. Usually there is only one Alpha in the pack at a time. So essentially the pack is now split into two packs, mine and Jakes. Leah talked to me last night mentally; she has no problems with me being the Alpha here. She said that it is more peaceful to her to only hear my thoughts and not the other packs."

I glance at her. She looks human with long blond hair with reddish streaks throughout and clear green eyes. I know several males and some females are drooling over her at the school. She is a little shorter than Leah, with a more feminine build. I can see why she is causing a minor stir with the student population at the school. Helena is in my lap and bops me on the nose. I hug her close and kiss the top of her head. Melora laughs at us. Henri is fast asleep in her lap. All of the other munchkins are asleep in their beds; hopefully it will be a quiet night.


	51. Chapter 50: A Shower, A Question & A Wed

**Chapter 50: Shower, A Question & A Wedding **

**Richmond VA: Mikaelson Mansion**

 **[Bonnie's POV]**

I am so glad I agreed to postpone our Baby Shower. The preparation for the Boarding School opening was so intense for the whole family. Kol and my twins were born on July 5th here in Richmond. My little Charles Rudy looks just like Kol and I swear Sheila Caroline looks just like my grandmother. The whole family barely fit into the hospital waiting room that day. The babies are old enough for us to dimension shift with them to Mystic Falls for the Baby Shower.

 **Mystic Falls VA: Mikaelson Mansion**

 **[Rebekah's POV]**

"Caroline, I can't wait for the baby shower to start. Stefan is hovering and it is driving me batty. I need some girl time. Bonnie and Kol are bringing the twins, hopefully that will distract Stefan some. Freya and Keelin have agreed to be the godmother's for their babies. It seems that all of us want to honor Charlie by naming our kids after him."

I hear the amusement in her response. "Just be patient with Stefan, it's his first child after all. I know he has experience with all of the other babies in the family. This one he is totally responsible for, he wants to do the 'right' thing for both of you."

"Am I being too bitchy?"

"No you are just expressing the need for some girl time. We all need that. The guys need some bonding time too. I'll see you soon. I need to get ready the Baby shower."

 **Mystic Falls VA**

 **[Ruth McNamara's POV]**

Carol Lockwood has some nerve. I just finished unloading supplies for my restaurant. She is standing by the back door.

"Carol, I know my son's father was a Lockwood. My son was conceived by rape. You don't have any rights to my son. I know you want me to acknowledge his 'heritage' publicly. I am not ready to do that in any way shape or form. When he reaches the age that he can understand things I will tell him that his father was Tyler Lockwood and that you are his grandmother, no more than that. Until that time you are to leave us alone. We are not part of the politics of Mystic Falls. I will take legal action if you don't back off."

Carol nods at me. I hope she is taking me seriously. I don't have time for her crap. "Carol, if you want to see him, I am willing to schedule supervised visits when he is old enough to recognize you as a person. But until then Fuck Off."

I open the restaurant back door slamming it shut and locking it. I will not be pushed around.

 **[Freya's POV]**

Bonnie's baby shower is going smoothly. Kol is holding the twins in the other room with guys. I know they are swapping stories of their infants and the things can look forward to as a new father. I just hope they don't tell him too many horror stories. I look up to see Niklaus with a horrified look on his face. I wish I was a fly on the wall to have heard that story. Elijah is laughing at him.

I wave to Keelin. It looks like Vincent is taking a break from the father's advice session going on in the corner. She and I have something important to ask him. I wave at him to get his attention. Both of them walk over to me. I pull them both into an adjoining room. "Vincent, we both know how devastated you were to learn that your wife lost your baby. We would like to know if you would be willing to father our children after Keelin and I are married?"

He looks at us stunned. "I am honored that you would ask, but are you sure this is something you both really want? I value both as best friends. How will this work if I say yes?"

"We would ask that you donate sperm for artificial insemination if you are comfortable with that option. There is a townhouse adjoining ours. We could install a door between them easily. You would have access to our babies at any time. You can be as active in their lives as you want to be. We both love you and you are the only person we are willing to ask. You are part of our family whether you say yes or no. The two townhouses idea was to allow you to have space, if you need it. Our babies couldn't have a better choice of father. If you need time to consider, please take all the time you need."

"I will gladly move into the townhouse next to yours and father our children." Keelin and I almost crush him in our group hug.

 **Richmond VA: Mikaelson Mansion Formal Garden**

 **[Isa's POV]**

Freya and Keelin are being escorted down the aisle by Vincent Griffith. Both brides are dressed in beautiful white wedding gowns. Vincent is in a magnificent black formal tux. The air is filled with the aroma of roses. The bridge over the creek is set up for their vows. The bridge represents their commitment to each other. They wrote their own vows for each other. All of the family and our closest friends are gathered here for their wedding. This ceremony is for family. They were legally married earlier this morning in a Judges chamber. I am so glad the family can be here for them on their special day.


	52. Chapter 51: Future Takes

**Chapter 51: Future Takes _Four years into the future_ **

**Country Estate near Charlotte NC**

 **[Freya's POV]**

"Isa, why are you so calm? Dahlia has Henri!"

"Think about it: Dahlia's magic won't work on him. All of his supernatural friends are always around him. Do you really think she will have a chance to harm him in any way? Besides he has his gift to take on other magical gifts briefly and that will always work in his favor. I expect my son to return home within a few days, if that long." She smiles at me.

I frown deep in thought for a few minutes; then I grin wickedly. "Oh I am so experiencing schadenfreude."

Isa winks at me, "I know, right?"

I nod.

 **Dahlia's Lair**

 **[Melora Whitefeather's POV]**

I motion to Henri. He grins at me and walks over to the white oak tree I am hiding behind. "Quiet, don't say anything." He nods at me.

"I am going to summon all of your Fae friends to join this party." He looks worried for a moment. "All of them will be fine. Dahlia's magic doesn't work on them. They are from a different family of magic." He grins back at me. I will do anything to protect the other half of my soul. Dahlia doesn't know what she has done by taking my Henri away from his family. She needs to be reminded that there are other kinds of magic existing in the world that are more exponentially powerful than hers.

 **[Dahlia's POV]**

Why did I insist on enforcing the first born agreement with every generation was a good idea? Freya is free; some kind of magic is protecting her. The same magic protects Henrik Charles, none of my punishments work. I know this magic is so familiar but I can't channel it. Every time I try to get him to use Expression magic, he laughs at me and breaks one of my dark objects.

The first day he was here all of the stored potion bottles broke, causing an explosion in the potions room. It will take a month with my magic to clean up the mess.

Yesterday there were leprechauns infesting the entirety of my workshop and the woods surrounding my lair. They have set up camp. Whole families have moved in.

Today the roof of my home collapsed, rain soaking whole book cases of my grimoires. It will take weeks to dry them out.

The foundation stones for the channeling circle are cracked and a sugar maple tree is growing in the middle. It looks to be over a hundred years old.

Gnomes are rampant in the garden, refusing to allow me to collect herbal components for my spells.

My spells keep misfiring. I can feel my powers diminishing. The witch spirits on the Other Side are laughing at me.

To hell with the principle of using first born offspring to enhance my magic; I am returning the brat. I will no longer claim the right of the first born. I pick up my cell phone, amazed it is still working. "Kol this is your aunt. I need you to pick up your nephew in Mystic Falls by the graveyard. I will make it worth your while. Meet me there in an hour." I put three of my remaining dark objects and an intact grimoire in a leather satchel.

 **Graveyard Mystic Falls VA**

 **[Kol's POV]**

I refuse Dahlia's offer of the dark objects. I pick up my nephew and hug him: relieved that he wasn't harmed in any way. I promise Henri, "I'll get you home soon."

I look at my Aunt, "Choose a different magical path before darkness consumes you." I place Henri on my shoulders and walk away. Henri's laughter echoes.

Dahlia huffs, "What does he know about magic?"

 ** _Six years into the Future_ **

**New Orleans Mansion: Downstairs Study**

 **[Caroline's POV]**

I am mentally cussing at my physician for prescribing bedrest for the remainder of this pregnancy. My little Nicola Elizabeth isn't making things any easier. I wish she would choose a different rib to kick. I pick up random books scattered on the coffee table. I don't understand why anyone would let Nik read this one.

I call up to Isa who is standing on the landing, "Why did you give Nik that Carnegie book? What the hell are you thinking?"

"He's already read Sun Tzu's The Art of War, and Machiavelli's, The Prince. In order for him to be the king behind the scenes of New Orleans or wherever we end up, he needs hone his manipulation skills." She explains as she walks down the stairs.

"Isa what nefarious plot are you coming up with?" I narrow my eyes suspiciously.

"Niklaus needs to be the arbitrator for the factions. Someone they can eventually trust to keep the balance. He will be the King of New Orleans behind the scenes or whatever factions we encounter in the future. He will feel in power and control of what is happening in his city. In New Orleans, he has the connection to the wolves through Hayley and Hope, the vampires and hybrids through Marcel, the humans through Cami and his witch consultant is Freya, and if needed me for Elven matters. The factions will have someone to vent to, so hostilities don't build up into full out fighting or heaven forbid one faction gets majority control. This premise applies to wherever we settle down. We just have to convince him to work behind the scenes."

I give her a contemplative look. "You are evil. Plotting to keep Nik occupied, so he can't stir up trouble or invite unpleasant ramifications from his current actions."

Isa smiles back at me, "You just now figured that out?"

I stick my tongue out at my sister in law. "We won't be bored with you around at least."

Isa laughs, "I am raising three children: I need to be ahead of the game."

 _A/N: I am marking this story complete. I want to thank all of you for joining this journey with me. I treasure all of your comments along the way. If you want future takes let me know your ideas and I will see if the characters want to cooperate. Until next time – Mel._


End file.
